THE SENTINELS: OPERACIÓN FLASHBACK
by Lady-Cin
Summary: Roy Hunter Hayes y sus hermanos viajan al pasado junto Ariel y Janice Em para arreglar los sucesos de Rick, Lisa, Jack Archer y otros. El Regente y T.R.Edwards pretenden alterar el futuro. Historia alterna a RICK Y LISA:LA SAGA...
1. Del espacio al Miss Macross

.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ROBOTECH NO ME PERTENCEN Y BLA, BLA, BLA...**

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EST HISTORIA ALTERNA A RICK Y LISA: LA SAGA...AMBAS HISTORIA TIENEN RELACIÓN...CON ALGUNAS PEQUEÑAS VARIANTES**

.

* * *

**.**

**THE SENTINELS...OPERACIÓN FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

_

* * *

_

_**"LA VIDA SOLO PUEDE SER COMPRENDIDA MIRANDO AL PASADO,**_

_**MÁS SOLO PUEDE SER VIVIDA MIRANDO AL FUTURO"...**_

**_Alm. Donald Hayes_**

.

.

-Es necesario que lo hagamos?- preguntó el joven capitán, líder del escuadrón Skull.

-Muchachos, deben hacerlo!...Si no el balance normal de los destinos de la tripulación y de nuestras vidas en general será afectado- dijo el Dr. Emil Lang a los dos jóvenes frente a él.

-Doctor, pero la transposición con ella es segura?... Podrá ella ayudar soportar la presión dentro del _**El Cat Eye-2**_?...Mire lo que sucedió al Deukalion años atrás.- Dijo la jovencita frente a él.

-No estoy cien por ciento seguro pero hay que correr el riesgo. La máquina de trasposición y Ariel harán todo lo posible... Como saben el tiempo y el espacio han sido afectados contundentemente. Muchas personas han empezado a entrar en estado comatoso o morir de manera súbita, y si no hacen algo, ustedes mismos corren el riesgo de morir... No es así, amigos?- preguntaba Lang a Exedore. Junto a ellos estaban Vince y Jean Grant, Max y Aurora Sterling, Janice Em y Louis Nichols.

-Así es!- dijo Exedore.

El capitán Roy Hunter-Hayes, de 21 años miró a su hermana, Lisa Marie de 17, quien era teniente dentro del Skull. Usualmente ellos eran muy valientes y arriesgados, como sus padres, pero esto significaba algo nuevo para ellos. A ciencia cierta nadie sabía quién había cambiado los hechos y porqué. Si el Regente Invid, T.R. Edwards, La Regis, Haydon o alguien más. Lo cierto es que el pasado había sido modificado para afectar horriblemente el futuro. Haciendo un salto al hiperespacio a la velocidad de la luz, como un extraño suceso premeditado, alguien o algo había hecho que las vidas de Rick Hunter, Lisa Hayes, Miriya Sterling, Karen Penn, Jack Becker, Scott Bernard, Dana Sterling y otros fueran modificadas y separada el pasado, provocándoles en el presente en Tiresia un estado comatoso que ya llevaba varios meses... y a los menos afortunados, entre ellos Breetai, Reinhardt, Jonathan Wolf, Harry Penn y Minmei, por mencionar algunos, la muerte misma... Eso aunado a que el Regente y Edwards se fortalecían y la Regis y Haydon se batían por el control de los planetas.

-Ahijado, según Ariel, ustedes son los únicos que pueden ir al pasado acompañados solamente por ella y Janice. Además, el punto de partida de toda la desgracia es la modificación del destino de Rick y Lisa. Si ustedes logran modificar la alteración de la vida de sus padres, todos los otros al igual que ellos se salvarán o regresarán a la vida dependiendo de cada caso.- indicó Max, quien miraba a la desconsolada Ariel quien no paraba de llorar por el estado en que se encontraba Scott.

-Miren, este es el diario de mi hermana, Claudia... tu madrina, Roy.- indicó Vince Grant. Aquí ella relata todo lo que sucedió en aquella época. Todos los hechos desde los tiempos del Génesis con Roy Fokker hasta un día antes de su muerte...Recuerden, solo deben hablar con ella, ya estoy seguro que los ayudará, además- Vince dijo entristecido- ella falleció y por lo tanto no altera los hechos el que esté enterada de la operación. Aunado a esto, era una persona sumamente discreta y estrechamente relacionada a sus padres. Por supuesto no tengo que explicarles que ella no debe saber que murió, tampoco Roy Fokker, Global o las chicas del puente... Cuando lleguen donde Claudia, por favor, si no les cree, denle esta carta.

-Tampoco pueden abordar a ninguno de los que están aquí presente- dijo Louie Nichols, incluyendo a Max, Exedore o el Dr. Lang, porque los hechos serían cambiados e igual el futuro sería modificado... Janice los ayudará. Igualmente, como pueden ver, la nave es pequeña, para no causar alboroto. Traten de ocultarla en algún área no muy cerca de ciudad Macross...Está hecha justo para cuatro tripulantes y el _**"Blue Noah". **_En el Hangar de la nave habrá un Jeep, además de su equipaje. El peso demás podría afectar la entrada a la atmósfera y desestabilizar a Ariel el proceso de trasposición de la nave. El viaje no durará mucho.

-Recuerde que su trabajo consistirá en hacer que Lisa y Rick queden juntos y que los hechos de los actualmente afectados sigan su curso indicado para poder lograr el equilibrio de la realidad y que los hechos acaecidos con la RDF vuelvan a la normalidad- indicó Jean- Sobre Miriya y Minmei... Janice y Ariel los podrá ayudar.

-Están listos?- preguntó Lang

-Listos!- dijeron los chicos.

-Muchachos- dijo Max- Recuerden lo que les he explicado durante las últimas semanas sobre cada persona...Está demás decirles que los quiero como a mis propias hijas y que me siento orgulloso de ustedes...Roy, eres como tu padre, no más que en el físico, en su valor, en su coraje y en su corazón. Es un gran guerrero y tú eres igual...Y por supuesto tienes todo el carácter y la determinación de tu madre...

Roy Hunter era físicamente bastante parecido a su padre sobre todo en su sonrisa y su perfil, pero no era exactamente igual. Este chico era más blanco en el tono de su piel, tenía su cabello un poco más claro, casi castaño oscuro. Era un poco más alto que su padre y aunque sus ojos eran avivados como los de Rick, Roy tenía aquellos ojos color verde esmeralda de su madre...Ciertamente para nadie, sobre todo para ninguna chica, era un secreto que Roy Hunter era demasiado atractivo... Otra cosa que diferenciaba notablemente a padre e hijo era la madurez para su edad actual en comparación a Rick cuando tenía 21 años. Roy era sumamente equilibrado, centrado y siempre sabía lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo sin perder el tiempo, ya que para él el tiempo era oro. Era analítico, sumamente respetuoso con sus superiores, ordenado, exigente consigo mismo, extremadamente valiente y aventurero... Pero sobre todo un gran piloto con don de mando, por algo era el capitán del legendario escuadrón Skull... La gente decía que había heredado las mejores cualidades de Rick y Lisa... y ellos se sentían muy orgullos de él.

-Gracias, padrino...-dijo Roy- ...Juro a todos que cumpliremos la misión!

-...Y tu, querida mía- añadió Max- Vaya que tienes carácter!...Además, eres una de las mejores pilotos que he visto para tu edad. Llegarás lejos, Lisita...Lo único que nos preocupa, como te hemos dicho, es ese enorme parecido físico con tu madre. Pese a que te cambiaste el color de cabello, aún su parecido es impresionante y no podemos correr el riesgo de que ese parecido te afecte durante la misión.

-Lo sé, Max, por eso es que estoy algo preocupada-dijo ella- pero trataré de hacer algo para no verme tanto como mamá.

Lisa Marie. Ese nombre se lo dio su padre. El siempre quiso una hija que se pareciera a su amada esposa y que se llamara como ella. Lisa... Así podría imaginarse a Lisa de pequeña y verla crecer... Era su consentida...Quizás la consintió demasiado, le decía a veces Lisa. Aunque Lisita, como la llamaba Rick y por ende todos los demás, era físicamente ver a Lisa, exceptuando aquel color azul-violeta de sus bellos ojos, heredados del color de los ojos de su padre, ella era la _**rebelde**_ de la familia...Extrovertida, alegre, fanfarrona, algo presumida y a veces indisciplinada. Le gustaba mandar y odiaba recibir órdenes que no fueran de sus pardres... Pero tenía un gran corazón y le gustaba ayudar a todos y admiraba mucho el don de mando de su madre... Era muy hermosa y tenía muchos admiradores, sin embargo a ella solo estaba centrada en crecer como piloto y sobrepasar a su hermano y ser capitana de su propio escuadrón, ya que consideraba que podría llegar a ser mejor piloto que él por sus impresionantes cualidades al frente de los varitechs...

No obstante, Lisie no podía negar que había dos chicos que a ella le gustaban mucho pero que no sabía por cual de los dos decidirse... Ellos eran el encantador y testarudo capitán Jhonny Wolf Jr., hijo de Jonathan Wolf y Minmei, con el que tenía mucho en común pero a veces terminaban peleándose como perros y gatos en las transmisiones de combate por cualquier tontería, y el otro era el rebelde y presumido capitán Isamu Dayson, cuya sombra de la Myung Fang Lone y su incidente adolescente con Guld Bowan siempre terminaba interfiriendo en lo que pudiera surgir de esa relación... Ambos capitanes eran muy amigos de Roy pero rivalizaban por su hermana...

Esa vez, ella se había teñido el cabello de un rojo intenso para no verse tan igual a su madre a la hora de regresar al pasado.

-Max, y quién se supone que cuidará a...-peguntó Lisie, antes de obtener la rápida respuesta.

-...No te preocupes, hija, Jean se encargará de él...

* * *

.

Roy se dirigió con su traje de vuelo hacia la sala donde reposaban las personas en estado comatoso. Mientras caminaba iba viendo sus rostros inertes conectados a muchos aparatos. Al llegar casi al final de la sala vio a su padre. Se detuvo allí... Rick tendría 44 años, lucía apacible mientras dormía. Su cabello seguía siendo tan negro como la noche. No había cambiado mucho desde que era un niño y lo veía llegar del trabajo con una sonrisa en los labios y las manos detrás de su espalda. Roy sabía que le traía algún obsequio, como casi todos los días...Usualmente aviones o pequeños juguetes de la armada...Roy adoraba a su padre, era su héroe. En el colegio se sentía orgulloso de que otros lo admiraran por ser el hijo del legendario Rick Hunter... Apretó la mano de su padre y luego la besó...

Roy y Rick eran muy unidos, e incluso a veces salían juntos a pasar ratos de esparcimiento como si fueran dos amigos. Roy nació cuando Rick era bastante joven, a los 23 años. Por consiguiente cuando salían a divertirse la gente decía que parecían dos hermanos. Roy era el hijo de su juventud. Les gustaba ir pescar, escalar montañas, jugar billar, ajedrez, voleibol y por supuesto practicar artes marciales. Lisa odiaba ver cuando ambos se enfrentaban en esas batallas de Ju jutsu, Wushu, Kick Boxing y demás heredadas del aprendizaje de Rick junto al abuelo y al padre de Isamu Dyson años atrás en la Tierra. Ella prefería retirarse y no observar a su esposo e hijo tratando de "matarse".

Luego, Roy se dirigió a la cama de al lado, donde estaba su madre...Allí estaba su hermana Lisie aferrada a ella y hecha un mar de lágrimas... Al ver a su hermano, Lisie le cedió el paso y se dirigió hacia donde su padre, donde igualmente se echó a llorar abrazada a él. La capacidad de llanto de Lisie era insuperable- pensó Roy-, quien al estar junto a su madre, Lisa, ahora con 47 años se conmovió al punto que varias lágrimas rodaron bajo sus ojos mientras acariciaba el largo cabello y el hermoso rostro de ella, tal como hacía su padre...Luego, le dio un beso en la mejilla y estrechó su mano entre las suyas.

Divina Misericordia, por favor, te pido que no dejes morir a nuestros padres ni a los demás...- dijo Roy en su mente con los ojos cerrados y apretando un collar con la imagen de Jesús Misericordioso que le había regalado su novia...- No nos abandones, ni a ellos ni a nosotros.

-Roy...-se escuchó una voz un poco más allá-...sé que lo lograrás porque eres igual a ellos... Además, Dana no te perdonaría que fallaras.-... Era su novia, la doctora Aurora Sterling, hija menor de Max y Miriya.

Aurora, de 18 años, era la mejor amiga de su hermana, Lisie. A diferencia de Dana que era aguerrida, fuerte y extrovertida, Aurora era delicada, frágil, algo introvertida, pero extremadamente inteligente, tanto así que se comparaba a Emil Lang y Louie Nichols, con quienes trabajaba desde muy joven en el departamento científico. Era un poco mas baja que Lisie, su cabello era largo y de color negro azabache y sus ojos eran verdes. Era algo parecida físicamente pero no del todo, a Miriya, lo contrario de Dana que era más parecida a Max... Aurora siempre había estado enamorada de Roy, pero ella era demasiado tímida.

Roy había tenido un par de novias mucho más hermosas que ella, según Aurora pensaba porque a veces tendía a subestimar su propia belleza... y él siempre la había visto tan solo como una hermana menor que había conocido desde niño. Ella pensó que jamás iba a ser feliz con él. Pero muchas situaciones se fueron dando y poco a poco el noble y encantador Roy se daría cuenta que la tímida Aurora le había robado el corazón con su inteligencia, belleza y ternura... En un par de años tenían planeado casarse. Lisa y Miriya estaban fascinadas con esa linda relación.

Roy se acercó a Aurora y se abrazaron.

- Gracias, amor. Te voy a extrañar muchísimo. Sé que rezarás mucho por nosotros- dijo él... Ambos se besaron en los labios y luego salieron de allí rumbo al área de despegue. Aurora iba hecha un mar de lágrimas limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo de seda que Lisa le había regalado.

* * *

.

En el área de despegue, la rebelde y a veces malcriada Lisie lucía un semblante duro, no quería que nadie supiera que estuvo llorando, luego de haber berreado como una desgraciada junto a la cama de Lisa y Rick. Ella se empeñaba en lucir ruda y fuerte ante los demás... De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

-No tienes que lucir como quien no eres en realidad...- Isamu Dyson, capitán del escuadrón Delta, el temible guerrero de 20 años, cabellos caobas y de físico exuberante y apuesto, aparecía tras ella.

-Y cómo sabes quién soy o no soy en realidad, capitán?

-Digamos que conozco lo testaruda que eres, teniente... Tanta belleza para tanta rebeldía!...

-Si hablamos de rebeldes, creo que tú me ganas, Dyson...- dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos y una irónica sonrisa, igual a la de él... Había demasiada química entre ellos y ciertamente otros sentimientos más que aún no terminaban de descubrir.

-Te ves muy sexy de pelirroja...

-Gracias!

-Cuando regreses te estaré esperando, preciosa...- respondió él mientras le guiñaba un ojo- Por ahora me retiro para que termines de despedirte de tus "amigos"... Veo que tienes fan club... El "niño bonito" te espera y se muere por despedirse –añadió con una mirada asesina hacia el otro hombre...A lo lejos ambos veían la llegada de Jhonny Wolf junto con varios de los chicos de su escuadrón.

-Cuándo dejarás de ser tan pesado, Isamu Dyson?

-Cuando reconozcas que me amas, Lisa Marie Hunter.

-Jajajaja! ...En tu sueños!... Primero tendrías que venir tú de rodillas y decirme que te mueres por mí.

-Puedo ir de rodillas donde ti, belleza, y quedaría al nivel de tu cintura...pero terminaría bajándote los interiores y haciéndote algo muy placentero...

-Uyyyy!...pero que irrespetuoso y patán!...Mejor lárgate!- dijo ella vuelta una furia, igual que su madre cuando se molestaba con Rick.

-No me vas a dar un beso de despedida, Lisie?... O esperas el regreso para que comamos el postre juntos en mi cama?- dijo él mientras le apretaba disimuladamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta el firme trasero de ella.

-Queeeé?...Aleja tus manos de mí, idiota!...Además, cómo te atreves a insinuarme esas cosas?... Lo único que recibirás de mí será un golpe en tu rostro!- dijo ella echa una fiera y quitando la mano de Isamu de un jalón.

-Jajajaja!... Aquí estaré, los sabes!...- reía Isamu al tiempo se alejaba de allí junto al área de los controles. Ambos se morían por darse un beso y hacer otras cosas más...

.

Pero si Isamu era como era, Jhonny Wolf Jr. era quizás más desconcertante. Ciertamente el valiente y respetado capitán del escuadrón Alpha, con tan solo 19 años y muchísima experiencia como piloto, era callado, nostálgico e introvertido pero también altanero y extremadamente valiente y arriesgado. Algunos pensaban que había heredado el mismo carácter de su "hermano mayor" Scott Bernard, a quien admiraba y de quién había aprendido mucho. Scott era como un hermano para él y otro hijo para su padre, Jonatan. Ciertamente Jhonny Wolf siempre estaba tras Scott y su padre...No era muy apegado a su madre Minmei, porque solían tener diferencias, pero dadas las circunstancias se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quería y extrañaba, a ella y a sus regaños, tanto como a su padre...

Jhonny era alto, de cabello negro oscuro azulado y hermosos ojos celestes... Su cara daba un aspecto de niño bueno terriblemente guapo, aunque a él no le gustaban ese tipo de frivolidades ni andar pavoneándose con las damas. Él no era ni mujeriego como su padre ni poseía esa inmadurez egoísta que había caracterizado a su madre durante gran parte de su vida. Tenía un carácter fuerte detrás de aquel dulce rostro... Lisie fue acercándose a él hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Él la miraba con tristeza y seriedad.

.

-Quisiera poder ir con usted y Roy, teniente Hunter. Pero como comprenderá no puedo dejar solo a mi escuadrón- dijo Jhonny mientras miraba furioso como Isamu se alejaba reído de la escena.

-Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir, Jhonny?- preguntó ella aún más furiosa por la frialdad de él.

-No!... también quería decirle que espero que esta misión sea un éxito- luego con la mirada cristalizada, la miró fijamente- La vida de Rick, Lisa, Scott y los demás están en riesgo...y ciertamente las de mis padres...ellos...

-...No te preocupes. Te prometo que lo haremos!-...Se miraron con una ternura infinita. A veces eran almas gemelas y luego almas opuestas. Se querían y se odiaban al mismo tiempo... El tenía ese halo de tristeza hasta que el volvió a fruncir el seño.

-Espero que regrese con bien y le deseo mucha suerte.

-Y porqué demonios no me tuteas?... Qué te sucede?

-Esta es una situación delicada y formal que necesita seriedad absoluta y los protocolos correspondientes.

-Estoy harta de tus formalidades estúpidas!... Esas son idioteces!- Lisie pensó que cómo era posible que ni siquiera le diera un abrazo.

-Creo que ya debe irse, teniente.

-Yo decido cuando me largo!... No me tienes que echar!

-No lo hago, niña consentida!... solo le estoy dando una sugerencia, pero como siempre usted hace lo que le da la gana...

-Ugggghhhh!... pero que hartura contigo, Wolf!...Definitivamente mejor me voy!...y créeme, no te voy a extrañar!...- dijo ella furiosa dando la media vuelta mientras el joven capitán esbozaba una sonrisa.

Sé que me extrañarás, igual que yo a ti...- pensó el chico mientras veía que ella se alejaba.

Te extrañaré demasiado, Jhonny...-pensó ella con mucha tristeza.

.

Jhonny Wolf era su amigo de infancia. Desde niños reñían y luego volvían a ser amigos. Él era bastante centrado y Lisie bastante alocada. Se querían mucho, y luego se distanciaban...Se celaban mucho, pero eran demasiado testarudos para dar a conocer sus sentimientos mutuos...Eran muy amigos en ratos, y luego volvían a discutir haciendo que todo cuanto estuviera alrededor de ambos fuera un verdadero caos. Pero siempre estuvo para ella como paño de lágrimas cuando Lisie decidió revelarle que estaba "enamorada" de un chico bastante mayor.

Cuando tenía alrededor de 12 años, Lisie tuvo su primer **amor platónico**, Jack Bécker. Él era 16 años mayor que ella y para ese entonces era novio de Karen Penn, además Bécker solo veía a Lisie como una hermanita menor... Cuando Lisie tenía 15 años, Jack y Karen se casaron. Para ella fue un golpe tremendo que su amor platónico de adolescencia se casara. La recepción fue en un gran salón el planeta Edén. Lisie se encerró en un de los cuartos de la terraza del lobby y empezó a llorar amargamente y a maldecir a Karen, sin darse cuenta que en el sillón de aquel lobby que estaba hacia el otro extremo había un sujeto acostado. Al parecer había sido invitado a la boda, pero estaba harto de tanta cursilería y decidió entrar a esa sala y acostarse en el sillón a dormir. Ella solo se percató de su presencia cuando el sujeto estalló en risa por todo lo que decía, burlándose horriblemente de su angustia... Así conoció a Isamu Dyson.

Todavía recuerda la burla del insolente imitando su voz...

.

**Flashback de Lisie cuando conoció a Isamu Dyson:**

-"_Jack, no...Jack!...porqué te casaste con esa mujer tan horrorosa?...Esa vieja Karen es como una serpiente...Yo te amaba!...No!"... _jajajaja!...-decía Isamu aquella vez imitando la voz de Lisie en son de burla-... Ustedes las mujeres son unas bobas lloronas!...Además, -dijo él poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella- ... Eres muy hermosa... si quieres yo te puedo consolar...

-Estúpido hijo de perra!...Quién demonios es usted?... No tiene ningún derecho a burlase de mí!... Además, que hacía allí acostado como un renacuajo?

-Vaya, eres una potranca bastante huraña y belicosa...voy a tener que domarte...

-No sabes con quién te metes, pendejo!... Primero vas a tener que domar a tu abuela!

**Fin de Flashback**

_._

* * *

.

Roy, Lisie, Janice y Ariel subieron a la nave y se colocaron en sus respectivos puestos, mientras Louie Nichols y Lang preparaban el área de despegue.

-Vectores preparados, dispositivos de transposición listos...Ignición!- gritó Lang

-10, 9, 8, 7- decía Louie- 6, 5...

Mamá, papá, lo haré por ustedes y por los demás- dijo Lisie mentalmente-...Estoy segura que lo lograremos!

-4, 3, 2, 1...Ariel!...Ahora!...

.

* * *

La nave viajó superando la velocidad de la luz, el tiempo y el espacio, el alpha y el omega...Adentro, los tripulantes se encontraban encerrados en cubículos personales totalmente cubiertos por armaduras especiales acondicionadas para aquel trascendental éxodo...Al centro de la nave y sin ninguna protección debido a sus poderosas capacidades se encontraba la invid Ariel Bernard, hija de la Regis y esposa de Scott. Su cuerpo emitía una especie de luz que irradiaba toda la nave...

-Siento, que algo anda mal, Roy- dijo Ariel telepáticamente al capitán de la expedición denominada **"Operación Flashback"**.

-A qué te refieres, Ariel?- le contestó Roy, ya que Ariel podía hacer que aquellos con quien se comunicaba telepáticamente, pudieran contestarle de la misma forma.

-Se supone que debemos ir primero a la etapa de la adolescencia de Rick y Lisa, ya que debemos rectificar si la persona que ha provocado todo esto, lo ha hecho desde la época de Karl Riber y Jessica Fisher, los primeros novios de tus padres, pero una especie de desequilibrio ha provocado que la nave no pueda contener la velocidad indicada en contra de la rotación de la Tierra.

-Maldición!... Tienes problemas con el movimiento del eje y las curvaturas elípticas?

-Efectivamente!... Creo que no podremos irnos tan atrás, la traslación no concuerda con la velocidad de la rotación!...tendremos que ir directo al 2010.

-Sientes presión en los vectores?

-Demasiada!

-Vislumbras ráfagas de luces ultravioletas y rayos gammas?

-Sí!...y cada vez son más intensas!

-Mierda!...Corremos el riego de explotar en la atmósfera!...Hazlo ahora!..-gritó Roy a Ariel.

-Entendido!

.

Luego de sobrepasar la curvatura principal a través del túnel espacial y la atmósfera terrestre, la nave aparecía en el cielo soleado a las afueras de Ciudad Macross a través de una oscuridad parcial producto del agujero negro del cual salía y que nubló el cielo temporalmente posterior a un estallido.

-Ariel, indícale a Janice que estabilice la nave.

-Entendido, capitán Hunter!- dijo Janice saliendo de su cubículo hacia los controles principales, luego de ser avisada por Ariel.

.

Una vez estabilizada la nave, las cámaras que protegían a Roy y Lisie se abrieron. Ambos corrieron hacia los controles.

-Janice, revisa la nave, si hay daños necesito un reporte!- dijo Roy- Quiero ver qué rayos pasó!

-Sí, capitán!

-No lo entiendo!- dijo Lisie- todo estaba calculado... Ojalá y no sea tarde. Se suponía que primero íbamos un poco más atrás, para luego ir al 2010 para encontrarnos con Claudia Grant.

-Ariel, ves algún lugar con las características específicas que nos indicó Lang para aterrizar y refugiar la nave?

-Veo una gran cueva en las coordenadas 132-b-134, detrás del bosque junto a la montaña.

-Entendido, dirigiré la nave hacia allá...

.

Una vez la nave aterrizada, las compuertas inferiores dieron paso a las ruedas y así la nave se introdujo en aquella cueva por cuyos orificios rocosos entraba una agradable luz...La compuerta principal de la nave se abrió y los viajeros, a excepción de Janice que se encontraba revisando la nave, bajaron de la misma.

-Así que esta es la Tierra- dijo Roy emocionado, mientras Lisie miraba todo, tanto dentro como fuera de la cueva con los ojos cristalizados.

-Sí Roy, este es el planeta donde tú y yo nacimos- dijo ella- Ven, mira este cielo hermoso!

-Así es. De todos los planetas aún es el más hermoso...-dijo Ariel- incluso más que el planeta Edén y Tiresia.

-Papá y mamá decían que el próximo año regresaríamos a nuestra Tierra...Imagínate en el 2035.

.

Dieron unos pasos más allá con Ariel y contemplaron aquella extensa planicie junto a la montaña y el bosque que se empezaba a formar...Estaban extasiados de estar allí...Roy apenas recordaba aquel planeta, y Lisie era apenas una bebé cuando la expedición partió...sentía mucha nostalgia... pero de pronto, volvió a la realidad.

-Janice- dijo comunicándose por su reloj trasmisor de mano- encontraste algo?

-_No hay daños, pero sí hallé el motivo del problema, capitán...y creo que no le va a agradar_- dijo Janice por el trasmisor.

-Ven inmediatamente!

.

Al llegar con los otros, Janice iba cargando uno de los maletines especiales de la nave.

-Queeé?...Mi maletín provocó el daño?- preguntó Lisie horrorizada.

-Maldición!... Lisa Marie!...-dijo Roy furioso acercándose a su hermana. Ella sabía que cuando sus padres o hermano la llamaban por su nombre completo era porque la furia los consumía-...El doctor Lang nos explicó perfectamente que un mínimo gramo demás en el peso de la nave podía afectarnos irreversiblemente!...Eres una idiota egocéntrica!...Qué demonios se supone que metiste demás?...Acaso un secador de pelo?

-Te juro que no metí nada de más!... Louie revisó personalmente todo!

-Eso es cierto- dijo Janice-... Louie revisó todo, el problema vino después cuando el equipaje estaba dentro...

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó Roy.

-Mírenlo por ustedes mismos- dijo Janice- Mientras abría la enorme maleta y sacaba de ella a un niño como de unos 9 años.

.

Roy estalló en furia...No sabía si abalanzarse a él para matarlo con sus propias manos, o si se lo dejaba a su hermana para que lo moliera a golpes ella primero y después él lo remataba.

-Queeeeé?... Maldito mocoso!...-dijo Roy-...Qué se supones que haces aquí, idiota?...

-Ahhhhhh!...Como osaste venir con nosotros... ya verás!...me las vas a pagar!- dijo Lisie correteando al niño que empezaba a correr llorando en busca de Ariel.

-Basta chicos!...Por favor!..- dijo Ariel trasportándose a un lugar arriba de unas rocas para separar al niño de la furia de aquellos dos.

-Ariel, no nos hagas esto!...Ese escuincle tiene que aprender por las malas a hacer caso de una vez por todas!- dijo Lisie furiosa.

-Ariel, me van a matar!- decía el niño llorando.

-Pero porqué hiciste esto?

-Porque siempre me dejan solo yo también quiero ayudar a mamá y papá!

-Baja, Ariel!... Por su culpa casi volamos en pedazos!...le enseñaré a ese mocoso estúpido a respetar las órdenes!... Me estás oyendo, Ricky?- dijo Roy enfurecido, ahora hablándole a su hermano menor-... Te daré los correazos que Rick Hunter no te dio!...Mamá no está aquí para defenderte, niño consentido!

-No!- dijo Lisie- Primero yo le daré una zurra!...empezando con unas nalgadas, y luego...

-De ninguna manera, chicos!...No lo voy a permitir... Ustedes saben que Lisa no dejaría que le peguen al niño.

-Ese es precisamente el problema con ese cabroncito!...-dijo Roy- Siempre se ha salido con la suya porque papá y mamá siempre andan ocupados!... Hace lo que le da la gana y luego está como si nada...pero esta vez me las vas a pagar! Tus berreos de niño asustado no me conmueven!...Esto no era un juego, lo que hiciste puso en peligro nuestras vidas, incluyendo la tuya, la de nuestros padres y la de todos los demás, engendro del demonio!

-Basta Roy!...Te lo pido en nombre de tus padres y Scott- dijo Ariel muy seria- El niño está a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Además, ya que estamos aquí, no perdamos tiempo en la misión. Tú sabes que yo creo fuertemente en el destino, y quizás no nos convenía irnos tan atrás...Quizás la presencia de Ricky con nosotros tienen un fin...Algo en el fondo de mi alma me lo dice.

-Estás segura de eso Ariel, o solo lo dices para amortiguar las ganas que tenemos de estrangularlo?- preguntó Lisie.

-En verdad, ahora que lo tengo aquí, algo me dice que su presencia no fue fortuita!...bajaré con el niño, pero prométanme que lo dejarán en paz.

.

Roy contó hasta veinte, respiró hondo y con su semblante serio volvió a hablar.

-Está bien, Ariel. Sabes que creo en tus corazonadas. Solo por eso accedo...-Dijo Roy.

-Pero que el escuincle se mantenga alejado, sino, no respondo!- dijo Lisie enfadada aún más al notar que toda su ropa y demás pertenencias habían sido sacadas de la maleta por el niño.

.

Ariel bajó de los riscos con el niño y lo sentó en una gran piedra en la entrada de la cueva. El niño continuaba sumido en el llanto, con lágrimas y mocos... Janice procedió a limpiarle la carita...

-Vamos, bebé, ya no llores...eres un niño precioso, así te ves feo!- dijo Janice para alegrar al pequeño.

Rick Hunter-Hayes, mejor conocido como Ricky Junior era el menor de los tres hijos de Rick y Lisa. Había nacido en Tiresia. Para sus padres él era como un milagro. Cuando la pequeña Lisie tenía cuatro años, Lisa quedó embarazada de su tercer hijo. Tenía casi dos meses de embarazo pero se desató una terrible guerra con el Regente, y una transposición de T.R. Edwards en el Arkángel, junto al malévolo invid, ocasionó un terrible accidente al SDF-3 donde Lisa resultó gravemente herida y perdió al bebé. Lo que sumió en una enorme depresión tanto a ella como a Rick... Los doctores habían dicho igualmente que no podría volver a tener más hijos.

Sin embargo, años más tarde Lisa quedaría embarazada nuevamente... Algunos místicos atribuían dicho milagro a su exposición a las esporas de la vida que Ariel le regaló en forma de esencia y que según la tradición invid devolvía la fertilidad a las mujeres al utilizarla como perfume en su cuerpo. Esa esencia había sido de su madre, la Regis... Lo cierto es que Lisa, aunque era una persona que creía en las ciencias y no el misticismo, no descartaba aquella posibilidad, ya que sacando los cálculos, ella había estado íntimamente con Rick durante ese tiempo en que habían enviado a los niños de vacaciones con los Sterling a Tirol, y se habían ido alejados de todos a su casa de campo en Tiresia a descansar de los problemas, las batallas, el trabajo en general... Y para aquellas "fogosas" noches había coincidencialmente utilizado dicha esencia... Por todo ello, luego de la noticia del nuevo embarazo, Lisa y Rick se alejaron por completo de la armada, hasta varios meses después del nacimiento del bebé retomaron sus trabajos. Igualmente designaron a Ariel y Scott como los padrinos del niño.

Físicamente, Roy tenía mucho de su padre, pero también de su madre, Lisie era indiscutiblemente parecida a su madre, con pequeñas variantes...pero este niño definitivamente era como un clon en miniatura de Rick Hunter... todo, absolutamente todo en él era el físico de su padre, tanto así que algunas personas solo distinguía las fotos de Rick padre pequeño y de Ricky a la misma edad, por el formato viejo y amarillo de las fotos de antaño del padre...El niño, ahora de nueve años era Rick vuelto a nacer. Su cabello negro y rebelde, sus vivos ojos azules, su sonrisa... eran el mismo reflejo de su padre.

Al cabo de unas horas y de tanto llorar, Ricky se quedó dormido y Roy, ya más calmado, procedió a acostar a su hermanito sobre el asiento trasero de un jeep que había enviado Lang en el pequeño hangar de la nave y que les serviría de vehículo especial, ya que tenía también otras funciones. Luego le buscó algo para hacerle de almohada y Lisie lo arropó con su abrigo.

.

-Roy, qué se supone que haremos con él?... –preguntó Lisie...Sabes que nadie lo tenía previsto...Además, pese a que es un estorbo para la misión, no quiero dejarlo solo... Si la misión tiene éxito pero a Ricky le sucede algo, sabes que mamá y papá se volverían locos del dolor.

-Es pequeño y no podrá quedarse aquí ni con Ariel ni Janice dentro de la nave, por más que esté acondicionada, para él sería muy incómodo y hasta peligroso en cualquier situación de emergencia...-dijo Roy- Lo llevaremos con nosotros a casa de Claudia.

.

Ya habían bajado los implementos de la nave y Roy terminaba de dar las últimas indicaciones.

-Ariel, recuerda que te estaremos informando de cualquier desavenencia cuando necesitamos tele transportarnos a algún lado o para utilizar la máquina de tiempo _**"Blue Noah"**_, la cual debe permanecer en la nave. Igualmente, si necesitamos tu ayuda para una misión específica. –dijo Roy-...Janice! siempre debes estar lista para cualquier emergencia que pueda sufir la nave, e igualmente, para todo tipo de misión. Me comunicaré con Ariel para que te lo haga saber cualquier cosa que sea necesaria.

-Entendido, capitán!- dijo Janice

.

Una vez estando en la Tierra y en ese espacio, el _Blue Noah_ les permitiría transportarse al pasado o futuro cercano al tiempo real. Había sido una máquina creada por Louie Nichols, Lang y científicos haydonitas.

-Roy, Lisie, por favor, cuiden a Ricky...- dijo Ariel, quien no mencionó que en el futuro ese niño sería vital para el logro de la paz en la humanidad.

* * *

.

Claudia Grant veía las noticias de la tarde cuando oyó a un carro estacionarse frente al jardín de su casa para oficiales de primer nivel en el barrio militar. Al abrir la puerta vió bastante lejos unas figuras bajándose de aquel auto.

-No estoy segura...Acaso son Rick y Lisa?... Mmmm...no creo, ese chico es más alto y más blanco ..y su cabello es más claro...y esa pelirroja definitivamente no puede ser ella. Lisa jamás teñiría su cabello y menos con un color tan escandaloso...y ese niño, quién es?

-Buenas tarde, usted es Claudia Grant, no es así?- dijo Roy con los ojos cristalizados al ver a su madrina nuevamente. La recordaba parcialmente, cuando ella le cantaba alguna canción y le llevaba galletas u otros obsequios. Para ese entonces el tenía como 4 años, poco antes de partir de la Tierra.

-Sí, soy yo. Quiénes son ustedes y qué desean?...

Los chicos entraron a la casa y le explicaron a Claudia todo lo sucedido, detalle a detalle. Ella al principio no les creyó y estuvo a punto de largarlos de la allí, pese a que el pequeño continuaba dormido a lo largo de uno de los sillones de la sala de Claudia.

Sin embargo, como último recurso, Roy le dio a la histérica y confundida Claudia la carta que le enviaba su hermano Vince desde el futuro.

-Es...es la letra de Vince...-dijo Claudia.

.

_**Tiresia-2034**_

_Hermana querida..._

_Claudia, recuerdas aquella__s películas que veíamos cuando molesta con Roy por dejarte plantada, yo las alquilaba y te hacía compañía algunos días?_

_Entre ellas había algunas que particularmente nos parecían difíciles de creer porque las creíamos irreales, pero que en nuestra realidad, son una "verdadera" realidad paralela... __**Lost in Space, Star Wars, Time Machine, Terminator, Back to the Future, StarTreek**__…_

_Yo me enfadaba porque no soportaba la idea de que tomaras té y galletas, en vez de gaseosa y palomitas de maíz, a la hora de ver estas películas._

_Te conozco y sé que en estos momentos debes estar llorando de la emoción porque me crees...Igualmente créele a ellos. Todo lo que te dicen es cierto. El futuro corre peligro y eres la persona clave en este rompecabezas. _

_Vince _

-Dios mío...niños, vengan acá!...dénme un abrazo!-Roy y Lisie se abrazaron a Claudia y lloraron.- Jamás pensé que Rick y Lisa se iban a casar y menos a tener dos hijos tan hermosos.

-En realidad somos tres...- dijo Roy mirando al niño- Lisie y yo nacimos aquí en la tierra, pero Ricky nació en un planeta llamado Tiresia...es decir...sería un "extraterrestre", jajaja!

-Oh!, ese bebé precioso es el pequeñín Hunter-Hayes!...

-Sí...- dijo Lisie- hubiéramos sido cuatro, pero mamá perdió un bebé hace años por un terrible accidente durante una batalla a bordo del SDF-3... Luego vino Ricky y aunque es un mal portado y un dolor de cabeza, es la alegría de todos nosotros. Yo tenía como 8 años y Roy 12 cuando nació.

-Qué es lo que debo hacer?- respondió Claudia con el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas y sentada en la silla a punto de colapsar por el impacto, a lo que tuvo que tomar un vaso de agua.

-Claudia- dijo Roy- primero queremos saber dónde están mamá y papá y si en la vida de ellos existen Karl Riber y Jessica Fisher.

-Oh, sí...entiendo!...bueno, Karl Riber murió en base Sara hace varios años atrás, y en cuanto a esa chica, que fue la primera novia de Rick, Roy me dijo ella se había casado con un motociclista.

-Lisie, entonces debemos descartar a Riber y Fisher- dijo Roy

-Oye, después de todo porqué te pusieron el mismo nombre que Fokker?- preguntó claudia.

A los chicos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta. Para el tiempo en que habían sido trasladados, Fokker aún estaba vivo y no podían ni querían decirle a Claudia que él moriría...Los hechos no se podían alterar, o podían ocasionar algo peor, así que le inventaron una excusa a Claudia.

Igualmente le explicaron que no podían esperar tres años a que sucedieran los hechos de aquel tiempo, paulatinamente hasta la unión de sus padres, así que solo se limitarían a poner en orden los hechos más importantes que marcaron sus vidas. Por ende, se estarían trasportando al futuro inmediato en diversas ocasiones para resguardar ciertos sucesos. Ella estaría allí e igualmente los recordaría y ellos la buscarían...Igualmente en alguna situación extrema también podían ir al pasado.

-Claudia, necesitamos ingresar a la armada mediante tu ayuda. Nos llamaremos _**Marie y Andrew West**_. Por medio del computador de Janice, a esta hora debemos estar en la base de datos de las RDF. El doctor Lang nos preparó los documentos y nos acondicionó tarjetas de créditos ilimitadas para nuestro uso de aquí a los próximos tres años.

-Yo también traje mi pequeño computador portátil!- dijo el pequeño Ricky, quien había despertado. Al verlo, Claudia le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cuál computador?- preguntó Lisie.

-Pues el que me regaló papá hace poco y que le pidió a Louie que me fabricara con la tecnología haydonita. –Ricky sacó el artefacto y se los enseñó a sus hermanos-...Tengo toda la base de datos históricos con nombres de toda la galaxia e incluso puedo hacer muchas más cosas. Meterme a archivos secretos, interceptar comunicaciones, desestabilizar trasmisiones, buscar y desactivar objetivos y otras cosillas.

-Pequeño hackercito!- Dijo Roy, quien había olvidado por completo que su pequeño hermanito era un brillante genio de la informática a su edad y que se la pasaba horas en el laboratorio con Nichols inventando cuanta travesura cibernética se les pudiera imaginar y jugando montones de juegos virtuales. Incluso Ricky había creado varios robots propios.

Claudia los acomodó en un gran cuarto, al lado del suyo y luego les dio de cenar y surtió a Lisie de alguna ropa. La noche entera se la pasaron haciendo los planes correspondientes mientras ella les contaba sobre todo los relacionados a sus padres para esa época y ellos le contaban a ella la vida en el futuro.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Roy se levantó temprano y vio que Claudia les había dejado listo el desayuno y una nota explicándoles donde estaría...Después de bañarse, Roy se puso unos jeans mientras vagaba por aquella casa con sus perfectos pectorales al descubierto y una pequeña toalla blanca entre sus hombros. Estaba dispuesto a servirse una taza de café, cuando oyó una voz amenazante y sintió unas mano que lo estrellaban contra la pared y que querían ahorcarlo.

-Maldito desgraciado!...Quién te crees tú para estar así en esta casa?

-No, no es lo que parece!...puedo explicarlo!- dijo Roy haciéndole una llave al otro hombre. Luego ambos empezaron a forcejear.

-Lárgate de aquí maldito!...antes de que te mate!- dijo el hombre.

-Quítale las manos de encima a mi hermano, gigante!- El pequeño Ricky se abalanzaba sobre las espaldas de aquel tipo.

-Qué sucede?- dijo Lisie saliendo de la habitación tras su hermanito y con una pistola en mano... Ella encañonó al tipo-... Mi puntería es demasiado fina...suelta a mi hermano ahora o si te juro que te vuelo los sesos!

-No, Lisie!...Ni se te ocurra dispararle!...**es Roy Fokker!**

-Qué?, pero qué es todo esto?...Cómo sabes quién soy?- dijo Roy soltando al muchacho, viendo a la chica, y quitándose al molestoso pequeñín de encima.

-Somos amistades de Claudia, soy _"Andrew West"_ y ellos son mis hermanos, _"Marie"_ y- Roy debía inventar algo para Ricky-...eh... _"Junior"_... y estamos aquí de visita... Claudia nos contó de ti.

-Efectivamente, soy Roy Fokker, el novio de Claudia, disculpa por malinterpretar todo amigo, pero no acostumbro a encontrarme en este departamento con hombres semidesnudos.- Lisie y Ricky se sorprendieron y emocionaron mucho. Así conocían al hermano del alma de su padre... Muchas veces les había contado de él.

.

Roy observó a los chicos mientras desayunaban y quedó particularmente extrañado. Sentía que tenían parecido con ciertas personas que él conocía, pero no ubicaba el parentesco.

-Disculpa, amigo, pero ustedes son familia de Lisa Hayes o Rick Hunter?

**Los chicos quedaron en shock.**

-Lisa qué?...y Rick que?...Nunca los había escuchado- dijo Roy-... y tú, hermana?

-Yo tampoco. No sé de quiénes me hablas, fokker...- dijo Lisie.

-Y tú tampoco, niño?

-No tengo idea de quienes son esos sujetos...- dijo el pequeñín mientras se metía a la boca una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada.

-Bueno, ellos son unos amigos. Lisa Hayes es colega en las RDF, y a Rick Hunter lo conozco de toda la vida. Ustedes dos tienen cierto parecido...- dijo Roy-...Pero este niño es idéntico a mi amigo Rick cuando era pequeño. Es sorprendente!

El niño no sabía que hacer, pero pronto su hermano mayor respondió.

-Eh!... en varias partes nos han dicho que "Junior" se parece a varias personas. En un lugar nos dijeron que a un tal "Tom", en otro que alguien llamado "David", y así sucesivamente, parece que el rostro de mi hermanito es bastante común.

-Pero es que...

-Oiga, comandante Fokker...- interrumpió Lisie antes que el hombre siguiera metiéndose en terreno árido- ...Tengo una amigas que hacen años que no veo y son bastante populares por acá, ellas son Helena Chase y Jan Morris, usted las conoce?

La intención de Lisie era hacer que Fokker se incomodara, pues de antemano sabía que habían sido parejas de él.

-Eh...jejeje!..Bueno...tengo rato que no las veo...la última vez...

Y así él les fue contando cuanta ocurrencia pudo hasta que llegó Claudia a eso del mediodía...Ya más tarde Fokker se despedía.

.

.

-Bueno, chicos, hora de marcharme, fue un placer conocerlos.

-Nosotros también, capitán!- dijeron todos.

-Podemos darte un abrazo?- pregunto Ricky?

-Eh...bueno...claro!

Cuando los tres chicos lo abrazaron efusivamente Roy sintió un extraño cariño hacia ellos. Tenían los ojos cristalizados aguantando las lágrimas y estaban bastante emocionados por haberlo conocido.

-Adiós, Roy...adiós...-dijo Roy Hunter a Roy Fokker, cuando éste último se perdía en las calles de Macross.

.

Horas después, los chicos viajaban hacia la nave para trasportarse en el _Blue Noah_ hacia el pasado. Claudia les había contado que Rick y Lisa se encontraban en la etapa de pelea de perros y gatos y que Rick andaba tras las faldas de Minmei, quien no era famosa, sino que seguía trabajando en el restaurante chino, ya que Lisa había ganado el Miss Macross; se había vuelto vanidosa, quería abandonar las RDF y había apartado a Rick de su vida.

-Queeeé?... dijo Roy- En la realidad, mamá nunca entró a ese estúpido concurso! Quien la alentó a ingresar?

-Pues todas nosotras. Ella había dicho que no. Pero un día en la mañana llegó al puente totalmente cambiada y diciendo que debía entrar al concurso. Estaba como hipnotizada.

-Eso no es lo correcto, Claudia!- dijo Lisie- Alguien alteró los hechos desde ese punto. Se supone que Minmei gana el Miss Macross contra todo pronóstico gracias a una estrategia de mercadeo del alcalde Tommy Luan confabulado con algunos jueces, por lo que la favorita del pueblo, Jan Morris queda en segundo lugar.

-Cuando fue ese concurso?-preguntó Roy

-Hace seis meses- dijo Claudia

-Entonces debemos transportarnos a esos días.

-Por favor, quiero ir con ustedes!- dijo Ricky

-No estamos para tus berrinches ahora, Ricky!- dijo Lisie

-Lisie, podemos necesitarlo, además no me voy a exponer a que se quede aquí con Claudia, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar en un momento dado y no me atrevo a dejarlo con Janice y Ariel... haría desastres. –dijo Roy- Claudia, regresaremos! Estoy seguro que te veremos allá, pero como es el pasado, no nos conocerás aún. Solo lo harás en los momentos desde aquí hacia el futuro.

-Entiendo- dijo Claudia.

* * *

.

Una vez trasportados al día del concurso junto con Ariel y Janice, Roy dio un vistazo al panorama.

-Ricky, saca tu aparato y defíneme quienes están entre el jurado.- Dijo Roy.

-Roy, podré ver a mamá y papá?- preguntó Ricky.

-No seas necio, Ricky!... Entiende que debemos hacer un trabajo- dijo Lisie.

**Roy se agachó hacia el niño, puso sus manos en los hombros de él y le habló seriamente.**

-Ricky, son nuestros padres y los amamos, pero no podemos modificar los hechos ni hacerles saber quiénes somos. Debemos contener nuestras emociones, de lo contrario ellos...-dijo Roy tristemente-...podrían morir en nuestro presente en Tiresia, y de paso, nosostros también.

El niño se aterró con la idea y prometió seguir las órdenes de sus hermanos.

.

Al apuntar con el sensor del aparato hacia aquella mesa, Ricky explicó todos y cada uno de los jurados, incluyendo a Tommy Luan y el coronel Maistroff tal como le era revelado por su computador. Igualmente, enfocó hacia el área de las chicas y corroboraron que Lisa Hayes, Lynn Minmei y Jan Morris estaban entre las participantes.

-Roy, allá en las filas...- dijo Ricky apuntando hacia el público- están papá y Max...y el otro me indica mi computador que es el difunto Ben Dixon.

-Perfecto!...Ariel y yo nos quedaremos con ellos... Lisie, ve con Ricky para que ayuden a Janice y no olvides el plan con mamá...- dijo Roy-... Janice, recuerda que debes comportarte como una concursante, trata de no ser tan brusca, y mantente alerta por si ves a La Regis, El regente, Edwards o algún secuaz de Haydon.

-Sí, capitán!

.

.

Las concursantes salieron a la pista y el público se volvió loco. Roy y Ariel quedaban al lado de Rick, Max y Ben...

-Con permiso- dijo Roy tratando de no mirar a su padre, pero sin querer dio un pisotón a Max.- Eh...disculpa, amigo.

-No hay problema- dijo Max, mientras Rick se le quedaba viendo fijamente, e intercambió miradas con Roy.

-Oye Rick, notaste lo mismo que yo?... Ese muchacho tiene cierto parecido contigo.

-La verdad es que sí...además se me hace familiar...no se...yo...

.

-_Nuestra primera participante es_...-indicaba el animador...

-Cielos, ya empezó el evento!- dijo Ben gritando.

Y así siguió el animador hasta llega a las otros consursantes..._Lynn Minmei, Nora Flanders, Molly Ringwall, Sue Graham, Verónica Lake, Jan Morris, etc..._

_._

-_Y Aquí tenemos a la representante de las RDF, la teniente-comandante, Lisa Hayes!_

-Mira Rick, la otra chica que te gusta, Lisa!- dijo Ben maliciosamente- ...está muy hermosa!

-Wow!- dijo Max- Arriba nuestra representante!

-Oh, cielos...de verdad luce preciosa!- dijo Rick, mientras Roy escuchaba los comentarios.

.

_-Y ahora, una candidata que entró a última hora, la señorita Janice Em!_

Janice peinó el área mientras modelaba y de repente a lo lejos visualizó un bicho raro entre el público, con una especie de camuflaje...era: **TESLA!**

**Tesla era el científco malvado y mano derecha del Regente Invid. Capaz de asesorar y crear los más montruosos experimentos con tal de satisfacer las ansias de poder del Regente y las suyas propias.**

**.**

-Ariel, Roy, Lisie!- dijo Janice mientras salía del escenario, comunicándose con ellos por el reloj trasmisor que cada uno tenía- Ya sé quien está detrás de todo esto, es Tesla!... imagino que enviado por el Regente.

-Maldito bicho!... Ahora veo finalmente que es El Regente quien está detrás de todo esto!...Janice, tienes la ubicación?- preguntó Roy.

-Negativo, huyó! Pero pude ver que tenía aquella pequeña máquina haydonita que tomó de Baldan II en sus manos. Seguramente con eso se trasposiciona en el tiempo y espacio.

-Debemos ir tras él, Roy!...Déjame volarle el cráneo!- dijo Lisie desde su trasmisor.

-No, Lisie. Ya es tarde! Huyo de esta escena y la modificó. Solo nos queda volver las cosas a la normalidad... Ariel, síguelo y determina los lapsos de tiempo que pretende modificar para así llevar un control!...

-Entendido!- dijo Ariel quien se retiraba a un lugar discreto para tele transportarse e ir tras Tesla.

-Según Claudia, Mamá gana el concurso, Jan queda de segunda y Minmei queda en tercer lugar. Necesitamos que gane Minmei.- dijo Roy-... Lisie, necesito que no permitas que mamá salga en la ronda de vestidos de baño, debemos reunirla con papá... y tú Janice, recuerda que Minmei cae al piso, trata de que Jan Morris haga el ridículo o algo por el estilo para que ella tampoco gane... yo trataré de llevar a papá hacia esa área para que se reconcilie con mamá...luego de eso, recuerden que se desata un ataque zentraedi y papá debe ir al Vermilion, así que dile a Ricky que con su computadora hackeé la trasmisión televisiva, a fin que no llegue por unos instantes a la nave de Breetai...Entendido?

-Entendido!

.

-Lalalalalala!...cantaba Lisa Hayes en su camerino mientras terminaba de maquillarse antes de la salida de la competencia en traje de baño. Ella llevaba un conjunto de dos piezas sumamente revelador que dejaba a más de cuatro con la boca abierta. Nadie sabía de dónde había sacado aquella pieza que mostraba gran parte de su hermoso cuerpo.

-Hola, tú debes ser Lisa Hayes, verdad?

-Sí, quién eres tu?

Lisa y Lisie intercambiaron miradas y ambas quedaron asombradas. Lisa sentía que aquella chica era muy parecida a ella cuando tenía como 15 o 16 años, mientras que Lisie confirmaba que su mamá realmente era muy hermosa, más de lo que se la imaginaba o proyectaba en las fotos que tenía de ella en esa época de su vida...

-Hay un chico allá afuera que anda preguntando por ti. Su nombre es Rick Hunter.

-Rick?...preguntando por mí?...estás segura?

-Sí!, me dijo que quiere verte.

-Pues ahora que se aguante!... Todo este tiempo ha estado fijándose otra persona. Ahora yo no quiero nada con él!... Dile que se largue!

.

Mientras tanto, en el camerino de Jan Morris, Janice colocaba unos zapatos parecidos a los que utilizaría esta belleza rubia, sin embargo, le introducía un pequeño dispositivo en los tacones.

.

A las afuera, entre el público...

-Disculpe si lo molesto, señor, pero tras bastidores lo solicita el capitán Global-indicó Roy a Rick.

-El capitán Global?...Aquí?

-Sí, dice que es algo muy importante. Quisiera usted por favor venir conmigo?

-Pero me perderé el desfile en vestido de baño!

-Es cierto, jefe- dijo Ben- No podrás ver ni a Minmei ni a Lisa.

-Dile a Global que voy dentro de un rato...-Respondió Rick frescamente.

-Queeeé?...-se preguntó Roy furioso. La actitud de este joven Rick Hunter no se parecía en nada a la actitud responsable, exigente y estricta de su padre. Este despreocupado Rick era totalmen diferente al Rick que conocía-...Cómo puede usted ser tan inmaduro y preferir ver unas chicas en vestido de baño que atender el llamado del capitán de las RDF?... Eso deja mucho que desear de un oficial!... Si yo fuera Global, le daría de baja por su comportamiento infantil en este mismo momento!

-Bueno, amigo...está bien!- dijo Rick algo confundido con la actitud del chico. El joven Rick no sabía porqué, pero confiaba en aquel tipo. En unos instantes se encontró detrás de la tarima, esperando a Global.

.

_-Siguiente participante, Lynn Minmei!...Oh, no!...la señorita Minmei al parecer se resbaló y calló al piso._- indicaba el anunciante.

-Qué?...Qué le pasó a Minmei?... –se preguntó Rick tras el escenario...Maldición, Global! ...y yo aquí perdiéndome todo...

_-Señoras y señores, al parecer la concursante Janice Em se ha retirado por asuntos personales, así que presentamos a la siguiente concursante, Jan Morris!_

.

-Vas a venir conmigo, Lisa Hayes!- gritó Lisie en el camerino de su joven madre.

-Por supuesto que no!... No te conozco y no quiero ver a Rick!...Además ya voy a salir en escena, así que apártate de mi camino!

-Ibas a salir, dulzura...porque ahora yo me llevo tus zapatos!

-Queeeé?...oye, espera!... devuélvelos, son míos!- gritaba Lisa, quien había salido tras Lisie a las afuera de su camerino. Mientras desde otro punto, Janice presionaba un pequeño control en su reloj, haciendo que los zapatos de Jan Morris se averiara y cayera estrepitosamente al piso.

.

_-Luego del accidentado recorrido de Jan Morris, les presentamos a la siguiente candidata, ella es Lisa Hayes!- _hubo un silencio sepulcral_-... Señorita Hayes?_

-Ya me están llamando!... Dame esos zapatos, estúpida!...O me las pagarás!- gritaba Lisa.

-Pues entonces tómalos!- gritó Lisie, lanzando los zapatos hacia la parte de atrás de la tarima, justo donde se encontraban Roy y Rick. Lisa se lanzó tras ellos sin saber que caería estrepitosamente sobre el piloto.

-Cuidado Rick!- gritó Roy-...Rick se volteó abrió los brazos para amortiguar la caída de Lisa, mientras Roy logró atrapar los zapatos...Luego, Roy se retiró de la escena junto con sus hermanos y Janice y se ubicaron en otro lado frente a las gradas.

En la escena, Lisa caía sobre Rick, y por el impacto, él la cubría con sus brazos. Ella se había golpeado un poco y le costó algo recobrar el conocimiento. Rick no podía creer que tuviera sobre sí el hermoso cuerpo de Lisa en bikini. Él la tenía tomada por la cintura y olvidándose de todo, acarició su espalda y su cabello mientras se perdía en sus ojos esmeralda... ella podía sentir el perfume de él y quedaba hipnotizada en los ojos azules de él...y al separarse ambos fijaron la mirada...

.

-_Al parecer la señorita Hayes se retiro del concurso...Pero ahora nuestro productor nos indica que estamos fuera del aire momentáneamente. Los técnicos están solucionando el problema. Así que tengan paciencia_.- Decía el animador.

A lo lejos, Roy, sus hermanos y Janice, observaban cómo Rick y Lisa salían por detrás de los camerinos hacia las afueras del evento. Ella llevaba puesto un abrigo largo hasta los tobillos, era el abrigo de Rick. Ambos iban agarrados de la mano y se subieron a un taxi.

-Bueno, al parecer tendrán mucho de qué hablar, por lo menos antes del ataque y mamá deba volver al Tacnec, mientas que papá vaya con los demás a la batalla.- dijo Roy- ...Ricky, reanuda la trasmisión!

-Roy!- dijo Ariel volviendo del seguimiento que le había emprendido a Tesla- ...Pude distinguir las escenas que modificó y el aparato que está utilizando. Traté de quitárselo, pero no pude, necesitaremos hacerlo entre varios.

-A cuales escenas irá ese bicho?

-Escena de rescate de Base Alaska, durante la lluvia de la muerte y para Navidad, previo al ataque de Khyron.

.

_-Señoras y señores, nuestros expertos técnicos solucionaron el problema...Y ahora tenemos el resultado y anunciaremos a la ganadora... Esto es una sorpresa!...Miss Macross es la señorita...Lynn Minmei!- _anunciaba el animador.

-Misión cumplida!- dijo Roy-... Volvamos con Claudia al 2010.

.

.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...**

**PRONTO ACTUALIZARÉ.**

.

.


	2. El comienzo de un torbellino

* * *

*****

**CAPÍTULO 2**

*****

* * *

*

_**"Capitán Rick Hunter, usted alega que no desea ser vicealmirante tan solo porque tiene 23 años?**_

_**En nuestro mundo llegar a esa edad es un logro....La edad no es un factor determinante en estos tiempos **_

_**difíciles... Pero sí lo es la capacidad de liderar...de cargar los problemas y la responsabilidad **_

_**sobre los hombros. Y todos en esta habitación tenemos confianza en que usted puede con el trabajo."**_

******Braxton Milburn-Presidente del Concilio Macross a Rick Hunter **

_The Zentraedi Rebellion_-Capítulo 1--

Jack McKinney- novela n.7 Saga Robotech

********************************

.

-Ricky, fíjate en las noticias futuras y corrobora detalles sobre la vida de Minmei desde este suceso en adelante.- dijo Roy.

.

El niño sacó su pequeño computador y empezó a andar unas teclas. Al cabo de unos minutos tuvo la respuesta.

-_Lynn Minmei: Fue coronada como la primera Señorita Macross, lo que la catapultó a la fama como cantante de pop y balada, actriz, modelo y empresaria con su línea de famosas muñecas. Empezó una gira con varios de sus representantes pero su manager principal fue el actor Lynn Khyle, con quien tuvo un intenso romance. La gente rumoraba que al mismo tiempo tuvo una relación clandestina con el piloto As de las RDF, Richard Andrew "Rick" Hunter. Se decía que su voz tranquilizaba la furia zentraedi_.... -decía Ricky a su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo una cara de espanto se vislumbraba en el niño....

-..._Luego de terminada su relación con Khyle, se casó con el Capitán Hunter quien para ese entonces era el líder del legendario Escuadrón Skull. Un año después terminaron divorciados. No tuvieron hijos. La histórica cantante sufrió un fatal accidente aéreo por fallas mecánicas y de esta forma su música se convirtió en leyenda. Nació en 1993 y murió camino a un concierto en Denver en 2015 a bordo del Jet "Ikkie Takemi" que le habían regalado como premio cuando ganó Miss Macross. Su muerte provocó una histeria colectiva y profundo dolor a sus seguidores._

_._

-Maldita sea!....No puede ser!... Todavía papá termina quedando con Minmei y nosotros nos vamos al infierno!... Y lo peor es que Minmei muere!- dijo Roy, mientras él sus hermanos, Ariel y Janice conversaban y analizaban los hechos en la casa de Claudia.

-Roy, mantén la calma...vaya, sí que tienes carácter!... Lo principal es que hemos avanzado en algo y que por lo menos Minmei es la Señorita Macross. Para lo otro debe haber una explicación y de seguro hay una solución.

-Claudia, como está mamá?- preguntó Roy.

-Recuperó su normalidad, su mismo carácter terco y obstinado.

-Por lo menos atinamos una.- respondió Janice.

-Ricky, qué vez en las noticias de papá y mamá?- preguntó Roy al ver que Claudia se había dirigido al cuarto a cambiarse su uniforme, mientras el niño buscaba en su computador.

-Ellos....ellos también mueren...-respondió el niño a punto de llorar-...mamá en el ataque de Navidad de Khyron junto a la tripulación y papá... años más tarde en Sudamérica en una misión en Amazonas con el ejército de la Cruz del Sur junto a Jonathan Wolf, y Dana Sterling.

-Esto es horrible!- dijo Lisie a punto de tener un colapso nervioso- ...Osea que nuestros padres y los demás morirán y nosotros no existiremos, ni tampoco Jhonny Wolf!

-Esto explica porqué Aurora no entró en estado comatoso y Dana sí!- dijo Ricky llorando.

-Tranquilos, hermanos...Imagino que las noticias aún salen así por las modificaciones que Tesla ha hecho o ha seguido haciendo- indicó Roy manteniendo la compostura- ...Debemos trasladarnos de inmediato a la Lluvia de la Muerte.

-Así, es Roy, pero aún no debemos irnos hasta allá.- dijo Ariel.

-Porqué?

-Tesla no nos vio, pero tiene gran fuerza psíquica y siente mi presencia, aunque no lo confirma... Sin embargo yo soy mucho más poderosa que él y puede levemente adivinar ciertas pautas de sus pensamientos... El Regente le da indicaciones telepáticas por medio del "Cerebro"...Aún no modificará ese episodio. El está esperando esclarecer su mente y lo más probable es que lo haga en unos días. Yo esteré día y noche pendiente de él y les avisaré el momento exacto.

-Entendido, Ariel...Seguiré al pie de la letra lo que me digas- dijo Roy.

.

Luego de esto, Ariel y Janice se teletrasportaron hacia la cueva donde estaba el "Cat Eye_-2"_... Mientras, Claudia preparaba la cena... Los tres hermanos procedieron a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Luego se sumieron en un mundo de incertidumbre. Roy y Ricky podían ver como su hermana lloraba pegada a la almohada de su cama para que nadie la viera.

-Lisie- dijo Roy sentándose a su lado en la cama de ella- ...Llevas más de una hora llorando... No te pongas así!... Mira que nos deprimes más a Ricky y a mí.

-Es que a veces quisiera que todo fuera diferente- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y los ojos hinchados de llorar-... Quisiera que fuéramos una familia normal. Qué papá y mamá nunca hubieran ido al maldito espacio. Que los cinco, juntos, lleváramos una vida sencilla, como estas personas que se levantan todos los días a vivir, y no a pelear.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad!... Ya estás hablando como dice Max que lo hacía el tarado de Lynn Khyle... Recuerda que tarde o temprano esta guerra nos hubiera alcanzado de todos modos, y quizás nuestras vidas hubieran sido mucho peor... Además, gracias a esta guerra papá y mamá se conocieron, no?... - dijo Roy, mientras arrancaba una pequeña sonrisa del rostro de su hermana.

-Roy...-dijo ella volviendo a llorar-... Extraño a mamá y papá y no quiero que mueran... y ahora con esto... No quiero ni pensar que Jhonny ha entrado también en estado comatoso o haya muerto junto a Wolf y Minmei!... No podría vivir sin él....Lo quiero mucho...

-Oh, Lisie...Jhonny es fuerte, es un gran guerrero... Seguro estará bien...

-Y lo peor...-agregó ella sin parar el llanto-... es que me siento más confundida que nunca....Isamu me hace falta. Quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo...Lo extraño demasiado!... A él y sus locuras...Siempre me sube el ánimo...

-Bueno, no se me ocurre ninguna atorrancia... No soy tan ocurrente como Isamu, pero debes sobreponerte... Estoy tan preocupado como tú pero tengo Fe...-dijo Roy tocando la imagen del Israelíta, **_Jesús de Nazaret _**en el collar que le había regalado Aurora-...Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien... **Aurora tiene mucha fe en las antiguas creencias cristianas**, y de algún modo, yo también.

-Y yo también!... El general Archer me regaló este collar- dijo Ricky, sacando un collar de oro con un dije en forma de cruz, la cual tenía unas esmeraldas incrustadas. Lo llevaba puesto en su cuello pero bajo su camisa.

-Ricky, pero ese collar es una belleza!... Se nota que es bastante lujoso...Cuándo te lo regaló?

-Un día que acompañé a Louis y al doctor Lang al área de los escuadrones. Fui hasta donde él estaba y cuando se agachó para saludarme se lo vi puesto... Yo le dije que me gustaba muchísimo. Él me explicó su significado, se lo quitó del cuello y me lo regaló... Pero me hizo prometer que cuidaría del collar.

-No sabía que El General Archer fuera cristiano- dijo Roy

-El me dijo que él y su hermana habían nacido en Norteamérica, pero que su familia materna era de **Irlanda del Sur**, y que allí casi todos eran cristianos... Yo busqué en mi computador todo lo referente a **Cristo**: _el cristianismo, las cruzadas, la inquisición, la reforma, el vaticano, los concilios, el cisma religioso, los santos_, en fin...ese tema es bastante largo e interesante.

-Eso explica porqué el General siempre invita las cervezas el día que él supone que se celebra en la tierra lo que él llama _St. Patrick´s day_.- Agregó Roy recordando aquella vez que fue a una taverna en Tiresia junto a Jack Béquer, Isamu, Jhonny, Louie Nichols, Dana, Scott y otros amigos que aprovecharon las refrescantes rondas de cervezas tiresianas enviadas por Archer.

-Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia. Él nunca me ha caído bien!- dijo Lisie con cara de disgusto y cruzando los brazos .

-Porqué?... Él es mi amigo!- dijo Ricky molesto

-Porque por su culpa papá y mamá tuvieron una gran crisis y...

-Lisie, eso quedó en el pasado lejano!- dijo Roy-... Además, la estúpida periodista chismosa, Graham, también tuvo mucha culpa!...

-Ni me menciones a esa zorra!, la detesto tanto como Archer!- Añadió ella.

-Pues no!, Jack es bueno!... En cambio yo odio a tu suegra Minmei!- dijo Ricky furioso.

-Qué?...-dijo Lisie desconcertada y sonrojada- ...Ricky, primero tu estás muy niño para sentir odio. Segundo, Minmei fue noviecita de papá cuando eran muy chiquitos, antes de que papá fuera novio de mamá... Y tercero, ella no es mi suegra!...Quién rayos te dijo eso?

-No me hables como si fuera un retrasado!... Yo sé toda la historia- añadió el pequeño- Se te olvida que tengo mi computadora?... Además todo el mundo dice que tú eres novia de Jhonny Wolf... Aunque otros me dicen que tu novio es Isamu Dyson!

-Ugggghhh!.... Pero que gente más chismosa!- dijo Lisie fúrica mientras Roy estallaba en risa-... Eso no es cierto!... Ellos dos son solo mis amigos!

-Lisie...-dijo Ricky-...Dinos la verdad...Con cual de los dos te vas a quedar?...O acaso vas a tener dos novios?... Porque si es así los dos me tienen que dar regalos para mi cumpleaños.

Lisie y Roy se miraron y luego se echaron a reír, mientras Ricky no entendía porqué se estaban riendo.

-Ricky, ven acá...-dijo Roy extendiendo su brazo para que el pequeño tomara su mano. Luego, sentó al pequeño en medio de él y su hermana, quien dejaba de estar acostada para sentarse y abrazar a Ricky...- Por ahora nos tenemos a los tres... Les juro, como que me llamo Roy Andrew Hunter Hayes, que estaremos todos juntos nuevamente en nuestra realidad.

Los tres se abrazaron... Claudia quien entraba al cuarto a indicarles que la comida estaba servida, se encontró con aquella encantadora escena que tocó las fibras más íntimas de su corazón.

.

Luego de la cena, Roy explicó a Claudia que al día siguiente debían ingresar como pilotos de las RDF en la base Macross. Su misión consistía en cuidarles las espaldas a sus padres, tener acceso a los cazas VT para utilizarlos durante la "Lluvia de la Muerte" o en otras ocasiones y así averiguar el punto fulminante que modificaba la historia.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente en base Macross. Roy y Lisie, junto a Ariel y Janice llegaban con Claudia a las áreas de los hangares de los escuadrones, luego que Global les diera el visto bueno para ingresar a la armada. La computadora madre de la nave, creada por Louie y operada por Janice, habían creado un background de los hermanos, el cual era corroborado en todas las computadoras de las RDF en el mundo. Dicha información ficticia indicaba la graduación en la Academia Robotech, sus entrenamientos en diferentes bases, sus horas de vuelo, condecoraciones y otros datos de los _"Tenientes Marie y Andrew West"._

Lisie llevaba un look "gótico" o medio "Emo"que resaltaba con su largo y teñido cabello rojizo. Su cara estaba maquillada con una base bastante blanca y algo pálida, y los párpados de sus ojos, sus labios, y sus uñas estaban pintados de negro. Igualmente llevaba un "piercieng" sobre su ceja izquierda. Todo con el fin de parecerse lo menos posible a Lisa.

-Chicos, Global me indicó que le dijera al Comandante Fokker que los ubicara en los escuadrones... Sin embargo, quiero sus sugerencias a fin de colocarlos donde mejor les convenga, luego arreglaré con él.

Roy estaba a punto de decir que le asignaran al escuadrón Skull cuando vio que por la pista del hangar caminaba un hombre alto y rubio, con su traje de vuelo totalmente negro y su casco bajo el brazo, en compañía de otros pilotos. Por su actitud, aquel hombre llamaba mucho la atención y pronto Lisie se percató de ello.

-Claudia, quién es ese chico lindo, con cara de rudo?- preguntó Lisie.

-Ese es el capitán T.R. Edwards, el líder del Escuadrón Ghost. Es bastante antipático y siempre anda en pugnas con Fokker.

-Queeeeé?- preguntó ella totalmente desconcertada- No puede ser, Claudia, ese no es el T.R. que conocemos!... El que conocemos es un viejo feo despreciable con la mitad del rostro hecho trizas.

-T.R. feo?... Te creo lo de despreciable...Pero me resisto a creer que un niñito bien parecido, consentido y vanidoso que se jacta de su buen físico y que ha salido con mujeres bellísimas tenga un futuro tan espantoso- dijo Claudia

-Ese mismo es Lisie!- dijo Roy poniéndole una mirada asesina hacia aquel- Recuerda que para esta época estaba en el "esplendor" de su juventud... y Claudia...- agregó-... Aunque no lo creas T.R. se vuelve una persona horrible, primero sufre un accidente en Base Alaska que le hace daño a parte de su rostro, pero no es tan contundente como la segunda herida que sufre en otro batalla en el futuro contra mi padre, y la cual le termina de desfigurar todo el lado derecho de la cara... Desde allí la maldad fue lo que terminó de desfigurarlo aún más.

-Increíble!- agregó la morena.

-A ese idiota de Edwards hay que vigilarle las espaldas!... Él es el culpable casi de todo lo malo que nos sucede con el Regente- dijo Lisie-...Claudia, asígname al escuadrón Ghost!

-Queeeé?... Lo siento Lisie, pero ese es el único escuadrón al que no te puedo asignar.

-Pero, Porqué?

-Porque solo se permite el ingreso de hombres. Es una tradición del Escuadrón Ghost, sugerida por T.R. desde sus inicios, avalada por el Almirante Donald Hayes y aprobada por el Alto Mando....Ninguna mujer ha entrado y por ahora no puede entrar al escuadrón Ghost.

-Cómo es posible?... En el futuro sí hay mujeres en ese escuadrón!-dijo Lisie.

-Recuerden que Global y Rick modificaron el reglamento de los Ghost con aprobación del Consejo para el ingreso de Miriya Sterling como Capitana del Ghost...En adelante las mujeres ingresaron, pero para eso aun faltan unos años...En este momento no es posible.- añadió Ariel.

Roy seguía con la mirada clavada hacia Edwards quien estaba frente a la entrada del Hangar de los Ghost con un séquito de hombres, dando órdenes... Los cuatro que permanecían a su lado, por sus descripciones físicas, Roy se suponía quienes eran: "Hammer", "Raven", "Seahawk" y "Psycho", **"Los Malditos"**... Sólo de éste último, el nieto del legendario _Barón Rojo_, tenía algunos borrosos buenos recuerdos...Sin embargo, al volver la vista hacia Edwards, un extraño impulso de matarlo se apoderó de él.

-Yo mismo iré al Ghost!- dijo Roy sumido en el odio.

-Qué?...Roy, qué te sucede?- preguntó Lisie

-Lo voy a matar con mis propias manos!- respondió Roy quien había dado algunos pasos en dirección hacia Edwards, pero rápidamente Ariel y las demás fueron a su encuentro, lo tomaron del brazo y la invid los tele transportó rápidamente hacia otra área de la Base, sin darle tiempo a aquellos a darse cuenta.

-Roy, estás demente?...Qué rayos te sucede?...Vas a echar a perderlo todo!- dijo Lisie muy molesta, mientras Claudia trataba de comprender lo que sucedía.

-Es que odio a ese tipo!...No tienes idea!...Siempre tratando de matar a papá a toda costa, destruyendo nuestros planes y haciéndole daño mamá, no los deja en paz....Él es el culpable de todo el problema...Me tiene harto!

-Roy, por favor, cálmate!-dijo Ariel.

-Ariel, si mato a ese perro de Edwards, acaso no se acabarían nuestros problemas?

-Lamentablemente los empeorarías. Debo informarte que T.R. salva a Lisa de el Regente en una ocasión en Tirol, cuando casi la secuestra, pero como no pudo hacerlo secuestra a Minmei, hasta que luego es liberada por tus padres.

Roy poco a poco fue equilibrando su temperamento y volviendo a su estado normal, hasta volverse melancólico, sumido en las profundidades de sus recuerdos.

-No tienes idea, Ariel, lo que sentí cuando vi a mamá acostada en esa cama en el hospital, y luego vi a papá llorando por la pérdida del bebé, mientras ese desgraciado se reía de él en su maldita trasmisión...Yo tenía casi 9 años. Había ido con Jack Becker hasta la gran sala de mandos del SDF-4 donde papá estaba con Vince, Forsythe, Miriya, y Reinhardt. Me reuniría allí con él para luego regresar los dos juntos al hospital junto a mamá.

.

**Flashback de Roy**

-Rick, lamento mucho la pérdida del bebé- le dijo Miriya- pero tú y Lisa tienen a Roy y Lisie, y lo importante es que ella está con vida.

-Lo sé, amiga, pero esto es muy difícil...Hicimos tantos planes y habíamos decidido que en dos días se retiraría a casa hasta que concluyera el embarazo, y yo la acompañaría- dijo Rick abatido, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Roy, que acababa de llegar a su lado y lo abrazaba.

-Hola hijo, cómo estuvo la escuela el día de hoy?- le preguntó Rick agachándose y poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de Roy, mientras hablaba con él, tratando de lucir animado.

-Bien, papá. Saqué buenas notas en mi examen y tengo mucha tarea para mañana. Pero iremos a ver a mami, verdad?

-Visitaremos a mami en un rato y luego iremos a casa para que hagas tus deberes... Lisie nos debe estar esperando y Mildred te preparó tu postre de manzana favorito.

.

-Almirante Hunter, tiene una trasmisión desde un punto que no podemos definir!- indicaba Forsythe desde los controles.

-Recibe la señal. Tal vez sea Emil- contesto Rick sin saber que en la gran pantalla aparecería la horrenda imagen de Edwards, y al fondo El Regente junto a Tesla.

-Ohhh!...Parece que me equivoqué de señal... Yo quería comunicarme al cementerio y miren a donde vine a dar... Creo que Tesla debe verificar los controles...Pero ya que los veo, señores, para mí es un honor....-dijo Edwards haciendo una venia-...Estoy en frente al mismísimo héroe de todos los tiempos, el legendario Rick Hunter "libertador del universo", y más atrás su séquito de estúpidos, jajajaja!

-Quiten esa trasmisión, inmediatamente!- gritó Reinhardt

-No, Gunther!... Quiero oír cada una de las palabras que me tiene que decir este miserable...Habla, Edwards!...Qué quieres?

-Muchas gracias, Rick!... Eres más amable que Gunther...-dijo Edwards con su cinismo innato-... Empezaré diciendo que te doy mis condolencias por el accidente de Lisa... Oh!...pobrecita...Me enteré que abortó al bastardo que venía en camino...Un Hunter menos en el universo!... En verdad le hicimos un favor al destino.

-Miserable animal!- dijo Vince- Espera a que te atrapemos...

-Jack!... Saca a Roy de esta sala, ahora!...-dijo Rick exaltado y tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. Sabía que Edwards era una basura, pero jamás pensó que se atreviera a burlarse de esa manera del penoso incidente ocurrido a Lisa por su propia culpa.

-No!- dijo el niño cuando Jack Bécker lo tomaba del brazo.

-Vamos Roy, tu padre lo ordenó!... No lo hagas más difícil- dijo el joven.

Bécker tuvo que cargar a Roy a como diera lugar, pues el pequeño se resistía a salir y había formado una pataleta. Luego, lo llevó a un cubículo cerca, donde no podían ver la trasmisión. Sin embargo, desde allí, Roy pegaba el oído a la pared, tratando de escuchar algo de aquella conversación.

.

-Qué es lo que quieres, basura?- preguntó Rick con una mirada asesina.

-Vamos, Rick... No seas grosero como Vince. En verdad quiero consolarte...-dijo Edwards-...Es más, para que te sientas mejor, piensa en la posibilidad de que esa criatura no fuera tuya...Piensa en que quizás era del General de tus escuadrones y armada, el temible Jack Archer... Imagínate qué hubiera sido de ti cuidando al hijo del "Gigante Asesino", jajaja!

-Maldito hijo de perra! Encima de todo lo que le has hecho todavía te atreves a faltarle el respeto a mi esposa?... Te acabaré con mis propias manos!

Rick quería estrangular a aquel mequetrefe. Pero él sabía que la intención de Edwards era desestabilizarlo aún más emocionalmente. Las intrigas y las mentiras eran su especialidad. Debía seguirle el juego hasta averiguar por su bocota floja, cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

-Eres un idiota!... Acaso no sabías que siempre te han montado el cuerno?...Lisa no solo traicionó a Karl Riber con Archer; a ti también... Parece que tu General siempre se sale con la suya, Almirante... mientras la pobre Minmei todavía piensa en ti. Pero para consolarla voy a pedirle matrimonio. Nuestra boda será en vivo y televisada, en señal directa por todo el sistema Fantoma, el Sistema Solar y el cosmos en general. Será más popular e histórica que tu estúpida boda con Lisa. Lo único es que no sé quién demonios va a cantar, quizás le pida a Lang que me preste a su amante, Janice, para que haga el coro, jajaja!

-Cada día estás más loco y desquiciado!... En verdad me das lástima. Tu envidia es más grande de lo que siempre me imaginé!- dijo Rick.

-El único que da lástima aquí eres tú. Mira que ser un cornudo a _vox-pópuli_ es bastante desagradable...

-Además de traidor, desfigurado, e idiota, ahora eres mitómano!- dijo Rick-... Qué sigue?... Habla, mal nacido!

-De veras que eres un cínico, Edwards, al hablar de esa manera de la señora Hunter!- dijo Forsythe

-No estoy hablando contigo, Raúl!... Tu opinión no me interesa... No eras más que un perro faldero!... Hablo con el "gran" Almirante Hunter...-Decía Edwards mirando a Rick- ...Yo sé que nunca haz podido olvidar que Lisa y Jack tuvieron un romance de juventud... Pero al parecer ese romance nunca murió... No sé como puedes tenerlo de amigo... Archer ya te traicionó una vez y tengo informes de que se sigue acostando con tu mujer, mientras tú estás ocupado liberado planetas, o viéndole el trasero a esas ardientes amazonas, Gnea y Bela.

-Insolente!...Tu lengua puede ser tan venenosa como la de una serpiente. Acaso crees que caeré en tu juego de mentiras y fantasías totalmente incongruentes?- respondió Rick.

-Sabes, Rick?, tu historia del triángulo amoroso con Lisa y Jack Archer me recuerda a los sucesos del gran emperador romano, _Julio César_: traicionado vilmente por su esposa, la reina _Cleopatra_ y el General de sus ejércitos, _Marco Antonio_... Puedo decirte que _César_ no se dio cuenta de la traición de su esposa con _Marco Antonio_ hasta bastante al final, cuando estaba viejo y decrépito antes de ser asesinado por _Bruttus _y otros senadores... Yo te lo estoy advirtiendo ahora que aún eres joven, jajaja!

-La compañía del Regente, tus ansias de poder y tu frustración te ha transformado en un monstruo demente...Para ti debe ser difícil mirarse al espejo...Ya me harté de tus intrigas estúpidas!...-dijo Rick-...Al grano, Edwards, qué demonios quieres?

-Uy, qué sensible estás!... Eres un malagradecido!

-Cállate, gusano, y habla de una vez!- dijo Miriya

-Pero a quién tenemos allí atrás?...-dijo Edwards-...La capitana Miriya!... Ni siquiera había notado tu presencia... Lo que sucede es que eres muy insignificante para mí....Últimamente tú y tu esposo mequetrefe no andan piloteando nada bien...Además, me enteré que en la Tierra, tu fogosa hija adolescente, Dana ha tenido muchas travesuras calientes con algunos hombres. Qué malos padres son ustedes!

-Cierra la boca, escoria!... No te atrevas siquiera a mencionar a mi hija!- dijo Miriya.

-Basta, Edwards!... y dime lo que me tengas que decir, porque sino, corto esta mierda de trasmisión en un dos por tres!

-Bueno, solo quería divertirme, y decirte, Rick, que nada de esto le hubiera pasado a Lisa si tú no te hubieras metido en mi camino... Pero también te añado que próximamente liquidaré a algunos amigos tuyos de ese planeta llenos de bestias salvajes y atmósfera espantosa, **Garuda**.... Y después, resolveré mis cuentas con Breetai.

Rick presintió lo peor, pero no se iba dejar doblegar.

-Ahora mírame bien tú a mi, Edwards! Si he aguantado todas las porquerías que haz dicho es porque me quiero grabar tu rostro ahora que estás vivo, para llenarme aún más de odio en tu contra... Te encontraré, aunque tenga que descender al mismo infierno...Y la próxima vez que te vea, estarás muerto...Tú y esos dos insectos.

-Oyeron eso, Regente y Tesla?... Esos idiotas crees que nos van a encontrar...Por cierto, salúdame a Jonathan Wolf y dile que estoy cuidando muy bien a mi mascota, Minmei... Sabes Rick, le estoy haciendo todas esas cosas que le hubiera hecho a Lisa en la cama, jajaja!

**Fin de flashbacks.**

**.**

-De veras que lo odio, Ariel!- decía Roy con los ojos cristalizados y una furia contenida.

-Roy, todos detestamos a Edwards -dijo Ariel- pero no debemos obstaculizar el plan. Acaso quieres que tus padres mueran?

-Guardemos la compostura, Roy. Recuerda lo que siempre nos ha dicho papá, "cuando pensamos con el corazón caliente, debemos tener la mente fría". Tú me lo haz inculcado. No hagas que me decepcione.- dijo Lisie.

-Tienen razón –dijo Roy luego de retomar los ánimos- Disculpen mi insensatez. Sigamos con el plan... Yo entraré al escuadrón Skull. Claudia, necesito que me introduzcas al equipo élite para quedar como supervisor del Vermilion.

-Dalo por hecho- respondió ella.

-Para no estar en el mismo lugar haciendo doble trabajo, tú, Lisie, irás al escuadrón Alpha... Está ubicado frente al Ghost, y desde allí podrías tener la oportunidad de vigilar a Edwards por si tiene alguna relación con Tesla en éste espacio y tiempo, o si atentan contra Wolf.

-Entendido!

-Claudia, la casa de papá en el barrio militar tiene dos habitaciones. Necesito que me hospedes con él. Le dirás que es provisional. Yo estaré allí hasta el día antes de que llegue Minmei a quedarse con él...Igual con Lisie. Hospédala con mamá bajo la misma circunstancia.

-No hay problema. Yo misma le explicaré a Lisa.

-Janice, los tíos de Minmei tienen unas habitaciones de alquiler en su local. Te hospedarás en una de ellas y te harás inseparable de la cantante, entendido?

-Sí, capitán!- dijo Janice

-Necesito que Ricky permanezca contigo, Claudia. Es algo autosuficiente, intrépido e intranquilo, pero hablaré con él.

-No te preocupes, Roy... Sé que es un buen chico.

.

* * *

.

Rick Hunter se encontraba en el hangar junto a Max y Ben cuando vio a Claudia acercarse con un tipo vestido en uniforme de oficial del escuadrón Skull.

-Teniente tercero, Rick Hunter- dijo Claudia- Le presento al teniente 1ero, _Andrew West_. Por órdenes del comandante Fokker, él será el encargado de supervisar al escuadrón Vermilion.

-Teniente _West_- dijo Claudia dirigiéndose a Roy- El teniente Bobby Bell ha sido promovido al Skull-4, por tanto, el Skull-5 se le ha asignado a usted.

-Excelente!- respondió Roy.

-Un honor conocerlo, teniente!- dijo Rick cuadrándose ante él- Estos son mis subalternos, los sargentos primeros, Max Sterling y Ben Dixon.

-El placer es mío, teniente Hunter- dijo Roy.

-Teniente Hunter- dijo Claudia- Le informo que provisionalmente y hasta que le encontremos una vivienda adecuada, el teniente _West_ permanecerá en su casa como compañero de vivienda.

-Queeeeé?- dijo Rick pensando que su privacidad sería cuarteada.

-Algún problema, teniente Hunter?- preguntó Roy.

-Eh...no, ninguno, Señor!

-Bien, así se habla...Entonces, me retiro... Deben conversar- dijo Claudia.

.

Al retirarse, tanto Rick como Max observaban detenidamente al muchacho.

-Qué me miran?- preguntó Roy

-Acaso no lo conocemos de antemano?- peguntó Max

-Claro!... Ya los recuerdo. Ustedes estaban en el concurso Miss Macross y el capitán Global me mandó a buscar a Hunter, quien no quería dejar de ver el evento- dijo Roy con sarcasmo.

-Eh...no, yo...-dijo Rick a duras penas.

-No se preocupe, Hunter, ya olvidemos el incidente.

-Oiga, disculpe por la pregunta... Acaso usted es familia de Rick?...Es que tienen cierto parecido- dijo Max, incomodando a Roy quien tuvo que inventar una respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no!... Hay mucha gente que se parece. Por ejemplo, usted. Tiene un leve parecido a...eh... al capitán Jonathan Wolf.... –se le ocurrió aquella locura-...Acaso son familia?

-Qué?...yo me parezco al capitán Wolf?...En serio?- dijo Max con una agradable sonrisa-...Qué bien!... Las chicas dicen que es apuesto!

-Vamos, Max, no sueñes...-dijo Ben- ...Si tu te pareces a Wolf, yo me parezco a Edwards, jajaja!

-Basta de tanta tontería!....Por ahora me interesa saber cual es su misión el día de hoy- Indicó Roy algo extrañado con la inmadurez de aquellos.

-Chicos, me están dejando en pena!...Mejor cierren la boca..- dijo Rick a los otros dos-...Por supuesto, teniente _West_!...Hoy debemos hacer un patrullaje en el sector 31-b-52-c durante las próximas horas.

-Entonces, escuadrón...andando!- dijo Roy, mientras cada uno se dispuso a subirse a su VT.

.

Roy, acostumbrado a pilotear VTs mucho más complejos, sobre todo siendo el líder Skull en aquellos años futuristas, y siendo uno de los mejores pilotos de prueba de todos los tiempos según Max y Emil Lang, sabía de antemano y casi de memoria el funcionamiento de aquella "antigua" nave que una vez utilizó su padre. Para él aquello sería como un juego de niños.

-Skull-5 a torre de control, permiso para despegar junto al escuadrón Vermilion- dijo Roy a la torre de control pensando en encontrarse con Claudia, sin embargo, Claudia ya había explicado a Lisa lo del nombramiento del nuevo oficial del Skull, supervisor del Vermilion.

-Aquí Delta-1 a Skull-5, permiso concedido, tienen el área despejada. Verifique presión barométrica...-Roy se emocionó al ver en la pantalla el hermoso rostro de su madre y por un instante pareció quedar abrumado por los recuerdos.

-Delta-1 a Skull-1, me escucha, teniente _West_?

-Eh...sí, Delta-1, entendido!

Roy salió a la pista, mientras los técnicos asistentes verificaban el sonido de las turbinas de aquella nave. En los hangares de los diferentes escuadrones, los pilotos iban y venían entre el bullicio de las actividades de aquel enorme lugar. Sin embargo, Roy había olvidado que el tipo de despegue de aquel entonces no tenía comparación con el que su escuadrón en el futuro estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Aquello consistía en tomar impulso desde la propulsión, y con la fuerza centrífuga en perfecto balance, dar un giro inverso de 360 grados en el aire una vez la nave había despegado por completo para luego retomar un impulso mayor y volar a una velocidad impactante... Cuando Roy realizó aquello, todos quienes lo habían observado quedaron impactados.

-Pero qué fue eso?...Rick, viste esa forma de despegue tan fantástica?- peguntó Max mientras Rick no salía de su asombro.

-Eso...eso fue fenomenal!- contestó-... Ni siquiera he visto a Roy Fokker hacer eso!

.

-Dios mío!....Skull-5, me quisiera usted informar qué fue ese tipo de despegue?- preguntó Lisa desde el tacnec, mientras Claudia nerviosa trataba de buscar una explicación y controlar al eufórico trío terrible que miraban encantadas la maniobra del nuevo piloto.

-Chicas, vieron eso?- preguntó Kim

-Ese fue el chico nuevo, creo que se llama _Andrew West_- dijo Vanesa

-Sí, lo vi de lejos esta mañana...Es muy lindo!, yo lo quiero conocer!- dijo Sammy

-Claudia, tú lo conoces. Por favor, preséntamelo!- dijo Kim

-Cállense todas!... Acaso no ven que la comandante Hayes necesita silencio?

.

Mientras tanto, Roy trataba de resolver su situación sobre la forma de despegue que había ejecutado.

-Aquí Skull-5, cuál despegue?...Oh, rayos!...-Roy recordó que se la había ido la onda y se había olvidado que en aquellos tiempos del 2010 el despegue era algo "aburrido"-...Eh...lo siento, comandante Hayes, olvidé que en la base de... _"Baviera",_ el despegue es distinto.

-Base de Baviera?... No sé de qué me habla. Nunca he escuchado de esa base.

_-Aquí Líder Vermillion a Delta-1...Hola comandante Hayes.... Al parecer usted quedó más impresionada que todo el mundo... Y yo que pensaba que usted era difícil de impresionar, comandante...-_ dijo Rick algo celoso, por el trasmisor.

-Teniente Hunter, le recuerdo que estamos en línea abierta. Segundo, no estoy hablando con usted...y en tercer lugar si quedé impresionada o no, usted no es nadie para cuestionarme!- respondió Lisa furiosa.

_-Vaya! Al parecer hoy amaneció más amargada que otros días!-_ dijo Rick.

-..Y usted, más insolente!...respondió ella, mientras Roy trataba de buscar una respuesta en medio de aquella discusión.

.

Ahora sé a lo que se refería Max y Miriya cuando me hablaban de las históricas discusiones de mamá y papá por el tacnec- pensó Roy-...Pero qué estupidez!... Cualquiera hubiera notado a leguas que ambos se gustaban...Cómo fue que demoraron tanto en su cortejo?

.

-...Y por lo tanto, Hunter, no tengo más nada que hablar con usted, así que fuera de mi línea!- dijo Lisa mientas cerraba la señal con Rick y se dirigía a Roy-...Continúo con usted, teniente _West_... Dígame, de dónde sacó ese tipo de despegue tan extraño?

-Bueno, como le decía, por supuesto que sí existe la _Base de Baviera_, es relativamente nueva, queda en Alemania. Es de donde vengo transferido... Puede preguntarle a la teniente Grant- dijo Roy algo nervioso-... Nuestro estilo de despegue es basado en....eh....en las "_Tácticas acrobáticas del As, Manfred Von Richtofen"._

-Que raro, porque ni siquiera su bisnieto Psycho hace un despegue de esa magnitud... Pero bueno, ya hablaremos de eso luego. Cambio y fuera!- dijo Lisa, mientras veía como Claudia le decía que sí con la cabeza, confirmándole la extraña explicación del piloto.

.

-Uff!- pensó Roy, mientras Max y Rick aparecían en su pantalla, simultáneamente.

-Teniente, debe enseñarme ese despegue!... Fue genial!.... Nunca había visto algo parecido!- dijo Rick

**_Si supieras que fuiste tú quien me enseñó ese despegue a mí cuando apenas era yo un adolescente- pensó Roy con una pequeña risa en sus labios._**

-Claro, teniente Hunter, no tengo inconveniente en enseñarle esta técnica.

_-...Y a mí y a Ben también, teniente West!...-_dijo Max

-_Max!...-_dijo Ben por el trasmisor-... _Con eso podemos impresionar a muchas chicas, jejeje!_

Cielos... –pensó Roy-... Lidiar con este Ben es bastante tedioso.

.

* * *

.

Lisie caminaba por los hangares con rumbo al hangar del escuadrón Apha mientras leía al carta que Claudia le enviaba a Jonathan Wolf donde le indicaba formalmente que estaría asignada a ese escuadrón, cuando se tropezó sin querer con una chica.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo la chica

-No te preocupes, yo venía distraída.- dijo Lisie viendo a aquella linda chica de facciones orientales y larguísimo cabello negro. A lisie le parecía conocida, pero no sabía de donde.

-Eres nueva?

-Sí, soy la teniente _Marie West_, y tú....

-Bueno...tengo ocho meses aquí... Soy la sargento Kylie Kurosawa.

-Kylie Kurosawa, dijiste?- Lisie no lo podía creer que estaba frente a ella... La legendaria piloto madre de...

-...Oye Kurosawa!...-una voz interrumpió su pensamiento-...Acaso no presentas a tus nuevas amigas?-dijo un tipo rubio con aspecto de vaquero pese a llevar puesto un traje de vuelo de color dorado.

-Eh, la acabo de conocer, capitán!- dijo Kylie. Lisie ya sabía quién era él. Lo conocía desde niña.

-Entonces permíteme presentarme, Soy Aaron Tanner, capitán del escuadrón Delta- dijo el rubio, quitándose el sombrero vaquero que llevaba puesto.

-Mucho gusto, capitán Tanner- dijo Lisie cuadrándose ante ese superior-... Soy la teniente _Marie West_ y estaré en el escuadrón Alpha.

-Rayos, qué mala suerte!... Una belleza más que se va para donde Wolf- indicó él, mientras era llamado por uno de sus técnicos que le indicaba que todo estaba listo para su despegue- Ahora señoritas, con permiso, el cielo me llama, debo cambiar mi sombrero por el casco.- Luego se retiró bajo la mirada de ellas.

-Bueno, debo irme- dijo Lisie.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte. Cualquier cosa yo siempre estoy por aquí merodeando... Si no me encuentras es que estoy en el hangar del escuadrón Angel.

-Se supone que no se puede estar en dos escuadrones- dijo Lisie

-Jajaja!, claro que no...Lo que sucede es que el capitán de ese escuadrón es mi novio. Se llama Justin Bernard...-dijo Kylie-... Es más, a la salida de hoy iremos a un bar a tomarnos unos tragos en grupos. Te lo presentaré e incluso podrás conocer a algunos de sus amigos.

-Este yo la verdad...

-Vamos, Marie, así socializarás mejor!

-Eh... No te prometo nada, debo consultar con mi hermano _Andrew_.

-_Andrew_, el piloto nuevo que hizo ese espectacular despegue hace unos instantes?

-Eh...qué despegue?

-...Teniente _Marie West_?- dijo un piloto acercándose a ella, y luego que ella asintió, el piloto le dijo que la estaban esperando en el escuadrón Alpha.

-Nos vemos luego, adiós... Minutos más tarde se encontraba en aquel lugar.

.

.

-Así que usted es la teniente _Marie West_...Transferida de Base-6... Entonces debe conocer al legendario Jack Archer- dijo Jonathan Wolf sentado en su oficina. Lucía gafas oscuras y masticaba chicle-... Claudia me informa que te tocará el Alpha-7.

A Lisie se le congeló el sistema nervioso. Ese nombre particularmente no le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

-Eh...Por supuesto que conozco al _"Gigante maldito"_! ...Quién no?

-Bien...volviendo al tema, debo decirte que soy muy estricto con la puntualidad. No me gusta que nadie llegue tarde cuando los cito a una hora específica. Entendido?

-Entendido, señor!..- respondió ella vislumbrando ciertos rasgos de Jhonny en su joven padre.

-Tu patrullaje empezará en una hora. Prepárate!

-Sí señor!- Marie sabía de antemano que aquel hombre famoso por sus romances también tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. Iba a hacerle unas preguntas, pero tocaron a la puerta.

.

-Adelante!

-Hola Jhonny, te interrumpimos?...Indicó Justin Bernard quien llegaba con T.R. Edwards para una reunión informal con Wolf.

-Para nada amigos, tomen asiento.

-Señor, creo que debo irme- dijo Lisie

-Por supuesto que no!... Siéntate, y toma papel y una pluma. Así me ayudarás por si hay que apuntar algo... El mequetrefe de mi asistente no vino hoy.

-Con todo respeto, Señor. Soy una piloto, no por ser mujer soy su secretaria!- dijo Lisie con la mirada dura hacia Wolf.

-Uuuuuu!, jajajaja!- rieron Bernard y Edwards quienes ya estaban sentados en sus sillas.

-Vaya, qué carácter!... Con razón te me parecías a alguien...Ahora veo que te pareces a la terrible Lisa Hayes, jajaja!

Lisie palideció- Rayos, metí la pata- pensó.

-Lo siento, Señor. Lo que sucede es que no estoy acostumbrada ha hacer trabajo de secretaria. Soy una guerrera entrenada para el combate!... Así me formaron en la academia militar, pero sobre todo, así me formaron mis padres...- añadió Lisie mientras le sostenía la mirada firmemente al capitán.

-Esa es la actitud que me gusta en una mujer!- dijo Wolf recostándose a su gran asiento reclinable, mientras los otros dos veían el desenlace del asunto- Veo que además de hermosa tienes actitud de líder... Aunque tu apariencia de rockera rebelde contrasta un poco con eso, teniente _West_.

-La apariencia a veces no lo es todo, Señor... Quizás pueda parecerle algo excéntrica, y en el peor de los casos, algo frágil... Pero en el aire, en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, o en la más sangrienta de las batallas, si es que algún día tuviera la oportunidad de verme, se daría cuenta que soy letal.

-Wow!... Estoy impresionado- dijo Wolf en un tono que Lisie no se atrevía a definir.

-Esto es increíble- dijo T.R. con algo de enfado desde donde estaba sentado-... Las mujeres al poder, jajaja!

-Teniente _West_, permítame presentarle a mis colegas, el capitán Justin Bernard, líder del escuadrón Angel, y el capitán Thomas Riley Edwards, líder del escuadrón Ghost.

-Buenos días, capitanes!- dijo Lisie cuadrándose ante ellos y tratando de mirar a Scott Bernard, el hermano mayor de Scott, quien fallecería en el ataque de navidad de Khyron.

-Imagino que usted es la hermana del nuevo piloto del Skull apellido _West_... El que hizo ese espectacular despegue hace un rato- dijo Bernard.

-Eh...sí, Señor...- respondió ella, todavía extrañada sobre ese famoso despegue de Roy. Ella tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su hermano una vez se lo encontrara.

-Así que esta es la chica nueva- dijo Edwards mirando a Lisie de arriba a abajo- ...Wolf, vas a tener que enseñarle modales a tus nuevos reclutas, sino tu escuadrón podría salirse de tus manos... Aunque por este belleza yo podría hacer una excepción y dejar que entrara al Ghost, jajaja!

Lisie lo miró con una cara asesina, mientras Justin Bernard esperaba una reacción en cadena.

-Basta de idioteces, T.R.!- dijo Wolf- Teniente _West_, puede retirarse a su patrullaje y disculpe si la ofendí de alguna manera. No fue mi intención subestimarla...Para mí, hombres y mujeres valen por igual... Y recuerde, mañana llegue puntualmente.

-Sí señor!... Con permiso...- dijo Lisie saliendo de aquella oficina con los ánimos caldeados.

.

* * *

.

Los días fueron transcurriendo. Tesla aún no daba señales de vida por lo que Ariel, quien seguía tras los pasos del malvado científico, le indicaba a Roy que todavía no era el momento de hacer aquel salto hacia el día de "La lluvia de la muerte". En casa de Rick, Roy seguía viviendo con su joven padre y conociendo cada detalle de la vida de él. Por más que se encontraban en una situación delicada en el futuro, aquella extraña experiencia de convivir juntos en la casa de Rick, era algo que a Roy le regocijaba. Como aquella mañana de un sábado en que ambos tuvieron el día libre.

Roy sentía que no podía avanzar en nada. No tenían noticias de Tesla, Janice acompañaba a Minmei como una de las coristas a una gira por Denver, Lisie se encontraba en el gimnasio de la base siguiéndole los pasos a Edwards, quien no perdía la oportunidad de ir tras la conquista de Lisa, y Ricky había salido con Claudia y Roy Fokker hacia ciudad Monumento a visitar a un amigo.

Rick se levantó aún perezoso a eso de las once de la mañana y encontró que Roy ya estaba bañado, vestido y había desayunado hacia bastante tiempo atrás y se encontraba viendo televisión acostado en el sillón...Además había limpiado la casa...

-Oye, _Andrew_, tú si que te levantas temprano!- dijo Rick bostezando- Además haz limpiado la casa, increíble!.

-Por supuesto que sí!... Un piloto siempre debe estar listo para cualquier llamado de guerra... Y sobre lo otro... eres demasiado desordenado, Hunter!... Yo no acostumbro a ser así. No puedo vivir en medio del desarreglo- Roy no terminaba de salir de su asombro. No podía creer que su padre, el Rick Hunter que el conocía, disciplinado, ordenado, centrado, perfeccionista, exigente, excelente piloto, estratega, líder, y otras tantas cualidades, las cuales que tenía y que le había inculcado a él, haya sido un soberano fresco, indeciso, inmaduro, indisciplinado, arrogante, insubordinado, y desordenado jovenzuelo... Para ese momento, tenían casi la misma edad.... Claro, le falta aún muchas batallas por recorrer y muchos golpes físicos y espirituales que recibir... Además, Rick prácticamente creció solo, mientras Roy lo tuvo a él y a Lisa para orientarlo.

-Amigo, hablas como si vivieras en un mundo en constante conflicto...Ciertamente los zentraedis nos atacan, pero tampoco así como para no tener una vida. Ni que estuviéramos en una guerra interestelar.

-A esta hora, todas mis botas y zapatos militares brillan como espejo y mis uniformes están listos y planchados en el armario, para cualquier desavenencia... No sé si tú puedas decir lo mismo....Digamos que mi padre me inculcó desde chico a no bajar la guardia, además a tener orden absoluto y a mantener la disciplina militar desde el día en que le dije que quería entrar a la armada, a los 10 años.

-Cómo?... Desde los 10 años sabías que querías ser un militar?... Pues yo no...Yo solo quería solo ser un aviador... Volar y hacer esas espectaculares maniobras y acrobacias igual que mi padre lo hacía. Él era el mejor!

Roy dejó de estar acostado y se sentó en aquel sillón.

-Y cómo era mi abu...eh...que diga...cómo era tu padre?- preguntó mientras Rick se cepillaba los dientes y le indicaba que le diera unos segundos, tiempo en el cual Roy buscó una petit cola en la refrigeradora... En el espacio exterior, aquella gaseosa era un mito.

-Siempre le llamé "Pop"- decía Rick saliendo del baño y tomando algunas rosquillas y petit cola de la refrigeradora- Mi padre le enseño a volar a Roy Fokker y a mí. Pop todo el tiempo estaba alegre, pero era muy estricto a la hora de pilotear...Una vez casi ahorca a Roy de la rabia, porque se atrevió a volar en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, cosa que papá nos tenía prohibido terminantemente.

Y así Rick fue contándole muchas cosas de Pop Hunter a Roy...Roy había escuchado de antemano algunas cosas, pero otras eran relativamente nuevas para él, como si el joven Rick recordara sucesos más profundos de su adolescencia.

Luego de tomar una ducha, Rick tenía planeado salir e invitar a su compañero a tomar algunas cervezas con Max y Ben, pero se desató un pertinaz aguacero.

-Cielos, parece que tendré que cancelar mis planes. Al menos podré ver algunas películas que me prestó Ben.

-Solo espera que termine de ver las noticias del acontecer nacional, mundial e intergaláctico. Me interesan mucho.

-Oye, _Andrew_- dijo Rick absorto de ver la rectitud de aquel chico-...no me haz dicho más nada sobre tu padre, ni siquiera su nombre. Acaso murió?

Roy esbozó una sonrisa.

-Mi padre está vivo, lo único es que se encuentra... lejos. Se llama..._Andrew West_, como yo- dijo Roy mirándolo de reojo- ...y me enseñó todo lo que sé, incluyendo esa espectacular forma de despegue que has aprendido en estos días.

-La verdad es que es genial!... Tú padre debe ser un verdadero As.

-Es más que eso, es un almirante y es un verdadero héroe para muchísima gente.

-Sí?...He escuchado a los almirantes Plit, Hayes, Donovan, Silverstone, Flint, Pointcaré, Hawkins, y otros más, pero nunca he oído del almirante _West_.

-Eh...Es porque se la pasa en las bases lunares y lejos de estos sectores.

-Y tu madre?... También es militar? ...Como se llama?

-Eh... se llama... _Sarah_- pensó en su abuela materna-...y por supuesto, de hecho siempre ha trabajado en mancuerna con mi padre. Hacen un dúo invencible, pese a todos los obstáculos que han tenido. Ellos se respetan y se aman muchísimo... y qué hay de tu madre? -Roy quería obviar el tema para no entrar en tanto detalle.

-Bueno...También murió. Ella se llamaba Rina. Era japonesa-americana, mi abuelo era de Tokio y mi abuela era de Tenesse. Allí nació mi madre y allí se conocieron Pop y ella- Rick siguió hablando de su madre hasta que recibió una llamada.

_-Rick Hunter, buenas...Minmei!...Cómo estás?_

Roy sintió una breve incomodidad al escuchar ese nombre tan efusivamente de labios de su padre. Jamás lo había visto emocionarse de esa forma por recibir una llamada a menos que fuera su madre. Pero trató de disimular lo mejor posible.

_-...Entonces, cuándo podré verte?_

Roy veía que su padre cambiaba el semblante de alegre a triste.

_-... Bueno, está bien, esperaré unos días más. Hasta pronto._

_._

-Era tu novia? La cantante Minmei.

-Bueno, ni siquiera sé qué rayos somos... Digamos que es mi amiga especial...o algo así.

-Qué raro...

-Qué raro qué?...

-Pensé que te gustaba la comandante Hayes.

-Queeeé?....Eso no es cierto! Y porqué supones eso?- dijo Rick sonrojado e incómodo.

-Bueno, por tu forma de discutir con ella. Eso es típico de alguien que quiere llamar la atención de la persona que le gusta, de una u otra forma... Y quizás es la forma más infantil de todas.- dijo Roy firmemente.

-Bueno... la verdad es que antes no la soportaba y la veía como una vieja comadreja que solo me fastidiaba. Siempre seria y amargada...Pero luego pude tratarla después del rescate en Base Marte y debo confesarte que desde allí me gustó mucho... Luego en otra asignación en el Buque Insignia de Breetai pudimos...eh...eran cosas de trabajo, tú sabes, nos besamos y bueno, me he dado cuenta que...ella es... muy hermosa, e inteligente y...-de pronto Rick cambió su mirada soñadora por un tono menos expresivo-...no sé porqué te cuento a ti todo esto!... Ni siquiera a Roy o a Max les he contado nada aún!

-Debe ser porque no has querido desahogarte con nadie. Pero de verdad te entiendo- dijo Roy con suspicacia para asustar a Rick-...La comandante Hayes es muy hermosa.

-Y a ti que te sucede?... Acaso te gusta Lisa?- dijo Rick con el rostro serio.

-Puede ser...a cualquier hombre le gustaría... Ella me parece una mujer bellísima y con muchas cualidades. De repente la invito a salir.

-Qué?...Pero cómo me lo dices así como si nada, sabiendo lo que siento por ella!- Rick estaba furioso.

-Y qué es lo que sientes por ella... No te entiendo, Hunter!... Acabas de decir que tienes una relación extraña con Minmei... Entonces que sientes por Lisa?

....... Rick sintió un hueco en el estómago.........

-Lo que sucede es que.... No sé... Minmei cuando está conmigo es dulce, tierna y cariñosa, pero luego siempre me deja en segundo plano para todo, por andar con sus fans y tras Khyle...Y Lisa...Ella me gusta mucho, pero es muy complicada. A veces creo que nunca olvidará al tipo ese con el que anduvo, Karl Riber. Además ella es tan fría conmigo que creo que jamás podría llegar a quererme... Ella es de la "realeza" militar, y yo un simple piloto... Si Minmei antepone la música ante todo, Lisa antepone el trabajo ante todo!... Yo no quiero que me suceda con Lisa, lo mismo que me sucede con Minmei... Ya tengo una complicación en mi vida, no quiero otra complicación.

De alguna manera Roy entendió aquellos sentimientos confusos que complicaron la vida de su padre durante tanto tiempo.

-Hunter, en la vida todo es riesgo.... Puedo decirte en mi caso que yo tuve dos novias antes de encontrar mi media naranja. La tenía en frente y no me había dado cuenta.

-De veras?...Qué te sucedió?

-Bueno, ella es la hija de una pareja amiga de mis padres y nos conocíamos desde niños. Ella siempre fue muy tímida y nunca me dijo sus sentimientos... Yo estuve con esas chicas. Ambas muy hermosas, pero había algo que no me llenaba totalmente... Y sabes porqué?... Porqué nunca pude sincerarme con ninguna de las dos, ni mostrarle quién era yo realmente, hasta que me di cuenta que con la única que me sentía bien en todos los sentidos era con Aurora.

-Aurora, que lindo nombre!...Suena como a la aurora boreal...

- Sí, mi padre es su padrino, y de hecho fue él quien le sugirió a los padres de Aurora que le pusieran ese nombre cuando ella nació.

-Qué linda coincidencia.

-Recuerdo el día que nos hicimos novios. Aunque no estaba seguro totalmente de lo que sentía por Aurora, me atreví a buscarla para enfrentar mis sentimientos y sin saber a ciencia cierta si ella realmente albergaría aún ese sentimiento por mí. Ella me había dicho el día anterior que probablemente se iría a una misión a un lugar distante y que no sabía si regresaría o no. Al día siguiente fui al laboratorio donde trabajaba. Allí estaba ella con su bata blanca de laboratorio y puesta de las pequeñas gafas que usa cuando hacía trabajos extenuantes... Yo me acerqué a ella para darle una opinión sobre un prototipo genético con el que trabajaba, era una especie de bicho raro al que le hacían unas pruebas. Ella me miraba con tristeza....Cuando la tuve cerca, sentí que mi corazón se aceleró a mil, tanto así que tuve que sostenerme a la mesa contigua pues estuve a punto de desmayarme por la cantidad de sentimientos que me embargaban... Jamás la volvería a ver, y yo no podía soportarlo.... Ella se dio cuenta de que yo perdía el balance y sudaba copiosamente...

-...Y qué le respondiste?

.

**Flashback de Roy**

-Roy! Oh, Dios mío, estás bien!... Estuviste a punto de desmayarte!...Mira nada más como te encuentras, estás sudando frío!- dijo ella.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien.

-De ninguna manera!...Siéntate en esta silla...

-De veras, ya estoy mejor!

-Toma este vaso de agua y luego respira este paño con alcohol. Te hará bien... No puedo creer que alguien tan valiente como tú, que ha enfrentado tantos monstruos y ha peleado con tantos seres horribles se haya casi desmayado por un insignificante renacuajo momificado!

Roy Puso el vaso de agua y el paño con alcohol en la mesa se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Roy, te sucede algo?- dijo ella nerviosa al notar su cercanía.

-No fue aquel ser extraño lo que me trastornó de esa manera...

-Qué?... Entonces, estás enfermo? Necesitas descanso?... Te dije que vas a demasiadas batallas. No puedes creerte imprescindible.

-Aurora- la tomó por las manos- Lo cierto es que mi corazón se aceleró y todo mi ser se conmocionó al darme cuenta que estás cerca de mí....

-Yo...yo no te entiendo nada...

-Lo que sucede... es que me he dado cuenta que no podría vivir sin ti.

-Qué?...Qué haz dicho, Roy?...- lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ella-...Es cierto lo que me dices?

- Sí, doctora Aurora...ahora estoy seguro de que...de que quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado porque yo....yo TE AMO...

**.........Fin de Flashback.**

**.**

-Wow!...que intenso todo!...

-Así es Rick...pero corrí el riesgo. Aunque la otra chica con quien había terminado unos días antes también me amaba y de hecho me dolió romperle el corazón, yo sabía que no íbamos a ser felices porque no éramos compatibles en nada más allá que no fuera el plano físico o sexual... Entiende que para que uno pueda estar con otra persona por toda una vida, por encima de la apariencia o el buen sexo, deben prevalecer otros sentimientos más profundos y compatibilidades simultáneas.

-Es difícil darse cuenta de a quién uno ama realmente.

-Poco a poco aprenderás la diferencia entre capricho y amor. Cuando uno está encaprichado con una persona y logras tenerla ya sea en el plano sentimental o sexual, llega un momento en que tiendes a aburrirte, porque ya alcanzaste tu objetivo. Luego cavilas en que todo era un deseo o una obsesión.... En cambio, cuando amas de verdad, cada día es como si fuera el primero, es decir, todos los días te vuelves a enamorar de esa persona, y la deseas y la amas aún más.

-Aluscinante!... Tú sí que sabes!... Quisiera poder darme cuenta rápido de todo eso...

-Todo viene a su tiempo. No precipites nada...Pero, aún así, te doy un dato. Cuando tengas a dos mujeres en medio de una situación crítica y debas decidirte por alguna de las dos. Piensa en cuál de las dos personas te dolería más, si no la volvieras a ver... Entonces te darás cuenta que ese es tu verdadero amor... La persona a quién realmente amas.

-Vaya, créeme que tendré eso muy en cuenta!

-Oye, Rick, cambiando de tema, veamos un par de películas!... No pienso aburrirme con este aguacero.

-Claro, viejo!... También pediré unas pizzas

-Me gusta de pepperoni, es mi favorita y la de mi padre también.

-Oye, esa también es mi favorita!-

-Con doble queso!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo- ...Jajajaja!

-Pondré a enfriar unas cervezas, quieres?- peguntó Rick

-Por supuesto!... Y sobre las películas, cuáles tienes?

-Mmmm...Tengo el cuarteto de "_Star Wars"_...

-Wácala!... paso!

-"_Black Hawk Down"_

-Esa de los pilotos que caen en África en helicópteros?

-Sí...

-Excelente!

-"_Enemigo at The Gates"._

-Sobre el francotirador?- Rick asintió

-Súmala!... Es una de mis favoritas.

-Un clásico que era del viejo Pop Hunter...

-Me lo imagino, "_Ben-Hur"!_

-Exacto!, Cómo lo sabías?

-Digamos que soy adivino...esa película es larga, pero me gusta también... A mí y a mi padre nos gusta mucho las historias sobre guerras y generales de la antigua Grecia y el Imperio Romano, y los Samurais... "_Qvo Vadis", "Alexander", "Troya", "Gladiator"_, _"Samurai Fugitivo" _etc...

-Vaya, a mí también me encantan!

-También nos gustan los "Spagetti Western".... No se si te gusten a ti.... "_Lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo", "Por unos dólares más", "La marca de la Horca",_ etc...

-No puede ser!...Es increíble!... Yo mato por ellos!...-dijo Rick Admirado- Parece que tenemos los mismos gustos!

-Pura coincidencia, Hunter... Pura coincidencia...

.

Y así siguió aquella jornada. Sin embargo Ariel lucía algo intranquila en la Cueva donde se encontraba el _Eye Cat-2_, Pues creía sentir algo de la presencia de Tesla en ese tiempo actual pero no estaba segura, y no quería alarmar a los chicos sin confirmar cien por ciento que el malvado científico invid estuviera allí.

.

* * *

.

Claudia, Roy y Ricky habían llegado a Ciudad Monumento. Allí asistirían a una competencia de "Paracaidismo en modalidad de Caída Libre-motocicleta-fórmula-1", que consistía en una especie de "triatlón extremo" recientemente popular entre quienes practicaban esos deportes el cual era del deleite de Roy Fokker, no así de Claudia, que lo acompañaba solo por aprovechar y pasar el día a su lado.

-Roy, estás seguro que él no está con esa mujercita pelirroja que no soporto?

-Amor, ya te lo dije, él está solo. Recuerda que está compitiendo....

-Creo que estamos algo tarde, Roy.

-Lo dudas?...Para lo tarde que vamos ya debió haberse lanzado del paracaídas y creo que la Fórmula-1 también pasó... No sé porqué ese idiota se empeña en competir en estos deportes extremos...Digo, a mí me gustan, pero una cosa es ser fanático y otra que compitas en ellos...Suficiente con el riesgo que padecemos en las naves.

-Él es un masoquista!... Tuvo aquel accidente horrible hace años que lo imposibilitó de ser el capitán de un escuadrón...Y ahora que está recuperado se dedica a estos deportes tan peligrosos...

-Es mejor eso a estar matando gente a lo loco por dinero, no crees?

-Es verdad, además, hace una gran labor en la Base-6.

-Oye Roy, a quién se refieren?- preguntó Ricky.

-A un amigo que pronto te presentaré.

Fokker, Claudia y Ricky entraron al área del evento y se sentaron en las butacas reservadas en primera fila. Efectivamente el evento estaba casi en su ciclo final en la etapa de motociclismo de Pista. Faltaban todavía un par de vueltas, cuando Fokker pudo ver a su amigo con aquella moto espectacular en color verde, mientras escuchaba al anunciante del suceso por el altoparlante.

_-Las escuderías están que rugen!...Los 20 competidores siguen luchando por llegar a la meta. El favorito indiscutible, el veterano italiano **Valentino Rossi** quien dominaba la carrera hasta hace poco, ha quedado fuera por un accidente junto al inglés **Casey O´toole**.....Ahora sí, público presente!....Se acerca el final de los 500 centímetros cúbicos, señoras y señores, cuando vemos que el japonés __**Makoto Tamada **__ha sido rezagado al 5to lugar, ya que en el 4to lugar ahora se coloca el veterano australiano __**Troy Bayliss**__ en su Susuki GSV-R del team Susuki....En el 3er lugar está el brasileño __**Alex Barros**__ en su Yamaha YZR-M1 del Team Tech-3..... En segundo lugar, el italiano __**Max Biaggi**__ con la espectacular Honda RC2-11V del Team Repsol, quien va a la caza del primer lugar....el estadounidense __**Jack Archer**__, con su potente Kawasaki-Ninja ZZR 250 del Racing Team. _

-Lo escuchaste, Claudia?... Ese granuja mal nacido va en primer lugar!- dijo Roy Fokker.

-Roy, escuché bien?.... Acaso dijeron Jack Archer?- Preguntó Ricky emocionado.

-Sí, ese mismo... Haz oído hablar de él?... Espero que cosas buenas, porque las malas son espantosas.

-Roy!- dijo Claudia llamándole la atención

-Claro que lo conozco!- dijo Ricky bastante entusiasmado.

-Sí?...y de dónde?

-Eh...de... de las noticias de deportes!- dijo Ricky por instinto.

-Ah... ya veo...

.

Debo decirle a Roy y a Lisie que Jack Archer está Aquí- pensó Ricky- Pero no tengo ningún radio comunicador y ellos no tienen esos aparatos de prehistoria llamados celulares... Tal vez si le digo a Claudia que llame a casa de mamá o papá!

.

-Claudia, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Ricky

-Sí...- respondió ella viendo la mirada azul profunda del niño, como queriéndole decirle algo-...Vayamos por unas petit colas. Quieres una Roy?

-Está bien- Roy seguía concentrado en la carrera mientras Ricky salía con Claudia.

.

-Claudia, conozco a Jack Archer!...Bueno, obviamente no a este joven, sino al que está en el futuro... Él es el General de toda la armada y dirige los todos los escuadrones Varitech de las REF que comanda papá.

-Queeeé?...No puede ser!... Ese loco de Archer?

-Sí!... Es muy amigo de mamá y papá, y también es mi amigo!... De hecho me regaló este collar que llevo puesto- dijo él enseñándole el collar a claudia.

-Pero entonces sucede algo malo?

-Es que Roy me dijo que si llegaba a encontrarme con alguien de nuestro grupo de conocidos en el futuro, que le avisara inmediatamente, y yo no tengo cómo comunicarme con ellos.

-Está bien, llamaré a casa de Lisa o Rick.. La morena hizo las llamadas mientras el anunciante daba cuenta del evento.

.

-_Final de fotografía, señoras y señores entre Max Biaggi y Jack Archer!....pero al parecer ya tenemos los resultados....Nuevante, el ganador de esta prueba es.... Max Biaggi!... Felicidades al Team Repsol!... El italiano Biaggi!... Tercera victoria consecutiva, señoras y señores!...Otro triunfo para la casa Honda y el espectacular modelo Honda RC2-11V... Además, Biaggi se consolida como campeón indiscutible de este triatlón extremo con 450 puntos!... Se lleva la "Copa Monumento" y un jugoso premio en efectivo!_

_._

-Ricky, lo siento, pero ninguno de los dos contesta en la casa y el celular de Lisa nadie lo agarra, mientras que el de Rick está apagado.

-Rayos!... Bueno, ni modo...- dijo Ricky-... esperaré a decirles luego.

-No has visto al tal Tesla por aquí, no?

-Hasta donde me he fijado, no.

-Entonces vamos, Roy nos debe estar esperando. Cualquier otra cosa, me avisas.

.

Al llegar a las gradas le dieron la gaseosa a Roy y observaron la premiación. Más tarde se encontrarían en el terreno.

-Jack, aquí estamos!- dijo Roy

-Roy! Claudia!...Qué bien amigos, los estaba esperando- dijo Jack acercándose a los tres.

-Viejo, qué te sucedió?, tenías esa carrera ganada!

-No sé que demonios me pasó!...En el último instante bajé la guardia de una manera estúpida, hermano!...Cómo estás Claudia?- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena.

-Wow, Archer, que bien te ves!... Se nota que estás recuperado del todo...

-Hago lo que puedo, amiga...

-Oye, te presento a Ricky _West_, es el hermano menor de unas amistades, y es gran admirad tuyo

-Hola, pequeño, Cómo estás?- dijo Jack poniendo una rodilla en tierra para saludar al pequeño.

-Bien, Jack...Gracias!... Y tú?- dijo Ricky con una sonrisa familiar.

-Digamos que bien... Es extraño, te me haces conocido...Acaso he visto tu cara en algún lado?

-No lo creo!...- dijo Ricky tratando de obviar el tema-...Oye, no sabía que manejabas esas máquinas. Son algo anticuadas.

-Anticuadas?, Jajajaja!... La moto que usé prácticamente vuela!... Es el último modelo de la _Kawasaki, el Ninja ZZR-250_, y soy el primero en utilizarlo en una carrera... Sabes qué? Te llevaré a dar un paseo en ella uno de estos días.

-Lo que sucede es que no haz visto los "Ciclones"!

-Ciclones?...Qué es eso...

_-Hey jack!...-_ dijo el campeón italiano, Max Biaggi a Archer, mientras pasaba a su lado, luego de la premiación-..._.Congratulazioni! Anche voi siete un campione, la verità è che ho dovuto andare per che io non sono vencieras!... Ciao amico vediamo nella próxima!_

-_Grazie, fratello!... E mi auguro che la vendetta!_...-Respondió Jack.

-Jack, qué dijo él?... Qué dialecto habla?... Es de algún planeta en especial?- preguntó Ricky mientras sacaba su pequeño computador.

-Qué?...Jajajaja!...Pareciera que el que fuera de otro planeta eres tú, chiquitín.... Como pudiste ver ese es Max Biaggi, el campeón de hoy... y "parla" italiano porque es de Italia.... Solo me felicitó. Me dijo que yo también era un campeón... Que tuvo que extenderse para que no lo venciera y que nos veremos en la próxima... Y yo le agradecí y le dije que espero la revancha... Biaggi es un gran amigo y una persona bastante modesta para sus grandes dotes como competidor.

-Sí, ya veo..._ "Italiano": De la península itálica. Idioma, lenguaje, lengua romance, sucesor del latín_...-Ricky seguía incrementando sus conocimientos sobre todo lo concerniente a la tierra y eso le fascinaba.

-Vaya, que niño más intelectual, jajaja!

-Viejo, cómo quedaste en los otros deportes?- preguntó Fokker.

-Quedé primero en Caída Libre y quinto en fórmula Uno, allí ganó Ulrich por calle, seguido del veterano "_Il Romano" _Giancarlo Fisichella...Pero en la tabla general ganó Biaggi. Él quedó segundo en Caída Libre, tercero en fórmula uno y aquí de primero... Pero tú sabes que en realidad eso me importa un bledo... Lo importante son los premios en efectivo, jajajaja!

-Oh, Jack!...Cuándo se te quitará esa manía de hacer todo por dinero?- preguntó Claudia.

-Mi estimada Claudia, el día en que sea un magnate, es decir, nunca, jajajaja!

-Bueno, vayamos a ciudad Macross, amigo- dijo Roy- Claudia preparó una deliciosa comida que está en el horno esperando por nosotros.

-Jack, te quedarás en ciudad Macross?- preguntó Ricky

-Sí amiguito, pero solo un par de días. Debo estar en la Base-6 para mediados de la semana...

-Me llevarás a pasear en la Kawasaki?

-Por supuesto que sí!... Es más, que Claudia y Roy se vayan en el carro y tú te vas conmigo en la moto. Qué te parece?

-Sí!....Puedo Claudia?

-Bueno, solo que te agarres muy bien de Jack.

-Weeeeee!- dijo Ricky- Será genial!

-Ricky, acompaña a Claudia al carro, para que dejes las golosinas allá y luego te vayas con Jack- dijo Roy, mientras le daba las llaves a Claudia... Una vez la morena y el niño estaban a distancia los dos hombres tuvieron una pequeña conversación.

.

-Jack, gracias por no traer a Helena. Fue incómodo para mi pedirte eso...Ella siempre te acompañó a estos eventos, pero sabes que Claudia no supera mis deslices del pasado...

-Bueno, sabes que lo mío con Helena no funcionó...Ahora solo somos amigos, y aunque nos llevamos bien y me acompañe a estos eventos de vez en cuando, jamás le haría pasar un rato desagradable a Claudia o a ti.

-Lo sé... Por eso pensé que quizás vendrías con esa piloto con la que estás saliendo ahora, Izzy Randal.

-La verdad es que no es nada formal. Digo, hay compatibilidad, pero hasta allí.

-Archer, jamás te compones!...Al parecer nunca te decidirás por nadie.

-Sabes que ambas son especiales para mí, pero...tengo otros planes.

-A qué te refieres?

-Tú sabes... Acaso tengo que recordártelo?

-No me digas que....

-Sí Roy, tengo muchos años sin verla, pero aún la amo. Creo que por eso no he podido ser feliz con ninguna otra.

-Amigo, pero cómo es posible? Y porqué hasta ahora?

-Sé que el tal Karl Riber murió hace un par de años atrás... Quise darle tiempo a que sanara sus heridas....Pensé que tal vez pudiera haber otro hombre en su vida, pero luego supe que no está casada... También me enteré que nunca le han conocido otra persona desde ese sujeto, o me equivoco?

-Vaya, sí que estás informado. Me sorprendes!... Es cierto, ella está sola... Pero debes saber que T.R. Edwards es tu rival directo... Él anda tras ella.

-Ese idiota me tiene sin cuidado! Si ella no le ha hecho caso en todo este tiempo, dudo que lo haga... La conozco y sé que ese payaso no es su tipo. Jamás lo aceptará.

-Es verdad... En realidad creo que T.R. no es del gusto de Lisa.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar. Quiero verla!... Si vine hasta acá no fue solo para competir. Vine por ella, Roy... El destino siempre se ha empeñado en alejarla de mi lado... Esta vez será distinto.

-Estás seguro, Jack?... No pensé que la amaras tanto, luego de todos estos años.

-Roy, el nombre de _Lisa Hayes_ no solo está tatuado en mi brazo... también está tatuado en mi alma.

-Entonces, buena cacería, arquero!

.

.

* * *


	3. El cumpleaños de Edwards

_

* * *

_

***

**-CAPÍTULO 3-**

_***_

* * *

*

_**"Hay un punto en tu vida, en el que te das cuenta quién importa, quién nunca importó, **_

_**quién no importa más, y quién siempre importará.... **__**De modo que no te preocupes por la gente de tu pasado, **_

_**hay una razón por la que no están en tu presente, ni estarán en tu futuro, **_

_**aunque haya otra razón más grande y poderosa por la que sí estarán allí"...** _

_Diario de Lisa Marie Hunter-Hayes_

_Tiresia, 2034_

* * *

*

*

La Kawasaki de Jack Archer iba a una velocidad exorbitante como empujada por la cola de Pegaso. El viento golpeaba el frente del casco cortando el polvo. El niño se ceñía fuertemente a su abdomen.

-Dios mío Roy, qué diablos le pasa a Archer?... Conduce como alma que lleva el diablo!... Acaso no recuerda que lleva un niño en esa moto? –decía Claudia quien iba en el carro de Fokker detrás de aquellos.

-Claudia, no seas tan melodramática... Jack es un experto con esas cosas, además te apuesto un vaso de whiskey a que el chico está más contento que si tuviera un juguete nuevo -contestó Roy.

Ricky se sentía en el cielo. Ciertamente le gustaba la adrenalina. Había heredado la misma actitud de amor al peligro y la aventura característica de su padre, Rick Hunter. Recordaba cuando su padre lo había subido en el asiento trasero de su veritech por primera vez elevándose al cielo a velocidades inconmensurables....También cuando Scott Bernard lo paseaba a grandes velocidades en su ciclón a escondidas de Lisa... Con Dana y su Logan corría otro tipo de riesgos... Para él era toda una aventura...

Ricky sintió nostalgia... Extrañaba a todos en Tiresia, pero sobre todo a su padre y madre.... Sin embargo Jack hacía que momentáneamente olvidara el porqué estaba allí.

-Oye, Ricky_ West_, voy a acelerar más! -le gritó Jack

-Weeeeeeee!- gritaba el niño cuanto más aceleraba hombre.

- Sujétate, viene una curva!- dijo Jack.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!- gritaba Rick entusiasmado

-Jajajajaja!... –Jack sabía que el chico se divertía tanto como él.

.

.

Un tiempo después de haber llegado al departamento de Claudia, ella procedió a servirles algo de comer. Milanesa de Pollo, ensalada de piña que tanto gustaba a Roy, y de postre pastel de manzana recién horneado con helado de vainilla derritiéndose que tanto gustaba a Jack.

-Claudia, todo ha estado exquisito!...

-Gracias, Jack –respondió ella con una sonrisa –Gustas más?

-No, así estuvo bien...

-Yo si quiero más pastel! –dijo Ricky

-Oye Fokker, qué diablos estás esperando para casarte con esta mujer?...

-Pero qué imprudente te has puesto, Archer!... Todo a su debido tiempo!

-Eres un idiota!... Con estos platillos y las demás cualidades de Claudia yo me hubiera casado ayer -decía Jack mientas Claudia hacía esfuerzos por contener la risa.

-Jack, tú eres casado?- Preguntó Ricky

-Aún no!... Pero pienso hacerlo muy pronto

-Con quién? –Preguntó Ricky con suspicacia

-Con una mujer bellísima, inteligente, dulce y maravillosa que conocí hace unos años atrás- dijo Jack poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y recordando la imagen de Lisa a los 17 años.

-Y dónde está ella?- preguntó Ricky

-No lo sé... vine a buscarla, jajaja!

-Que loco eres, Archer... nunca cambias! –dijo Claudia.

Ciertamente Claudia Grant sabía que tanto Roy como Jack eran madera del mismo árbol, obviando el hecho del pasado de Jack... Ambos eran fanfarrones, bromistas, excelentes pilotos, les encantaba la música y bailar en cuanta discoteca conocieran. El gran defecto de ambos era ser unos mujeriegos suertudos... Quizás con demasiada suerte.... Aunque ella debía aceptar que le sentía un tono de voz distinto y un brillo en los ojos a Jack Archer cuando él hablaba de esa misteriosa mujer que decía adorar.

Roy fue al cuarto y regresó con dos guitarras. Ambas eran suyas. Una que tenía desde adolescente regalo de Pop Hunter y otra que le había regalado Claudia en su cumpleaños n. 28.

-Toma viejo, demuéstrame que aún no olvidas las técnicas y los acordes que te enseñé –dijo Roy dándole la guitarra de Pop a Jack... Él usaría la que Claudia le regaló.

-Lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida –dijo Jack aceptando la guitarra.

Claudia había traído unas tazas de té. Ella se sentó en el sillón junto a Fokker, mientras el pequeño Ricky seguía en el otro sillón al lado de Jack mirándolo de arriba abajo como una especie de estudio generalizado. Él lo asociaba con aquel General Archer de más edad que conocía de Tiresia y que era "su amigo".... El General de las fuerzas de la REF, aquel al que muchos le temían y que casi siempre regresaba victorioso de las batallas a las que iba con sus escuadrones detrás. Ese Archer era distinto a éste que tenía enfrente.

Aquel de Tiresia hablaba poco, siempre estaba serio y distante. La gente decía que su mirada de furia solía inspirar algo de terror y en el mejor de los casos, respeto en los demás. Sin embargo Ricky nunca comprendió eso, para él Archer siempre tuvo una sonrisa y en cierta forma él llegó a ver cariño, pero también tristeza en los ojos de aquel General.

_No son tan diferentes después de todo_ –pensó Ricky

Jack dio el primer acorde y se dio cuenta que la guitarra estaba bien afinada.

-Cuál te gustaría? –preguntó Roy

-Qué te parece _"Yesterday" _de _McCartney_? –dijo Jack. Aquella canción le recordaba a ella y eso le llenaba el corazón

-Excelente, es uno de mis clásicos...Hagámoslo en _Si Bemol._

-Pero tu haces la primera voz, ok? –dijo Jack

Y así ambos fueron tocando esos acordes como si sus dedos hubieran sido bendecidos por el mismo Dios. Mientras cantaban en un tono de voz como si estuvieran susurrando a los oídos de sus amadas....Claudia buscó una pequeña cámara y tomó unas fotos. Ricky escuchaba la canción mientras grababa aquella escena en la sección de videos de su mini computadora....

_**Yesterday-****The Beatles-by Paul McCartney**_

_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh I believe in yesterday_

_Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh yesterday came suddenly_

_Why she had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
now I'm long for yesterday_

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday_

_Why she had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
now I'm long for yesterday_

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday_

_Mmm mmm mmm  
_

-

Ricky aplaudió mientras Claudia secaba algunas lágrimas. Esto provocó que Roy le tendiera la mano para acercarla a él y darle un beso. Jack sintió envidia de la buena por ellos y pensó en Lisa. En aquellas veces que conversaban. Ella hablaba tanto todo el tiempo y él prefería escucharla, aunque fuera sobre Karl Riber. El solo quería oír su voz, estar con ella, respirar su perfume, leer sus poemas, aprender de ella y con ella.

-Hey, hermano, no lo hacemos tan mal –dijo Archer –Deberíamos hacer un dúo y empezar a cobrar en bares y cantinas, jajaja!

-Hay un piloto nuevo en las RDF –dijo Roy- Su nombre es Max Sterling y también toca la guitarra. No lo hace nada mal. De repente en vez de dúo hacemos un trío, jajaja!

-Oye Jack, quién canta esa canción? Es hermosa!...–preguntó Ricky

-Es de un vocalista inglés llamado _Paul McCartney_ cuando estaba en un grupo de Rock llamado _The Beatles._

-The Beatles? –Dijo Ricky y empezó a buscar en su computadora. _"Paul McCartney, Jhonn Lennon, George Harrison y Ringo Starr. Grupo de Rock que tuvo sus inicios en Liverpool, Reino Unido y que…"_ –Y así sucesivamente hasta que se entretuvo cuando fue a dar a cada una las biografías de estos legendarios cantantes incluso abarcando las de _Yoko Ono y Linda McCartney_.

-Este niño si que es curioso e inteligente!... Oye Roy, el último chico que conocí estando en tu presencia fue a un pupilo tuyo, Rick, no? –preguntó Jack, mientras Ricky paró en seco disimuladamente al escuchar el nombre de su padre.

-Oh si! Rick... mi hermanito... –El sigue en la armada. Debiera verlo, ya es todo un hombre, casi y está de tu tamaño.... Ahora es teniente y tiene su propio escuadrón, el Vermilion. Incluso, el suso dicho Max Sterling que te mencioné es uno de sus subalternos.

-Ascendiste bastante rápido a Rick. Debe ser buen piloto –dijo Jack.

-Tiene madera y le gusta volar. Y lo ascendí porque... –Roy hizo una pausa.

La forma en como Rick tuvo su ascenso incluía directamente el incidente de Lisa Hayes en la habitación de Base Sara de Karl Riber... Además no quería meter la pata porque ciertamente había notado un disimulado interés de Rick hacia Lisa y lo que menos deseaba era quedar metido en medio de ese asunto.... Jack era su mejor amigo y Rick su hermano de crianza. Y ciertamente ambos tenían segundos frentes, así que estaban a la par.

-Qué pasa, Roy, porqué ascendiste a Rick?

-Eh... Bueno, fue por una misión en Base Sara....El tipo corrió sus riesgos y le fue bien.

-Oye, la última vez que me escribiste me dijiste que él andaba enamorado de esa cantante Miss Macross, la tal Mei-Mei.

Ricky se apresuró a contestar antes de que Roy pudiera decidir algo.

-No es Mei-Mei, es Minmei!... Y además Rick no está enamorado de ella. Él es muy inmaduro, no sabe diferenciar entre ilusión y amor verdadero porque en esta etapa de su vida aún es muy estúpido en materia sentimental y con eso está confundiendo todo!... Es solo cuestión de perspectiva que se puede presumir en cualquier relación ya que si estuviera enamorado de ella él hiciera todo lo que ella quisiera y no va a ser así!

Roy y Jack se miraron extrañados. Cómo era posible que un niño de 9 años que se supone que no conoce a Rick hablara tan intelectualmente sobre sus sentimientos?

-Ricky! –dijo Claudia al ver que el pequeñín iba perdiendo los estribos y pecaba de desbocado. Ahora ella debía mentir para componer la metida de pata del niño –Te dije que no contaras lo que te comenté sobre el teniente Hunter!.

-Jajajajajaja! –Rieron Archer y Fokker al unísono. Roy se reía tan fuerte que Claudia lo tuvo que regañar mientras Jack había escondido el rostro con su mano derecha estallado en risa para no hacer que el niño se sintiera apenado.

-Hey, pilluelo, al parecer sabes mucho de amores y relaciones... –dijo Roy con ironía.

-Bobos! –dijo Ricky

-Oye viejo, casualmente Rick tiene una asignación mañana y debe llevar a Minmei en su nave a visitar a sus padres... Él me comentó que los padres de ella están algo disgustados por tenerla lejos -dijo Roy a Jack

-Típico de las niñas sobreprotegidas –dijo Jack– Espero que Rick sea feliz con Mei-Mei, que se aguante a los suegros, y que coma mucho shown-mein... jajajaja!

-Jajaja! Eres una rata, Archer!.... Ahora, te comunico que la situación de Rick es lo de menos cuando pienso en el suegro que pretendes tener tú! –dijo Roy.

-Ni me lo recuerdes!... Creo que llegaré muerto al altar. Ese viejo almirante querrá asesinarme primero antes de llevarme a su hija... Sabes, a veces sueño en que ella y yo abandonamos toda esta vida de guerra y nos vayamos a vivir lejos, quizás a mi casa materna en Irlanda del sur o a mi casa en Italia o como última opción la de Australia... En fin, ser felices lejos de la armada.

-Pues despierta de esos sueños, tigre, porque son de opio, jajaja! -Ciertamente veo difícil que ella quiera abandonar la milicia.... Es su vida!

.

Un rato más tarde Jack se daba una ducha y se arreglaba para salir, luego se dirigió al área de la cocina donde estaba Claudia y aprovechó para hacerle unas preguntas.

-Wow! Jack, que bien te ves... Guapo!... –decía Claudia revisando de arriba abajo con su mirada a Archer mientras le adivinaba y acertaba lo que llevaba puesto-... Camisa de _Versacce_, pantalones de _Levi´s_, correa de _Dolce and Gabanna_, Reloj _Bulova_, y perfume de _Húngaro_.... Aunque ese tipo de botas lo desconozco... Acaso piensas conquistar a alguien esta noche?

-Increíble! Conoces de marcas.... Entonces te habrás dado cuenta que me encanta la moda europea... Eso es todo.

-Ja!... Qué modesto!

-Oye Claudia, tú.... tú trabajas con la comandante Lisa Hayes, no es así? -Pregunto Archer tratando de disimular

-Sí, acaso la conoces tú? –preguntó Claudia extrañada

-Eh... sí, es una amiga que conocí hace mucho y que.... quisiera volver a ver. Me agradaría charlar con ella sobre.... sobre unos asuntos relacionados al Alto Mando.

-Bueno, Jack, hay un problema.

-Problema?... Cuál problema?

-Que ella parte mañana hacia Denver con el capitán Global.

-Qué?... Pero porqué? –Jack se alarmó, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, no después de siete años.

-Ellos deben viajar a los cuarteles de la GUT para tratar de conseguir una tregua con los Zentraedi. Lisa debe reportar lo sucedido en una misión que tuvo en la nave Zentraedi de Lord Breetai, cuando fue capturada junto con el escuadrón de Rick. Además, en unos días debemos volver al SDF-1.

-Lisa capturada en la nave de ese monstruo junto al hermano de Roy?... Porque diablos esas noticias no nos llegan a la Base-6?

-No lo sé, ustedes siempre andan en sus problemas...

-Ella parte mañana, entonces debo verla hoy!

-Y para qué?.... Acaso te arreglaste así para Lisa? –preguntaba Claudia con suspicacia.

-Eh... No...Claro que no!...Yo... Como te dije, solo la quiero saludar. Te veo luego!

Jack dio un beso a Claudia en la mejilla y se despidió momentáneamente de Roy y Ricky, quienes solo lograron escuchar el estruendo del motor de la Kawasaki mientras se alejaba.

.

-Roy Fokker, acaso hay alguna historia entre Jack y Lisa que no me haz contado? –preguntó Claudia, aprovechando que Ricky estaba ahora en el cuarto viendo televisión.

-No –dijo él mirando para otro lado.

-Ni se te ocurra tratar de engañarme!... Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que cuando te hago una pregunta y me respondes mirando para otro lado es porque mientes.

-Yoooo? –dijo él asombrado

-Uggghh.... No trates de tomarme por boba, Roy... Claro que tú!... O me dices qué sucede o te juro que no habrá "segundo postre" para ti por muchísimo tiempo... Y sabes que siempre cumplo esa amenaza!

-Claudia, no me amenaces con eso. Tú sabes que me volvería loco sin tus besos y caricias –dijo Roy acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

-Entonces habla!

-Mmmm... Está bien, te lo contaré –dijo Roy- pero quisiera un té con otro pedazo de pie de manzana antes del "segundo postre."

*

* * *

*

En casa de Lisa, la rebelde Lisie se encontraba algo exhausta luego de la práctica en el gimnasio. Habían corrido, hecho aeróbics y utilizado las máquinas... No sabía si su madre era despistada o se hacía la que no veía nada, pero en aquel gimnasio cuando Lisa Hayes llegaba ataviada de ajustados pantalones y bodys lycra de gimnasia, todas las miradas de los hombres quedaban sobre ella.

Por el contrario, con el auto inducido estilo gótico-terrorífico que lucía Lisie y su mirada de _"aléjate de mí porque sino te pateo el trasero", _la chica causaba más miedo que otra cosa y terminaba espantando a todos.

Lisa había salido del baño, se pintó las uñas de sus manos y pies con un color rojo anaranjado perlado, arregló su cabello con un secador, se maquilló y buscó un vestido para salir. Cuando Lisie la vio salir del cuarto con aquel vestidito en rojo naranja sumamente corto con hombros y espalda afuera, y zapatos de tacón alto como si nuevamente fuera participar en un concurso de belleza, se alarmó, ya que según tenía entendido su madre muy poco salía a fiestas y menos vestida así durante ese periodo de su vida.

-Lisa, dónde crees que vas?

-Y de cuándo acá yo tengo que darte explicaciones, _Marie_?

-Acaso tienes una cita?

-Quedé de encontrarme con las chicas del puente en la discoteca "Nexus"... T.R. cumple años y nos invitó.

-Ese rubio granuja, pedante y con ínfulas de muñeco satánico, te invitó?

-Él es mi amigo y es bastante atento conmigo! Sería de mal gusto no ir.

-De ninguna manera!, Tú no puedes ir! Tienes una misión mañana con Global!

-Qué?... Déjate de estupideces y apártate de mi camino!... Desde cuando te designé como mi niñera?....

-Pero tienes una misión!

-Esa misión parte al mediodía!....

-Por lo mismo, debes descansar!

-Yo decido si descanso o no!... Eres sumamente extraña, no sé si es porque no tienes amigos!... Si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

.

El teléfono sonó y Lisie lo contestó mientras Lisa se dirigía nuevamente al cuarto para ponerse los aretes.

-Diga!

_-Lisie, soy yo, Roy... No sé lo que está pasando pero están sucediendo hechos extraños.... Claudia me llamó porque Jack Archer va directo para la casa de mamá._

-Qué?... Jack Archer?...Lo único que me faltaba!... Qué demonios hace aquí ese matón?

_-Según Claudia, Fokker lo invitó a la ciudad y ahora está empecinado en ver a mamá y conquistarla. Le consulté a Ariel y ella me dice que si mamá acepta a Archer en estos tiempos sería fatal para nosotros!. _

-Le dijiste a Ricky que consultara con la computadora?

_-No, la computadora de Janice es la que tiene ese dato. Si mamá y Archer llegan a tener una relación y se casan tendrían dos hijos llamados Jack y Hillary... Ricky ni siquiera existiría, y la expedición no se llevaría a cabo porque Archer convence a mamá para que no se vaya al espacio y ambos se quedan en las RDF como miembros del Estado Mayor en el bando de Global. Por lo que Reinhardt comanda el SDF-3, pero fracasa en la misión a manos de Edwards...Mientras que papá se divorcia de Minmei y sigue teniendo el mismo destino en Sudamérica... muerto junto a Wolf y Dana._

-No puede ser!......_Hillary_?... Qué nombre más horrible el que me tocaría!...Qué patético suena todo!

_-Acaso haz perdido la razón?... Te importa más el nombre que Archer te pondrá a que todo se vaya al infierno?_

-Claro que no, bobo!

_-Entonces deja de comportarte como una chiquilla inmadura y pon atención!...Ariel dice que Tesla está en el área maniobrando un plan.... Al parecer con esa máquina él puede influenciar en el comportamiento de mamá. Pero solo en el de ella, es como si algo en ese artefacto influenciara en ella contundentemente. _

-Con razón está actuando tan raro!... Debemos averiguar qué es y quitarle el maldito aparato a ese bicho con cara de babosa... Dónde está papá?

_-Aquí en casa, se está alistando para un vuelo que tiene mañana. Debe llevar a Minmei donde sus padres... Puedes creer que le hayan asignado una misión más estúpida que esa?_

-Qué desperdicio de tiempo!

.

Lisie colgó el teléfono mientras Lisa apareció nuevamente en la sala con ese revelador vestido.

-_Marie_, quién era?

-Eh... Era Kim Young.... Ella dijo que te están esperando. Debes apurarte, Lisa!...ya llamé el taxi, jejeje!

-Tú sí que eres rara!- dijo Lisa, antes de abordar el taxi que la llevaría hasta la discoteca. Mientras Lisie se arreglaba para ir tras ella.

.

Minutos más tarde y ya arreglada, Lisie escuchaba el timbre de la casa. Abrió la puerta con rabia y vio de arriba abajo a quien estaba parado frente a ella. Un tipo vestido de Jeans, una ajustada camisa de color negro, correa de hebilla gruesa y botas vaqueras con una especie de metal en las puntas.

El tipo era bastante apuesto, alto, de cabello rebelde como su padre pero con un color tan negro que tiraba a azul y ojos miel verdosos. Llevaba una pequeña argolla en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda dando una impresión de bohemio, además tenía una sonrisa encantadora que derretiría a cualquier mujer y una esencia arrebatadoramente orgásmica al olfato.

La sonrisa del hombre poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo. En un principio a él le dio la extraña percepción de que aquella chica fuera Lisa porque había algún parecido en su silueta, pero cuando miró bien sabía que no era ella.

_Lisa jamás hubiera andado de gótica o Emo_-, pensó él al ver a esa atractiva pero tétrica chica con un extraño maquillaje pálido, labios y párpados violeta intenso, uñas pintadas de negro un piercing en el extremo de la ceja y otro en el ombligo y una larguísima cola de caballo.

_El mercenario Archer! -_pensó ella_- Debo aceptar que esta sabandija no se veía nada mal a esta edad... Bueno, aunque en el futuro también se conserva... Mamá tuvo buen gusto en su juventud... pero papá es más guapo que él!_

-Eh... disculpe, señorita... se encuentra la comandante Hayes?

-No, no está. Además ella no quiere ver a ningún hombre por ahora, ya que está dedicada solo a su trabajo! –Lisie le habló tan duro como si se tratara de una cucaracha. Pero él más que molestarse le mostró una vez más su bella sonrisa, haciendo que ella se intrigara.

-Entonces, sino está aquí, definitivamente está en la fiesta del idiota de T.R.

-No, no creo que esté allá! –Lisie le gritó aparatosamente.

-Por supuesto que está allá!... Me encontré al capitán Jonathan Wolf en el camino. Iba en su moto con una chica... –Archer sacó su cajetilla de cigarros_ Kool Freezing Point_ y empezó a fumar.

-Y a mí qué mi importa si Wolf se cruzó en tu camino!

-Jajajaja!.... Que mujercita tan bravucona eres!... Acaso te hace falta "algo"?

-Queeeeé?- respondió ella visiblemente enojada, ya que entendía que ese falta de "algo" significaba falta de "sexo".

-Mejor olvídalo....Como te iba diciendo, Wolf me reconoció, nos saludamos, le pregunté por Lisa y me indicó que había visto a una mujer parecida a ella entrar a la discoteca "Nexus"... y que toda la base está allá porque es el cumpleaños del patán de Edwards... Además fue él quien me dio la dirección de esta casa y me indicó que la compañera de cuarto de Lisa es una linda subalterna suya en el escuadrón Alpha.

-Y entonces porque viniste acá y no fuiste a la disco directamente?... Además, apaga ese cigarrillo!... Que no ves que fumar hace daño!

-Porque no lo podía creer... –dijo él tirándole el humo en la cara mientras ella tosía intencionalmente-... La conozco y tu compañera de vivienda odia ir a esos lugares... Ella prefiere conversar sobre arte o literatura... Pero si está allá entonces tendré que ir, aunque no me agrade el cumpleañero.

-Archer, espera! –dijo Lisie mientras él se volteó para verla totalmente absorto. Ella lo había agarrado por el brazo. El sintió una extraña sensación... De repente tuvo la leve sospecha de que fuera hermana de Lisa, pero recordó que el único familiar vivo de ella era su padre.

-Cómo sabes que mi apellido es Archer? yo no te lo he dicho...- Preguntó mientras Lisie entró en pánico.

-Eh.... por tu descripción, jejeje!.... Eres popular en los periódicos por tus hazañas en Base 6.

-Qué?... Si tú lo dices, pretenderé creerte... Además, qué me ibas a decir?

-Eh... Me puedes llevar?... T.R. también me invitó, jejeje!

-No hay problema.

.

Al dirigirse al cuarto antes de irse llamó a Roy por su reloj trasmisor

-Roy, Archer sabe que mamá está en la fiesta de T.R. y va para allá. Me iré con él para que no enrede las cosas... Qué diablos vamos a hacer?

_-Tranquila Lisie. Ya papá se acostó y está dormido. Me reuniré con Ariel y Janice en este momento. Nos encontramos allá._

* * *

Lisie iba en la moto con Archer. Ella se sentía extraña de algún modo. Desde niña nunca le había caído bien ese General, pese a ser "cercano" a sus padres. A veces le molestaba como él miraba a su mamá disimuladamente, con una devoción extrema, como si Lisa Hayes-Hunter fuera su religión.

Esas historias que había escuchado siendo una niña y que hablaban de un pasado entre su madre y Archer le molestaba sobremanera, quizás algo más que la historia de su padre con Minmei; había corroborado con el tiempo que esa relacioncita había sido una soberana estupidez... Pero con Archer era distinto, ella escuchó algunas veces a sus padres discutiendo fuertemente por causa de él y por eso lo odiaba. Pero total, al final como siempre ellos terminaban reconciliados y más enamorados que nunca. Tanto así que a veces le apenaba las excesivas demostraciones de amor de sus padres frente a todos.

Ella no podía negar que como General del las REF había hecho un gran trabajo. Pese a que la gente especulaba que entre el Almirante Hunter y el General Archer existía un conflicto mutuo histórico por motivos personales, él siempre había sido un soldado leal a su padre y había estado con él en las peores crisis, ambos luchando contra Edwards y el Regente.

Incluso, tanto Archer como su padre se habían salvado la vida uno al otro en diferentes ocasiones durante misiones peligrosas... Tenía que aceptar que a veces parecían dos viejos amigos, dos hermanos... Y luego, dos enemigos silenciosos que batallaban por llevarse lo más diplomáticamente posible.... En esas ocasiones había visto resentimiento cuando ambos se miraban, pero nunca odio...

_Realmente debe ser duro para Archer no ser correspondido, no como él hubiera querido. Pero entonces, porqué sigue peleando para mis padres con una lealtad indiscutible, viendo como siguen juntos y enamorados mientras él se sume en sí mismo y en las batallas, volando en su Wolf-1 como un asesino implacable?- _pensó ella mientras seguían en camino hacia la fiesta.

Llegaron a aquella disco que tenía forma de castillo medieval, pero las luces de colores trastocaban el lugar y lo llenaba de luminosidad. En el 2010 "Nexus" era la disco más popular, grande y exclusiva de Ciudad Macross. Una sala de baile enorme, en su planta principal, dos pisos de barandas donde la gente podía sentarse en mesas y bailar o asomarse a los balcones para ver a la gente bailando en la planta baja, donde también había una tarima donde se presentaban grupos en vivo.

La sala de los DJ estaba en el segundo piso. Igualmente había un efecto de luces neón, neblina y burbujas y en algunas esquinas de los tres pisos había chicas en topless y strippers bailando dentro de grandes cabinas de vidrio. Ese día, Edwards había pagado para alquilar el lugar a fin de realizar su fiesta.

-Vaya, esto está mejor de lo que recordaba! –dijo Archer, mientras la canción _"4 Minutes"_ de _Madonna _con _Justin Timberlake_ sonaba en el ambiente.

-No está mal.... Tomamos una mesa? –dijo Lisie para que Archer no fuera corriendo a buscar a Lisa... pero eso sería una tarea difícil.

-Lo siento mucho, amiguita, pero vas a tener que ir sola, yo debo buscar a Lisa.

-Pero qué poco caballero eres!- dijo Lisie con una falsa indignación, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y agarrándolo por el brazo –Cómo me vas a dejar tirada?... Al menos ten un ápice de cortesía y busquemos una mesa...en el tercer piso.

-Queeeé?.... Allá arriba?

-Es que me gusta estar por lo alto....jejeje!.... Ya después puedes irte a buscar a Lisa.

-Está bien! –_Qué latosa esta chica!- _pensó Archer quien miraba para todos lados a ver si veía a Lisa.

La discoteca estaba llena a rabiar. Para muchos era la mejor fiesta del año. Ciertamente T.R. se lucía en sus fiestas de cumpleaños... Pilotos de las RDF, y amigos de Edwards de las Fuerzas aéreas de diferentes países se encontraban allí....La tanda de música pop estaba en su apogeo, la gente bailaba, olvidándose de guerras, políticos, senadores, pacifístas, zentraedis y demás. Ahora, las canciones de la legendaria _"Reina del Pop"_ controlaban el área, pues Madonna era la cantante favorita del T.R. Edwards.

.

Lisa había estado reacia a bailar, pero Vanesa y Kim la halaron. Se sentía algo tomada, ya que había consumido varios cocteles... Ellas Estaban el la planta baja, dos mesas después de la mesa principal VIP donde estaba T.R. con _Los Malditos_, algunos otros del Escuadrón Ghost y varias chicas lindas, entre ellas Jan Morris quien no se le despegaba del brazo a Edwards solo para ir al baño.

-T.R. Feliz cumpleaños! –Dijo una voz que él conocía... Era Sue Graham, una reportera con la que había salido algunas ocasiones. Siempre peleaban y se insultaban y luego volvían a sus andanzas clandestinas.

-Sue, bienvenida!... Pensé que aún estabas disgustada conmigo y que no ibas a venir a cubrir mi fiesta. Espero que salga en los titulares de la farándula de mañana –dijo Edwards quien sostenía en su mano derecha un cigarrilo _Marlboro Light_, el cual fumaba copiosamente.

-Puede ser... pero tú sabes que no vine por eso, sino para verte –dijo ella acercándose a él y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que él correspondió y que luego se convirtió en un apasionado beso francés, mientras él colocaba su trago en la mesa y bajaba su mano desde la espalda hasta el trasero de Sue para apretarlo con fuerza.

-Fuera de mi vista inmediatamente, zorra! –dijo Jan Morris llegando a la mesa luego de estar en el baño retocándose. Esa noche, Jan era la pareja de ocasión de T.R.

-T.R. no me digas que esta pésima actriz es tu acompañante! –dijo Sue con sangre en los ojos.

-Pero cómo te atreves a referirte a mí en esos términos, chismosa de quinta categoría! –respondió Sue.

-Ya dejen la discusión, no me amarguen la velada o las mandaré a sacar a ambas!

-No es necesario –dijo Sue- Quédate con tu vieja bruja! –Ella se alejó de aquella mesa y salió furiosa del lugar.

-Vieja Bruja?.. Pero qué se ha creído esa lengua de trapeador?

-Jan, termina con el fastidio!... No dejas siquiera que las chicas me feliciten como debe ser porque estás pegada a mí, como un chicle!

-Tengo que aprovecharte hoy –dijo ella sentándose a su lado y dándole un beso en la mejilla-... tenía casi quince días sin verte!

-Eso lo podemos arreglar después, en mi departamento...

-En serio? –dijo ella acercándose a él, dándole un beso apasionado en los labios y bajando su mano por encima de su ropa por la entrepierna de T.R. hasta tocarle su parte íntima por debajo de la mesa.

-Sí!... Pero por lo pronto, suéltame y compórtate! –dijo él molesto con el hostigamiento de Jan.

-Pero entonces porqué no nos vamos ya? –preguntó ella.

-Estás loca? Esta es mi fiesta y gasté mucho dinero en ella!... Además, comprende de una maldita vez que yo no soy Fokker, que te aguantaba todos tus arrumacos, caprichos y necedades!... Eres mi compañía, no mi novia, ni mucho menos mi esposa!

-Ow, T.R. no seas así…. –Ella seguía aferrándose a él.

-Deja el fastidio, Jan y ve con Seahawk a buscarme unas _Heineken_! Recuerda que solo tomo cervezas alemanas... y que estén bien frías!

-Está bien... –dijo Jan dirigiéndose con Seahawk hacia el área del bar. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante Psycho se le acerca a T.R.

-T.R. viste quién está allá?

-Adonde? –dijo él apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-Allá... la del vestido corto rojo, que está junto a las tipas de la sala de mando.... Parece que se te cumplió el sueño... Es la comandante Hayes!

-Queeeé, Lisa aquí?... Imposible!

-Te digo que sí!... Mírala!

-No lo puedo creer!....Entonces aceptó mi invitación!

-Wow, parece otra!... Esta espectacular!... y mira como se mueve! baila muy sexy, y sus amiguitas también.- dijo Hammer

-Cierra la boca, idiota! –Dijo T.R. levantándose del asiento y caminando en esa dirección.

-T.R., adonde vas?- Pregunto ahora Raven

-Voy a donde Lisa... Acaso no lo ves?

-Y qué pasa si Jan regresa?- dijo Hammer.

-Pues sácala a bailar o llévatela a un motel!... No me importa!,.. Pero eso sí, no permitan que me haga un escándalo frente a Lisa porque entonces ustedes dos me las pagarán!- dijo T.R. a Raven y Hammer.

*

La música seguía en su apogeo y T.R. llegó hasta donde estaba Lisa.... Las chicas del Trío Terrible se hicieron para un lado y regresaron a la mesa, ya que la mirada de Edwards insinuaba que estaban estorbando.

-Ay Sammy.... T.R. es tan guapo.... –Suspiraba Vanesa

-Ya olvidémonos de él.... Definitivamente él está tras la Lisa, como siempre- dijo Sammy mientras la música de Madonna seguía a todo volúmen.

.

**_"MUSIC"- by Madonna_**

_Hey Mr. D.J., put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby_

_Hey Mister D.J. put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby  
And when the music starts  
I never wanna stop  
It's gonna drive me crazy_

_Chorus:_

_Music makes the people come together [never gonna stop]  
Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel [never gonna stop]_

_Don't think of yesterday and I don't look at the clock  
I like to boogie-woogie, uh, uh  
It's like ridin' on the wind  
And it never goes away  
Touches everything I'm in  
Got to have it every day_

_Music makes the people come together [never gonna stop]  
Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel [never gonna stop]_

_Hey Mister D.J. put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby  
And when the music starts  
I never wanna stop  
It's gonna drive me crazy....ETC.  
_.

-Hola preciosa, no me vas a dar mi beso de cumpleaños?

-Eh?... T.R.! ... Hola!... donde están las chicas?

-Ellas se fueron a sentar.... Y estoy aquí porque soy el cumpleañero... Acaso estás tomada? –preguntó Edwards desnudando a Lisa con la mirada y sintiéndose lleno de deseo hacia ella.

Lisa dio un beso en la mejilla a T.R. mientras lo abrazaba deseándole feliz cumpleaños. Pero él no quiso soltarla. No ahora que la tenía cerca de él.... Él podía sentir su cuerpo, la esencia de su piel, el aroma de su cabello.

.

Mientras, en la mesa VIP, Jan Morris estallaba en furia al ver a T.R. en medio de la pista con otra mujer.

-Jan, contrólate o tendré que sacarte! Eso es mejor a lo que te pudiera hacer T.R. sino lo dejas en paz! –decía Hammer, pero Jan no entendía razones.

–Suéltame, mal nacidos! Cómo quieres que tolere esta humillación?

Jan forcejeó con aquellos y en un breve segundo pudo desprenderse y esquivarlos como un ratoncito entre sus piernas.

.

.

En el tercer piso, Lisie estaba desesperada porque no lograba ver a Archer... Y lo peor era que había encontrado visualmente a Lisa, pero lo que veía no le gustaba. Ella estaba siendo "sometida" por Edwards.

-Roy, por favor, vengan rápido, Archer se me perdió! y Edwards está fastidiando a mamá! –dijo Lisie por su trasmisor

En dos segundos aparecieron junto a ella, Roy con Ariel y Janice.

-Empecemos con lo planeado! –dijo Ariel

-Ya estaba preocupada!... Cuál es el plan?

-Busquemos a mamá y a Archer. Janice activará su holograma con aspecto de Izzy Randal para hacerle una escena a Archer frente a mamá, lo demás surgirá conforme sucedan los hechos –dijo Roy.

.

Aprovechando los tragos demás que tenía Lisa, Edwards la mantenía abrazada y le recorría la espalda con sus manos.

-T.R., qué te sucede?... Ya suéltame!... podemos bailar separados!

-Lisa, no sabes cómo quisiera... Porqué no nos vamos a mi departamento?

-Qué?.. Estás Loco!...Por quién me tomas?...

-Lisa, ya basta de hacerte la difícil.... Olvídate de una vez por todas del maldito difunto, Riber!

-Cómo te atreves!...Eres un irrespetuoso, suéltame! –dijo Lisa muy molesta y haciéndolo hacia atrás, pero él la mantenía prensada con sus brazos por la cintura

-Eh... no...yo...no quise decir eso, sino que me gustaría charlar contigo y aquí hay mucho ruido

-Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto, mal nacido, hijo de perra?... No soy plato de segunda mesa, me oíste? -Jan Morris se acercaba a T.R. y le propinaba un gaznatón que enfureció al líder Ghost. La gente miraba aquella escena como si fuera una novela. Él la tomó por el brazo bruscamente y salió con ella, a saber qué pasaría allá afuera.

Lisa quedó pasmada sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado, ya que todo había sucedido tan rápido. Un mesero pasaba con una bandeja de tragos y ella dejaba el que había terminado y tomaba otro de la bandeja para ingerirlo hasta la mitad de un solo sorbo y quedarse con el resto. Ella quedaba allí, sola, como siempre, sumida en sus pensamientos con aquellos tragos demás y sintiendo que el piso comenzaba a darle vueltas. Pensando en su soledad y en alguien de apellido Hunter.

-Y a mí qué diablos me importa ese mujeriego de T.R. con su zorra Morris! -decía Lisa en medio de la pista- ....Oh Rick, porqué no estás aquí conmigo?... Imagino que estás dormidito en tu casa para mañana estar listo y llevar a estúpida-Mei a su estúpida casa, en tu estúpido veritech!....Eres un imbécil, Rick Hunter!...Idiota!...Mequetrefe!... Y Minmei es otra zorra!...-dijo ella mientras bebía otro sorbo de su Tequila Sunrise. Pero una voz conocida irrumpió en su pensamiento antes de que ella pudiera contener su aliento.

-Se puede saber con quién estás molesta, Elizabeth?

Eh...Rick? Estás aquí?... pensó ella.

Entre la espesura del ambiente veía unos cabellos rebeldes, un tipo alto, aunque un poco más alto que Rick y un semblante parecido. Entre las burbujas y la neblina de la discoteca había que esperar a que el aire se disipara para ver los rostros con claridad... Al irse los efectos de aire y agua, Lisa sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas, las piernas empezaron a flaquearle, el corazón se le aceleraba, empezaba a sudar frío y millones de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

-Ja....Jack?... Jack Archer?

-Conoces a otro con ese nombre?

-Eres tú?

-Sí Elizabeth, soy yo...

El vaso de vidrio donde tenía el coctel fue a dar al piso quebrándose en el acto. Ella colocó sus manos sobre su propio rostro como si hubiera visto una visión fantasmagórica. Él la tomó del brazo y se ubicaron en otro lado lejos de aquel desastre de vidrios esparcidos. Luego se acercó a ella quedando tan juntos que ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones.

-Jack!... Estás aquí!... Tantos años... No lo puedo creer...

Él la abrazó tan intensamente como si quisiera fundirse en su cuerpo y ella se aferró a él como si fuera una niña

-Oh Jack!... Ella lloraba en su regazo. Los tragos por un lado, su rabia por la indiferencia de Rick Hunter y la emoción por volver a ver a quién fuera su mejor amigo años atrás, antes que todo fuera estropeado por "aquel paso" que dieron producto de las circunstancias.

-Lisa, han pasado siete años... –Pero Lisa no pronunciaba palabras, parecía haberse quedado muda. Solo lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos.

-Estoy soñando, o es producto del alcohol? –dijo ella

-Acaso estás tomada?... Jajajaja!... No lo puedo creer... La última vez que te vi así fue en el cumpleaños de Fokker en mi departamento, lo recuerdas?

-Que vergüenza! –dijo ella sumamente apenada.

-Porqué?

-Esa vez hice el ridículo!... Llorando un estúpido despecho....

-Yo también!

-Y tú porqué?

-Empece a maldecir al tipo que te había causado el despecho y tiré mi trago con hielo sobre el balcón sin saber que allí estaba Wolf.

-Jajajaja!... Sí, toda la camisa le quedó empapada.

-Después nos bebimos todo la "sangría-tequila" de Fokker, jajaja!

-Y lo peor fue que amanecimos juntos acostados en el sillón delante de todo el mundo- dijo Lisa terminando tomando otro trago de la bandeja de un mesero que por allí pasaba.

-Eso no tuvo nada de malo, solo nos recostamos abrazados, por la resaca... Y recuerdo que también amanecieron tirados y ebrios en los otros sillones un par de individuos más: Vanesa, Seahawk, Wolf, fokker, Helena... bueno, aunque estos dos estaban en otro lado- añadió Jack, quitándole el trago y poniéndolo nuevamente en la bandeja del mesero.

-Pero la lengua de Vanesa me fulminó al día siguiente!... Oye, ese es mi trago!

-Suficiente, Elizabeth!... Ya haz tomado demasiado!

-Nooo!- dijo ella en tono de berrinche.

-Jajajaja!... Lisa...

-Qué?

-Si supieras lo linda que te vez con esa tonalidad roja en tus mejillas... -Él la miraba con una ternura infinita. Quería decirle cuánto la amaba, pero ella no estaba en sus cinco sentido y él de ninguna manera se aprovecharía de ella estando en esas condiciones.

-Pensé que te habrías casado con Helena o Izzy o alguna otra y que te habías olvidado de mí y que me odiabas por todo lo que yo... –decía ella, hasta que él puso su mano sobre los labios de Lisa.

-Eso ya pasó, además, qué te hizo pensar todas esas locuras?

-No lo sé... Nunca supe de ti hasta hoy y yo nunca tuve el valor para hablar contigo y verte a la cara después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Yo vine porque... Necesitaba verte.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí...-Él corazón de Jack estalló en amor al oír esas palabras y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella con una emoción incalculable.

Él instintivamente la tomó por la cintura mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Luego de pensarlo, ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él... Para ellos no existía nadie más en ese momento. Los labios de él se acercaron a los de ella.....Se fundieron en un profundo beso. Un beso que primero fue tierno, sereno, apacible, y que luego fue incrementando hasta tornarse apasionado.

De pronto, Lisa sintió algo extraño. Ese beso poco a poco le fue recordando algunas imágenes de sucesos. _Buque Insignia, Breetai, Exedore, los espías, Dolza.... **Rick Hunter**!..._

-Rick!... esbozó en voz baja al terminar con el beso, mientras veía el Rostro de Jack y luego el de Rick, y luego Jack y luego Rick.

-Que dijiste Lisa? –Quería pensar que era producto de su imaginación, pero él la había escuchado decir un nombre que no era precisamente el suyo...Pero la música estaba tan alta que no lo llegó a descifrarlo bien.

-Jack Archer!... Cómo es posible que me hagas esto?... –Ante ellos aparecía Janice Em con el holograma de Izzy Randal sobre ella.

-Izzy?... Pero qué diablos haces aquí? –preguntó Archer

-Jack, quién es esa mujer? –Preguntó Lisa

-Eso es lo único que te interesa saber, Jack?... Qué diablos hago aquí?... Y qué con mis sentimientos? –Preguntaba Janice-Izzy.

-Jack, te hice una pregunta, quien es ella? –Le decía Lisa sacada de onda

-Acaso no me recuerdas, Lisa?... Soy Izzy Randal, y ahora soy la novia de Jack! Tú qué haces con mi novio?

-Jack eso es cierto? –Preguntó Lisa bastante mareada.

-No...eh...Lisa, puedo explicarlo... Izzy, qué te sucede?... Tú y yo quedamos como amigos!

-Cómo destruyes así mis sentimientos? –Lloraba Janice haciendo su actuación de Izzy- He tenido que aguantar las veces que me haz engañado con diferentes mujeres o que haz corrido a los brazos de Helena Chase y ahora estás aquí con ella!... Dijiste que me amabas!....Me mentiste!

-Qué?.... Izzy, basta! De qué estás hablando, yo nunca te he dicho eso! –Decía Jack totalmente incómodo

-Jack Archer, pensé que habías cambiado, pero sigue siendo igual a todos los pilotos! –Dijo Lisa

-Lisa, espera, no es lo que piensas! –decía Jack suplicante

-Yo odio los triángulos amorosos. No pretendo vivir en ellos toda mi vida! –Decía Lisa

-Lisa, yo... –Jack trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica a esa extraña aparición de Izzy.

-Jack, te odio! –decía Janice en forma de Izzy. Luego salió corriendo desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-Lisa, ella está descontrolada, no sé porqué miente...No es lo que piensas. Ella y yo terminamos hace unas semanas atrás –Lisa trató de irse pero Jack la detuvo por el brazo.

-Déjame en paz, Archer! –decía Lisa

-No, no lo haré!... Todo esto es muy extraño! –alegaba él.

-Déjame! –Lisa insistía

-Lisa, acaso este hombre te está molestando? –T.R. Edwards regresaba a la escena luego de haber largado aparatosamente a Jan Morris del lugar.

-Aléjate, idiota!... Esto no es tu asunto! –dijo Jack

-Pero miren nada más quién es... Jack Archer, el "Gigante Asesino"...Lo último que supe de ti era que estabas tras las rejas....Cómo es que estás libre?... Déjame adivinar... libertad condicional, bajo palabra, o fianza?

-Porqué no desapareces por donde viniste, cara de vómito!... Tu papi millonario no está aquí para cubrirte el trasero ni taparte los crímenes y abusos que cometes a tu antojo! –Jack lo miró enfurecido

-Esta es una fiesta exclusiva pagada por mí, y tú no estás entre mis invitados!.... Eres una chusma indeseable que jamás pertenecería a mi círculo social!...

-Vaya, ahora para ser reconocido en sociedad tengo que pertenecer al Jet-Set del _Ken de la Barbie_, jajaja!... Tu sociedad de militares ricachones puedes metértela por el trasero!

-Lisa está conmigo!...Así que largo de aquí o te sacaré a patadas!

-Qué dijiste, mal Nacido?... -Jack se acercaba a Edwards con furia.

-Lo que escuchaste, engendro mercenario....Si no desapareces, atente a las consecuencias! –Decía T.R.

-Tú me estás amenazando a mí?... Jajajaja!... No me hagas reír, te acabaré en menos de cinco segundos –Respondió Jack

.

Lisie había llegado al lugar y jaló a Lisa del brazo para traerla a su lado junto a Ariel y Janice.

-Qué haces, _Marie_?...Suéltame! –gritaba Lisa mientras veía a Janice y Ariel- Y quiénes son estas dos mujeres?

-Tranquilízate, amiga, solo debemos alejarnos de aquí. Se va a formar un pandemónium entre Archer y Edwards.

Roy se paró frente a ellas dándole la espalda y viendo de frente la bronca que se iba a armar entre Jack y T.R..... Luego se volteó y habló con ellas.

-Ariel, hagan la trasposición y llévenla a su casa, ahora!

-Pero Roy, ella se dará cuenta de la trasposición! –dijo Lisie

-Está bastante tomada, así que algo le podrán inventar después.

-Qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntó Lisa bastante mareada y apunto de caerse por los tragos.

-Puedo inducirle un estado de inconciencia temporal al llegar a casa. –dijo Ariel

-Perfecto, entonces vayan a un lugar apartado. Yo debo saldar unas cuentas –dijo Roy

-Roy ven con nosotras. No cometas una estupidez! –dijo Lisie

-No pienso dejar a Archer solo!... Edwards está amontonando a sus secuaces –dijo Roy

-Pero Roy!- dijo Lisie

-Papá hubiera hecho lo mismo... Estoy seguro que él lo hubiera ayudado, igual que Archer lo hubiera ayudado a él, así que no insistas!

-Prométeme que no harás una locura –indicó Ariel

-Está bien, pero ya váyanse....

-Capitán está seguro? –preguntó Janice

-Háganlo ya! –dijo Roy.

Ellas fueron inmediatamente a un lugar apartado llevando a Lisa y en un segundo desaparecieron del lugar.

.

Jack miró alrededor y vió que Lisa no estaba. T.R. también se percató de ello y quería desatar su furia con Archer por hacer que perdiera esa oportunidad con Lisa.

-Lisa!.... Lisa! –Buscaban ambos

-Eres un idiota, por tu culpa se fue!... Me las pagarás! –Decía Edwards.

Tras él aparecían los Malditos, dispuestos a hacerle pagar a Archer sin saber a ciencia cierta porqué, ellos solo seguían lo que Edwards les ordenaba.

-Eso no me parece justo, ustedes son cinco y él solo uno –dijo Roy con ganas de estrangular a Edwards.

-Pero miren nada más quien apareció aquí –dijo Edwards- El nuevo piloto de las RDF que se cree mejor que los demás. El teniente _West_...Te lo advierto niño bonito, no te entrometas! Por ahora somos cinco, pero tengo a varios sujetos furiosos que vienen después, jajaja!

-Amigo, quien quiera que seas, no te metas en esto!... Mejor aléjate, podrías salir lastimado –le dijo Jack a Roy

-Ellos son muchos, señor.... Además, los amigos de Roy Fokker son también mis amigos –Le dijo Roy

-Con que son del clan del idiota de Fokker... A ellos! –dijo T.R. a sus guaruras.

La gente se hizo a un lado al ver el pandemónium que se estaba formando. Psycho y Reeven se abalanzaron contra Archer, desconociendo que éste era experto en artes marciales. Habilidad aprendida durante sus muchos años como mercenario y matón a sueldo. Archer conectaba un rodillazo en el abdomen a Psycho y luego le estrellaba la frente con la misma rodilla haciendo que este se tambaleara. Mientras que Reeven sucumbía ante dos fuertes puñetazo en el rostro.

Por su parte, Roy, quien conocía el mismo sistema de pelea enseñado por su padre y las praxianas desde que era un niño, hacía añicos a Seahawk y Hammer con empellones, patadas y demás destrezas.... Edwards veía aquello acompañado por otros del escuadrón Ghost, empezaba a preocuparse.

Cuando Los Malditos quedaron regados en el piso en menos de 5 minutos, Edwards envió su otro contingente de Ghost... Varios para Archer y otros para Roy. Ellos fueron peleando por casi toda el área de la planta baja de la disco. Al fondo, la música de Madonna seguía en su apogeo. El dueño del local había mandado a buscar patrullas para que acabaran con esos miserables que estaban haciendo estragos con su negocio.

**GIVE IT TO ME- by Madonna**

_What are you waiting for?  
Nobody's gonna show you how  
Why work for someone else  
To do what you can do right now?_

_Got no boundaries and no limits  
If there's excitement, put me in it  
If it's against the law, arrest me  
If you can handle it, undress me_

_Don't stop me now, don't need to catch my breath  
I can go on and on and on  
When the lights go down and there's no one left  
I can go on and on and on_

_Chorus:....Give it to me, yeah  
No one's gonna show me, how  
Give it to me, yeah  
No one's gonna stop me, now_

_They say that a good thing never lasts  
And then it has to fall  
Those are the the people that did not  
Amount to much at all_

_Give me the bassline and I'll shake it  
Give me a record and I'll break it  
There's no beginning and no ending  
Give me a chance to go and I'll take it_

_Don't stop me now, don't need to catch my breath  
I can go on and on and on  
When the lights go down and there's no one left  
I can go on and on and on_

_Give it to me, yeah  
No one's gonna show me, how  
Give it to me, yeah  
No one's gonna stop me, now....ETC..._

_*_

Archer estaba convertido en un animal... El color de sus ojos hazel claros se habían oscurecidos. Hizo tanto daño a los últimos cinco, que los otros Ghost que quedaban no se atrevieron a enfrentarse a él....Sencillamente estaba hecho un energúmeno... Los dos últimos que iban a oponerse a Archer sacaron sendos puñales. Archer se limitó a reírse mientras limpiaba un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

Roy había acabado con otros que yacían en el piso. Edwards no lo podía creer. Sabía que Archer era de temer, pero este chico de dónde diablos había sacado esas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo tan excepcionales y mortales?... Edwards conocía ciertas técnicas y éstas eran una especie de combinaciones entre Ju jutsu, Kick Boxing, Kung Fu y Lucha medieval.

Roy se hizo a un lado esperando que Edwards fuera por él. Pero Edwards se había quedado impávido esperando el desenlace de Archer con los dos últimos Ghost.

Ellos se abalanzaron contra Archer, quien esquivó hábilmente los intentos de daño de ambos tipos, logrando inclusive asestar varias patadas y puñetes a aquellos. Luego derribó a uno con una patada giratoria desestabilizadora de equilibrio a nivel del piso.

El otro quiso aprovechar la oportunidad y darle el golpe mortal, pero Archer pudo quitarle el puñal, para después dar un pequeño salto giratorio por detrás del sujeto y darle una estocada con su propio puñal en un punto entre el hombro y la clavícula... Archer sabía que esa herida en aquella área del cuerpo no era mortal, pero sí lo suficientemente dolorosa para dejar a aquel tipo fuera de combate.

El segundo tipo ya se había levantado, pretendía sacar una pistola cuando Archer levantó su pierna a la altura de la cara del sujeto, como si le fuera a dar una patada, pero detuvo su bota cerca de la oreja evidenciando que de la platina de acero ubicada ente la suela y la punta de su bota salía un pequeño pero filoso puñal que tocaba con su punta la oreja del sujeto. Jack mantuvo su pierna en esa posición cuando le habló a su contrincante.

-Tira esa pistola al piso!... O te juro que este puñal te entrará por el oído y te perforará el cerebro en menos de lo que vuelves a respirar.

Edwards, Roy y los presentes quedaron asombrados con ese "az bajo la manga".... Por su parte, el tipo de la pelea conocía quién era Jack Archer, y sabía que hablaba en serio. Él no quería ser uno más de su lista, así que dejó caer el arma y la pateó viendo que el nuevo chico del Skull, _Andrew West_ la recogía, sacándole las municiones.

-Buena elección, eres inteligente... Hoy estoy de buen humor y no quiero problemas –dijo Archer al hombre.

-Maldición! –dijo Edwards

-Ahora sí, Edwards, solo quedamos tú y yo... –le dijo Archer con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre que hubiera asustado a cualquiera y caminando en dirección a él.

-No!... Déjamelo a mí, señor! –dijo Roy mientras miraba a Edwards como si mirara al mismo Satanás.

-Si quieren pueden venir los dos! –Agregó Edwards jactándose de valiente. El prefería morir antes que dar un paso atrás, y eso ellos lo sabían.

-Jajajaja!... T.R., tú sabes que si me da la gana mañana amaneces en un basurero como titular de un diario amarillista –dijo Archer

-Váyase, señor!...No se metas en más problemas, yo acabaré con él –le decía Roy

-Ya hiciste suficiente, no interfieras!...Esta no es tu pelea! –le respondió Jack

-Sí lo es! –Roy se le abalanzó a Edwards pero en ese mismo instante llegaban las unidades terrestres de defensa al área haciendo que todo el mundo corriera de un lado al otro de la disco y provocando un gran caos.

Jack sabía que no le convenía ser detenido. Él estaba bajo palabra y no quería regresar al bote porque le darían de baja como comandante en Base 6.... Roy tampoco lo tenía previsto, ya que ni siquiera tenía expediente de vida en esa época. Y en cuanto a Edwards, cuando se dieron cuenta ya se había marchado del lugar.

-Señor, por aquí! –gritó Roy quien había encontrado una salida. Minutos después, Jack dio con su moto y se alejaron del lugar.

* * *

*

Archer dejó a Roy frente a la casa de Rick Hunter, desconociendo que aquella era la vivienda del "hermano menor" de Fokker.

-Teniente West, le agradezco por su colaboración. No era necesaria, pero de todos modos, muchas gracias –dijo Jack prendiendo un cigarro.

-Gracias a usted, señor. Para mí ha sido un honor pelear a su lado en contra de los idiotas cobardes de un ser tan despreciable como Edwards.

-Quieres un cigarrillo?

-No, señor, se lo agradezco, pero no fumo.

Hablaron un rato más sobre asuntos militares y técnicas de defensa personal. También Roy preguntó sobre esas botas con puñales escondidos en las puntas bajo la suelas. A Roy le fascinó la idea de tener unas así para combates de cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Tu mides como 1.90, no es asi?... Eres casi de mi tamaño.... Entonces debes calzar 12... –dijo Jack.

-Así es, señor! –respondió Roy

-Estas botas las mandé a hacer especialmente en Brazil, una vez que el Gobierno me contrató para acabar con un sujeto nocivo de una de las favelas más peligrosas de Rio Di Janeiro cuando yo tenía 18 años. El tipo que las hacía se llama Josué Edson _"Xe Pequeño"_ Silva, y ahora es piloto de las RDF en Base 6 y es uno de mis mejores amigos... Dejé un par nuevo donde Fokker....Puedes buscarlas allá cuando gustes, te las regalo.

-Gracias, señor, en verdad son geniales!

-A mí siempre me dan buena suerte...

-Señor, y sobre el otro tema, usted logró acabar con ese sujeto?

-En parte... digamos que lo saqué del lado oscuro tal como Fokker hizo conmigo y ahora pelea para nosotros.

-Está hablando del tipo de las botas?

-Así es!... Sabes, él tomo su apodo de un peligroso matón de una famosa película brazileña. Lo más irónico es que físicamente no son nada parecidos, pero cuando lo conocí su actitud era casi la misma al del tipo del film... Ahora Xe es totalmente otro.

-El Gobierno no se molestó por no acabarlo?

-Al contrario, Xe hizo tan buen trabajo que después se olvidaron de él.

-Increíble!

-Oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta? –indicó Archer

-La que usted, deseé, señor.

-Porqué diablos me llamas "señor"?... Apenas te conozco y no eres mi subalterno.

Roy paró en seco. El llamarlo señor era algo inconciente retrotraído de su futuro donde Jack Archer era el General de todos los escuadrones y por lo tanto su jefe, siendo Roy el líder Skull. Su trato en Tiresia hacia Archer era de profundo respeto. Su padre, Rick Hunter siempre le enseñó a respetar las instancias y los rangos militares, sobre todo los superiores, como todo un soldado disciplinado.... Pero ahora debía inventar algo.

-Eh... Lo que sucede es que esa fue la crianza que me dieron mis padres. Ellos son muy religiosos y apegados a las costumbres conservadoras de los antiguos _cuáqueros_... –Ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre para Roy el tener que mentir, cosa que él odiaba, pero que necesitaba hacer dadas las circunstancias.

-_Cuáqueros_, como el tipo de la avena?, jajajajaja!....Qué pereza me da solamente de escuchar eso!... Así que por favor te pido que no me llames "señor", llámame Jack o Archer si prefieres, entendido?

-Está bien, Jack.

-Así está mejor, ahora debo irme... Te veo luego, West.

-No lo dudes Archer...–dijo Roy antes de que Jack se perdiera en la distancia.

_Claro, Xe Silva!... -_Roy recordó antes de entrar a la casa_- ...Mi padre me habló sobre él una vez!... Entonces debe ser el mismo tipo que ayudó a Lang a modernizar las armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de los oficiales que manejan los destroids... Entonces era amigo de Archer al igual que el "sangriento", César Best..._

.

* * *

.

Al entrar abrió un poco la puerta del cuarto de Rick y vio que éste dormía como un oso. Sonrió. Por lo menos su padre estaba allí. Luego procedió a llamar a Ariel quien seguía en la casa de Lisa.

-Ariel, cómo está mamá?

_-Está profundamente dormida. No despertará hasta las diez horas del día de mañana._

-Entonces todo en orden...

_-Roy- añadió Lisie- me preocupa que Archer o el imbécil de T.R. puedan aparecerse acá esta noche o en el transcurso de la mañana. Quisiera irme con ella a un hotel, pero sería tedioso y no podemos llevarla con Claudia porque allá se están quedando Fokker y Archer._

-Tienes razón....Ariel, tráela para la casa de papá.... Él está dormido y no se dará cuenta de nada porque ella dormirá en mi habitación. Luego, antes de que despierte, deberás teletransportarla antes de las 10 horas a su casa para que así se arregle para la misión con Global.

Luego que Ariel la teletransportara, Roy acomodó a Lisa en su cama. Aún llevaba su vestido rojo. Él quitó sus tacones y los puso a un lado. Luego tomó la sábana y la arropó. En ese instante recordó a su mamá acostada en aquella sala en Tiresia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La extrañaba mucho, y por supuesto a su padre también. Era irónico, los tenía a ambos en aquella casa, siendo tan jóvenes y llenos de vida, y a millones de años luz y tiempo-espacio ellos estaban en coma y corrían peligro.

Luego de esa pelea con los Ghost estaba muy cansado y algo adolorido. Se dio un baño. Se colocó una camiseta y un pantalón pijama... Luego sacó una bolsa de dormir que su joven padre guardaba en aquel cuarto, la tendió en el suelo y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Esa noche, Roy tuvo un pesadilla en la que siendo nuevamente un niño en el año 2021 vivía aquella ocasión en que Edwards se aparecía por la pantalla del SDF-4 para burlarse de su padre por la terrible pérdida del bebé y sacarle en cara otras situaciones como el ataque a Garuda, la situación de Minmei y la intromisión de Archer.

En la pesadilla recordaba que unos días después de aquel incidente él había ido con Jack Becker al SDF-3 para encontrarse con su padre e ir al hospital a visitar a su mamá. Estando allí quiso hacerle una broma a Bécker y se le escapó de su mano corriendo por diferentes niveles de la nave hasta perderse de él y llegar a un lugar donde se detuvo escondido entre unas palmeras al oír y luego ver una fuerte discusión que su padre tuvo con Archer en ese lugar apartado del SDF-3 junto a un gran ventanal con vista al espacio, sin que ellos avistaran su presencia.

**_Pesadilla de Roy basado en un suceso del año 2021_**

_-El doctor prohibió las visitas a Lisa. Solo mis hijos y yo podemos entrar a su habitación... Me informaron en el hospital que la fuiste a visitar. Cómo diablos hiciste para entrar allí?-preguntó Rick a Archer._

_-Eso es lo de menos. Yo solo quería ver con mis ojos que la almirante estuviera mejor._

_-No tienes ningún derecho!... Eso no te incumbe!_

_- Tu actitud es estúpida!... En realidad siento mucho la terrible pérdida de ustedes!_

_- Ella y yo saldremos de esta y seguiremos adelante juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho desde hace 10 años._

_-Ella es mi amiga desde mucho antes que la conocieras, así que la veré, quieras o no!_

_-Ni siquiera cuando pueda recibir visitas te voy a permitir que te acerques.... Para ti es un área restringida. Tienes prohibido visitarla!_

_- Cuál es tu maldito problema?... No tengo porqué aguantarme tus idioteces y hostilidades!_

_-El problema es que creí que eras mi amigo... Todo el tiempo pensé que Edwards era una piedra en el zapato, ahora comprendo que a él solo lo obsesionaba estar cerca del poder... En realidad eras tú el hipócrita!..._

_-Nunca te oculté mis sentimientos hacia ella. Pero tú aún no superas que la conocí antes que tú y que lo nuestro fue mucho antes de que tú existieras en su vida._

_-Claro que lo entendí!... Acaso me crees ignorante?... Aprovechas la mínima oportunidad en la que no estoy para hacerte el superhéroe con Lisa, con actuaciones de amigo incondicional. Crees que no me doy cuenta?... Tu estrategia es patética!_

_-Siempre he respetado su relación y me he mantenido a distancia.....Pero si prefieres creerle a los chismes de pasillo, entonces cree lo que se te de la gana! No me interesa!...Aquí el único que ha fallado eres tú. Siempre haz pensando solo en ti y no en ella, sin importarte nada. Por eso dudas, verdad..._

_-Eso no es cierto!... Además, no tienes dignidad para criticarme!... Ella me ama y yo la amo a ella cada día más, y sé que desde que nos conocimos nunca me ha faltado porque es una mujer íntegra!...Eres tú quien a mis espaldas has tratado infructuosamente de hostigarla creando intrigas entre ella y yo!_

_-Caes una y otra vez en las falacias de Edwards. No pensé que fueras tan endeble de mente, pero imagino que tus múltiples liberaciones planetarias y frustraciones te tienen así._

_-Pero qué dices, idiota?... Aquí el único frustrado eres tú!... Nadie tiene la culpa de que estés sumido en la soledad como una cucaracha y que ninguna mujer soporte tu carácter inestable y amargado!... Parece que tus amores callejeros ganaron la partida y te robaron la posibilidad de ser feliz con alguna mujer sensata._

_-Sabes qué, Rick?... Tu punto débil te carcome... Extrañas pilotear un veritech y sentir la adrenalina de comandar los escuadrones como lo hago yo?... Muy bien, hagamos un trato..._

_-Lo que quiera pedirme, General Archer, deberá hacerlo frente al Consejo._

_-Vamos, Almirante, tú no eres de doblegarte ante esos vejetes... Además mi propuesta te interesará...._

_-De qué rayos hablas?_

_-Cambiemos de escenario. Tú serás el líder Lobo, así podrás dirigir los escuadrones nuevamente, junto a Max como tu subalterno Líder del Skull y los otros... Y yo accederé gustoso a estar en la Sala de Mandos con Lisa... De esa forma los dos estaremos donde queremos estar. Tú piloteando un veritech y yo junto a ella..._

_-Cómo te atreves a plantearme esa estupidez, miserable! –Rick se acercaba a Archer con furia y lo tomaba por el cuello._

_-Qué pasa? ... Acaso te molesta la propuesta?... Ah...si, Almirante Hunter, si es por el rango, te lo puedes quedar, nunca me han interesado los rangos, ni me interesa seguir siendo tu General subalterno... Lo único que realmente espero es que ojalá y ella llegara a amarme como te ama a ti y me correspondiera, porque de ser así yo abandonaría todo y me iría con ella inmediatamente de regreso a la Tierra!_

_-Eso nunca, bastardo!... Primero te mato! –Rick le conectaba un puñetazo a Archer._

_-Papá! –gritaba Roy mientras veía a aquellos dos enfrascarse en una terrible pelea hasta que finalmente varios soldados lograron separarlos._

**Fin de pesadilla sobre suceso de Roy**

_._

* * *

.

Ariel ya se había retirado junto a Janice cuando Lisie escuchó el motor de la Kawasaki de Archer. Ella ya se había desmaquillado y se había puesto un buzo y una camisa de dormir de su mamá.

-Rayos, lo sabía! debí haber hecho libros de astrología como la pitonisa mentecata de Jan Morris! –dijo Lisie antes de oír unos toque en la puerta.

-Hola de nuevo, amiguita... Vaya, te ves mejor sin maquillaje que con él... Ya no das tanto miedo, jajaja!

-Muy gracioso!.....Qué quieres, Archer?... Tengo sueño y no quiero verte la cara.

-Dónde está Lisa?

-Lisa no está! Así que te puedes largar por donde viniste! –dijo ella mirándolo duramente

-No mientas, ya me mentiste antes!

-Si quieres puedes entrar y.... Oye! –Antes de que terminara la frase Archer ya había entrado y revisaba la casa punto por punto.

-Dónde diablos está Lisa?

-Y yo qué sé!

-Cómo que no lo sabes?... Tú debes saberlo, eres su compañera!

-Pero no soy su niñera!... No sé donde está Lisa, y si lo supiera no te lo diría!

-Ah si?...Pues entonces me vas a tener que aguantar!...-dijo él buscando un bolso militar que tenía en la moto y trayéndolo consigo...–Porque de aquí no me muevo hasta que llegue mi mujer!

-Qué dijiste, idiota? ...Acaso se te fundió lo poco que te queda de cerebro?

-Lo que oyes! –dijo Jack yendo hasta el sillón de aquella casa, tirándose sobre él y quedando acostado a lo largo y ancho del mismo mientras aventaba el bolso al piso. Luego prendió un cigarrillo.

-En primer lugar, no tienes derecho a entrar así a esta casa, en segundo lugar baja esas malditas botas del sillón, en tercer lugar apaga ese cigarrillo, y en cuarto lugar Lisa no es tu mujer ni lo será porque ella no te ama!

-Cómo diablos sabes que no me ama?... Si ni siquiera conoces nuestra historia, chiquilla machorra! –dijo Jack sacado de onda.

-Cómo me dijiste?

-Lo que oíste, eres una ordinaria.

-Apaga ese cigarrillo, looser!

-Si me sigues fastidiando con mi cigarrillo, lo apagaré...pero en tu ombligo! cerca de ese patético piercing que cargas.

-Atrévete a hacerlo y serás carne de buitres!

-Jajaja!.....Me recuerdas a _Marilyn Manson_, yo no anduviera contigo ni aunque volviera a ser mercenario y me ofrecieran un millón de euros.

-Quién diablos esa ese tipa?

-No sabes quién es?... Es un cantante horroroso, travesti y satánico que asustaría al mismo diablo, jajaja!

-Aggggh!... Eres un estúpido!... Pues tú tampoco me gustas, es más, te odio! Y para que lo sepas, Lisa no está aquí porque ella está con Edwards.

-Qué?... Eso no es cierto! Así que inventa mejor una de vaqueros si lo que pretendes es hacerme enfadar.

-No me crees, pues es la verdad, ellos... son... novios. Lo que sucede es que hoy estaban peleados.

-Mira_, Beetlejuice_, mejor ya cállate y déjame esperar a Lisa en paz!

-Beetlejuice?... Qué es eso?

-Tampoco sabes quién es _Beetlejuice_?... Acaso vives en otro planeta?.... Es un bicho asqueroso de una película que tiene la cara igual de horrible que la tuya –decía él apagando el cigarrillo ya terminado.

-Cómo te atreves?

-Y créeme que si tú y esos dos bichos me salen en mis pesadillas nocturnas, no se cuál de los tres me daría más miedo y asco si _Beetlejuice, Manson,_ o tú!... Aunque creo que tú eres la peor, jajaja!

-Suficiente! –gritó ella.

Lisie se abalanzó hacia Archer propinándole un certero puñete en el rostro que lo tiró de bruces a la alfombra, mientras siguió con un par de patadas. Él quedó sorprendido al ver la fuerza y la contundencia de sus golpes. Sin embargo, cuando ella le fue a dar una tercera patada él agarró su pie y la derribó. Empezaron a forcejear duramente en la alfombra.

_Para ser mujer es muy fuerte. Además es astuta, como si fuera experta en artes marciales –_pensaba Jack

_Demonios, que tipo tan fuerte y duro de roer. Para ser de esta época sabe demasiado, Su técnica es muy difícil de descifrar –_pensaba Lisie

Por toda la sala hubo empellones, llaves, candados, torniquetes, rodillazos, piquete en los ojos, jalones de pelo, técnicas de adormecimiento, lucha grecorromana y otros.... Lisie no estaba al 100% de sus condiciones por el cansancio del día y Jack trataba solo de defenderse y hacer que ella se calmara; él jamás podría darle un puñetes o patadas a una mujer. Eso iba contra sus principios....

Lisie estaba sobre Jack tratando de darle un puñetazo pero no podía...Ya para la bajada, la fuerza física de Jack se impuso y el dio un fuerte giro para quedar sobre Lisie... Él ni siquiera se notaba cansado. La argolla de Archer se perdió entre los escombros, mientras la camisa de dormir de Lisie estaba semi abierta, evidenciando parte de sus pechos, lo que distrajo a él.

-Wow!... No están nada mal tus _lolas_... Qué son?... Parecen unas 28-C.

-Cómo se te ocurre!...Quítate de encima, pendejo! -dijo ella abrochando aquellos botones rebeldes.

-Eres una niña malcriada. Te voy a dar unas nalgadas!

-No te atrevas o te juro que te mato, Archer!

-Ah sí? –Jack se sentó en la alfombra y la colocó boca a bajo sobre con el abdomen de ella sobre sus rodillas. Luego empezó a darle un par de nalgadas.

-Ahhhh! –Cómo te atreviste, bestia! –dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la rabia y con las nalgas adoloridas por los manotazos, que a ella le dolían más en el orgullo

-Te lo merecías!... Eres más peligrosa que los Ghost!

–Ni siquiera mi padre!...Él nunca me dio nalgadas!... Si él supiera lo hiciste él sería capaz de matarte con sus propias manos, maldito infeliz!

-Pues esas fueron las nalgadas que te faltaron!... Al parecer a tu papi le faltó mano dura contigo!

-Jamás serás mi padre!... Nunca lo va a ser!... No te comparas con él, ni jamás serás como él!... Te odio!

Ella se abalanzó nuevamente hacia él tratando de ahorcarlo y volvieron a dar vueltas en la alfombra para reanudar la lucha. El la dominó y se situó sobre ella para calmarla... Luego de un rato, él sintió que ella se doblegó y empezó a llorar. Cuando la soltó ella se tapó la cara. Él se hizo a un lado y se sentó. Se sentía conmovido y absorto.

-Eh...Qué....qué te sucede?

-Déjame en paz, bastardo!

-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención lastimarte...

Él se levantó y fue hasta la cocina. Ella aún seguía tendida en la alfombra llorando como una niña cuando vio que él se acercaba con algo.

-Toma, necesitas un vaso de agua

-No quiero nada de ti, inútil! –Ella le tiró el vaso de un manotazo al suelo, cayendo en la alfombra y mojando toda esa área.

-Maldición! eres muy huraña y belicosa, pareces una fierecilla salvaje o una cachorra de caníbal...

Ella le mostró a Archer el dedo del medio de su mano en una señal obscena como diciendo "jódete!"....

-Jajaja!.... Wow, cuanta femineidad... -dijo Archer prendiendo otro cigarrillo- En verdad deberías estar en un zoológico, eres una especie en extinción, o quizás algo así como una mujer de Neandertal.

-Lárgate de aquí!... No te soporto!... Ni a ti ni a tu maldito humo de cigarrillo!

-Increíble!... Ahora comprendo lo que dices sobre tu padre. Realmente él debe ser un santo... Con una hija como tú hay que beatificar a tu padre y darle el premio Nóbel de la Paz.

-Fuera de mi vista!...

Jack buscó papel toalla y limpió el desastre. Luego buscó otro vaso de agua y lo colocó cerca. Después sacó un pañuelo.

-Qué vas a hacer?... Suéltame! –preguntó ella cuando vio que él se sentó nuevamente en la alfombra, se le acercaba y la tomaba por los hombros para ponerla entre sus piernas.

-Te voy a limpiar la cara. Se te corrió el poco rimel que el desmaquillante no te quitó y pareces un mapache... Ahora dime, porqué lloras?... No sabía que el no poder vencerme era de vida o muerte para ti.

-Eres un patán, claro que no lloro por eso!

-Entonces porqué?

-Porque... –ella pareció nuevamente conmocionada y empezó a llorar nuevamente- No te importa...

-Claro que me importa! Tu agresión es mortal... Llevas muchos demonios dentro y debes exorcisarlos y sacarlos inmediatamente-dijo él apagando su cigarrillo ya terminado.

-Yo.....yo...extraño a... mis padres! –Ella lloraba ahora más que antes como si un gran dolor la estuviera perturbando.

Ella estaba tan vulnerable y triste que Jack no sabía ni qué hacer. Él la acercó a su pecho para darle cobijo y ella se aferró a él con sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Por muchos minutos ella permaneció llorando en el hombro de él hasta que ese lado de su camisa quedó empapado y la piel bajo éste totalmente húmeda. De pronto y sin saber porqué recordó aquella escena de hace 7 años atrás, donde Lisa lloraba en su hombro al pensar que Karl Riber había terminado con ella.

-Toma –Él le acercó el vaso de agua cuando sintió que estaba más calmada.

El llanto era sobre todo por la nostalgia de sus padres, pero también por muchas otras cosas...Ella bebió el agua y luego puso el vaso a un lado. Siguió recostada por bastante tiempo sobre el pecho de Jack llorando a cántaros hasta que su llanto se fue lentamente menguando.

Estando allí, sentados en la alfombra de aquella casa, Lisi perdió la noción del tiempo recostada contra pecho de Jack Archer al quedarse dormida. Durante unos minutos tuvo un sueño en el cual recordaba una escena que para ella había sido terrible.

Estando en el escuadrón Skull no quiso seguir indicaciones de su hermano por lo tanto la misión que se le había encomendado había resultado un fiasco... Roy la regañaba duramente en el hangar asignado al escuadrón Skull...y ella le contestó groseramente y con prepotencia a su líder, sin darse cuenta que el General Archer la había escuchado.

**_Sueño de Lisie sobre suceso en el año 2034_**

_-Teniente Hunter!...Qué significa esta clase de contestaciones groseras por parte suya hacia su capitán? -Lise padeció al escuchar la voz del General tras ella_

_-Lo que sucedió fue que..._

_-No le he dado permiso para que me responda!_

_-Lo siento, Señor..._

_-Sé que no es la primera vez que le habla así al capitán Hunter, y no porque él me lo haya dicho, sino porque las paredes escuchan. Usted debe entender de una maldita vez por todas que en esta base el capitán Hunter no es su hermano, sino su superior!_

_Lisie ardía en furia. Encima de que ese tipo no le caía, la estaba exhibiendo como a un giñapo en frente de todos... Ella lo miró a los ojos... Pecado mortal._

_-Pero cómo se atreve?...No me sostenga la mirada!... Usted no es igual a mí, insolente insubordinada! -Lisie inmediatamente fijó la mirada al frente- Usted puede parecerse mucho físicamente a su madre, pero no le llega ni a los talones!.... Le falta demasiado para parecerse a ella en su forma de ser. En lo disciplinada, obediente y respetuosa... Y en cuento a su padre, él más que nadie exige eficiencia, eficacia y rigidez a toda las tropas, pero sobre todo trabajo en grupo... Por su estupidéz, toda la misión se hechó a perder!... Su problema, teniente Hunter es que quiere trabajar sola para sobresalir por encima de los demás...A veces pienso que los legendarios apellidos que usted lleva le quedan demasiado grande._

_Lisie se tragaba las lágrimas y la humillación por parte del General Archer._

_-Capitán Hunter!_

_-Señor!- dijo Roy_

_-A partir de hoy y por un periodo conveniente a mi criterio, la teniente Hunter pasará del escuadrón Skull al escuadrón Wolf, directamente bajo mis órdenes!... El teniente Tinker le cubrirá el puesto durante ese periodo._

_-Sí, Señor!_

_Demonios, noooooo!... pensaba Lisie, con los ojos critalizados._

_-Y a usted, teniente Lisa Hunter-Hayes, le digo que una falla más y su castigo será sin precedentes en la historia de las REF, me entendió?_

_-Si....Señor!_

_Ella había quedado como muerta en vida, no solo porque el general Archer la había exibido frente a todo el escuadrón, sino porque más atrás, a la salida del hangar estaba su padre, el Almirante Hunter. Él la miraba duramente y sin decir una sola palabra, sin interferir en la reprimenda de Archer, sin ir hacia ella luego de aquellas horribles palabras... Ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada, ya sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas..... Solo vió cuando su padre se alejaba de allí conversando con Archer en dirección a otros escuadrones, como si aquella reprimenda hubiera sido a un soldado cualquiera.... Lisie tenía el corazón destrozado..._

_-Tú hija va a aprender a las buenas o a las malas, Rick!...No pretendo dejar que su talento sea desperdiciado por su inmadurez._

_-La culpa ha sido mía, Jack, siempre la consentí demasiado, permitiendo que hiciera lo que le venía en gana. Me duele en el alma verla llorar, pero no flaquearé ante sus lágrimas!_

_-Es una cabeza dura! Me atrevo a decir que tiene habilidades natas que la harían hasta mejor piloto caza que Roy y que muchos de los mejores que han pasado por las REF, pero es muy indisciplinada!... Todo lo contrario a tu hijo. No tengo quejas de él, es un excelente y respetado capitán._

_-Concuerdo contigo... Roy es sorprendente desde niño, todos me dicen que él sacó el mejor lado de mi carácter y el de Lisa... Estoy demasiado orgulloso de él...en cambio Lisie siempre ha sido mi dolor de cabeza.... pero a pesar de ser diferentes son mis hijos y los amo... A Roy a ella y al pequeño, por partes iguales._

_-Roy está hecho para mandar, Rick, él es muy superior a todos los demás y sería un desperdicio limitarlo a un veritech... Tu hijo es un líder y un estratega nato para la sala de mandos de cualquier super fortaleza, como todo un almirante.... En cambio esa malcriada es lo mejor que he visto en una As desde Miriya Sterling, pero es tan obstinada que ella aun lo desconce!_

_-Amigo, Confío en tu estrategia para hacerla llegar a canalizar todo su potencial._

_-Cuenta con ello, amigo!_

**_Fin de sueño sobre suceso_**

.

* * *

.

En casa de Rick las cosas seguían más tranquilas. Serían casi las tres de la mañana cuando Roy despertó con el corazón acelerado por aquella pesadilla. Era primera vez que veía aquello entre sueños y realmente no le gustaba nada. El amaba a su padre, Rick Hunter con gran intensidad. Era su héroe y su amigo... Igualmente respetaba a Jack Archer, su superior directo en las RDF, de él había aprendido militarmente tanto como de Rick.

Con los años, la relación de amistad de ambos había vuelto a su cause, por encima de las intrigas de Edwards, porque era una amistad verdadera.... Ahora Tesla quería destruir la vida de todos.

Se quedó pensativo viendo hacia el techo firmemente para ver si conciliaba el sueño, pero fue imposible. Recordó que su madre en una ocasión le dijo que había heredado ese mismo estado de insomnio de Rick, cuando tenía una tribulación.... Luego sintió la necesidad de ir al baño. Alzó la tapa, hizo su necesidad rápidamente, jaló la cadena, bajó la tapa y luego se lavó las manos y también su rostro, como para no volver a tener esa maldita pesadilla. Se secó con un papel desechable y lo tiró al tinaco.

Estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando recibió un certero y contundente golpe en el rostro que por estar desprevenido lo envió al suelo.

-Eres un hipócrita y un mal nacido! Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto luego de confesarte lo importante que es Lisa para mí!

Rick se había levantado y se había dado cuenta que Lisa estaba en la cama que usaba Roy. Usualmente Rick también se levantaba a esa hora para ir al baño, y al echar un vistazo vio la puerta del otro cuarto abierta y pensó que _West_ no estaba, pero al irla a cerrar se dio cuenta que una mujer dormía allí. Una mujer que el conocía, que le gustaba mucho y de la cual no podía dejar de pensar: Lisa....su Lisa!

-Rick, no es lo que piensas! –dijo Roy tratando de pensar rápidamente para darle una explicación lógica.

Pero Rick no entendía razones, estaba tan encolerizado que todo cuanto se interponía entre Roy y él caía aparatosamente al suelo.... Rick lo agarró fuertemente por el cuello y le empezó a dar unos puñetazos al rostro mientras le hablaba.

-Eres tan cínico!...La traes a mi propia casa para acostarte con ella.... Acaso se burlan de mí?.... Te voy a matar!...No me importa que seas mi superior, ni que me hagan una corte marcial! –Un par de lágrimas rebeldes producto de la rabia y la humillación caían por las mejillas de Rick... el color de sus ojos casi estaban azul violeta.

-Con un demonio, déjame explicarte! –Roy logró zafarse y le hizo una llave al cuello de una forma tal que lo paralizó por completo, sorprendiendo de paso al líder Vermilion, quien no conocía esa técnica tan implacable de inmovilización.

-Creí que eras mi amigo, pero no eres más que un maldito traidor! –Rick estaba trastocado por la rabia y ejercía mucha fuerza en contrapunto a Roy, quien realizaba lo humanamente posible para que no se zafara. Pero Rick lo hacía muy difícil.

-Lisa está aquí porque su casa está sin luz ni agua por una falla eléctrica que será reparada mañana a primera hora.... Claudia la trajo hasta acá porque ella está algo tomada y no era bueno que alguien se enterara que la Primera Oficial del SDF-1 estaba pasada de tragos....Pregúntale a Claudia!

Roy se sentía desvastado, nunca pensó en que aquello ocurriera... Él jamás podría levantar su puño contra su padre, aunque éste fuera un joven.

-No te creo, infelíz!... Lisa no es de las personas que suelen beber! –Ambos se miraron fijamente. En los ojos de Rick se reflejaba la furia y el odio, mientras que en los de Roy había conmoción...

Rick pudo zafar un brazo y estaba a punto de asestarle otro golpe, pero algo lo hizo flaquear cuando penetró en la mirada verde esmeralda de aquel... No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era, pero al mirar a ese chico algo lo hacía arrepentirse profundamente de haberle golpeado. Era como su una angustia se apoderara de su corazón y le hiciera tener remordimientos por lo que había hecho... Sentía como si hubiera golpeado a alguien muy familiarizado a él....como a un amigo de toda su vida, o quizás más....a un hermano, o a su propio padre, o... a un hijo...

-Por favor, escúchame, Rick!... Ella está tomada porque estaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edwards....Mi hermana es su compañera de cuarto y como tenía turno prefirió quedarse en la base.... Pero ya tranquilízate!

Rick fue canalizando y bajando poco a poco su furia hasta empujar aparatosamente a Roy lejos de él.

-Quítame tus malditas manos de encima!- le dijo Rick, quién sentía desasosiego y tribulación cuando el aquel tipo lo miraba con el rostro golpeado –Entonces porqué Claudia no la llevó a su casa o donde las chicas del puente y prefirió que viniera acá?

-Es cierto todo lo que te digo....No se fue donde Claudia porque allá se están quedando Fokker y otro amigo de él. Lisa se iba a sentir incómoda, además, ella no logró localizar a las chicas. Quizás aún estén en la fiesta de Edwards.

-Y porqué no me dijeron nada?... Ésta es mi casa! –Dijo Rick un poco menos furioso

-Bueno, estabas dormido profundamente. Es más, llamé a tu puerta varias veces y no contestabas.

-Es raro, siempre suelo despertarme –dijo Rick todavía serio y mirando fijamente a Roy

-En verdad, Rick... Claudia me dijo que mejor no te despertara porque tenías una misión. Si quieres puedes llamarla mañana temprano y preguntarle todo.

-Pero entonces, porqué demonios tú estás durmiendo allá adentro con ella? –preguntó Rick casi gritando.

-Yo allá adentro?... por supuesto que no!... Yo estaba durmiendo aquí en el sillón

-Crees que soy idiota!... Vi la bolsa de dormir en el suelo.

-Es que.... yo había tendido esa bolsa para mi hermana, antes de que me avisara que finalmente se quedaría en la base....Y si viste la puerta abierta es porque yo me fijé a ver si se encontraba bien.

-Está bien, discúlpame, no debí reaccionar así –dijo Rick luego de meditar un rato. Pero aún no confiaba del todo en West...-Es extraño que Lisa haya tomado, ella nunca lo hace y menos antes de una misión.

-Eso fue lo que sucedió! –indicó Roy

-De todos modos, no es correcto que ella esté en el cuarto que tú estás usando porque ella no tiene confianza contigo, y ahora que me explicas, veo claramente que aceptó quedarse en tu habitación porque según me dices estaba tomada. Así que inmediatamente la llevaré a mi habitación. Somos amigos y ella confía en mí.

-Queeeé?....Qué vas a hacer, Rick?

-Cómo que qué voy a hacer?... A sacarla inmediatamente de tu habitación en este preciso momento... Ella dormirá en mi cama y yo la acompañaré en la bolsa de dormir, porque si duermo en el sofá con el cansancio que tengo yo podría no darme cuenta si "alguien" abre la puerta "sin querer" para espiarla mientras duerme!

-Qué?... Me estás ofendiendo, Rick!... Sabes que yo no sería capaz de esa bajeza! –dijo Roy molesto.

-Pues no lo sé! Así que prefiero evitar ese mal rato.

.

Rick fue al cuarto de Roy, trató de despertar a Lisa pero notó que ella estaba profundamente dormida. También notó aquel traje que llevaba y lo hermosa que se veía... Él la cargo entre sus brazos y la condujo hacia su cama. Luego buscó la bolsa de dormir y los zapatos de ella.

-Rick, no deberías dormir allí con ella... Si ella se entera se sentiría apenada, además no se ve bien! –Roy tenía que evitar aquello, porque sino la trasposición antes de la hora acordada sería un fracaso...

-Prefiero que me insulte por dormir a su lado, a que lo haga por no cuidarla!...Buenas noches! –Dicho esto Rick procedió a cerrar la puerta. Roy se dio cuenta al instante que le había puesto seguro.

-Maldición!... Papá es muy terco y obstinado!...Debo hablar con Lisie y Ariel... Esto anda mal! –dijo en la penumbra de la desvastada sala.

Roy quedaba desarmado. Ahora que diablos iba a hacer? Se suponía que Rick no debía darse cuenta que Lisa estaba allí y que Ariel la teletransportaría a su casa en la mañana, antes de que él se diera cuenta y cuando ella aún estuviera dormida bajo los efectos del estado inconsciente inducido por Ariel y así ella despertara en su propia casa para arreglarse e ir a la misión con Global.

_Si mamá despierta viéndose en la cama de papá, todo va a ser un desastre –_pensó... Lo que Roy desconocía era que aquella trasposición sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba, pues Jack Archer continuaba en casa de Lisa, esperando su llegada.

Roy buscó una toalla, fue a la refrigeradora, sacó unos cubos de hielo, los colocó en la toalla y se puso aquello sobre su cara, estando recostado en su cama, esperando unos minutos para hablar con Lisie y Ariel.

-Esto es una payasada del destino –dijo- Un montón de Ghost solo me hacen un par de rasguños mientras que mi propio padre casi me parte la cara. Diablos, no pensé que tenía la mano tan pesada!...Y eso que tengo entendido que en esta etapa de su vida no efectuaba todas esas artes marciales que me enseñó y que aún practica...

-Es una ironía... –prosiguió- ... ni siquiera siendo un chiquillo travieso papá me puso un dedo encima y hoy casi me muele a golpes. Es cierto lo que dice padrino Max, "cuando se trata de algo sobre Lisa, tu padre suele transformarse de manera tal que llega a convertirse en una fiera".... Mas bien yo diría que en una bestia... Estaba irreconocible, es como si me hubiera querido matar. Esa era la misma mirada que tenía en aquella pelea con Archer. Fue casi imposible separarlos, casi se matan....

-Diablos!...Debí ser más místico. Quizás ese sueño me trataba de avisar que hoy, las estocadas de Rick Hunter las iba a recibir yo!...

-"Místico", esa palabra me recuerda a Aurora....

_Aurora...Amor, cómo estarás?... Qué estarás haciendo?...-pensó él con nostalgia y apretó el crucifijo que ella le había regalado-... Sé que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti... Puedo sentirlo....Si tan solo pudiéramos comunicarnos telepáticamente... Pero ese don lo perdimos cuando dejamos de ser unos niños._

.

.

Adentro del cuarto Rick acomodaba las almohadas bajo la cabeza de Lisa y le buscó una sábana gruesa para que durmiera más abrigada. Cuando la fue a arropar, ella giró hacia el lado donde él estaba, cambiando su posición de dormir y viéndose sumamente sexy sobre todo al evidenciar la mayor parte de sus piernas. Rick tragó profundo, su respiración se acelero y prefirió arroparla lo más rápido posible.

Luego, colocó la bolsa de dormir al lado de su cama y se acostó. Trató una y mil veces de conciliar el sueño, cerrando los ojos infructuosamente. Pensaba en ella. Él nunca había actuado así por nadie, ni siquiera por Minmei. El solo hecho de pensar que Lisa pudiera estar con otro hombre lo había llenado de furia y tristeza. Acaso era normal sentir eso por una "amiga"?....

Pero había algo más. Ella estaba allí a su lado. El se sentó, y luego puso sus codos en la cama apoyando su mentón entre sus manos. La contemplaba como si fuera una obra de arte. Nunca pensó que tendría a la respetada Lisa Hayes en su casa, pasada de tragos, y mucho menos en su cama, y lo más ilógico... sin poder hacer nada.

_Es tan hermosa!... Pero para qué ilusionarme. Ella nunca se fijará en mí, un simple piloto subalterno de una granja de California- pensó- Además, para qué complicarme aún más mi vida. Suficiente con mi situación caótica con Minmai para tener que lidiar con algo más._

_¿Y qué diablos siento por Minmei?... Y lo que es peor, que tipo de relación es la que tengo con ella?-se preguntó- Minmei es especial, es hermosa, sensual y encantadora. Pero también es presumida, vanidosa, consentida y...Todo esto no me está llevando a ningún lado! Es estúpido quemar neuronas sobre algo que no tengo el poder de cambiar._

Se tiró sobre la bolsa de dormir nuevamente, puso las manos bajo su cabeza y clavó la vista en el techo. Cuando cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en las cosas una vez más, el rostro de Lisa llenó su mente. Eso no era algo nuevo, pero seguía tomándolo por sorpresa. La verdad era que eso venía sucediendo mucho desde la vez que la rescató en Base Sara.

_Karl Riber... –_Pensó_....Cada vez que se detenía cerca del lobby de la Gran sala de reuniones y veía un cuadro con su foto en la unidad de los Delta o en la sección científica de Marte, una extraña sensación albergaba su mente- ...Habría sido un hombre tan extraordinario como para que Lisa hubiera querido morir por él?...Bueno, aunque no puedo negar que todo el que lo conoció, incluyendo a Fokker, me habla maravillas de ese tipo, sobre todo el doctor Lang... Tengo entendido que para Lang, Riber era otro sobrino más, como lo es el capitán Justin Bernard._

_Bernard, Edwards, Tanner, Wolf, Fokker.... Qué grupo tan impenetrable y tan selecto de capitanes... Todos son unos Ases! Lo mejor que hay en la aviación a nivel mundial de cazas, como pilotos de combate!... Acaso llegaré algún día a ser como ellos, o mejores que ellos?... Podremos Max y yo rebasar esos límites de perfección?_

_Y sobre Riber... Acaso, Lisa llegará amar a otro hombre con igual intensidad?.... Podría Minmei amarme así?.... O podría Lisa quizás... No!....qué estupideces pienso!_

Nuevamente se sentó y colocó sus codos en la cama con la cara entre sus manos, observando el bello rostro de Lisa.

¿Era él tan idiota que iba a invitar a otra mujer a que lo torturara? ¿Una mujer un par de años mayor que él, una oficial superior que daba todas las señales de despreciarlo a pesar de los esfuerzos de rescate a favor de ella? ¿Una mujer fría y severa con él, que parecía ser más una parte de la nave que una parte de la tripulación?...En tal caso ¿por qué sentía que ella necesitaba protección y afecto?...Su protección y su afecto.

-Siempre te protegeré, Lisa. Y te rescataré las veces que sea necesario aunque muera en el intento... Mientras yo esté a tu lado, nada te pasará- dijo en ese instante.

Lisa ocupaba en su corazón un lugar diferente al de Minmei, en alguna parte al que él no podía llegar, sólo con los pensamientos. Su mirada estaba clavada en la pared que estaba junto a la cama, cuando escuchó que entre sueños o pesadillas ella esbozó algo que lo dejó frío.

-Rick... –Ella se movió algo más y quedó de lado, hacia donde él estaba... Aún se encontraba profundamente dormida.

_Me nombró?... Sí!....Dijo mi nombre!... Acaso será porque escuchó mi voz? –Pensaba él-... O acaso es que.... es que estoy en... su pensamiento?... No, no puede ser!...-sacudió su cabeza-... No creo que me tenga en su mente....Estoy seguro que dijo mi nombre porque escuchó mi voz..._

Él creyó que desfallecería que su corazón le saltaría del pecho. Le acarició su largo cabello suavemente, tocó la piel de su cara con los nudillos de su mano y finalmente luego de mucho sacrificio sucumbió ante lo inevitable. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y colocó sus labios sobre los de ella dándole un profundo beso. En medio del sueño ella entreabrió sus labios como si estuviera correspondiendo a aquello. Como si estuvieran conectados por algo tan grande que ellos no podían explicar. Como si el destino los uniera desde el mismo día en que nacieron. Como si el pasado y el futuro rigieran el presente. Pero aún faltaba tiempo para que lo comprendieran.

Se sentía pleno en deseo... Su sangre corría demasiado rápido por sus venas... Otros sentimientos nuevos para él estaban a flor de piel. Prefirió volver a acostarse, cerrar los ojos y arroparse antes de cometer una locura sexual sobre ella que le costaría la expulsión definitiva de las RDF, corte marcial y hasta la cárcel...

Al menos en sus pensamientos y sueños más profundos no era un delito pensarla como lo había hecho desde Base Marte y luego desde que la vió mojada en el Buque insignia... Rick Hunter sonrió... y luego de un rato pudo conciliar el sueño.

.

_._

_

* * *

_

**_Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, la cual hago con mucho cariño. Siempre tratando de ser original. Algunos estractos del monólogo de Rick en base a sus pensamientos sobre Lisa y Minmei fueron extraidos del Libro de Mackinney, Robotech Battlecry... _**

_*_

_*_


	4. Conversaciones y acercamientos

* * *

********

**-CAPÍTULO 4-**

********

* * *

*

El hombro de Jack estaba totalmente mojado por las tibias lágrimas de Lisie.... él no podía comprender de dónde una mujer tenía tanta capacidad de llanto. Poco a poco fue calmando la intensidad del sollozo hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. Jack pudo levantarse lentamente y con suavidad la colocó en su cuarto y la arropó.

-Muchacha extraña...-dijo en voz baja-...muy bonita, pero extraña...

Como pudo, arregló la sala de los destrozos causados. Sería una vergüenza que Lisa encontrara su sala de esa forma. Varios adornos de cerámicas ya no tendrían remedio. Estaban quebrados y fueron a dar al tinaco. Una vez recogido los destrozos y dándose cuenta de que había perdido irremediablemente la argolla de su oreja procedió a sentarse exhausto en el sillón. Respiró hondo.

_Dónde demonios se ha metido Lisa –pensó- Estoy más que seguro que con el idiota de Edwards no está!_

Sin la intromisión de la extraña amiga de Lisa observó la sala con reparo. Un gran centro de entretenimiento que hacía de librero con una televisión incrustada que se encontraba en el medio era la atracción principal en aquella sala....

Se levantó y revisó algunos libros. En su mayoría de Literatura, pintura, técnicas de guerra, historia antigua, drama y suspenso de ciencia ficción, poesía y psicología. Un libro le llamó la atención en especial._ "El Cantar de Los Cantares"_... Una edición aparte extraída de La Biblia... Aquella bella obra escrita por el _Rey Salomón_ para su esposa favorita, la princesa _Zulamita_...."_Que me beses con los besos de tu boca...__" –_Recordó aquella hermosa frase de uno de los párrafos.

-Lisa...-Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-... Aún lo conservas-...Aquel libro había sido el favorito de Jack y se lo había regalado para el cumpleaños número 17 de ella.

Siguió viendo otros libros interesantes hasta que vio un álbum de fotos. Lo abrió... En él pudo ver a la Lisa que recordaba, bella, vivaz, alegre, soñadora, bohemia, cariñosa, pero a la vez disciplinada y sumamente exigente cuando se trataba de sus deberes para con la Academia Militar. Fotos iban y venían, muchas junto a... Helena Chase... otras de tan solo meses atrás junto a Claudia Grant...

_-_Lo siento tanto, Helena... –dijo con nostalgia mientras pasaba su mano sobre el rostro de aquella pelirroja plasmado en la foto.

Había una foto donde aparecían los cuatro, Lisa, Helena, Roy y él. Aquella vez habían salido a una carrera de motos donde Jack competiría.... Otra foto era nueva para él y lo hizo sonreír; Lisa en vestido de baño junto a Claudia, Vanesa y otra chica, sobre el varitech de Roy en modalidad Battloid.

-Como siempre robando cámara con las chicas más lindas, eh!... Roy, eres un pilluelo!

Igualmente había otras fotos variadas con amigos de la academia, entre ellos Aaron Tanner, Jhonn Carpenter, Seahawk y otros en un cumpleaños de Roy... Las siguientes fotos mostraban a Donald Hayes y ella en vestido militar en día de su graduación, cuando Lisa se graduó con el primer puesto. Recordó ese día. Él asistió tan solo para verla. Roy lo acompañó pues Helena también se graduaba y de hecho la pelirroja ocupó el segundo puesto de honor de la academia.

Ante la mirada inquisidora y de desprecio de Donald Hayes por verlo cerca de su hija, cosa que a Jack le valía un soberano cuerno, fue hacia ella y la felicitó. Luego de los actos protocolares y celebraciones de la base los cuatro fueron a celebrar a otro lado....En aquella foto salían los cuatro...Las dos damas aún en uniforme de recién graduadas.... Se podía notar algo de tristeza en Lisa por la ausencia de Riber.

_Karl Riber... –Pensó-...Estás muerto, pero aún así sigo pensando que fuiste un idiota!_

Las siguientes fotos no fueron de su agrado... Todas, antiguas fotografías con Riber. Una Lisa aún más joven abrazada con aquel tipo en parajes australianos.... Juntos en la playa, montados a caballo, acariciando un perro, acostados bajo un árbol, y una junto a ella en la academia... Recordó aquella vez. Él había ido a visitarla aprovechando que se le había asignado una misión cerca de esa zona....

_Ese maldito día... –recordó -... Ella estaba muy contenta cuando la vi... Me enseñó el anillo de esmeralda... Él le había pedido que se casara con ella cuando regresara de Marte...__Tuve que aguantármelo en aquella reunión...´_

Él y Roy habían llegado al departamento de Carpenter para pasar una tarde amena. Allí se encontraba algunos amigos de él, entre ellos Karl Riber.

*****

**Flashback**** de Jack sobre encuentro con Karl Riber **

**Región del cuadrante norte conocida como Florida, 2002.**

-Ey amigos, bienvenidos!...-decía Carpenter- Siéntense!... Las cervezas están en el cooler y los tragos en el bar...

-Como siempre eres buen anfitrión, Carp!- dijo Roy mientras se dirigían al área de las bebidas.

-Roy, no pensé verte por aquí...

Una voz llamó la atención de Roy.

-Como estás, Karl?... Tiempo sin verte, viejo... Andas en misión? -Se dieron un abrazo

-Sí, vine a resolver un asunto personal brevemente antes de regresar a base Macross. Sabes, pronto escogerán a los nuevos capitanes de los recién formados escuadrones.

-Así me enteré.

Jack frunció el ceño mientras veía a aquel hombre...- _Así que éste es el famoso Karl Riber_ –pensó calladamente.

Luego empezó a repararlo de arriba abajo....Bastante alto, se podría decir que de su tamaño, cabello castaño liso que le caía en capas arriba de su cuello y algunos mechones sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto juvenil. Su mirada risueña y penetrante, ojos verdes aceitunados y sonrisa perfecta como de comercial de televisión que vende pasta dentífrica.- _No se puede negar que este idiota parece el protagonista principal de una película de cine..._–pensó Jack con algo de sarcasmo.

Luego de ello, Karl puso su mirada en Jack.... Los ojos verdes y los ámbares se cruzaron.

-Eh... teniente Riber... –dijo Roy algo incómodo al notar cierta tensión en el ambiente-... Conoces al teniente Jack Archer?

-Jack Archer... –Karl esbozó una sonrisa ladeada la cual reflejaba algo de suspicacia mientras ambos se estrechaban la mano-... Claro, he oído de usted... en la base le apodan el _Gigante Asesino_ por sus impresionantes récords liquidando objetivos.

_Así que este es el tipo!... El que anda detrás de Lisa...–pensó Karl disimulando su enojo._

-Es un apodo del cual no me siento muy orgulloso, teniente Riber, pero me alegra el saber que por esos lados soy algo popular.

-También he oído de usted por mi novia...la cadete Elizabeth Hayes... Ella me ha dicho que son buenos amigos y que lo estima como a un hermano mayor... Es heroico que usted haya pasado el filtro de amistades impuesto por mi futuro suegro...–Él tono irónico de Karl era a todas luces entendible.

Jack disimuló las ganas de patearle el trasero con una sonrisa aún más hipócrita que la de Karl.

-En serio?...-preguntó Jack-... Pues es usted el que debería preocuparse por caerle bien al almirante Hayes, no yo..... Y por lo que dice Elizabeth.... Pues eso no me extraña, teniente.... Como hermano, como amigo, o como hombre las mujeres siempre suelen "quererme"...

Roy no sabía donde meter la cara... Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no estar presente entre esos sujetos.

-Eh, no quieren cervezas, chicos? –preguntó Roy tratando de obviar el árido tema que empezaba a subir de tono...pero fue ignorado por los otros dos.

-Impresionante!... Veo que su auto estima es de temer!..... De ser así, si aquellas mujeres que usted dice que lo quieren lo hacen con igual intensidad en que Lisa me quiere a mí y yo a ella pues lo felicito, teniente Archer, porque entonces ellas lo adoran... –Agregó Riber.

Jack ardía en furia...

-Sabe, teniente.... Lo que en verdad me sorprende es que Lisa tenga novio... En verdad no lo sabía, ni siquiera me había hablado de usted y yo tampoco había notado que usted existiera.... -Jack mintió, pero tenía que hacerlo. Él no iba a permitir que Riber lo "jodiera".

-Jajajaja!... –Karl se recostaba a la barra del mini bar de aquella casa con su trago en mano-....La verdad es que eso es difícil de creer. Quizás entonces sea porque Lisa no le tenga la confianza como amigo que pensé que le tenía... Ella no le cuenta sus intimidades a "cualquiera".

Jack apretó su trago, pero prefirió reír arqueando una ceja. Le estaba siguiendo el juego.

-Esa es una hipótesis que no se puede descartar... Pero yo no hablo con hipótesis sino con hechos y los hechos son obvios; Lisa siempre está sola, yo a usted nunca lo había visto por acá, hasta ahora... Ese tipo de relaciones son extrañas, teniente....Mi abuela solía decir que los amores de lejos son amores de pendejos.

_Este tipo es imbécil_- pensó Karl

-Jack... –dijo Roy como un susurro cerca de Jack.

Karl miró con evidente enojo a Jack y éste le sostuvo la mirada... Archer solo esperaba que hiciera un mínimo de movimiento para abalanzarse sobre él... Dios, como lo odiaba!...Y tenía tantas ganas de desfigurarle el rostro de artista que tenía aquel "muñequito barato"...Sino fuera porque Roy estaba allí amenizando la conversión con cualquier frase estúpida más que jocosa, esos dos se hubieran ido a los puños.

Karl tomó un sorbo de su trago y sacó aquella gota de paciencia, raciocinio, y tolerancia que siempre lo caracterizaba y se auto controló, esbozando una encantadora y perfecta sonrisa que incomodó a Jack... Él no era un troglodita descerebrado como la mayoría de los gorilas de las RDF, entre los que estaba seguro que se encontraba Jack Archer...Él, Karl Riber, era un hombre pensante y controlador de sus emocionesque no podía defraudar a Lisa haciéndola quedar en boca de todo el mundo por estar metido en una pelea estúpida que de antemano ya había sido ganada por él... Porque Lisa era solo suya y de nadie más!... Él sabía que ella lo amaba por encima de todo y de todos...

-Jmmm... Ciertamente su abuela era muy sabia, teniente Archer... Es cierto aquel refrán... –Dijo Karl con frialdad e indiferencia mientras miraba a lo lejos, sorprendiendo a Jack por su auto control. Tanto así que en un momento lo hizo pensar en la fatídica idea de que Lisa y Karl parecían almas gemelas.

-En serio, Riber? –preguntó Jack en tono de burla...- Mi abuelita estaba en lo cierto?

-En efecto... Esa situación de lejanía entre Lisa y yo la había estado analizando con detenimiento estas últimas semanas... Por eso esta mañana le pedí a Lisa que se casara conmigo tan pronto regrese de una misión que de ser aceptado sería mi mayor logro... Digo, ya se lo había pedido en Australia, pero hoy lo hice formalmente...y por supuesto ella aceptó.

Jack tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no dejar caer el vaso de vidrio que tenía en la mano. Como pudo bebió un gran sorbo del trago que estaba tomando hasta dejarlo vacío... Cuando volteó a ver a Karl, él estaba allí mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes.

-Felicidades, Karl... –dijo Roy- Aunque, estarían bastante jóvenes para casarse, no crees?... Según tus planes, sacando cálculos del tiempo que pretendes estar en esa misión, Lisa tendría como 21 años.

-La edad es lo de menos cuando dos personas se aman –Añadió Karl-... Además, pese a que nadie es perfecto, Lisa siempre ha demostrado ser una persona centrada y madura para su edad y sé que será excelente esposa y madre porque la conozco mejor que nadie, tal cual ella me conoce a mí desde que éramos muy jóvenes... Sabes Roy, fuimos vecinos de niños pero casi nunca nos relacionábamos. Coincidencialmente el Dr. Emil Lang nos presentó en Suiza y recordamos entonces que habíamos vivido a tan solo metros de distancia durante nuestra infancia... Luego, por cosas del destino empecé a trabajar como asistente de su padre y fue en esa etapa donde nos enamoramos perdidamente.

-Eh... entonces no hay más nada que decir, viejo! –dijo Roy con una sonrisa que ni el mismo podía definir.

-Y usted no me va a felicitar, teniente Archer?

Jack no se iba a quedar así!... La historia aún no había terminado para él...

-Discúlpeme, teniente Riber, pero como verá, mi familia materna es de Irlanda del Sur y en Dublín tenemos una tradición... Siempre felicitamos a la pareja el día de la boda, nunca antes, porque uno nunca sabe que podría pasar.... Digamos que es de mala suerte... Hay veces que la novia suele dejar plantado al novio en el altar y yo no quisiera que eso le sucediera a usted... Imagínese, qué su prometida se enamorara de otro.... Qué horrible debiera ser!

-Jack! –agregó Roy para evitar más ponzoñasos entre los dos.

-Bueno, como guste... Esa forma de pensar tan aferrada a supersticiones extrañas no es mi estilo... Ahora, debo irme –dijo Karl poniendo el trago en la mesa y hablando con ambos-... Debo ir a ver a mi prometida...

-Eh...Claro, Karl, y de paso la saludas de mi parte, tengo varios días que no la veo –dijo Roy.

-Por cierto, Roy -añadió Karl-...sé que Helena, la compañera de cuarto de Lisa está aquí contigo. Por favor dile que Lisa hoy tampoco llegará a la base; ella se está quedando conmigo en el hotel donde me estoy hospedando hasta pasado mañana que regreso a Macross.

-Eh... Claro!... –Dijo Roy.

-Y en cuanto a usted...-Riber sonrió-...Fue un placer conocerlo, teniente Archer.

Jack también le sonrió hipócritamente y prefirió llevarse el trago a la boca antes que darle la mano a Riber, un poco más y le daría un severo puñetazo o le tiraría el trago en la cara.... Riber le sonrió sin decir nada y se retiró del lugar luego de despedirse de Roy y los demás.

-Jack, pero qué te sucede?... En qué diablos estabas pensando? –dijo Roy

-Sencillamente no soporto a ese idiota!

-Hermano, tú sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo!... Desde que conociste a Lisa sabías de su relación con Riber!... Ella siempre fue clara contigo...Siempre te quiso como su amigo.

-Es un maldito estúpido suertudo!... No sé como Lisa puede ser tan tonta como para casarse con él... Es un egocéntrico que solo piensa en sí mismo!... No me arrepiento de habérselo dicho... Siempre la deja sola y ella se deprime y sufre por su culpa, a veces pasan semanas sin que él la llame tan solo para saber cómo está!... Maldito infelíz!... Estoy seguro de que él debe andar en algo turbio!

-Tigre, ella lo ama así, no te metas en eso!... Fuiste muy osado!

-Él no es la santa paloma que todos creen!... Detrás de esa cara de imbécil hay un verdadero demonio!.... Pude verlo en su mirada... –dijo Jack-... Ese tipo no es para ella. Tengo mi intuición afilada y sé que Lisa no será para él, jamás!

-Jajajaja!... No seas tan melodramático, viejo... –dijo Roy... Sabes qué?- ... A veces me da la impresión de que Lisa no quedará con ninguno de los dos.

-Porqué dices eso?

-No lo sé...-dijo Roy tomando un sorbo de cerveza-... Quizás es por lo que me decía mi padre.

-Cuál de los dos? Dan Fokker? –preguntó Jack tomando otro sorbo del trago.

-No, me refiero a mi otro padre, Pop Hunter, el padre de mi hermano Rick.... –Roy sonreía recordando aquello-....Pop Hunter solía decirme que en muchas ocasiones las personas suelen quedar con aquellas que nunca se imaginaron estar.... Él me contó que así le sucedió a él con la madre de Rick... Cuando se conocieron ellos peleaban como perros y gatos, prácticamente se odiaban... Luego terminaron enamorados y casándose.

-Interesante...

**Fin de Flashback**

*****

-Es tan difícil sacar a Karl de tus pensamientos, Lisa?

Lo que quedaba del fotoálbum parecía como una especie de altar a Riber y eso terminó por incomodar a Jack. Le incomodó también el recordar que Lisa le decía lo contenta que estaba de que el Almirante Hayes se llevara también con Riber. En principio la relación había sido algo áspera por las convicciones que en un momento dado Riber había tenido en contra de las guerras. Pero luego se unió a la armada y el almirante terminó aceptándolo. Además era un chico que venía de familia acomodada y no tenía un background de asesinatos tras sus espaldas como en efecto lo tenía él...

Jack sabía que el almirante Hayes temblaba tan solo de imaginarse a su hija junto a un mercenario. Por su puesto que él prefería mil veces a Riber. Aunque su hijo predilecto siempre había sido Roy Fokker.

**

* * *

**

Casa de Rick Hunter

Ariel apareció al lado de Roy a esa hora de la madrugada...

-Por Dios, Roy, mira nada más cómo te dejaron esos tipos!... La próxima vez nos haces caso! –Ariel se escandalizaba al ver los moretones en su rostro- Pondré mis manos en tu rostro para bajar la hinchazón y quitar ese color.

-Pues te comento que no fueron los tipos de Edwards... Fue papá!

-Queeeé?... Y porqué?... Qué sucedió entre Rick y tú?

-Mi plan se fregó, Ariel... Papá se despertó a media madrugada y vió a mamá acostada en mi cama... Te imaginarás lo que pensó y cómo reaccionó.

-Oh...Por Dios!

-Tuve que explicarle un cuento... Me creyó, pero ahora él se encerró con mamá en su habitación...

-No puede ser!

-Ella aún está muy dormida, pero hay que sacarla de allí y llevarla a su casa.

-Pero hay un problema Roy...

-Acaso otro más?

-Hace como dos horas Lisie me avisó que Archer está en casa de Lisa y no se pretende mover de allí hasta que ella llegue.

-Oh... Maldición!

-He intentado comunicarme con ella, pero no me contesta al trasmisor.

-Qué le habrá pasado?

-No me atrevo a teletransportarme hacia allá hasta hablar con ella porque no sé en que parte de la casa pudiera estar Archer.

-Esperemos un rato, sino, tendremos que correr el riesgo.

-Roy...

-Qué sucede?

-Pude seguir a Tesla y adentrarme en su pensamiento por un instante. El desea atacar a alguien la noche de mañana. Debemos estar pendientes.

-Quién podrá ser?... Mañana papá viajará con Minmei y mamá estará en Denver.

-Qué sugieres? –peguntó Ariel

-Janice deberá seguir a papá con Minmei, por su relación como corista de ella.... Tú deberás acompañar a mamá tratando de que no notes su presencia, entendido?

-Así será...

**

* * *

**

En casa de Lisa

Luego de recordar su engorroso encuentro con el difunto Riber, Jack se había metido al baño de la casa de Lisa. Se dio una larga ducha luego de esa noche de locos....Primero había tirado su morral a la sala, pero como se convirtió en ring side prefirió tomar sus cosas e irse al cuarto de Lisa. Allí se vestiría. Total, si Lisa llegaba no sería la primera vez que lo vería desnudo...

_Es más, pensándolo bien, no sería mala idea esperarla desnudo en su cama__...-_ pensó esbozando una pícara sonrisa... –_Tal vez Lisa sea capaz de matarme, pero correré el riesgo..._

Tomó la pequeña toalla de tocador, ya que no tenía toallas grandes, se secó y luego salió con la envoltura haciendo un pequeño nudo en la cintura. Abrió la puerta bruscamente para salir rápido cuando se tropezó aparatosamente con Lisie, que iba entrando.

-Oye, qué haces todavía aquí?... –Lisie rebotó con su cuerpo y dio tres pasos atrás.

-Acaso no estabas dormida?... Yo te dije que iba a esperar a Lisa.

-Eh?.... Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! –Lisie gritaba sin aparente razón.

-Oye... Qué diablos te sucede?... Porqué gritas así, Marie?

Jack sintió una frialdad en su cuerpo, sobre todo al notar que ella miraba hacia su entrepierna.

-Estás... estás... tú estás... –Lisie no podía esbozar palabra, pero tampoco quitaba la vista de aquello.

Jack se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía al mirar hacia abajo y ver la toalla en el piso.

-Eh... Cielos, lo siento!... Recogió rápidamente la toalla y se tapó bastante sonrojado por la situación.

-Lisie seguía en shock y al ver que él daba unos pasos en dirección a ella, para ir al cuarto de Lisa. Entonces ella corrió hacia el otro extremo.

-Aléjate de mí!

-Óyeme, que te pasa?...Solo me voy a vestir al cuarto...Además, ni que me fuera a tirar encima de ti... No eres mi tipo, pelirroja loca... No me gustas y ni siquiera me excitas...

-Pues tú a mí tampoco!... –dijo ella apretando los puños y viéndolo aún sonrojada.

-Actúas como una niñita pendeja... Acaso no habías visto uno de este tamaño?

-Queeeé?.... Pero qué vanidoso y patán eres!... Además si he visto o no he visto, ese no es tu asunto!...

-Ah... Ya veo... –Jack Arqueó una ceja-... Eres virgen!

-Eso no te importa! Metiche!

-Jajajajaja!... No me lo esperaba de ti...

-Qué?... Y porqué no?... Acaso mi cara refleja que quiero sexo?...

-No sé... quizás sí....

-Eres más idiota que Isamu!... Mejor vístete!

-Isamu?... Quién es Isamu?

-Eh... –Ella no sabía porqué había traído a colación ese nombre-... Es un amigo que es tan desbocado como tú!

-Mmmm, ya veo... –Jack arqueó una ceja-... Así que ese tal Isamu fue tu primer hombre, no?

-No tengo porqué decirte nada!.... Fuera de mi vista!

Lisie agarró un cojín del sillón para tirárselo a Jack, quien en medio de las carcajadas entraba corriendo al cuarto de Lisa y cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-Oye, qué diablos haces allí, Archer?

-_Vistiéndome... acaso me quieres poner el calzoncillo?_ –gritaba Jack desde adentro del cuarto.

-Cómo se te ocurre?... Ni aunque me pagaras, mercenario insolente!

-_Jajajajaja!...–_Jack en verdad disfrutaba el atormentar a Lisie.

-Solo te exijo que salgas de esa habitación enseguida!... Lisa podría llegar!

_-Esa es la idea!... Que me encuentre aquí desnudo, así le haría el amor toda la noche, jajajajaja!_

-Oh, Pero qué locuras dices!... Mercenario barato!... Sal de allí enseguida!

-_No_!

-Sal!

-_No_!

-Que salgas!

-_Que no!_

-Maldición, sal de allí, matón!

_-Púdrete, Beetlejuice!_

-Uggghhhh!.... Me las pagarás!

Hubo un silencio...Lisie tenía que pensar en qué iba a hacer...

_Dios, no puedo creer que este loco sea el general Archer...No lo asimilo... Éste no es el general que conozco... Él otro es tan serio, tan cal__lado, tan recto, tan extremadamente estricto...__.Y éste idiota es tan patán, tan engreído, tan loco... tan...sexy...tan guapo....tan exquisitamente espec... –_Lisie no terminó la frase. Se puso las manos en la cabeza y se sacudió los pensamientos de lujuria-.... _Cielos, Lisie, que tonterías estás pensando?_

Puso sus ideas en orden y llamó a Roy al trasmisor...

-Hermano, me siento agotada... Archer molesta más que una pulga en el trasero...Está encerrado en el cuarto de mamá... y lo peor es que el irrespetuoso la está esperando acostadote en la cama...en paños menores!

_-Qué?... Jajajajajajaja!....-_Roy no podía creer aquello... en verdad se reía apartosamente.

-Pero cómo te vas a reir!... Es una falta de respeto!

_-Discúlpame, pero es que jamás me imaginaría que el__ disciplinado General Archer hubiera sido tan loco en su juventud._

-Tenemos que sacarlo de allí!

_-Pues debes inventarte algo porque acá estamos peor._

-Roy, no me asustes!

_-Quiero que sepas que mamá no ha llegado a casa porque tu querido padre, Rick Hunter, la tiene secuestrada en su habitación._

-Roy, esto no es tiempo de bromas!

_-No es broma!... papá casi me muele a golpes cuando vio a mamá acostada en mi cama y se la llevó a su cuarto para evitar que yo le fuera a hacer algo!... Por ahora no hay forma de sacarla!..._

-Oh, no!

_-Lisie, escúchame, primero lo primero –_dijo Ariel-_ debes lograr que Archer salga de la habitación de Lisa para de esa forma tú me indiques si está despierto o no. Así entonces podré tocarle para inducirle el sueño y teletransportarlo a casa de Claudia... Luego veremos con Lisa._

-Está bien, veré qué se me ocurre...

Lisie se sentó en el sillón de la sala viendo hacia la puerta del cuarto, Luego se acercó lentamente y puso su oído en aquella Puerta. Pensó que quizás Archer se había quedado dormido... Sostuvo el oído bastante pegado pero no alcanzaba a oír nada....De pronto, la puerta se abrió aparatosamente haciendo que Lisie se fuera de cara contra el cuerpo de Archer.

-Se puede saber qué diablos haces allí parada, Marie?

Ella se asustó por la súbita apareció de Archer, pero se repuso rápidamente... Aún más cuando notó que tenía unos boxers puestos.

-Eh... es que te venía a avisar que Lisa llamó para decirme que se quedaría a dormir afuera.

-En casa de quién?

-No me lo dijo?

-Qué?... No te creo nada!... Te estás volviendo mitómana.... Yo no he oído el teléfono!

-Es la verdad, pero sino me crees, allá tú!

Ella se había sentado en el sillón... Jack siguió a la sala y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

-Y a ti que mosca te picó para que decidieras salir del cuarto? –preguntó ella.

-Me harté de ver los malditos portarretratos con la cara del tal River Phoenix!

-Riber qué?.... Hasta donde yo sé es Karl Riber!...

-Cómo sea, total, los dos están muertos!... El asunto es que me estresa que Lisa aún le guarde culto a la personalidad... Ella tiene todo el cuarto lleno de portarretratos con fotos de ese difunto!

-Es comprensible, fue su primer amor...-dijo Lisie con el ceño fruncido-... A propósito, quién es el otro que mencionaste?

-Phoenix?...Es un actor que murió hace muchos años siendo muy joven... –Jack se sorprendía- Oye, acaso tú no conoces nada de las películas de Hollywood?... Cada vez me convenzo más de que eres de otro planeta.

-Nací aquí en Tierra!... Soy una terrícola! –Lisie se puso nerviosa y alzó la voz.

-Terrícola?... Hablas muy extraño... Acaso consumes drogas?

-Porqué no cierras la boca y te duermes de una vez...

-Cuál es tu interés en que yo duerma?... Quieres lujuriarme, no?

-Cómo se te ocurre, payaso?... Prefiero lujuriar a un simio!

-Entonces no fastidies!

_Pero qué hombre más necio! –Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé...-_Lisie debía pensar en algo y debía ser rápido...

-Archer, vas a esperar a que Lisa venga? –Dijo Lisie más calmada.

-Claro!

-Necio!

-Oye, porqué no dejas de fastidiarme de una vez por todas y te vas a acostar a tu cuarto?... La verdad es que me estorbas!...

Jack apagó las luces dejando solo encendida la lámpara de la mesita de la sala que estaba junto a la cabecera del sillón donde estaba, quedando la sala en penumbra.

-No lo haré! –dijo Lisie- Yo vivo aquí!... El que está demás eres tú!

-Como quieras, allá tú!.... Pero te advierto que no toleré tu fastidio!... Pondré algo de música para animar el ambiente mientras espero a Lisa... Debo estar romántico para cuando ella llegue...

-Qué? Pero qué confianzudo!... - Ella no podía creer el cinismo de él.

Jack buscó su morral y sacó de allí un porta CD´s...

-A ver... este no... este tampoco... –Él iba viendo los cd´s hasta que se decidió por uno-...Este es el indicado!... Un CD de la mejor música romántica de Ricky Martin.

-Ricky Martin?... –Preguntó Lisie Extrañada...

-Olvídalo, tú estás en la nebulosa de Orión!

De pronto, la canción "Private Emotions" empezó a sonar en el ambiente...

_*****_

_**Private Emotions by Ricky Martin**_

_Every endless night has a dawning day _

_Every darkest sky has a shining ray _

_And it shines on you baby can't you see _

_You're the only one who can shine for me…_

_._

_It's a private emotion that fills you tonight _

_And a silence falls between us _

_As the shadows steal the light _

_And wherever you may find it _

_Wherever it may lead _

_Let you private emotion come to me _

_Come to me... (etc...)_

*****

Jack se tendió boca a bajo a lo largo del sillón, con el brazo que daba hacia fuera bajaba la mano y tocaba la alfombra...Lisie lo observó con detenimiento. Tenía buen trasero, sus músculos estaban bien definidos en ese delgado cuerpo, incluyendo su amplia espalda donde podía ver claramente unos tatuajes, al igual que el de su brazo.

_Porqué diablos lo estoy viendo así?.. –_Ella se enfureció consigo misma...

Por otro lado ella sabía que aquel del brazo era el famoso tatuaje con el nombre de su madre... Sí, ese tatuaje que tanto había odiado su padre...Recordó una vez oír a escondidas una conversación donde su padre furioso le decía a Jonathan Wolf que sería capaz de cortarle el brazo a Archer con tal de que no tuviera el nombre de su esposa en él.

-Oye, ese tatuaje que dice "Elizabeth" es sobre Lisa, no?

-Sí...

-No haz pensado en quitártelo alguna vez?

-No...

-Deberías hacerlo!

-Qué?... Y porqué debo hacer eso?... Jamás lo haré!

-No te haz puesto a pensar que Lisa se case con otra persona, incluso algún conocido tuyo y que a esa persona le moleste con justa razón que otro hombre lleve el nombre de su esposa en su cuerpo?

-Pues si se atreve a estar con otro hombre... menos me lo quitaré!... Así la llevaría siempre conmigo... Y de paso fastidio al idiota con que se case!

-Creo que el fastidioso serías tú!... Solo piensas en ti!

-No te metas en mis asuntos, mocosa!... –Jack se volteó y quedó boca arriba como para que Lisie no le anduviera hurgando en su vida privada o le preguntara sobre los tatuajes de la espalda.

-Mocosa?... Definitivamente me voy a dormir, contigo no se puede hablar –entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Uy, Gracias Dios mío... –dijo levantando las manos hacia el cielo-... Dios escuchó mis plegarias y por fin me dejas en paz...

-Idiota...

Con los acordes de aquella música romántica, Jack permaneció allí mirando hacia el techo hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Luego de un tiempo, Lisie llamó a Ariel y esta apareció enseguida en el cuarto.

-Ariel, este mequetrefe es imposible de controlar!... Pero creo que ya se durmió.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a la sala...-dijo Ariel-... Allí le induciré un estado de sueño profundo y le llevará donde Claudia.

-Te seguiré por cualquiera eventualidad...

Ariel se colocó cerca de Archer, junto a la cabecera del sillón... Lisie permanecía atrás de ella...

La invid estaba a punto de tocarlo... solo un poco más....

Ella cuidadosamente pudo rozar apenas la punta de sus dedos en su frente...cuando sintió como Archer la agarró abruptamente por el brazo y le colocó una pistola en la sien... Todo en un lapso de segundos... Los instintos de asesino de Archer se habían encendido...

-Ahhhhhh! –gritó Ariel

Por reflejo, Lisie había tirado la lámpara al piso en ese mismo instante haciendo que todo quedara en una profunda oscuridad.

Ariel se desprendió desapareciendo al instante... Jack se desconcertó momentáneamente al no sentir a la mujer en su mano, pero volvía a agarrar un brazo que estaba cerca... La oscuridad era absoluta...

-Quién demonios eres, mujer?.... Alguien te envió a matarme?.... Contéstame o te vuelo los sesos!

-Oye, estás loco, soy yo!... Suéltame! –Lisie temblaba al sentir la pistola de Archer en su cabeza. Él le daba golpes con la punta del arma en su cráneo.

-Cállate o te mato!... Respóndeme! –Jack estaba hecho un energúmeno.

-Te digo que soy yo, Marie!... Enciende la luz y lo verás!

-No!... Enciéndela tú, si es que es verdad que eres Marie sabrás donde está el pistillo!

Él no la soltó. Siguió apuntándola hasta que ella caminó unos pasos y encendió la luz.

Él se desconcertó con lo que veía...

-Lo vez, idiota!... Soy yo!... Quítame esa pistola de la cabeza, ahora!

-No puede ser!... Juraría que vi una mujer con cabellos fucsia cerca de mí cuando estaba acostado... Ella me iba a tocar...

-A lo mejor estaba soñando!... Eres tan egocéntrico que hasta sueñas que las mujeres te tocan..... Yo no he visto a nadie!

-No estoy loco!... Esa mujer estaba aquí... Estuvo a punto de tocarme la frente!

Lisie palidecía, tenía que inventar algo... Debía poner el plan B en acción, aunque aquello le incomodara demasiado.

-De donde rayos sacaste es arma?

-Siempre la llevo conmigo, hasta para dormir –Jack seguía viendo para todos lados sin desenfundar la pistola.

Jack apretó con fuerza el arma y revisó toda la casa... Pateaba las puertas y apuntaba hasta que se cercioró que no había nadie más. Fue hasta la puerta y corroboró que estaba cerrada. Luego se asomó por toda las ventanas con la pistola en la mano.

-Lo ves?... No hay nadie!... Porqué actúas así?

-Tengo muchos enemigos... Amigos, familiares o allegados de gente a la cual maté....No sería la primera vez que alguien intentara matarme.

-Pues aquí no hay nadie... Solo estamos tú y yo, mercenario!

-Te digo que no estoy loco...vi a esa mujer!...la toqué!

-Jack... en realidad me tocaste a mí –dijo Lisie luciendo algo sensual y acercándose peligrosamente a Jack.

-Qué?... Oye, qué te sucede? –Jack dio un paso atrás cuando veía como Lisie se iba acercando a él con una mirada felina...-Luego se sentó en el sillón absorto en sus pensamientos.

Lisie había notado a Ariel al mirar hacia la ventana encima de la pared donde estaba recostado el sillón donde Jack se había sentado con la pistola en mano. La invid estaba fuera de la casa... Ambas se miraron y Lisie hizo una pequeña seña con los ojos...

-Jack... es verdad... era yo... Quizás me confundiste...

Ella se hincó frente a él y pasó su mano por la mejilla, acariciando el rostro de él.

Él no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo... De pronto se sintió como hipnotizado por la bella mirada de la chica... Sus ojos, su rostro le recordaba tanto a Lisa.

La música de Ricky Martín seguía en el ambiente...

-Oye pelirroja, que pretendes? –Preguntó él con asombro, quitándole las manos de encima de él.

-Debo, decirte la verdad...

*****

**Tu Recuerdo –Ricky Martin****- MTV Unplugged Album**

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí_

_...__como un aguacero_

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí_

_...__pero a fuego lento_

_Quema y moja por igual_

_Y ya no se lo que pensar_

_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal._

_._

Lisie le quitaba con cuidado la pistola de la mano. Él se resistía como si sus instintos de sicario le indicaran que algo no andaba bien... Finalmente accedió... Ella tomaba la pistola, le ponía el seguro y la colocaba en la mesa de centro...

Jack no sabía qué era lo que ella pretendía. Su mirada ámbar se cruzó con la mirada azul-verdosa de ella.

-Qué... qué pasa? –preguntó él.

-Jack, no puedo negártelo más... –ella miraba hacia la alfombra, debía seguir con aquel plan. Intentaba ser buena actriz...

-Qué...que cosa?... Él no quería o no podía creer que ella fuera a intentar lo que estaba pensando.... Mientras, la música seguía en el ambiente.

.

_Un beso gris, un beso blanco_

_todo depende del lugar_

_Que yo me fui, eso esta claro_

_pero tu recuerdo no se va..._

_._

-Fui yo quien intenté tocarte, Jack... porque... –Lisie se armó de fuerzas, para decir aquello-... tú... me gustas... me gustas mucho, Jack Archer...

-Queeeé?.... Acaso te volviste loca?... –él no le daba crédito a aquello.

.

_Siento tus labios en las noches de verano_

_Ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad_

_Pero a veces me quieren matar..._

_._

-Quizás.... pero loca de deseo por ti....

Ella se levantó mientras él seguía absorto sentado en el sillón... Lisie se sentó sobre él y fue acercando poco a poco su rostro hacia él... Pensó en Isamu y en Jhonny, no estaba segura de a quién pedirle perdón.... Luego lo besó...

Jack abrió los ojos desconcertado ante tal acción.... La agarró por los antebrazos como para quitársela de encima, pero se detuvo cuando la lengua de Lisie empezó a explorar su boca... En realidad tenía que aceptar que aquella chica besaba muy, muy bien...

.

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí_

_...__como un aguacero_

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí_

_...__pero a fuego lento_

_Quema y moja por igual_

_...__Y ya no se lo que pensar_

_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal..._

_._

Lisie quiso detenerse también, pero cuando notó que el beso "actuado" era recíproco, con un sentido de culpa empezó a saborearlo...

Jack por rato abría los ojos y veía que en realidad aquella chica era muy bella... Incluso, como pensó en algunos momentos, era bastante parecida a Lisa ahora que la veía bien de cerca... Sí, esa chica le recordaba demasiado a Lisa...

Sumidos en aquella intimidad, pronto se encontraron a lo largo y ancho del sillón, Lisie tendida sobre él.... La canción seguía sonando en el ambiente...

.

_A veces gris, a veces blanco_

_...__todo depende del lugar_

_Que tú te fuiste, __eso es pasado _

_...__yo sé que te tengo que olvidar_

_Pero hoy le puse una velita a to´s __mis santos_

_Ahí está, pa' que pienses mucho en mí_

_No dejes de pensar en mí..._

_._

Se besaban cada vez más apasionadamente. Ella, encima, acariciaba los laterales de los costados de él. Besó también el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello y su pecho.... Lisie sencillamente había perdido el control de la situación...

Ariel veía aquello desde la ventana con total asombro. Conocía el plan de Lisie pero sentía que lo estaba haciendo "demasiado" bien.

Jack pasó sus manos por la espalda de ella. Besó su cuello y parte de su pecho... Luego, bajó su mano hasta el trasero de Lisie y lo apretó... Ella abrió los ojos en un gesto de vergüenza, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque Jack nuevamente la besaba en los labios... y ella le correspondía con una pasión arrolladora.

_Oh...qué diablos!_ –pensó Lisie, sumergida en aquel trance de sensualidad.

Para la bajada, se voltearon al unísono y él se colocó sobre ella...Ambos estaban fuera de control... No medían escenario, tiempo ni espacio... Era como si un pedazo de la historia se congelara en el universo. Seguían besándose como dos locos.... Ella se aferraba a su espalda, luego entrelazaba sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos del ex mercenario... Él era como una fruta prohibida caída del aquel árbol del Edén. Lisie gimió de delicia al percatarse que Jack se movía sobre ella con tanta sensualidad y pasión que hizo que ella deseara estar sexualmente con él...

_Dios, qué me está pasando?_ –se preguntaba Lise asustada y embebida de deseo hacia aquel hombre tan ardiente... Ella podía sentir la parte íntima de él endurecida sobre ella.

Ella no daba crédito ante aquello. Se sintió nerviosa y avergonzada entre sus brazos, pero en ese preciso momento el placer iba más allá de cualquier límite que ella pudiera contener. Era como si estuvieran conectados en el pensamiento y la acción... Él estaba a un paso de introducir sus manos bajo los interiores de ella para que quedara a su merced y así entrar en su intimidad... Ya lo había pensado... La llevaría al cielo primero, y luego él se uniría a ella...

Jack estaba pleno en deseo, sin embargo se detuvo al recordar que estaba en casa de Lisa y que ella podía llegar en cualquier momento. Además, sentía que le estaba faltando el respeto con su propia compañera.

_Rayos, qué haces Jack_? –Se dijo así mismo en el pensamiento- _Algo no está bien. Porqué suele sucederme lo mismo?... Ya debí escarmentar con lo de Izzy y Helena.... No puedo hacerle esto a Lisa!... Jamás!_

Él se detuvo... La miró fijo con sus ojos ámbar... Trató de incorporarse Pero ella lo jaló nuevamente hacia sí con furia y deseo, devorándolo con un beso arrollador...Lisie estaba a punto de estallar de delicia.... El idilio era salvaje...La vorágine estaba por comenzar....

Pero en ese instante se dio cuenta que Jack había desaparecido.... Ella quedó en Shock... Su respiración continuaba agitada... Sus brazos quedaran entrelazados sobre sí misma... Era como si una fantasía se hubiera esfumado... Quedaba sola, en la penumbra de aquella casa, acompañada solo pora aquella música latina que estaba por terminar...

.

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí_

_....__como un aguacero_

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí_

_....__pero a fuego lento..._

_._

Ariel se lo había llevado... A estas horas él debía estar en casa de Claudia durmiendo un profundo sueño inducido por la invid... Al día siguiente seguramente él olvidaría todo...

-Jack... –Lisie se horrorizó-... Dios mío!... Que me sucede?

.

_...Quema y moja por igual_

_Y ya no se lo que pensar..._

_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal._

_*_

* * *

Ricky se despertó al oír unos ruidos y vió que Jack estaba acostado en la otra cama de aquel cuarto de la casa de Claudia. Ariel permanecía allí de pie.

-Madrina, que sucede? –Le preguntó el niño medio somnoliento a Ariel, quien continuaba parada viendo al hombre dormir boca abajo...

-Tratando de cumplir con nuestras misiones, Ricky.

–Es jack!

-Si Ricky, es Archer... Él despertará a eso de las diez de la mañana. No recordará nada, así que no debes hablarle del tema.

-Ariel, cuándo vamos a regresar?

-Cuando todo se normalice, cariño.

-Extraño a mamá y a papá...

-Lo sé, tesoro, pero te aseguró que todo esto pronto terminará –Ariel le daba un abrazo.

Ariel iba y venía hasta que terminó de teletransportar las cosas de Archer, incluyendo su moto. Luego se retiró hacia la casa de Rick.

Ricky seguía acostado en su cama con la vista fija en el techo... Extrañaba mucho a sus padres. Comenzó a llorar calladamente poniéndose de lado. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y empezó a soñar.

*

**Sueño de Ricky**

En el sueño se veía caminando en un gran campo de espigas doradas. Eran las espigas de su casa de campo de Tiresia...

El viento del verano soplaba revolviendo su negro y rebelde cabello. El abría los brazos para sentir las espigas sobre su piel. Corría hacia el norte riendo como lo hacía cuando visitaba aquel lugar. Podía oír a la distancia una melodía.

Corrió y corrió hasta que vió a lo lejos su casa. Puso la mano en su frente para que el sol no le nublara la vista... Así pudo ver a lo lejos una figura estática que lo miraba de pie junto al árbol manzanas de la entrada. Era un hombre alto, delgado pero fornido, con el cabello negro y rebelde igual al de él...Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que pudo ver en aquel hombre unos ojos tan azules como los suyos.

Era alguien irremplazable para él... Era... su padre.

Sonrió.

Ricky corrió hacia él con todas sus fuerzas. En el cielo, cientos de planos de la Primera guerra mundial se confundían con aquellos usados en la primera guerra Robotech.

-Papá!

Él seguía corriendo hasta que poco a poco estuvo frente a él.

-Papi!

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas... Rick se puso una rodilla en tierra. Se abrazaron fuertemente...

_-Mi Hijo..._

Ricky escuchó la voz de su padre como un eco.... Rick lo levantó en sus brazos y dio vueltas con él mientras ambos seguían abrazados...

-Papi!... –Ricky no lo quería soltar-... Te quiero mucho!

_-Yo también te quiero, hijo..._ –Una lágrima furtiva se escapaba de los ojos de Rick.

Entraron a aquella casa siguiendo la melodía. Los acordes eran cada vez más altos en aquella esquina frente a la gran ventana de la sala... Allí pudo verla, su madre...

Estaba sentada frente al piano, de espalda a ellos, tocando una dulce melodía, Ricky la recordaba, _Claro de Luna..._

Rick le hizo seña Ricky llevándose el dedo índice a la boca en señal de que no hiciera ruido.... Ricky asintió.... Ambos se sentaron en un sillón a escuchar la melodía.... Así estuvieron hasta que Lisa terminó.

_-Ya pueden hablar mis dos Rick..._ –Les dijo Lisa aún estando de espalda a ellos.

Ricky se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó, llorando en su regazo.

-Mami.... Quiero quedarme aquí, con ustedes!... No quiero estar en la Tierra!

Lisa acariciaba el sedoso cabello negro de Ricky. Tan negro como lo noche, y limpiaba las lágrimas de su carita que hacían que sus ojos profundamente azules como los de su padre lucieran casi violetas.

-Los extraño!

Ambos le sonreían.... Luego los tres caminaron tomados de la mano sobre el campo de espigas.

-Papi, mami, no me quiero ir...

-_Hijo, no puedes..._ –contestó Rick poniéndole una mano en la mejilla

-Porqué?

_-No es el momento, mi amor..._ –Dijo Lisa con mucha dulzura y dándole un beso_-... Debes regresar..._

-No quiero!... Tengo miedo... –El niño cristalizó su mirada-...Yo... me siento solo... Quiero estar en casa con ustedes!... Quiero mi cuarto, mis amigos, mis robots!... Quiero que papá me lleve a ver las nuevas naves y las prácticas en el simulador, y que Louie me enseñe nuevas computadores y el doctor Lang nuevos prototipos!...

_-Hijo..._

-Quiero, mamá, que me des un beso de buenas noches y apagues mi luz antes de dormir!...Quiero que me peines en las mañana y que papá me lleve a la academia!... Quiero regresar y que todo sea como antes!...

Silencio...

_-Richard Hunter Hayes!..._ –dijo Rick firmemente-... _Recuerdas para qué te entrené?.... Recuerdas todo lo que te enseñé?_

Rick miraba fijamente a su hijo más pequeño con una intensa mirada que hizo que Ricky, a pesar de su corta edad, reflexionara.

-Sí, señor, lo recuerdo!

_-Entonces ponlo en práctica!... Tú eres muy especial, y lo sabes..._

-Lo haré, papá... Te lo prometo...

_-Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, hijo.... palabra de almirante...-_dijo Rick

-De veras, papi?... –Ricky se sonrió. Cada vez que su padre le decía esa frase cumplía sus promesas.

Rick y Lisa asintieron...

_-...Y Ricky..._ –Rick le habló en voz alta-... _No estás solo... No lo estás, hijo... nunca lo estarás_... -dijo Rick

_-...Siempre estamos contigo... –_agregó Lisa-... _Ahora ve!_

Rick señaló hacia su derecha y Ricky fue en esa dirección, donde el sol era demasiado brillante.... Miró hacia atrás por última vez y allí a la distancia, frente a la entrada de la casa seguían sus padres abrazados diciéndole hasta pronto.

Ricky también alzó su mano y luego entró en aquella luz.

***Fin de sueño de Ricky**

-Mamá... papá! –Se despertaba sudando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... La penumbra de la noche lo rodeaba en aquella habitación de la casa de Claudia.

En la cama de al lado, Jack Archer seguía dormido.

* * *

Ariel llegaba a casa de Rick

-Roy, Archer ya está donde Claudia –dijo Ariel apareciendo frente al joven.

-Muy bien... sigamos con el plan.

-Qué procede?

-Ariel, deberás entrar al cuarto de papá...-decía Roy- La puerta aún sigue trancada...

-Estás seguro?

-Hay que arriesgarse...

-Bien, lo haré...

-Todo debe estar oscuro, así que ubícate en la esquina exterior derecha del cuarto. Una vez allí caminas recto y te encontrarás con la cama de papá... Allí debe estar mamá... Papá estará a la izquierda de la cama en la bolsa de dormir ubicada en el piso

Ariel cerró los ojos y se transportó a una esquina del cuarto de Rick... Estaba totalmente oscuro y no lograba ver mucho... si prendía la lámpara Rick podría darse cuenta. Debería ir a lo seguro y tocar directamente a Lisa. Caminó recto como dijo Roy y pudo sentir la punta de la cama.

Ariel levantó su mano con suavidad y tocó su cabello y luego su frente. Cerró los ojos y la trasladó a la cama de Lisa ubicada en su cuarto.

Por fin, allí estaba Lisa durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

* * *

Jack dormía profundamente en la cama en la casa de Claudia. Soñaba con tantas cosas mezcladas... Los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida... Su infancia entre Estados Unidos e Irlanda del Sur, la muerte de su familia, su adolescencia, como se hizo mercenario, la primera vez que mató, cuando conoció a Roy Fokker, y aquella vez que conoció a Lisa.

***Sueño de Jack**

_-Jack, Jack..._

-Mamá, eres tú? –decía un Jack de apenas 8 años

_-Si, hijo, soy yo… estoy con Hillary…_

-Dónde están?

_-Estamos en un lugar hermoso en Dublín._

-Porqué no las puedo ver?

_-Aún no... Falta muchísimo tiempo..._

_-Jack, ven, tienes que entrenar_... –decía una voz masculina conocida mientras las voces femeninas desaparecían.

-Quien eres? –preguntaba un Jack ahora de 13 años mientras caminaba con dirección al "Orfanato de las Hermanas de la Caridad de Wisconsin".

_-No me recuerdas, Jack?... Soy yo, tu padre... Enzra..._

-Enzra?...

Jack palideció... Enzra Spitz, nacido en Gaza, de madre Libanesa y padre estadounidense había sido el hombre que lo hizo mercenario cuando se escapó del Orfanato. Lo adoptó como a un hijo y al tiempo lo introdujo al mundo del crimen organizado del aire y de la tierra.

-Vete!

-Siempre serás un mercenario, Jack

_-No, déjalo, maldito!_ –Su verdadero padre, Logan Archer aparecía frente a él...

-Papá!

Pero Enzra le apuntaba con un arma y le disparaba justo a la cabeza.

-Papá!... Noooooo!

Las voces y los rostros se mezclaban en su pesadilla. Sus padres y hermana, Roy, Claudia, El almirante Hayes, Lisa, Helena, Izzy, Enzra, Hiro, César y otros compañeros mercenarios, los chicos de la Holly Roger que había matado, Edwards y los Ghost, los hermanos West...

Corrió sobre una planicie y pudo ver a Lisa en la distancia... Corrió hacia ella y al llegar a su lado... no era Lisa...

-Lisa?

-No, Jack... Soy yo, Marie...

-Marie?

***Fin de sueño**

Jack se levantó exaltado de la cama, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miró a un lado y al otro de la habitación...

-Dónde estoy?

Un par de ojos grandes y azules lo miraban con asombro.

-Jack, estás en casa de Claudia... –Contestaba Ricky

Él niño estaba algo consternado, pues se suponía que Jack debía despertar un par de horas después, luego del trance inducido por Ariel.

* * *

Ariel se ubicó nuevamente en la casa de Lisa y desde allí informó a Roy que todo por fin estaba en orden. Luego, se dirigió a la habitación de Lisie.

-Lisie, mañana debemos.... –Ella hizo un alto cuando vió a Lisie sentada sobre su cama con la mirada clavada en la pared.

-Ariel... Me alegro que todo haya salido bien...

-Jovencita, qué te sucede?

-Nada... Solo pensaba...

Ariel lo pensó por un momento, pero debía decírselo.

-Lisie, debes poner tus ideas, pensamientos y sentimientos en orden. Esta es una misión demasiado importante y no debes involucrarte sentimentalmente con nada ni con nadie... Y mucho menos si ese "nadie" se llama Jack Archer...

-Ese tipo no me importa!...Yo no siento nada por él! –ella se enojó.

-Eso no fue lo que ví... ni lo que percibí....

-Solo cumplía con la misión!

Ariel se sonrió y se sentó a su lado

-Lisie, escúchame... Sé que tu cabeza es un caos... Digo, en Tiresia ni siquiera haz definido tus sentimientos entre dos personas... No te vayas a complicar con una tercera... Y menos cuando esa tercera persona jamás podrá ser para ti... Sobre todo cuando el tiempo y el espacio se interponen.

-Y quién ha dicho que yo quiero a ese estúpido mercenario para mi?... Por mí se puede ir al infierno!... Lo que pasó fue una tontería que de paso funcionó... Gracias a ello, tanto él como mamá están donde deben estar y el plan continuará...

-Me alegra escuchar eso... Además, en el futuro aún te falta decidirte por tus dos galanes...

-Si al menos uno de los dos actuara como lo hace Archer buscando a mamá con aquella vehemencia sin importarle nada, todo fuera más fácil para mí... Pero no!... Los dos son unos idiotas presumidos y orgullosos!... Jhonny nunca me expresa lo que siente... y en el caso de Isamu... estoy harta que la sombra de su ex novia imbécil Myung Fang Lone me persiga....

Ariel sonrió...

-Sabes, al igual que Rick con Lisa, cuando Scott y yo empezamos todo fue tan difícil para ambos...

-Porqué lo dices?... Siempre pensé que tú y Scott se habían enamorado a primera vista... Digo, ustedes lucen como la pareja del año... Ni siquiera discuten por nada y siempre se ven como enamorados de colegio. Después de mamá y papá ustedes son la pareja que más besos, abrazos y arrumacos se dan en frente de la gente sin importarles lo que haya a su alrededor.

Marlene se sonrojó...

-La verdad, Lisie, es que pasamos muchos obstáculos... Al principio él veía en mí a Marlene, su antiguo amor, su novia fallecida... Y eso me ponía terriblemente mal, porque él no estaba enamorado de mí, sino de un espejismo.

-Pero es distinto, la hermana de Marcus estaba muerta... En cambio Myung está viva y podría reaparecer en cualquier momento. A veces siento que él no la ha olvidado.

-Es todo lo contrario, Lisie

-A qué te refieres?

-Es más difícil competir contra el recuerdo de un amor que se ha ido para siempre... Esos fueron los casos de Scott y de tu madre...

-En serio crees que eso es así?...

-Sí... Sé que Scott me ama, pero él jamás olvidará a Marlene Rush... Ellos estaban comprometidos y se querían mucho...-Ariel sintió nostalgia-... Cuando supe esa historia, aún estando en otras épocas aquí en la Tierra junto a Lancer, Rook y los otros, sentí celos y dolor...

-De veras?

-Así es ... Me sentí desplazada... y pensé que Scott nunca me iba amar de la forma en como la amó a ella porque solo la veía a ella cuando me miraba a mí. Me sentía como una ilusión óptica... Además, cuando me descubrí a mí misma con la hija de la Regis pensé que entre Scott y yo todo había acabado.

-... Y luego qué paso?

- El destino nos tenía deparado estar juntos... Lo demás debíamos hacerlo nosotros dos... Entonces, decidí que sin Scott mi vida no tendría sentido... Recordé que cuando lo conocí él siempre estaba serio o triste, frío como un témpano de hielo casi nunca sonreía y cuando lo hacía no era una sonrisa que viniera del corazón... Si Lisa había sido alguna vez _La Reina de Hielo_, pues Scott fue su contraparte.... Scott era _El Rey de Hielo._

-Vaya, increíble!

-Pero con el tiempo fue cambiando hasta que finalmente me dijo una vez que yo le había devuelto la verdadera sonrisa y la alegría a su vida y que había descubierto que amaba a la Ariel que era yo... Por eso decidí estar siempre con él.

-Pudiste superarlo?

-Sí, finalmente comprendí que Marlene Rush nunca se iría del corazón de Scott, sino que yo, Ariel, ocupaba un lugar dentro de su corazón totalmente diferente al que ocupaba ella...

-Crees que algo así le sucedió a mamá?

-De hecho fue casi exactamente igual... Sé que tu padre ha tenido diferencias con el General Archer, pero eso es algo que se ha podido superar porque Rick sabe que en el corazón de Lisa solo existe una gran amistad para con Archer... Sin embargo a veces siento un aura de nostalgia en tu padre cuando se trata de Karl Riber....

-Pero eso es imposible!... Eso fue hace muchos años... Mamá solo ama a papá!

-Lisa ama a tu padre como nunca amó ni amará a nadie en su vida, porque Rick Hunter es su propia vida. El destino los hizo el uno para el otro igual que a Scott y a mí.... Pero Ella nunca olvidará a Karl Riber... Él estará siempre en su corazón de manera muy especial, de la misma forma en que Marlene seguirá en el corazón de Scott... Y a veces, pese al tiempo, tu padre aún siente nostalgia y celos por ese lugar que ocupa Riber en el corazón de tu madre... Un lugar muy diferente al que ocupa Rick...

-Ya veo porqué es tan diferente a lo que sucedió con Minmei cuando papá era joven.

-Así es... Es muy diferente, Minmei no había muerto como Karl Riber o Marlene Rush... Tú padre la superó hace muchos años atrás y Lisa no siente celos de ella porque está segura que Rick solo siente cariño y una linda amistad por Minmei... Eso sucede cuando alguien a quien amaste o quisiste aún vive y puedes enfrentarla y superarla en tu propio plano... Por ello te digo te digo que es peor luchar contra un recuerdo... Si el día de mañana te decidieras por Isamu, olvídate de Myung!... Ella es superable...

-Pero mira al General Archer, aún después de tantos años él aún ama a mamá aunque trate de no mostrarlo y aunque trate de alejarse... A mí no me engaña y a papá tampoco!... Siempre la mira como si el mundo se le fuera a venir abajo!

-Eso es diferente, Lisie...

-Porqué lo dices?

-Porque él nunca fue correspondido... Al menos no de la manera en como él hubiera querido... Además, pese a los años y las mujeres que haya podido tener a lo largo de su vida, en el corazón de Archer no ha llegado aún esa persona que ocupe aquella parte del corazón capaz de llenar su lado vacío. Por eso él aún conserva a Lisa en el pedestal predilecto de su corazón.

-Entiendo...

Lisie quedó pensativa ante esas palabras... Cuando Ariel se marchó ella acomodó sus almohadas y pudo conciliar el sueño.

Esa noche soñó con sus padres, con la imagen de Karl Riber que había visto en un foto álbum de su mamá, con su mejor amiga Aurora, con Dana, con el escuadrón Skull y el escuadrón Lobo y con sus eternos conflictos con Isamu y Jhonny... Pero también soñó con Jack.

* * *

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad. Rick despertó temprano y vio que Lisa no estaba en su cama. Se levantó como un remolino y la buscó por toda la casa. Roy le dijo que ella se había ido muy temprano....Ante la mirada inquisidora y de desconfianza de Rick, Roy salió de la casa y se fue a la base. Rick no podía creer que pese a los golpes que le había dado, _Andrew_ luciera como si nada le hubiera pasado... Por el otro lado, Roy agradecía la mano curativa de Ariel.

Lisa estaba a solo unos minutos de abordar la nave que la llevaría a Denver junto a Global. No podía creer que la casa estuviera tan revuelta. Hasta su cama estaba desarreglada y todos sus cuadros con Riber estaban boca abajo... Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Marie a su regreso. Ella no toleraba esa clase de comportamiento y mucho menos que tocaran sus cuadros o fotos de Riber.

Rick trató de buscar a Lisa para hablar de lo sucedido antes de que esta abordara la nave con Global con destino a Denver, pero en ese instante llegó Minmei y se abalanzó a él con un gran abrazo haciendo que el piloto casi perdiera el balance y fueran a dar ambos al piso.

La nave de Lisa partió antes de lo previsto... Luego de un rato Rick y Minmei se marcharon en su varitech rumbo a la casa de los padres de la cantante en Yokohama...

Roy había visto aquellas escenas para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Se dirigió a la cafetería y pidió un café ante la mirada de algunas novatas y otras oficiales que lo devoraban con la vista por encontrarlo demasiado apuesto... Él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de aquello... Estaba sumido en sus misiones.

Luego, igual que solía hacerlo su madre, se sentó en la mesa más apartada en una esquina pegado al gran ventanal de vidrio para estar solo con sus pensamientos. Todo debía estar en orden... Sin embargo, aquello fue casi imposible. Una bella vocecita lo interrumpía.

-Buenos días, teniente West... –Sammy Porter llegaba junto a él-... Puedo sentarme con usted?

-Eh... Sí... Claro... –Él dudó, pero la sonrisa de aquella era tan encantadora que le dio pena decirle que ya se iba.

Sammy se sentó. Roy pudo ver a lo lejos en otra mesa las miradas de Kim y Vanesa quienes quitaron inmediatamente la vista cuando él las captó desprevenidas viendo hacia ellos con sonrisas de complicidad.

-...Y dígame, le ha gustado Base Macross?

-Eh... Sí... Es bastante moderna, sargento Porter.

Roy se sintió un poco incómodo. Sammy lo miraba con ojos demasiado risueños.

-Oye, puedo llamarte Andrew?

-Eh... Por su puesto... Como guste.

-Entonces llámame Sammy.

-Bueno, está bien... Sammy.

Sammy jugó un poco con su capuccino. Roy percibió que ella estaba tratando de decirle algo. Y él no quería saber qué era.

-Andrew....

-Eh, bueno, sargento Porter, creo que debo irme...

-No!... Espera! –Sammy lo agarraba por el antebrazo.

-Qué.... Qué sucede, Sammy?

-Yo quisiera... –Sammy se armó de valor-.... Quisiera invitarte a salir esta noche... Digo, nunca hago esto con nadie, pero es que... solo quería que salieras conmigo a charlar a un lugar agradable. Realmente me caes muy bien.

-Queeeeé?... –Roy no daba crédito a aquello.

-Aceptas la invitación?

-Eh... Sammy, yo....Lo siento, no puedo.

Sammy bajó la mirada. Roy no podía perder el tiempo en esas cosas y mucho menos salir con una mujer estando Aurora a años luz de distancia, tiempo y espacio preocupada por él... Aún peor si esa mujer era su casi "tía", Sammy.

-Pero, porqué?

-Debo ser sincero contigo, Sammy, aunque parezca soez pero prefiero ser así a mentirte o jugar contigo –Roy habló directamente hacia ella-... Eres una chica muy linda, dulce y encantadora, pero... tengo novia, y no me parecería justo salir con alguien más. Sé que me entiendes porque creo que si una chica tiene un novio no le gustaría que él saliera con otra persona.

-Oh... entiendo...no importa... –Sammy se veía destrozada y Roy sintió pena

-Sammy, lo siento...yo...

-Fui una tonta... Seré el hazmerreír de la base –dijo Sammy con los ojos cristalizados.

Roy no sabía qué hacer... En verdad no podía ver a su "tía" Sammy en esas condiciones. Miró alrededor y vio que casi todas las personas en la mesa miraban aquella escena sin comprender qué sucedía exactamente... Aquellas personas, incluyendo a Vanesa y Kim, giraron sus cabezas para disimular que estaban viendo hacia allá.

-Pero qué mal estilo para disimular tiene toda esta gente metiche! –dijo Roy algo molesto-... Sammy, sabes qué?

-Qué cosa?...

-No te prometo nada, pero si no tengo inconvenientes con algunas misiones que tengo te avisaré si puedo salir contigo. Podemos ser buenos amigos, no te parece?

-De veras?... –Ella sonrió-... Estaré esperando que me digas cuando!

Roy asintió y luego salió de allí rumbo a los hangares.

-Sammy, qué sucedió?- preguntaron Vanesa y Kim llegando a la mesa corriendo estrepitosamente.

-Accedió a salir contigo?...-preguntó Kim- Porque si no, el siguiente turno es el mío..

-Te quedarás con las ganas de invitarlo a salir, Kim, porque Andrew y yo vamos a salir en unos días...

-Rayos!...-dijo Kim decepcionada.

-No lo puedo creer!... –dijo Vanesa-... Entonces aceptó!

-Fue difícil... al parecer tiene novia.

-Ohhhh...noooo –dijeron las otras dos al unísono

-Pero eso no me importa!... El primer paso que fue invitarlo a salir y lograr que accediera ya está cumplido... Después haré que se olvide de esa tipa!

* * *

Jack se sentía decepcionado. No lograba recordar casi nada de la noche anterior. Solo recordó que había ido a casa de Lisa, que peleó con su compañera y que luego despertó en la cama de la casa de Claudia, habló algo con Ricky y calló nuevamente en un sueño profundo... Encima de todo, cuando llamó a Claudia a la base, ésta le dijo que Lisa ya se había marchado a Denver.

Se había duchado y desayunado. En esos momentos arreglaba su morral. Estaba pensando en regresar ese mismo día a base 6.

-Jack, que te sucede?... Te veo triste –pegunto Ricky

-Es sobre la amiga que vine a ver... No pude hablar con ella como quería hacerlo... Lo peor es que ni siquiera tiene celular!... Puedes creer que exista una mujer en estos tiempos que no use un maldito celular!

-Quizás logres verla más adelante....

-Cuando?... En veinte años?... No sé porqué el destino siempre se empeña en separarme de ella?

Ricky se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, amiguito, lo siento tanto... Te hablo de estas cosas y tú ni siquiera sabes a qué me refiero... Eres aún muy pequeño para comprender...

-Si.... claro.... Iré a ver televisión...-dio Ricky entrando al cuarto de Claudia.

Jack seguía en la sala hasta que se abrió la puerta súbitamente y entró Roy Fokker

-Jack...viejo, qué haces?

-Como lo vez, terminando de arreglar mis cosas... Todo salió mal... No pude hablar con Lisa...Así que me voy. No tengo más nada que hacer aquí!

-Tigre, eso no es el fin del mundo... No voy a permitir que te vayas aún!

-Roy, En verdad, ya nada me detiene aquí!... Además, ando fugado de Base 6. Imagino que el almirante Hayes querrá liquidarme, y ni siquiera prendo el celular porque los mensajes de Helena deben ser horribles! Recuerda que ella es mi controladora y los Roaddogs tenemos misiones que cumplir.

-Pensé que tenías estos días libres

-Sí... Yo me los auto concedí!

-Jajajajajaja!... Eres una rata, definitivamente no cambias...

-Por eso debo regresar... Total, trataré la manera de buscarla en otro momento.

-Un día más y uno menos... Vamos Jack... Hoy es el cumpleaños de Jonathan Wolf y él me dijo que te avisara que desea que estés allí... no querrás hacerle una descortesía a un amigo... Además, recuerda que somos la dupleta fiestera.

-No lo sé... Es que solo de pensar en la cara del almirante Hayes me da escalosfrío. Además, que hay de Rick?... Él podría ir contigo, o acaso tu hermano no es fiestero como tú?

-Precisamente por eso. En esta etapa de su vida a Rick solo le interesa superarse como piloto. Tiene nuevo escuadrón así que no tiene tiempo para estos menesteres, solo para la armada y para una cantante.

-Oh si, Mei-Mei -dijo Jack

-Jajajaja!... Es "Minmei", viejo... Si ella oyera cómo la llamas te aseguro que te patearía el trasero!

-Como sea... La cosa es que tu hermano anda enamorado de esa cantante oriental.

-No sé si "enamorado" sea la palabra correcta, pero sí anda bastante entusiasmado.

-Y volviendo al tema de la fiesta, dónde será?

-En "Crowgator", un bar-discoteca cerca del centro de la ciudad... Claudia estára de turno, pero me dio permiso de ir solo por tratarse de Wolf...–Roy guiñaba un ojo pícaramente.

-En qué estás pensando, Fokker?... Conozco esa mirada...

-Wolf me dijo que habrán unas chicas lindas... Por lo menos eso hará que te olvides de Lisa por el momento...

-Veo que el que no cambia eres tú...

-Entonces?... Te unes?

-Mmm... Está bien!... –Jack se veía algo diferente

-Excelente!

-Si...claro...

-Viejo, te sucede algo más?

-A qué te refieres?

-Siento que algo te preocupa, a parte de lo de Lisa y todo ese rollo de Base 6

Jack lo pensó un poco

-Roy, anoche tuve una especie de pesadilla donde vi y escuché a muchas personas pero sobre todo.... escuché la voz de... mi padre...

-Es lógico, pese a que han pasado muchos años, su forma de morir junto a tu madre y hermana sigue afectándote.

-Eh... Roy... No me refería a Logan...

-Entonces.... –Roy frunció el ceño-... Jack, no me digas que te refieres a...

-Sí, Enzra... él me habló...

-Maldita sea, Jack!... Ese destajador de Enzra Spitz no era tu padre!... Cuándo vas a referirte a él como lo que era, un asesino sin corazón que se aprovechó de sus discípulos para hacer dinero, sobre todo de ti, Jack!... Tu padre era Logan Archer, un héroe que combatió junto a mi padre, Dan Fokker, junto al padre de Rick, y todo el escuadrón de la _Holly Roger 23_ en Viet-Nam!...

-Sí....

-Lamentablemente Logan fue utilizado por la CIA... Mi padre fue muerto en combate de forma misteriosa y Mitchell Hunter fue dado de baja por oponerse a las canalladas que cometía el sistema en contra de los soldados. Obstat, Russo, longchamps, Motokov, Sukova, Donovan, Stinton, Leonard... todos son unos corruptos!... El almirante Hayes y el capitán Global saben toda la historia!

-Lo sé, amigo.... Solo qué a veces siento miedo de que el asesino que hay en mí no haya muerto del todo...

-Claro que se extinguió, Jack... el mismo día que ese tipo partió al infierno!... –Roy puso su mano en el hombro de Jack y lo miró fijamente-... Aparta a Enzra Spitz de tu mente... Él fue un traidor que merecía morir.... No lo escuches... Nunca lo hagas...

-Si tan solo hubiera sido diferente... Casi no recuerdo el rostro del padre de Rick.

-Lo sé, amigo. A veces me pongo a pensar, qué hubiera pasado si Mitchell Hunter no me hubiera recogido luego de la muerte de mi padre?... Qué tal si Enzra me hubiera recogido a mí, en vez de a ti.... Cuando Mitchell trató de buscarte ya no estabas. Todos pensaron que habías muerto junto a tus padres. Mitchell me dijo que cuando no hallaron tu cuerpo empezó a sospechar. Al año siguiente se dio cuenta que Enzra te había llevado con él.

-Quizás ese era mi destino... ser un proscrito.

-Enzra fue un maldito!... Por querer acabar con tu padre terminó matando a tu familia y para expiar sus culpas te crió como si fueras su propio hijo, el hijo que nunca tuvo... y quiso convertirte en su propia imagen y semejanza... Pero tú no eres Enzra porque él no está en tu ADN... No lo olvides, viejo!

-Gracias Roy...Nunca terminaré de agradecerte... No sé que hubiera sido de mí si no te hubieras atravesado en mi camino años atrás... Gracias a ti y al voto de confianza del almirante Hayes pude enmendar mi vida. Más que mi mejor amigo, eres como un hermano para mí.

-Al igual que Rick, tú también eres como mi hermano, Jack...

* * *

La noche llegó... Ariel estaba intranquila... Sentía la presencia de Tesla. Janice seguía de cerca a Minmei, Rick y Khyle en Yokohama. La androide veía las escenas de berrinche de Minmei advirtiéndole a sus padres que sería una artista a como diera lugar, a Rick viendo aquella escena con algo de vergüenza y luego a Minmei colgada del brazo de Khyle.

En otro lado, debido la intranquilidad de Ariel, Roy había decido a última hora que él estaría cerca de Lisa en Denver, así que tomó su Skull y voló junto con Max y Ben bajo las indicaciones de Claudia de reforzar la seguridad del capitán Global.

En la casa de Lisa el timbre estaba sonando... Lisie esperaba a Claudia, quien le daría algo de ropa que le había comprado en el Mall.... Ella se acababa de bañar. Hizo un nudo en su toalla y procedió a abrir a Claudia.

-Claudia pensé que.... –Sorpresa! No era Claudia, era jack.

-Vaya, que bien te ves así, pelirroja!

-Deja de mirarme con esa cara!... Además, Lisa no está!

-Lo sé, pero no la vengo a buscar a ella... Esta vez es por ti, pelirroja...

-Qué quieres decir?.... –Lisie tembló ante el hecho de que él recordara el suceso de la noche anterior.

-Claudia te envía este paquete con ropa. Dice que caminó demasiado en el mall y se siente cansada y quiere recostarse antes de ir a su turno, así que me pidió el favor que te lo trajera. Además, olvidé mi argolla en algún lado de la sala...

-Mmmm... Está bien, pasa... –Lisie tomó el paquete y corrió hacia el cuarto para que Jack no la terminara de ver en toalla, aunque fue algo tarde porque él ya le había calculado las proporciones del trasero.

_Nada mal...-_pensó Jack con una sonrisa.

Mientras Jack buscaba su preciada argolla Lisie se vestía en su cuarto. Unos minutos más tarde Ariel le hablaba por el trasmisor.

_-Lisie como te dije en la tarde siento que Tesla va a hacer algo hoy... _

-Ariel, Archer aún sigue en ciudad Macross, no se supone que debía haber partido para Base 6 a disipar un ataque de scavengers?

_-Por eso te llamaba. Me enteré por Ricky que él aún está aquí... Tú sabes que no podemos permitir que le suceda algo, el será el general de las RDF y si algo le pasa estaremos en problemas en el futuro. Ricky me informa que él saldrá con Fokker al cumpleaños de Wolf._

-Qué me sugieres?

_-Debes ingeniártelas para ir a ese lugar y cubrirle las espaldas..._

-Bromeas?

_-Claro que no!... Lisie, haz lo que te digo!..._

-Está bien...-Ella se fastidió, pero debía cumplir.

Lisie lo pensó un momento y luego le gritó a él desde el cuarto...

-Oye, Archer, ya encontraste tu argolla?

_-No!... Ni modo, tendré que comprar una nueva...De todos modos, gracias, debo irme!_

-No, espera unos minutos, por favor! –le pidió ella

_-Qué sucede? _

-Solo cierra la boca y espera!

Unos minutos más tardes Lisie salió arreglada y lista para ir al cumpleaños de Wolf

-Vaya, qué bien te ves!... Ya no pareces un vómito!

-Quieres callarte!... De cinco palabras que dices, tres son estupideces...

-... Y las otras dos? –preguntó el con una gran sonrisa.

-...Son basura!

-De nada... Agradezco el cumplido... Ya me puedo ir?

-No!... Te pedí que me esperaras simplemente porque Wolf me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños y como intuyo que vas para ese lugar quería que me llevaras hasta allá...

-Se te está volviendo costumbre... Pero está bien, de todos modos imagino que dentro de ti hay una dama a la que se le debe tratar como tal.

Lisie no le dio un puñetazo porque sería perder el tiempo...

Llegaron al lugar atestado en todo tipo de oficiales del las RDF. Allí se encontraron con Roy y Wolf y se sentaron en su mesa... Lisie miraba a todos lados buscando alguna señal de Tesla, pero todo parecía en calma.

* * *

Luego de descansar, Claudia se había ido a su turno en la base... Ricky había cenado y estaba viendo televisión cuando se sintió extremadamente aburrido.

-Porqué debo estar aquí cuando todos están fuera? Siempre soy el único que debe quedarse en casa.

Apagó el televisor y dejó el control remoto allí.

-Iré a caminar por la ciudad. Sería buena idea ver qué acontece por allí.

La noche era cálida. Ricky salió con su pequeño computador del tamaño de un MP4 para tener referencia de donde estaba...Luego de unos minutos llegó al centro de la ciudad. Allí vio muchos anuncios tri dimensionales, algunos de Minmei, Jan Morris y otros. En espacial le llamó la atención uno de Minmei que decía _"I want you to RDF", _el cual incitaba a nueva gente a reclutarse para las Fuerzas Espaciales.

Entró a una heladería y pidió un enorme barquillo de chocolate. Pese a extrañar a sus padres, era la primera vez que se sentía independiente. No había nadie que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Ni ellos, ni sus hermanos, ni Ariel, ni Mildred, ni Louie, ni.... algo interrumpió su pensamiento...

Ricky vió un lugar de esparcimiento de video juegos. A través de un gran ventanal pudo ver a mucha gente jugando en aquel centro... Vio el nombre del lugar, buscó en su computador, y efectivamente... Aquel era el lugar donde se conocerían sus tíos Max y Miriya.

Tiró lo que quedaba del barquillo y entró inmediatamente. Había personas desde niños hasta adultos, incluso algunos reclutas y soldados novatos...Ricky vió la mayoría de la gente atiborrada alrededor de una gran máquina.

-Oye, porqué la gente está allí? –peguntó Ricky a un niño pelirrojo a su lado.

-Ese es el juego más difícil, nadie ha podido llegar hasta el final!...

-Mmm.. No es tan difícil -dijo Ricky

-Quien eres?... Nunca te había visto por aquí... -respondió el otro niño.

-Ricky Hunt...Eh... que diga... Ricky West!

-Yo soy Jack Becker, mucho gusto! Mi tío es el dueño del local.

-Jack....Becker?... –Ricky comprendió que estaba junto al comandante Jack Becker en su etapa de niñez. Él sonrió... Realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

Ambos se acercaron al lugar y vieron a una teniente haciendo proezas con el modo virtual cuatri dimensional de los varitechs, que en el aire luchaban uno contra el otro. Una soldado contra la máquina.

-Quién es la que juega contra la máquina?

-Es una sargento del escuadrón Delta.

-Oye Jack, quién tiene el récord en ese juego?

-Hay un sargento nuevo del escuadrón Skull, Max Sterling, él viene casi a diario. Siempre gana en otros juegos, y en éste le va muy bien. Mi tío odia que venga, siempre le es pérdida, incluso está pensando en trasladar el local lejos de la base por su culpa...

-Eso pensé...

-La sargento que está jugando en estos momentos es quien tiene el tercer lugar en el récord de la máquina, se llama Kylie Kurosawa. Tiene buenos números pero está bastante alejada de Sterling...

-Kylie Kurosawa... Me suena ese nombre -dijo Ricky

-Ella hoy está de mal genio. Ha pasado aquí casi toda la tarde -dijo Jack

_Claro!... La mamá de Isamu Dyson!_ –recordó Ricky

El juego había terminado. Kylie había perdido pero llegó a **4, 356 puntos,** el récord de Max era **11, 987 puntos**, el segundo lugar poseía **4, 978 puntos** de un total de **20, 000 puntos **que tenía el juego.

Kylie se levantó con una canasta pequeña llena de monedas. Nadie iba a sentarse allí. Ese juego era muy difícil... El más difícil de todo Macross. Hecho por el mismo Dr. Emil Lang como regalo al dueño del establecimiento.

Jack vio que Ricky se sentaba en el puesto que había dejado Kylie.

-Oye, Ricky, qué haces?... Peguntó el pelirrojo

-Voy a jugar!

-Qué? -Jack se consternó ante semejante respuesta

Los otros soldados y la gente alrededor se rieron de él. Khyle lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No se rían, idiotas...-dijo Kylie a los soldados. Luego miró a Ricky-...Oye, niño, seguro que quieres jugar ese juego?... Es muy difícil incluso para pilotos de las RDF, perderás tu dinero.

-Correré el riesgo –dijo Ricky con una sonrisa.

-Niño, largo de allí!... –dijo un soldado con cara de pocos amigos que acababa de llegar-... No tienes opción así que no estorbes!

-Benson, el niño llegó primero y tiene tanto derecho como tú de jugar... O acaso le tienes miedo a un niño... –dijo Kylie al joven sargento.

-Jack, quién es él? –Preguntó Ricky

-Es el sargento Gregg Benson del escuadrón Ghost, el tiene el segundo lugar en el récord, va detrás de Sterling.

-Ah si?...

Ricky miraba a lo lejos y recordó a aquel tipo como el temible mano derecha de Edwards... Después miró a Benson quien discutía con Khylie y le habló.

-Oye, cara de marrano, te venceré en menos de lo que canta un gallo!

-Qué dijiste, mocoso? –Peguntó Benson ofendido

-Lo que oíste, nariz de zapato!... Solo introduce la moneda por la fisura de esa consola y sabrás lo que es ser humillado!

-Ooooooohhhhhh –el público presente no podía creer que aquel niño hablara de esa forma a un sargento de las RDF y menos del escuadrón Ghost.

-Jajajaja!...Pero que mocoso tan bocón!... Haré que te orines en los calzones!

-Jajajajaja! –La gente reía por aquello.

-Muévete, tonto... Pronto te arrepentirás de haber nacido con esa cara de buitre!

-Jajajajaja! –La gente reía aparatosamente.

-Enano infelíz...

-Acaso eres un cobarde?... -respondió Ricky

El tío de Jack se levantó del mostrador y se colocó junto a su sobrino para ver aquello. Otra gente que se encontraba en el lugar corrieron a ver la batalla virtual.... Incluso había gente que veía la escena desde afuera a través de la vidriera, ya que el juego estaba cerca de la entrada principal... Khylie, quien había pensado en irse desistió de la idea y se quedó. Algo le decía que ese niño era especial.

-Combatiré contigo, niñito malcriado, solo para acabar rápidamente y así te largues!... Después quedaré solo contra la máquina, que es lo que quiero!

Benson realizó una especie de calistenia estirando los brazos y sacudiendo su cara, luego se traqueó los dedos de sus manos. Ricky lo miraba sin moverse siquiera, con una ceja arqueada esperando a que aquel payaso terminara con esa tonta ceremonia y reaccionara.

El juego empezó. Ricky podía escuchar aquella melodía. Las letras salían en la pantalla.... Una pequeña muñeca de Minmei aparecía tocando un gong y luego tirando unos besos... _"**Macross-Robotech Video Juego**.... **BATTLECRY**...__**Una creación de Dr. Emil Lang... Melodía by Ulpio Minucci... Canciones de Lynn Minmei, Mari Iijima, y Reba West".**_

Se abrió el menú y al lado salían las imágenes del almirante Hayes y el capitán Global. Ricky se sintió orgulloso de sus dos viejos abuelos... Al lado de ambos aparecían los escuadrones, las naves y los capitanes actuales... Benson trató de escoger primero, pero no le correspondía, así que salió una muñequita de la oficial Lisa Hayes reprendiéndolo.

-Jajajajaja! –a Ricky le dio mucha Risa ver a su mamá como muñequita de video.

Ricky escogió el Skull 001 y como piloto escogió al capitán Roy Fokker, Benson escogió al Ghost 001 y como piloto escogió al capitán Thomas Riley Edwards.

Comenzó la batalla....

Los hologramas del varitech blanco y el negro luchaban en el aire ante la mirada de la gente.

Benson inició disparando unas ráfagas de proyectiles para luego desaparecer con un movimiento de "Ocho Cubano" tratando de evitar una respuesta del Skull 001.... Las ráfagas fueron esquivadas por Ricky sin ningún esfuerzo mediante un viraje anticipado.

Benson seguía atacándolo ahora con un vuelo al estilo "Roupa-Doupe", vista lateral atacando al Skull 001 por debajo la línea de sus alas. Ricky hizo una maniobra "Immelman". Invirtió el rumbo con un desplazamiento vertical, venciendo la fuerza de la gravedad. Por medio de los controles tiró del timón como si fuera a realizar un "rizo", pero en verdad engañó a Benson ya que en realidad realizó un "medio tonel" en el punto más alto del rizo para salir de la maniobra en sentido contrario del que lo inició... Así desvió momentáneamente los ataques de Benson...

_Qué, pero como ese niño pudo hacer un "Immelman"?... _Se preguntaban mentalmente tanto Benson como Khylie.

El Ghost estaba en persecución mediante maniobras de "yo-yo" alto, Pero el Skull estaba fuera de su alcance. En ese momento el Skull inició un ascenso moderado. El Ghost le seguía con su vector de velocidad ligeramente por debajo de él para intentar mantener su velocidad en una especie de persecución retardada. El Skull ascendió con más fuerza y se ladeó un poco, iniciando en efecto una suave trepada en espiral para engañar a Benson... El Ghost intentaba mantenerse, siguiendo su estela y tirando unos misiles. El Skull ganó gran altitud y se separó ligeramente hacia un lado esquivando las ráfagas con una espiral defensiva.

_Pero este niño es increíble!... De donde demonios salió?_... Preguntaba Benson

-Kylie, porqué Ricky no ataca? –preguntó Jack

-El niño aún no ataca porque está haciendo que Benson pierda la compostura, la paciencia y las municiones –dijo Khylie.

El Ghost cortó la distancia horizontal, e hizo una espiral ascendente a sus seis para luego atacar de cerca, pero el Skull lo esquivó con un "alabeo en desplazamiento de retrazo" haciendo que Benson se descontrolara perdiendo el fuelle...

-Qué?... Pero qué diablos?...-Benson estaba realmente asombrado

-Jajajaja! –Ricky se reía por aquello

El Skull aparecía a un costado del Ghost quien se había recuperado de la entrada en pérdida pero ahora había perdido el contacto visual con el Skull, siendo ahora blanco totalmente previsible. Ricky disparó sus primeras ráfagas, hiriendo a Benson en la punta de su ala...

-Maldición!-dijo Benson

-Oooooohhhhh! –La gente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Gregg Benson estaba perdiendo!

-Muchachos, vengan a ver esto! –decían alguna gente afuera del local.

Benson hizo un movimiento en tijeras y cambió de modalidad a guardián y luego a Battloid ahora se encontraba en persecución de Ricky quien que se alejaba de él a la misma altitud y con una ventaja franca de energía y prestaciones. Sin embargo, en vez de ponerse detrás, Benson volvió a modo fighter y se situó hacia su derecha creando una amplia separación lateral para atacar con ráfagas de largo alcance. Pero Ricky se disperzó con una extraordinaria maniobra "especial invertida".

_Porqué aún no cambia a Battloid?-_ Se preguntaban tanto Khylie como Benson y Jack Becker.

Ambos disparaban... el Ghost incrementó notablemente su ventaja de altitud reduciendo por consiguiente su velocidad horizontal. Sin embargo, Ricky mantuvo su misma velocidad, ascendiendo suavemente, y posicionándose bastante alejado a su flanco derecho, por donde Benson había ido.

La música de Ulpio Minucci continuaba en el ambiente.

Benson atacaba en reversa con proyectiles de TNH y MRC de largo alcance, pero Ricky daba una vuelta en espiral tirando unos misiles que explotaron con los de Benson y tirando otros que fueron a dar cerca de la parte trasera del Ghost, hiriendo parte de la otra punta del ala del Ghost.

-Ohhhhh! –dijeron todos

Benson cambió a Battloid... Esta vez Ricky también lo hizo.

El Skull 001 entró en actitud plenamente agresiva. Primero, unos cuantos toneles en espiral muy cerrados disparando aquella arma con un aire de Basooka sobre Benson. Luego, mientras el Ghost se acercaba, mantuvo al Battloid con movimientos de tijeras con una pizca de componente vertical.

Benson se confundió con aquellos movimientos. Ricky pudo pillar desprevenido al Ghost y luego provocó otra rotura con una tercera ráfaga de proyectiles.

-Maldita sea! –Benson estaba furioso.

-Increíble! –añadió Kylie.

-Lo tengo! –dijo Ricky en voz tan baja que solo Jack pudo escucharlo.

En ese momento Ricky pareció estar al lado de su padre en la sala de simulación... Podía verlo: Rick Hunter bajándose del varitech luego de "descuartizar" a un grupo de tenientes que habían ido contra él... Lo servaba orgulloso a través del vidrio del mirador. Ricky le pegaba al vidrio entusiasmado para que él lo viera y Rick lo miraba sonreído y le ponía una cara de asombro haciéndose el sorprendido de ver a su hijo cuando de antemano ya lo había visto.

En ese establecimiento de video juegos le parecía escuchar la voz de su padre...

_Ricky... Cuál es la situación?..._

-Papá... El Ghost 001 está totalmente en asincronía en el cuarto giro y en vez de alargar gira en el plano horizontal. Lo veo luchar contra la entrada en pérdida a mis doce arriba.

_Entonces, qué debes hacer?_

-Ahora entraré con calma al derribo. Me encuentro con una oportunidad clara de tiro de dos-tres segundos, y me aseguraré de poner la deflexión correcta antes de abrir fuego Letal desde sus seis arriba machacando el motor, la carlinga y el centro. El Ghost Caerá, ardiendo en el arranque central, y se estrellará.

_Así es, Ricky... Así es... Hazlo ahora, hijo!_

BOOOOOOMMMMM!.... El Ghost 001 estalló en pedazos al estrellarse luego de ser liquidado por el misil....

Silencio.... Nadie podía creer ni daban crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto... Benson estaba en Shock, Khylie estaba tan pálida como una verdadera geisha, el tío de Jack estaba pasmado, mientras Jack miraba a Ricky con la boca abierta.

El Skull uno ni siquiera tenía un rasguño. En la pantalla un muñeco de Roy Fokker bajaba del varitech con una sonrisa y saludando con su mano, mientras la muñeca de Minmei corría a abrazarlo y darle un beso haciendo que un par de corazones aparecieran en la pantalla.

"_Tu ganaste, Roy Fokker...mmmuuuuaaaxxxx" –_decía la muñequita....Luego salía la muñequita de la oficial Hayes explicando las razones de la pérdida del piloto vencido, en este caso un muñequito de Edwardsue lucía derribado en tierra con los ojos desorbitados.

-Weeeeeeehhhhhh! –Ricky alzaba sus brazos. Una ráfaga de monedas caía sobre sus muslos.

-Bravooooo!- La gente gritaba entusiasmada y le aplaudía al niño.

Bensón se levantó molesto y salió del área apartando a la gente con empujones y tirando la puerta estrepitosamente.

-Ganaste Ricky!... Eres un fuera de serie!... Como aprendiste a hacer eso?... Dime!... –preguntaba Jack.

-Cuestión de práctica... Cuando uno aprende del mejor no hay posibilidad de perder....

-Niño, te felicito!... -dijo Kylie-... Eres excepcional, a excepción de Max Sterling nunca había visto unas maniobras de ese tipo, ni que alguien saliera tan ileso... Acaso tus padres son pilotos?

-Eh... bueno, unos parientes...

-Cómo te llamas?

-Ricky... Ricky West...

-Eres familia de los tenientes nuevos de la base, Andrew y Marie?

-Eh... sí... son mis hermanos...

-Ohhhh... eso explica todo! –dijo Khylie con una sonrisa- Ahora recoge tu dinero, no querrás que se pierda...

El tío de Jack se ponía las manos en la cabeza. Definitivamente hoy no había sido su día.

Ricky recogió todo el dinero y luego fue con Jack y su tío que estaban en la recepción del lugar frente a la caja registradora.

-Señor, tome esto... es para usted...

-Queeeé? –dijeron Jack y su tío

-Hijo, pero eso te pertenece, tú lo ganaste!

-Por eso, como es mío, yo hago lo que quiera con él.... Y lo que deseo es devolvérselo porque no lo necesito...

-Estás seguro? –preguntó el señor.

-Claro!... Con esto quizás pueda ahorrar algo y enviar a Jack a la academia de las RDF.

-Ricky, como sabes que quiero entrar a las RDF?

-Estando todo el tiempo en un lugar como este... quién no? Además, te aseguro que serás uno de los mejores...–Ricky se despidió de Jack y el tío-... Ahora debo irme...

-Adiós, Ricky... volverás? –preguntó el pequeño Jack Becker

-No lo sé... pero de lo que sí debes estar seguro que nos volveremos a ver...

* * *

En el bar las cosas transcurrían con normalidad. Wolf estaba sentado en una mesa junto a Catherine Montand, su novia de años con quien terminaba y volvía constantemente debido a algunos problemas por las infidelidades de él, sobre todo con la sargento Evelyn Anderson, quien para acabar de rematar se encontraba en la fiesta.

-Jhonny, porqué me haces esto?... Si hubiera sabido que esa estúpida iba a venir, mejor ni vengo?... Para qué diablos me trajiste? –preguntaba Catherine.

-Cathy, por favor, no te pongas así... Lo de ella ya es pasado!

-Crees que soy idiota?... Pensé que habías cambiado, pero no!... Sigues igual de gigoló que siempre!... Me voy en este momento!

Catherine se levantó. Wolf trató de detenerla pero ella estuvo a punto de meterle un gaznatón, así que desistió de la idea y vio como se alejaba furiosa.

-Allí va otra vez, Jhonny! –dijo Archer de pie junto a él.

-Ella es así... Su carácter es como un volcán en erupción...No me entiende, nunca me entendió –dijo Wolf tomando de su trago- Oye, y donde se metió Fokker.

-Ese sinvergüenza está en la pista bailando con unas cadetes...

-Jajajajaja!... Pero míralo, parece que tuviera tres pies izquierdos... No sé quién baila peor, si él o Tanner –dijo Wolf.

-Creo que Fokker y el Texano están a la par. Además, Blavatsky es peor que ambos.

-Oye, y qué hay de ti y de mi bella subalterna pelirroja? Han estado muy juntitos toda la noche...

-Eh... no es lo que piensas, es solo una amiga...

-Todavía sigues detrás de Lisa Hayes, no?

-Esa mujer es y será mi veneno y mi antídoto a la vez... Lo sabes...

-Jajajajaja!... Esa respuesta es genial. La recordaré para futuras estrategias de conquista.

Wolf y Jack se sentaron nuevamente en la mesa. No había pasado cinco minutos cuando Evelyn Anderson se acercó y quedó ubicada junto a ellos.

-Siento mucho que tu noviecita histérica se haya ido, Jhonny.... Yo no hice nada esta vez, te lo juro –decía Evelyn acercándose peligrosamente a Wolf.

-Quieres bailar?- Preguntó Wolf al escuchar un pop menos estruendoso en el ambiente.

-Por supuesto.

En lo que Wolf iba, Roy venía...

-Viejo, esas cadetitas bailan mucho... tenía que estar a la altura de la música pop, jajajaja!

-Sí, como no? –dijo Lisie con una ceja levantada.

-Oye, me porté bien!... –dijo Roy- No he manoseado ni besado a ninguna.

-Y espero que así te mantengas durante toda la noche, Fokker, porque si no te destruiré! -Respondió Lisie.

-Jajajajaja!... Wow! qué carácter!... –dijo Roy tomando un trago- Oye Jack, porqué no sacas a bailar a Marie... Ninguno de los dos ha bailado en toda la noche...

-Noooo! –dijeron los dos al unísono

-A mí me duelen los pies! –dijo Lisie

-Y yo no bailo con mujeres feas!

-Qué dijiste mercenario de quinta?

-Lo que oíste!... Además, por como eres imagino que bailas horrible!

-Ah sí!... Eres un atrevido!... Yo bailo muy bien, te lo demostraré, idiota!

Lisie se levantó y extendió el brazo

-Vamos!... Si es que te atreves!

-Uuuuuuuy... Viejo, eso fue un reto! –dijo Roy

-Me estás retando?

-Ya lo escuchaste, mercenario!

Jack tomó la mano de Lisie y la siguió...

-Tigre, no te dejes!... Jajajajaja! –Le gritó Roy

Enseguida ambos se encontraban en la pista bailando la canción "Play" de Jennifer Lopez.

*

"_**Play" by Jennifer López**_

_I could wait all night and day_

_To go to a party, sit down and wait_

_Give my request to the DJ_

_Cause my song he's gotta play_

_And when I hear that beat_

_I get my body up out my seat_

_I grab a guy and move my feet_

_He's playing my song_

_._

_Play, come on play that song_

_Play it all night long_

_Just turn it up and turn me on_

_Play, come on DJ play that song_

_You know that it turns me on_

_DJ just play that song_

_Just turn it up and turn me on (etc…)_

_._

Mientras Lisie y Jack bailaban la música de JLo en la atiborrada pista de baile, Aaron Tanner llegaba junto a una mujer y otra amiga... Tanner buscó la mesa de Roy y se sentaron allí... Se saludaron y luego las mujeres quedaron hablando aparte.

-Ey Roy, me dijeron que el Gigante Asesino andaba por aquí.

-Sí, está allá en la pista, bailando.

-Vaya, y con Marie West, la nueva teniente...-Dijo Aaron-... Oye sí que bailan bien esos dos!

-La verdad es que si... Creo que para bailar bien debemos aprender de Archer, jajajaja!

-Ese maldito mercenario siempre ha sido un suertudo con las mujeres bellas!...

-Oye, texano... -Roy se le acercó un poco más-... Esa mujer con la que estás no es Olivia Spellman, la joven mujer del decrépito Juez Dennis Spellman?

-Ssshhhh!... Sí, pero no lo digas tan alto...

-Jajajajaja!... Y crees que la gente no tiene ojos. Solo a ti se te ocurre sacarla a una fiesta.

-Es que ella quiso venir, viejo. El juez anda por Europa y ella quiso que la sacara....De paso trajo a una amiga –Dijo Tanner mirando a Roy con una sonrisa,

-No está mal... Mmmmm... Pero no puedo!... Estoy tratando de portarme bien. Claudia sería capaz de matarme.

-Como quieras!... Oye, donde están los tragos, acaso no hay mesero?

-Debes ir a la barra, tigre.

La música seguía en su ritmo. Lisie debía aceptar que Jack bailaba tan bien como se veía... y él pensaba lo mismo. Sin embargo ahora la música cambiaba repentinamente... A petición de Evelyn Anderson, el DJ ponía una canción romántica. _"Tu Recuerdo", _de Ricky Martin...

-Ah, esa es una de mis favoritas... De hecho tengo el CD completo- Dijo Jack recordando que debía arreglar su portas cds.

Lisie quedó en shock al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior... Pero se alivió al vislumbrar que Jack no recordaría nada....

Jack iba a salir de la pista, pero sin saber cómo ni porqué, Lisie permaneció allí, impávida, sin moverse y agarraba su mano... En principio Jack reaccionó, la tomó por la cintura pensando en enfurecerla con aquel acto, pero luego se sorprendió al notar que lejos de enfurecerse, ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

.

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí_

_...__como un aguacero_

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí_

_...__pero a fuego lento_

_Quema y moja por igual_

_Y ya no se lo que pensar_

_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal._

_._

Jack seguía extrañado y Lisie no sabía el porqué de su propia reacción... Sin embargo, al pasar de los minutos, ambos pegaron sus rostros mejilla con mejilla. La música seguía sonando. Mientras ellos seguían bailando lentamente al ritmo de aquella canción.

.

_Un beso gris, un beso blanco_

_todo depende del lugar_

_Que yo me fui, eso esta claro_

_pero tu recuerdo no se va..._

_Siento tus labios en las noches de verano_

_Ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad_

_Pero a veces me quieren matar..._

_._

De pronto, al cerrar los ojos una ráfaga de recuerdos hicieron su intromisión en la mente de Jack... Se recordó a sí mismo la noche anterior en la casa de Lisa. Besos, abrazos, miradas, excitación, lujuria.... Se habían besado con pasión y deseo, él.... y Marie!... Sí, lo recordaba todo...

.

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí_

_...__como un aguacero_

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí_

_...__pero a fuego lento_

_Quema y moja por igual_

_...__Y ya no se lo que pensar_

_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal..._

_._

Jack se separó de ella y le dijo que deseaba ir a sentarse. Estaba confundido con sus repentinos recuerdos... Ella asintió... Él no estaba seguro si aquello había sido un sueño o una realidad. Lisie lo siguió hasta la mesa donde estaban Fokker y Tanner con otras personas.

-Ya terminaron?... Son unos aburridos!- dijo Roy.

-Eh... La pista está bastante llena –dijo Lisie tomando un sorbo de petit cola y algo nerviosa con lo que pudiera estar pasando en la mente de Jack luego de su reacción y más cuando en ese momento él se levantó de la mesa.

-Jack, qué sucede? –peguntó Lisie

-Eh... me disculpan?... Iré a fumar un cigarrillo afuera –Jack necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos en ese mismo momento. Él estaba seguro de que algo había ocurrido la noche anterior. Algo en lo que Marie West estaba involucrada.

* * *

Ricky salió del local y empezó a caminar por las calles nuevamente... Estaba feliz, había humillado al idiota de Gregg Benson... Había dado un par de pasos cuando de pronto sintió una voz que lo llamaba.

-Oye, Ricky... espera! –Era Kylie

-Kylie?

-Eh, si....soy yo... Eso que hiciste con Jack y su tío fue un gran detalle. Por eso, quisiera invitarte una malteada de chocolate!... Qué te parece?

-Está bien!

Fueron a un establecimiento de helados y tomaron unas malteadas. Ricky habló de sus hermanos. Kylie le dijo que Marie y ella habían hecho una amistad. El niño notaba algo de tristeza en Kylie... Ella le confesó que ella y su novio Justin Bernard habían terminado ya que él andaba con una chica de Rusia.

-No te aflijas, Kylie... Dentro de un par de años encontrarás a un gran hombre. Un gran guerrero de artes marciales que te querrá mucho y tendrán un hijo que al crecer será un piloto excepcional, uno de los mejores, un verdadero as!...

-Qué?... Como estás seguro de eso?... Eres vidente?

-Ehhh... no... Es solo que... –Ricky no sabía que contestar-... Bueno, tú eres muy linda y una excelente piloto y es lo que yo intuyo que pudiera suceder en tu vida...

-Ojalá y fuera como dices...

-Qué hora es?-peguntó Ricky

-Casi las 10 de la noche...

-Cielos, debo irme al barrio militar. No vaya a ser que Claudia llegue!

-Es lo mejor. Ya es muy tarde para que un niño de tu edad ande solo por las calles de Macross. Te acompañaré... Conozco un atajo al barrio militar.

-Está bien!

Ricky y Kylie caminaban por las calles de Macross. Coincidencialmente pasaban al lado de dos enormes edificios frente al bar donde se realizaba el cumpleaños de Wolf las calles por ese sector estaban vacías y había algo de penumbra. Kylie miró a lo lejos deteniéndose momentáneamente sabiendo que seguramente Justin estaría allí.... Ricky la jaló adivinando lo que ella pensaba.

Dieron unos pasos cuando un par de tipos raros aparecieron frente a ellos. Ricky palideció. Pudo ver a un bicho que estaba un poco más atrás de ellos. Era Tesla!

-Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren? –gritó Kylie

-Vete de aquí, mujer terrícola!.... Queremos al niño!-contestó Tesla

-Nunca!... –Kylie colocó a Ricky detrás de ella.

Los tipos se abalanzaron a Kylie. Está le dio un par de patadas y puñetazos a algunos ya que no llevaba armas. Ricky tomó un palo que estaba cerca y se enfrascó con otro. Sin embargo eran muchos.

Uno de los tipos le hizo una llave a Kylie de manera tal que la inmovilizó haciendo que ella cayera desmayada al piso. El otro tipo recibió un fuerte palazo de Ricky, pero pronto éste le voló el palo con una patada y atrapó al pequeño quien se movía desaforadamente por zafarse.

-Suelten al niño ahora! –Jack había salido del local a fumarse el cigarrillo cuando se encontró con aquella escena.

Lisie había salido más atrás para ver qué le sucedía a Archer luego de haber bailado aquella canción, pero cuando salió también vio con horror como los hombres de Tesla tenían a niño.... Y ese niño era su hermano!

-Ricky!... –Gritaba Lisie desesperada. En ese instante llamó a Ariel por su pulsera transmisor. La invid llegó en unos segundos. Lisie revisaba a Kylie percatándose de que estaba bien y la sentó recostada a la pared...

-Tesla, ya basta!... Ríndete ahora, no quiero hacerte daño! –decía Ariel- Devuelve al niño ahora!

-Jajajaja!... Estás loca, ahora yo tengo el control, así que cállate!

-Pe... pero qué diablos es este bicho con cara de gusarapo?-peguntaba Jack

-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí... el grandioso General Jack Archer, la mano derecha de Almirante Hunter... Los mismos que casi nos matan a mi y al regente!...

-General Archer?... Almirante Hunter?... No sé de dónde me conoces, no sé de qué hablas ni tampoco sé lo que eres, cara de babosa, pero haz que suelten al niño o no respondo!

-Jamás!... Por fin tengo lo que quería!... Al menor de los Hunter!

-Queeeé? –dijeron Ariel y Lisie

-El menor de los Hunter?... De qué estas hablando, cara de sapo?...-preguntó Jack-... Es mejor que te quites ese disfraz de "Jabba the Hutt" y dejes ver tu verdadera identidad!

-Insolente! –respondía Tesla

Lisie y Ariel palidecían.

-Ariel, entonces ellos quieren a Ricky! –dijo Lisie

-Porqué, Tesla?... El niño no es un peligro para ustedes!

-No te hagas la que no lo sabes, Ariel! –dijo Tesla furioso- El niño no es un peligro ahora, pero sabes perfectamente lo que hará en el futuro, cuando cresca y se convierta en un guerrero mortal... El regente lo quiere muerto!

-Regente?...Este payaso con disfraz de Halloween está drogado!... –dijo Jack-... Esto puede ser peligroso para ti y para tu amiga!... Creo que es un exceso de cocaína!

-Deja al niño, Tesla! -decía Lisie- O te arrepentirás!

-Eres una entrometida, igual que tu madre! -respondía el invid.

-Ya cállate, cara de anguila y devuelve al niño! -decía Jack

-A ellos! –gritó Tesla

Ariel se abalanzó hacia Tesla impidiendo que se teletransportara con Ricky desapareciendo ambos al instante. Ellos luchaban en lapsos de tiempo y espacio.

Lisie y Jack se enfrentaban con los otros quitando sus pistolas en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras tanto el que tenía a Ricky había salido corriendo. Jack y Lisie salieron corriendo tras aquel, pero otros dos que se habían repuesto agarraban a Lisie por la pierna. Ella volvía a enfrascarse con ellos.

-Marie! –Gritó Jack

-Ve por Ricky, Jack!... Yo terminaré con estos!

Jack corrió detrás del tipo tratando de darle alcance. Al parecer era una especie de ninja muy bien entrenado que corría como si no llevara peso encima... Sin embargo Archer tenía demasiada experiencia en ese tipo de persecuciones. El buscaría el niño hasta el final y lo encontraría aún a costa de su propia vida.

-Jaaaaack! –gritaba Ricky.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a la Tierra, Ricky sentía un miedo real... Tan real como nunca lo había sentido en toda su vida...

*

*

* * *

**Gracias a todos por la espera. Créanme que no dsuidaré esta historia.**


	5. Bye Bye Battlecry

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

**-Bye Bye Battecrly-**

*****

_**"Quisiera poder tocarte**_

_**decirte cuanto te amo**_

_**y abrazarte**_

_**como antes...**_

**_Quisiera escribir un libro_**

**_para que no se me olvide _**

**_lo vivido_**

**_contigo..._**

_**Quisiera verte sentado al lado mío.**_

_**Y verme de nuevo caminando**_

_**en tu camino...**_

_**Vivo en un mundo de mentiras**_

_**fabricando fantasías**_

_**para no llorar"...**_

-----Diario de Claudia Grant

**_*_**

**_*_**

Jack corría como alma que llevaba el viento tras el extraño Ninja que llevaba a Ricky. El Ninja trataba de perderse de su vista, pero el ex mercenario era igualmente muy rápido. Calle por calle, pared por pared, piedra por piedra que pisara el Ninja, era seguida por Jack.

Al verse acorralado, el Ninja entró en un altísimo edificio en construcción que estaba casi terminado. Allí subía las escaleras aparatosamente para esquivar a Jack, quien seguía sus pasos de cerca.

Al llegar al penúltimo piso, entró en una habitación. Otros tres tipos estaban allí. Jack caminó por el pasillo para dar con la habitación. Sacó dos pistolas, una de debajo de sus jeans, la cual tenía amarrada a su pantorrilla, cerca de su bota y otra que siempre cargaba en un sostenedor especial en su espalda, en el área cercana a su cadera.

Fue abriendo puerta por puerta hasta dar con la que era.... Jack la abrió violentamente de una patada y pudo esquivar los disparos al tirarse de costado mientras él también disparaba y caía sobre una especie de andamio largo, el cual le servía de muro contra las balas... El intercambio duró un rato.... Al quedarse sin municiones, el piloto sacó su otra arma.

Jack logró asestarle a uno y luego de un tiempo a los dos otros, matándolos a los tres. Por último encontró y se enfrascó con el que llevaba a Ricky, pero el pequeño ya no estaba.

-Dime donde está el niño, o morirás –dijo Jack con una mirada sanguinaria sobre el Ninja.

-Vas a morir, humano!

El sujeto sacó una pistola láser que fue inmediatamente sacada de sus manos debido a un disparo del ex mercenario... Al verse sin arma, el Ninja realizó una maniobra sorprendente saltado tan rápido como un chita y tirándole el arma a Archer, de una patada.

Fue entonces que a ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que incluyó golpes, patadas, llaves y derribos.

-Ya agotaste mi paciencia! –el ex mercenario le dio una soberana trompada al Ninja enviándolo aparatosamente al suelo.

Sin embargo, aquel tipo extraño era de contextura ósea bastante inusual. Su cara era fuerte como una roca y su piel era más dura de lo normal. Soportaba los embates magistralmente y casi al acto logró estabilizarse.

-Jack!... –Lisie llegaba a la escena jadeante, casi sin respiración... –He buscado a Ricky, pero no lo veo!

-Dime dónde está el niño! – Archer caminó hacia el sujeto y lo agarró por el brazo.

-Muérete, terrícola!- El Ninja apretaba los dientes y lo miraba con odio

Aquella respuesta enfureció al ex mercenario, quien le empezó a dar una, y otra, y otra trompada más como una ráfaga al punto que la cara del sujeto empezaba a sangrar copiosamente. Era una sangre extraña, muy oscura, pero el piloto parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta de aquello... Su puño estaba tan lleno de sangre que salpicaba parte de su rostro cuando volvía a pegarle al tipo.

-Basta, Archer, lo vas a matar! -gritó Lisie sujetándolo por el brazo.

-Apártate, estúpida!... –Él se enfureció y la apartó de manera estrepitosa, tirándola al piso y volviendo a golpear al sujeto que prácticamente tenía el rostro desfigurado.

Lisie se horrorizó ante aquella actitud violenta e irascible del ex mercenario; era como si él tuviera una doble personalidad. Sus ojos tenían un brillo aterrador. Parecía otro, se veía irreconocible; casi como si estuviera sediento de sangre y supremamente lleno de odio.

-Si lo matas no nos dirá donde está Ricky! –gritó ella haciéndole una llave en el cuello al piloto y jalándolo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

Al pensar en el niño, Jack detuvo su puño. Se levantó, quitándose a Lisie de la espalda y caminó por aquel cuarto, de un lado al otro, limpiándose la sangre y el sudor con las manga de su chaleco.

-Dónde demonios está el niño? –le gritaba al sujeto, quien permanecía inmutable.

-Dinos dónde está! –Lisie lo miraba con furia

-Jajajajajaja!... Qué mueran todos los humanos!... Larga vida al Regente Invid!... –Fue lo único que dijo

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Si Lisie pensaba que Jack estaba controlado, se equivocó.

-Ya me hartaste! –dijo Jack

El ex mercenario se quitó el collar que llevaba... Era aquel exótico extraño y grueso collar de oro, cuyo dije era un crucifijo de esmeraldas, mismo que los Archer habían usado por generaciones y que su padre había regalado a su madre un par de días antes de morir.

Se acercó furioso al Ninja y le enredó el collar por el cuello.

-Archer, qué estás haciendo? –Lisie le gritó, pero él no se inmutó

Luego de enredarle el collar en el cuello haciéndole un extraño torniquete, Jack corrió hacia la enorme ventana de aquel cuarto del edificio y se tiró al vacío, rompiendo de paso todo aquel vidrio.

-Jaaaaaaack! –Lisie corrió despavorida al ver la locura que estaba haciendo. El piloto se había tirado desde el onceavo piso de aquel edificio en construcción.

El Ninja desesperado se sostenía con ambas manos agarrándose fuertemente de los bordes de cemento de aquel enorme ventanal roto, tratando de zafarse el collar del cuello. Parecía que se estaba asfixiando.

Lisie corrió hacia la ventana y no daba crédito a lo que veía; El torniquete hecho por Jack al cuello estaba asfixiando al Ninja, mientras Jack se sostenía de dicho collar, haciendo presión con su peso, mientras estaba parado, horizontalmente, pisando la pared del edificio, seis pisos más abajo...

Aquel collar era una especie de arma mortal!... El oro con que estaba hecho proveía una extraña y única aleación que se podía estirar varios metros capaz de sostener un gran peso y una enorme presión... Con aquel collar, Jack había matado a mucha gente, luego de la muerte de sus padres al caer en manos de Enzra, pero ese era un secreto que ni siquiera Enzra sabía...

Ahora Lisie compartía aquel secreto con él...

-Jack, no!.... -Desde allí Lisie podía ver como el ex mercenario jalaba el collar para tratar de asfixiar al sujeto.

-Arrrgggaaaaaahhhhh! ... –El Ninja trataba de zafarse con sus manos haciendo un espacio con sus dedos para que su cuello no fuera cercenado.... Su cara estaba roja, su lengua la tenía afuera. La fuerza que ejercía Jack era tremenda....

-Habla, engendro! –gritaba el ex mercenario.

Lisie agarró el collar por afuera de la ventana, haciendo presión contraria, para que el Ninja no se llevara a la tumba el paradero de Ricky... Ella daba gracias al cielo que aquel área estaba desolada; no había gente debido a la hora y a los pocos edificios aledaños.

-Jack, basta!... Lo vas a liquidar y no nos dirá nada!

-Mira bastardo, en el momento en que ella suelte el collar, yo jalaré y morirás! –gritó Jack... –gritaba Jack a todo pulmón-...Dile a ella al oído, dónde está el niño!

Lisie escuchó de boca del sujeto, el lugar donde estaba Ricky.

-Ya me lo dijo!... Está en la azotea del edificio!

El ex mercenario escaló el edificio, mientras Lisie jalaba el collar hacia arriba a través del ventanal... Una vez dentro del cuarto nuevamente, desenredó el collar del cuello del Ninja, quien se retorcía aparatosamente en el piso, producto del dolor en el cuello.

El collar se fue enredado poco a podo dentro del centro del crucifijo hasta finalmente retornar a su tamaño normal. Jack besó el crucifijo, se hizo la señal de la cruz y se lo colocó nuevamente.

En ese instante y para sorpresa del piloto, Lisie agarró su pistola y le voló los sesos al sujeto de un solo disparo en medio de los ojos.

Jack la miró fijamente, bastante extrañado.

-Le hago un favor a la humanidad y le hice un favor a él mismo; iba a quedar lisiado de por vida.... Hay que apresurarse! –dijo ella, quien salió de allí corriendo mientras él la seguía.

Subieron las escaleras llegando a la azotea. Allí encontraron a Ricky en el área de construcción de lo que sería una piscina. El niño estaba amarrado con una extraña soga, la cual tenía un objeto.

-Jack!... Hermana, aquí estoy! –gritó el niño, quien estaba llorando copiosamente.

-Ricky!.... –Lisie se abalanzó a él –Estás bien?

-Voy a morir! –dijo él

-Qué es ese sonido? –Jack miraba a todos lados

Ti-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!

Ambos se acercaron quedando atónitos al voltear al niño... Aquello en la espalda de Ricky era una sofisticada bomba, la cual se había activado en el momento en que Lisie y Jack pisaron el área aledaña a Ricky.

Ti-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!...5:00 minutos para estallar...

-Maldición! –Jack sacó una cuchilla para cortar las sogas

-No! –dijo Lisie casi en estado de shock, tratando de recordar el tipo de bomba que era...

–Si cortas las sogas, la bomba estallara al instante... Debemos desactivarla para poder soltar las cuerdas y que Ricky quede libre.... Pero aún así estallará!.... Jack dame una cuchilla rápido!

Jack se agachó y sacó una pequeña cuchilla de la parte trasera de su bota.

-Queeeé, pero qué tipo de bomba es? Nunca había visto algo semejante! –dijo Jack totalmente absorto.

-Es un prototipo que aún no ha salido al mercado... –Ella maniobraba la bomba mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

-Mi computador... lo extravié!.. –Ricky sollozaba casi sin poder hablar.

-Ricky, deja de llorar y concéntrate. Louie te enseñó a diferenciar las bombas y a mí a desactivarlas!... Vamos a salir de esto, te lo prometo! –Lisie desatornillaba el artefacto.

Ti-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!... 4:00 minutos para estallar.

El niño bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos...

-Cómo es la bomba? –preguntó Ricky respirando agitadamente

-Tiene cinco cables rojos, cinco azules, tres verdes y tres amarillos. Están atados perpendicularmente, tres rojos con tres verdes, tres amarillos con tres azules, y dos azules con dos rojos, dos botones negros en la esquina y dos magenta en la otra.

Ti-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!... 3:00 minutos para estallar

Ricky trataba de recordar cuál tipo de bomba era.

-Ricky! –gritó Lisie –por favor, trata de recordar!

-No estoy seguro!

-Vamos, tú puedes, Ricky! –Jack desesperado agarraba la mano del niño

El niño cerró los ojos y se concentró nuevamente

-_Cinco cables rojos, cinco azules, tres verdes y tres amarillos. Tres rojos con tres verdes, tres amarillos con tres azules, y dos azules con dos rojos, dos botones negros en la esquina y dos magenta_... ¡Creo que es una BZ-2-T-34!... –dijo el niño finalmente-... corta los cables rojos y azules, une los amarillos a los verdes y presiona los dos botones magenta!

Ti-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!... 2:00 minutos para estallar

Lisie sudaba copiosamente, el cuchillo en su mano temblaba... De solo pensar en que algo pudiera ocurrirle a Ricky, sus padre morirían del dolor, al igual que Roy y ella... Tenía miedo... De repente recordó aquel hermoso día de verano en que su hermano menor nació, allá en Tiresias.

_-__Lisie, cariño...acércate... este es tu hermanito Ricky_

_-Mami es muy lindo__!... Nació hoy?_

_-Si, preciosa... __en la mañana..._

_-Papi, a quién se parece?_

_-Se parece mucho a Roy__ cuando nació... _

_-Ohhh... no es justo; yo pensé que se parecía a mí..._

_-.__... Aunque también se parece a ti... De hecho tiene tus ojos..._

_-De veras, papi?_

_-Si..._

Lisie recordaba con nerviosismo aquel momento, casi 10 años atrás, de su línea de tiempo en el futuro; mientras cortaba cable por cable y unía los otros dos en un álgido intento por salvarle la vida a su hermano... Un solo error y todos volarían en pedazos.

-Maldición! –Lisie se sentía torpe al maniobrar con los cables. Sus manos temblaban.

-Vamos Marie… confío en tí!... Se que puedes hacerlo! –Jack la agarró por el brazo y la miró fijamente...

Ella asintió con la confianza devuelta.

Ti-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!... 1:00 minuto para estallar

-Dile a mama y papá que los quiero mucho... –dijo Ricky llorando nuevamente, con lágrimas y mocos.

-Qué cosas dices? –Lisie seguía uniendo los duros cables en miniatura... –No te muevas!

-... Perdónenme por estropear todo... Yo nunca los olvidaré, son los mejores hermanos que alguien pudiera tener.

-Cállate Ricky!... Acaso no confías en mí?... Tú no morirás!...

-Vamos Marie, quedan solo segundos! –decía Jack.

-Jack, también perdí el collar... perdóname! –Ricky bajó la cabeza.

-De qué estás hablando?... Cállate y deja trabajar a tu hermana!

Ti-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!-tic-tac!... 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, ….

-_Dios mío, ayúdanos!_ –dijeron en su mente tanto Jack como ella.

Lisie unió los dos últimos cables... y tocó los dos botones magenta.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Estupor!, nervios!, ansiedad!....

Bip!, Bip!, Bip!...13, 12, 11....

La bomba, por ese instante, se detuvo y las sogas cedieron...

-Lo logré! –gritó ella desatando a Ricky, cargándolo y corriendo hacia el otro lado.

En ese instante, los botones negros que indicaban que la bomba estallaría, se encendieron.... Jack agarró la bomba entendiendo que si la dejaba en ese lugar volaría el edificio y ellos correrían el riesgo de morir bajo los escombros.

-Jack, cuidado! –gritó Lisie con Ricky en brazos desde la puerta que daba a las escaleras.

Bip!, Bip!, Bip!...8, 7, 6...

El ex mercenario corrió hacia el balcón de la terraza y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba, en dirección a un lote baldío.... Luego corrió hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

Bip!, Bip!, Bip!...3, 2, 1....

-Al piso!

BOOOOMMMM!...

La bomba explotó en el aire antes de hacer contacto con el piso... Algunos cimientos de construcciones aledañas se estremecieron mientras un sin número de gente salía de las zonas adyacentes, a lo lejos, para observar con desconcierto lo ocurrido.

Ricky y Lisie lloraban abrazados. Jack se unió al abrazo...

-Hermana... Jack... –el niño se aferró a ambos

-Ya, mi amor, todo pasó... –dijo Lisie aun consternada.

-Todo está bien... –Jack pasó sus manos por sus ojos húmedos-... Vayamos a casa de Claudia.

Esa noche había sido una especie de pesadilla para los tres.

Luego de unos minutos, el ex mercenario respiró hondo, se levantó, metió sus manos en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans y prendió un cigarrillo.

-Luego de haberme ausentado tantos días sin permiso, después de esto, me valdrá un carajo la puteada que me dará el almirante Hayes.

-Jajajajaja!-... Mientras seguía abrazando al niño, Lisie miró a Jack y sin saber si fue producto de los nervios, rió aparatosamente con él, por aquella frase tan inesperada y cínica, pero extremadamente necesaria en esos momentos de adrenalina.

-Lo siento, todo fue mi culpa –decía el niño llorando –Sabía que me iban a encontrar y a atrapar tarde o temprano... mis pesadillas... eran verdad!

Ella lo abrazó y lo besó.

-No, no!... Esas pesadillas son falsas!... Esto fue solo una casualidad!

-Tengo miedo!

-Ves porqué nuestro hermano y yo nos enfurecimos cuando supimos que viniste escondido... Esto no es un juego de niños, Ricky –ella seguía abrazándolo y hablándole al oído... –Si algo te hubiera pasado me hubiera vuelto loca de dolor.

-Más loca de lo que estás?... Imposible!... –Jack interrumpió y arqueó una ceja mientras la veía.

Él le ofreció su mano para levantarla. Ella lo miró y luego estrechó su mano a la de él...

No sabía cómo, ni porqué, pero junto a él, la autosuficiente teniente Lisa Hunter Hayes se sentía vulnerable y protegida al mismo tiempo.... Jack Archer, el hombre que había detestado desde que tenía memoria... Ahora, un sentimiento totalmente distinto y hasta insospechado se erguía en aquel joven corazón de la piloto.

-Entonces somos dos locos, Archer –respondió ella con un apequeña sonrisa.

Salieron del edificio silenciosamente hasta perderse en un callejón rumbo a casa de Claudia. El ex mercenario llevaba a Ricky cargado. Después de toda esa hecatombe, el pequeño se había quedado dormido.

-Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Marie –le dijo Jack.

Él tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Lisie y ella tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Ariel...

_-Cómo le habrá ido a Ariel con Tesla_?...–se preguntó mentalmente

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al llegar a casa de Claudia, la morena se espantó por el estado en que se encontraban. Ambos con semblantes de escarmentados, con los rostros y las ropas con rastros de sangre y los cabellos revueltos.

-Por todos los cielos, qué les pasó?... Y dónde está Roy?

Jack puso al niño en el sillón y prendió un cigarrillo... Lisie se quedó estática sin saber que responder.

-Roy debe estar aún en la fiesta de Wolf... No debe demorar –dijo Jack con el cigarrillo en la boca mientras se quitaba las botas-...

-Ricky... él fue secuestrado por unos sujetos extraños... –dijo Lisie mirando de reojo a Claudia-... Creo que querían una especie de recompensa.

-Entiendo... –la morena se sentó al lado de Ricky y le acarició el cabello.

-Estás segura, Marie?... Qué clase de gente era esa?... Incluso esa mujer extraña que apareció, la que se enfrascó con el tipo del disfraz? –El mercenario la miraba extrañado- Ella parecía conocerte, y a mí me parece conocida.

-Pues ella solo se metió en la discusión. Es más, a mí ni siquiera me pareció conocida!

-No te creo! –Jack votaba el humo de cigarrillo y la miraba firme.

-Te digo la verdad, no conozco ni a esa mujer, ni a los sujetos!

-Y cómo sabías de la bomba, tanto tú como Ricky?... Mencionaste a un tal _Louie_; ¿quién es él?...

-Sabemos de bombas porque Andrew y ese amigo nos han enseñado!... Además no tengo porqué darte más de talles sobre quién es Louie, ese no es tu problema!

-Eh... casualmente, dónde está Andrew?... –Claudia se metió en la conversación para apaciguar los ánimos

-Llegará en un par de días. Él fue asignado a la misión de Global.

-Vaya, entonces él está en la misión de Lisa! –dijo Jack pagando el cigarrillo –Quizás llamándolo a él a su celular, podría comunicarme con ella.

-Andrew dejó su celular en casa! –Lisie parecía molesta-... Además, con todo lo que acaba de suceder, a caso no tienes otra cosa que hacer que pensar en Lisa Hayes?... Pareciera que respiraras por ella!... Hay muchas más cosas a tu alrededor, pero tú no eres más que un estúpido obsesionado!... Estás peor que Rick con Minmei!... Sigue enamorado sólo, porque sólo te quedarás!

Lisie se dirigió al baño y estrelló la puerta dejando a Claudia absorta y a Jack con la palabra en la boca... Ella se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y empezó a llorar calladamente.

Claudia frunció el ceño mientras veía a Jack.

-Qué?...–el ex mercenario se encogió de hombros... –Yo no he hice nada!

Dentro del baño, Lisie meditaba sobre sus sentimientos...

-Porqué?... Qué es lo que me pasa?... Qué es lo que siento?... Porqué de repente el hecho de que Archer ame a mamá me da tristeza, más que rabia?... Él no me interesa en lo más mínimo!... Yo solo quiero que mamá y papá y los demás estén a salvo...

Jack prefirió dirigirse al minibar de Claudia y servirse algo fuerte a las rocas, mientras limpiaba quitaba su camisa y limpiaba su cara y su torso con una toalla húmeda...

La morena le entregó una muda de ropa a Lisie, quien luego de ducharse y cambiarse entró a la habitación de Claudia para hablar con ella, luego de cerrar la puerta.

-Ricky ya está puesto de pijama y duerme en la cama tranquilamente.

-Ojalá no tenga pesadillas... En Tiresia solía tenerlas en las noches... Mamá dejaba la lámpara de su cuarto a media luz para que no se asustara... A veces yo solía dormir con él.

-De veras?

-Sí... En ocasiones, de madrugada, cuando sentía miedo después de alguna pesadilla, él me tocaba la puerta por no despertar a papá y mamá... Yo lo dejaba dormir conmigo –Lise hablaba con nostalgia...

-Pero qué pesadillas eran esas?

-Siempre se basaban en invids y otros seres queriendo matarlo... –Ella bajó la mirada –Papá lo llevó con tantos doctores como pudo, para apaciguar esa fobia, hasta que finalmente, con el tiempo, las pesadillas fueron desapareciendo... No quisiera que volviera a recaer en lo mismo.

-Son cosas de niños... Ya verás que se le pasará.

-Gracias, Claudia –Lisie se veía algo triste. Su cabello mojado chorreaba algunas gotas de agua –Podrías arreglarle el sillón a Archer?... Es que quisiera quedarme a dormir junto a Ricky.

-Claro... –la morena la miraba con serenidad mientras buscaba en su armario-...Fue el tal Tesla, verdad?

-Sí...

-Imagino que fue una situación horrible –Claudia se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-La peor de toda mi vida... Casi pierdo a mi hermanito en mis narices –Ella empezó a llorar nuevamente mientras la morena la abrazaba.

-Sabes, mirándote bien a la cara, sin ese maquillaje gótico que usas, te pareces mucho a Lisa.

-Gracias.... –ella sonrió finalmente-... Mamá es muy linda, siempre lo tomo como un cumplido... Aunque en la personalidad somos polos opuestos... Ella es tan centrada, yo tan"alocada"...

-Nunca entenderé cómo es que Rick y Lisa llegaron a enamorarse. Se la pasan peleando como perros y gatos.

-Bueno, también hubo gente alrededor de ellos que les hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Una de ellas fuiste tú, Claudia.

-Yo?

-Sí... –Lisie sonrió-... Claudia, prométeme que siempre harás todo cuanto esté a tu alcance para que papá y mamá abran los ojos y se acerquen.

-Claro que sí –la morena sonrió mientras tocaba el largo cabello rojizo de la otra.

-Gracias...

-Dime algo, Lisie-... Qué ha sido de la vida de Max Sterling?

-Max se casó con una bella y excelente piloto –Lisie prefirió obviar el nombre y los detalles sobre Miriya-... Tienen varias hijas... La mayor se llama Dana y es una guerrera excepcional. Vivió muchos años en la Tierra junto a una pareja de amigos de mis padres y de Max quienes fueron sus tutores, pero ahora está en Tiresia. Es como ocho años mayor que yo... La segunda es Maia, a ella casi no la conozco, pues ha vivido casi toda su vida en el planeta Edén bajo la tutela de otros de un almirante amigo de mi Max y mi padre... Y la tercera es Aurora; es casi de mi edad, es una científica y es la novia de Roy. También es mi mejor amiga.

-Parece que cada uno de ustedes tiene algún sempai que les hace de tutor... El de Rick fue Roy... Quién es el tuyo?... Acaso el propio Rick?

Lisie aqueró una ceja, miró hacia un lado y sonrió a medias.

-En parte, pero por ser mi padre era contraproducente... –Lisie suspiró-... Ni te imaginas quién....

-Acaso es Roy?

-Ehhh... no –Lisie tragó hondo... –... Él fue el tutor de papá, así que con un Hunter basta, jeje...

-Max?

-No... Demasiado codiciado por todos los pilotos... Además, es el sempai de Roy.

-Max Sterling codiciado?

-Max llegará será el as por excelencia de las RDF.

-Mejor que Roy y que T.R.?

-Algo por el estilo.

-Increíble... –La morena sonrió-...Entonces, quién es tu tutor... Acaso Wolf?

-No.... Él prefirió reintegrarse a la artillería pesada hace muchos años atrás.

-Bernard?

-Eh... tampoco –Lisie miró hacia el piso al recordar que Justin Bernard también había fallecido.

-No me digas que el loco de Tanner

-Jajaja!... No, el taxano tiene su lote.

-Bueno, no creo que haya sido T.R. Edwards, así que.... –Claudia miró hacia la puerta del cuarto-...No me digas que...

-Ajá... –Lisie miró a la morena... –El mismo que viste y calza.

-Jaaaaack????... Jack Archer es tu sempai-tutor?

-Me lo gané en una tómbola.

-Jajajajaja!... No puedo creerlo... Él siempre dice que jamás entrenaría a nadie que no fuera él mismo para superar sus propios récords... Jack Archer suele ser demasiado egocéntrico cuando se trata de volar... Su meditación diaria es _"Yo soy el mejor, yo soy el más bello, yo soy lo máximo, y después de mí, yo mismo"._

-Él cambiará mucho, Claudia.... Aunque su meditación sigue siendo la misma... Es un piloto estupendo, al mismo nivel de Max... Incluso, algunos dicen que es mejor... Por algo es el general de las REF.

-Parece que todos cambiarán mucho... Mira con que nos salió el tímido Max; as de las RDF, casado y con varias hijas...

-Sí... –Lisie bajó la mirada-... Pero en estos momentos la situación de su esposa es delicada.

-Por lo del coma?

-Si, pero no solo es eso.... –Lisie miró a un lado-.. Es que ella... Ella está embarazada nuevamente...

-Oh, Dios!

-Ves porqué esta misión es tan importante para todos... Muchas vidas dependen de ello.

-Pero ella y el bebé están bien?

-Por ahora sí... Sin embargo no sabemos más adelante qué pudiera pasar.

-Siempre hay que tener fe y ser positivos... Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Siempre logras las palabras adecuadas, Claudia... –Lisie sonrió.

-Ya estás más calmada?

-Así es... –Ella se limpiaba la cara con la toalla-... Ahora, te contaré lo que sucedió...

Afuera, Jack aprovechaba para darse un baño... Mientras las gotas de agua caían por su cabello rebelde y su cuerpo, pensaba en muchas cosas... Lo sucedido con Ricky, Lisa, la pelea con T.R., la sanción que le impondría Hayes, el reclamo de Izzy, la reacción de Helena a su retorno, aquella rara mujer de cabellos fucsia... pero sobre todo, Marie, y los sucesos que la rodeaban. Su extraño parecido físico con Lisa, las situaciones que habían pasado juntos, las súbitas lagunas mentales que había tenido ese día... Y sus reacciones... Porqué ella lo desconcertaba tanto?

Así, los minutos fueron pasando.

Lisie salió del cuarto de Claudia llevando unas sábanas y almohadas para acomodarlas en el sillón para Archer, cuando se encontró que él estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala.

Ella colocó lo que llevaba sobre el sillón.

-Supongo que yo voy a dormir allí, no es así?...–él se había servido otro trago.

-Supones bien... Yo voy a dormir con Ricky y no pretenderás que tú y yo durmamos bajo el techo de la misma habitación... –ella cruzó los brazos al voltearse, pero se sorprendió al ver que el le brindaba algo.

-Ten, necesitas esto?

-Qué?.... Qué es?

-Vino tinto, te relajará, además, imagino que el whiskey a las rocas no te gusta... A las mujeres no suele gustarles.

-Gracias... –Ella se sentó, ruborizándose un poco ante esa mirada y esa misteriosa sonrisa que le regalaba el ex mercenario, sin contar que no se veía nada mal con esos pantalones cortos de tela y esa camisilla de algodón que llevaba puesta... Además, estaba descalzo... Tenía un aire medio bohemio.

Lisie tomó un sorbo de vino mientras miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de disimular una leve sonrisa que se la había dibujado en el rostro. Además no se sentía muy cómoda que digamos. Claudia le había prestado un conjunto de dormir hecho de algodón, consistente en un pantalón largo con su camisa... y en los pies llevaba dos pantuflas de algodón que simulaban ser dos osos pandas... Al parecer Claudia coleccionaba ese tipo de babuchas peludas para descansar.... Lucía algo infantil.

-Tienes experiencia en situaciones de algo riesgo, no? –él la miró intensamente.

-Porqué lo dices? –preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-La forma en como mataste a ese tipo, a sangre fría. Ni siquiera pareció importarte... Además, el modo en como desactivaste esa bomba.

-Estoy entrenada para acabar con el enemigo cuando lo considere conveniente... –ella parecía que aquellas palabras las decía por inercia, como si se las hubiera aprendido de memoria.

-A los 13 años yo decía lo mismo –dijo Jack tomando un sorbo de whiskey –A mi me entrenó un mercenario de lo peor... Quién te entrenó a ti?

Ella sonrió

-Mi padre y.... un general que alguna vez fue un mercenario; un viejo amigo de él.

-Si?... Cómo se llama... yo los conozco casi a todos.... Bueno, digamos que a los mejores.

-No te puedo decir como se llama!... Es nuestro código de ética –ella le ofreció su copa vacía a Jack y éste la volvió a llenar de vino.

-Me sorprendes, Marie West; son muy pocas las mercenarias que conozco.

-Y supongo que te habrás acostado con casi todas –dijo ella sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Oye, no soy un perro!... Para tu información, soy un hombre selectivo... Además, no solía mezclar trabajo con placer.

-Sí, como no... –Ella arqueó una ceja.

-De todos modos, eres la mercenaria más linda de todas... –él le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

-Acaso me estás coqueteando para obtener información?...

-Claro que no... –Jack tomó un sorbo de su trago...- Sé distinguir la verdadera belleza.

-Pues, yo no soy una mercenaria. Soy una cazadora; una piloto de combate, una guerrera universal que lucha por nuestra raza.

-Jajajaja!... Esas palabras me recuerda a una película de _Jean Claude Van Dame_ –él hizo un alto.... –Ni siquiera me inmutaré en explicarte sobre ello porque sé que estás en la nebulosa cuando te hablo de cine.

-Como sea!... –ella miró hacia su pecho-... Tu collar... es increíble...

-En verdad es un arma letal. Por ahora es único en el mundo. Tiene muchas funciones. En mi familia ha pasado por generaciones. Pero para mí tiene un valor sentimental especial porque mi padre quiso finalizar su uso bélico y darle un significado profundo. Por ello se lo regaló a mi madre.

-Alguna vez se lo regalarías a alguien?

Jack se intrigó con la pregunta.

-Para hacerlo debe ser una persona demasiado importante para mí –el ex mercenario bostezó... –Como una esposa o un hijo.

_-Entonces Jack quiere a Ricky como si fuera su_ _hijo_ –pensó ella calladamente.

-Porqué me preguntas eso?

-Simple curiosidad.

-Oye, volviendo al tema del rapto... ¿Porqué crees que ese tipo disfrazado de gusarapo querría precisamente a Ricky?

-No lo sé, quizás nos vio cara de millonarios y planeó el secuestro.

-Y tu crees que yo tengo cara de tonto?... No te creo nada!... Dime la verdad, Marie –la mirada de Jack era fulminante –A quién se referían cuando hablaron de un tal "Regente"?

-Regente? ... Yo no recuerdo eso!

-No te hagas la olvidadiza!... Qué es lo que sucede?... Qué me estás ocultando?

-Para eso me haz brindado este vino?... Para sacarme información?... –Ella se levantó, poniendo la copa en la mesa... –Mejor me lo hubieras peguntado directamente sin la necesidad de ser detallista por conveniencia!

-Por una jodida vez desde que te conozco podrías dejar de comportarte como una mocosa ridícula? –Él se levantó haciendo a un lado el whiskey y yendo hacia ella... -Sé que hay algo más detrás de todo esto!

-Lo único que hay detrás de esto es un secuestrador con ganas de obtener dinero, y un mercenario idiota con ganas de fastidiar! Mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches! –Ella dio unos pasos para dirigirse al cuarto, pero Jack la agarró, apretando su antebrazo fuertemente.

-Oye, qué te sucede?...Suéltame, Archer!

-Habla, Marie!

-No te diré nada, porque no sé nada! –ella hacía ingentes esfuerzos por zafarse.

-Me tomas por idiota!... Eso no se lo perdono a nadie!

-No te tengo miedo, Archer!...

-Me estás retando?

-Tómalo como se te de la gana!...Qué se supone que me harás?... Solo atrévete a ponerme un dedo encima y verás que...

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por un inesperado y explosivo beso. Jack la había jalado hacia sí, tomándole luego por el cuello y la cintura.... Ella forcejeó por separarse pero él era demasiado fuerte, así que finalmente cedió ante su acoso, dejándolo hacer.

El la besaba como si fuera a morir al día siguiente... Ella cayó ante su embrujo y se aferró aún más a él, al punto de pasar sus brazos por su cuello, devolviendo el beso con una pasión arrolladora. Como aquella vez en casa de Lisa, ambos perdieron la noción del lugar, el tiempo y el espacio... Finalmente cayeron en el sillón, el encima de ella...

ella pasaba su mano bajo su camiseta sobre su espalda firme y el bajo la camisa de ella tocando sus pechos.

-BRAVO!... Hip!...Sabía que entre ustedes dos había fuego, jajajajaja! –En ese instante la puerta se había abierto y un Roy Fokker bastante tomado aparecía en escena, dejándolos estupefactos a los otros dos.

Para disimular, Lisie le dio una cachetada a Jack.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, Jack Archer! –dijo ella nerviosa.

Lisie se quitó a Jack de encima más rápido que el correcaminos, pero con el alboroto fueron a dar los dos al suelo... Ella se incorporó rápidamente y caminó unos pasos poniéndose detrás de una de las sillas de las salas.

-Outch!... Eso dolió! –Jack desde la alfombra de la sala se sobaba la mejilla sin saber qué hacer.

-Jajajaja!... Pero que forma de disimular tan barata! –dijo Roy tambaleándose por toda la sala con un trago medio lleno en la mano –Esa escenita ya me ha pasado muchas veces, par de estúpidos!... Una vez con Aries, dos con Moira, creo que también con Jan delante de Longshamp y Stinton... y con Clau, mmm... creo que todavía no.

-Fokker, no es lo que parece! –dijo Lisie apenada, aún con los labios hinchados por los apasionados besos.

-Con Helena también me pasó... ¡hip!... Precisamente antes de que me montara los cuernos con mi propio amigo aquí presente... –Roy levantó su trago... –O acaso fui yo quien montó los cuernos primero?... Mmmm... no lo creo... yo siempre me he portado bien, jejeje!

-Roy, estás ebrio? –preguntó Jack sonreído mientras se levantaba, en el momento en el que el líder Skull se abalanzó hacia él con trago, y casi cayéndose... –Además, Helena y tú ya habían terminado cuando empezamos a salir...

-Como sea, viejo... La cosa es que la fiesta estuvo muy buena,¡ hip!... Porqué se fueron tan rápido?... Acaso se escabulleron a algún motel para tener sexo?

-Qué, pero cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? –Lisie apretó los puños y le habló furiosa, mientras Jack lo sostenía para que no se fuera de boca contra el piso, pues el rubio casi no podía sostenerse.

-Acaso ya te olvidaste de la bella y sexy curvilínea, Elizabeth Hayes?

-Roy, estás impertinente!... No confundas las cosas!... –le dijo el ex mercenario algo incómodo- Además, Marie es una amiga.

-Hip!... Aowww, por favor! –Roy hizo un además con la manos-... Te he visto varias veces mirándole el trasero a Marie... además me comentaste que lo tenía como el de Jennifer López... ¡hip!... y que sus senos eran firmes como los de Pamela Anderson.

-Queeeeé? –Lisie se enfureció- Pero cómo te atreviste a decir eso, mal nacido!... Y además, ¿quiénes son esas mujeres?

-Ehh... ¡eso no es cierto!... Roy, ¿que diablos te pasa? –Jack se ponía rojo como un tomate.

-Oye, sí me lo dijiste!... Wolf está de testigo!... Es más, apostamos para ver si este nena preciosa tenías implantes o no.

-Cómo!... ¡Pero qué vergüenza!... –dijo ella indignada-...¡Eres un idiota, Archer!...

-...Tú no te hagas la inocente, Marie!... –Roy se puso la mano en la cintura imitando a Lisie y poniendo voz de mujer-... _"Jack, yo bailo muy bien, te lo demostraré"..._ ¡Pamplinas!... Tú miras a ese mercenario loco como quien quiere devorar un helado de chocolate... Acepta que lo quieres dentro de ti, jajajajaja!

-Pero qué irrespetuoso eres, Fokker! –dijo Lisie jalándolo por el cuello... –Estás borracho!... Además, no sé nada de implantes o cosas por el estilo, idiota!

-Es cierto, toda ella es natural... –el mercenario sonrió

-Tú cállate, mentecato!... –ella apretó su puño... –¡Esto no te lo perdono!... Tú, Fokker y el imbécil de Wolf son unos degenerados!

-Ya basta de discusiones, ¡hip!....Esa fiesta fue realmente estupenda, como toda las que hace Jhonny Wolf!.... Así que me tomé mi par de tragos... Pero sssshhhhhh!..... –Fokker se ponía su dedo índice sobre los labios-... No se lo digan a Claudia...

-Pero qué vergüenza, Roy Fokker! –Claudia aparecía en escena puesta de camisón, batas y pantuflas peludas que simulaban dos conejos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Clau, yo no quería tomar, pero Wolf, Tanner y Bernard me obligaron –Roy ponía cara de arrepentimiento y escondió el trago detrás de sus espaldas.

-Jajajajajaja!... No puede ser, ¡pobrecito!... –Jack no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo.

-Sí, claro... ellos empinaron el codo por ti... ¿Crees que soy idiota?... ¡No dormiré contigo, en ese estado tan deplorable en el que estás!

-Oh, vamos, Clau... Así demoro más, jajajajaja!

-Clau, nadaaaa!... ¡Cierra la boca y suelta ese maldito trago que estás escondiendo!

-Nena, no te pongas furiosa... Mira, para que te relajes te cantaré una linda canción de Minmei, ¡hip! –Roy nuevamente puso su mano en la cintura y afinó su voz, esta vez imitando a Minmei-... _To be in love, must be the sweetest feeling that a girl can feel… to be in love… to_…_to_…. Oye, Claudia, qué más sigue?... La verdad es que no me sé esa puta canción.

-Jajajaja! –Jack se reía de las sandeces de su amigo.

-Roy, ¿que vocabulario es ese? –la morena le reclamó.

-Lo siento, nena... Es que esas canciones cursis de Minmei me hinchan demasiado las pelotas; prefiero cambiar de estación... ¡hip!... Pero no se lo digan a Rick, es capaz de meterse un tiro... El amor hace que mi pobre hermano tenga el oído en el trasero ¡hip!

-Jajajajajajajaja! –Jack se había sentado en el sillón para reírse aparatosamente como los grandes mientras daba palmetazos a los almohadones... –Oye Roy, Rick es sordo, masoquista, hormonal, o qué rayos?... Digo, la tipa no se ve mal, pero, ¿las canciones?... No way!... Realmente lo admiro por aguantárselas!

-Oye, el tipo anda en planes de conquista!... –Roy se desbalanceó momentáneamente-... Debe utilizar todas las armas como todo un macho Alpha, ¡jeje!

-Eres terrible, fokker! –ante aquel comentario, Lisie tampoco pudo evitar reírse.

-Roy!... –dijo Claudia aún más disgustada- Qué pena ver en ese estado tan deplorable al líder Skull y comandante de todas las tropas Robotech!

-Pero es la verdad, esas canciones dan ganas de vomitar!... Es más, Claudia, en estos momentos tengo náuseas... ¡voy para el baño!... –Roy corrió hacía el inodoro, alzó la tapa y vomitó aparatosamente.

-¡Qué vergüenza con nuestros invitados, Roy Fokker! –Claudia se limitó a ir a la cocina a prepararle algo caliente para que sudara la resaca y se aliviara –¡Espero que limpies el área y que te des un buen baño!

-Claro, Teniente Grant, es una orden!... Además, por Archer no me interesa; él ha tenido peores borracheras que yo y tamb.... ¡Blllluupluaaaaaggghhh! –El rubio seguía vomitando como los grandes.

-Jajajajajajaja!... ¡Creo que así no vas a poder trabajar mañana, tigre! –Le gritó Jack

-¡Por su puesto que no! –dijo Claudia aún molesta... Tendré que excusarlo... Por suerte el capitán Global no está y no tiene ninguna misión de importancia previamente asignada... Pero si ocurre una emergencia, Roy, ¡te juro que me las pagarás!

-Nena, no te preocupes, borracho tengo mejor puntería, ¿Si o no, Jack?

-Viejo, a cuál de las dos punterías te refieres?... Si es la primera, Khyron podría decir que sí... pero si es la segunda, creo que a Claudia le gustaría responderte.... Jajajajajaja! –Ambos rieron al unísono, uno en la sala y el otro en el baño.

-Ja-ja!... Qué graciosos –dijo Claudia fúrica, desde la cocina – ¡Pareciera que se hubieran tragado un payaso cada uno!

-Definitivamente ustedes dos, loosers, son tal para cual! –dijo Lisie... –No tienen remedio!

-Claudiaaaaaaaa! –un grito desesperado salió desde el baño, escuchándose estruendosamente en aquella casa.

-¿Qué pasa? –la morena se puso una mano en la cintura y empezó a mover su pie, dando pataditas al piso mientras escuchaba el sonido de la regadera.

-Nena, ¿porqué no te vienes a bañar conmigo?

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Fokker!... ¡Deja el fastidio y compórtate!... ¡La próxima vez que digas una sandez, te estrello una paila en la cabeza!

-Owww... está bien...

Al rato, los cuatro conversaban en la sala. Roy, al lado de claudia, tomaba una taza de café caliente. Jack se encontraba en una silla amoblada, frente a ellos, y Lisie en una especie de otomán junto a la silla de Jack.

El líder Skull abrazaba a Claudia y trataba de darle besos, mientras la morena se sonrojaba y lo hacía para el otro lado... Esa escena le daba melancolía a Lisie tanto por Claudia como por Roy...

-A veces el destino es tan injusto –dijo en voz baja mirando a Roy mientras veía como Claudia y él charlaban, pero su monólogo fue lo bastante alto como para que Jack la escuchara... –Roy, como quisiera que permanecieras a nuestro lado...

-Porqué dices eso?... –Jack la miró... –Hablas como si Fokker se fuera a morir...

Ella se crispó. ¿Será posible que Archer tuviera un sexto sentido que lo llevara a intuir situaciones más allá de lo evidente?... ¿O acaso era un simple entrometido?... Prefirió optar por la segunda opción.

-Eh... ¿Cómo crees?... Yo solo lo digo porque ellos debieran pasar más tiempo, juntos.

-Quizá sí... Pero la guerra y su entorno siempre suelen ser cruel –el habló mirando hacia el techo.

-Bueno, señores, éste que está aquí y su compañera se van a acostar! –El rubio y la morena se pusieron de pie.

-Siempre que tomas, roncas como un oso.... Solo ruego a Dios no oírte roncar esta vez, ¡porque te juro que tendrás que compartir el sillón con Jack! –Claudia habló alto y claro.

-¡Sí, teniente! –Roy hizo un saludo militar y le guiñó un ojo –¡Prometo fervientemente ante el consejo militar, los almirantes Hayes, Donovan, Sukova y el capitán Global, que los sonidos que escucharás serán más excitantes!

-Uggh! ¡Silencio, Roy! –Claudia le dio un pellizcón.

-¡Jajajajaja!... qué prenda eres, Fokker... –Jack miraba a su amigo estallando en risa –Se te olvidó incluir a Maistroff y Karuthers, ¡jajajaja!

-Viejo, sé que te vas mañana temprano... –Roy hizo un alto y se dirigió a su amigo... –Solo te pido que no se te ocurra irte sin despertarme antes... No sé cuándo nos volvamos a ver... No quisiera morirme sin volver a ver tu estúpida cara de modelo de "Playgirl".

Lisie sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír esas palabras de Roy... Sus ojos se cristalizaron en ese mismo instante en que hubiera deseado no estar allí para haberlas escuchado, por lo que prefirió mirar disimuladamente a otro lado.... En verdad le había tomado cariño a todos ellos... No podía soportar la idea de que en poco tiempo Roy Fokker moriría.

Una vez quedaron solos Jack volteó a ver a Lisie.

-Si tan solo pudiera evitarlo... –ella apretó sus puños... –Pero el destino....

-Marie, qué te sucede? –él había notado los ojos llorosos de ella.

-Nada... –ella se restregó la vista... –Es solo que, los quiero mucho a todos y odio las despedidas...

-Aaahhh... ya sé –dijo él tratando de levantarle el ánimo... –Estás triste porque me voy mañana... Bueno, por la hora que es, en realidad me voy hoy.

-Qué?... –ella frunció el ceño... –Claro que no!... A ti tendré que soportarte por muchísimo tiempo!... Serás un fastidio para mí!

-Ah, sí?... –el se volvía a acercar a ella... –dime que no me vas a extrañar.

-_"No te voy a extrañar" _–Lisie lo dijo sin expresión alguna... –Contento?

-Eres una mentirosa... la más mentirosa de todas... la peor mentirosa del mundo... –El la agarraba por los brazos... –Pero una mentirosa muy hermosa...

-Quítame las manos de encima! –ella lo evadió- No te voy a perdonar esa "bromita" que hiciste sobre mi cuerpo, ni mucho menos la apuesta!

El sonrió mientras su vista se clavaba en los pechos de ella...

-Para ser toda natural estás "por encima del nivel"...

-Deja de mirarme así, sádico! –ella cruzó los brazos y se volteó... –Hasta mañana...

Lisie estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto cuando Jack la agarró por la cintura y la jaló hacia sí con fuerza, volteándola enseguida, para clavarle otra ráfaga de besos en su boca... Ella forcejeó un poco, pero esta vez le correspondió casi inmediatamente.

Él no sabía porqué, pero algo en ella le atraía demasiado. Su piel, sus labios, su cabello, su mirada, su cuerpo... Aunque más alta que Lisa, esta chica, Marie, le recordaba mucho a ella.

El la llevó hacia la pared, presionando su cuerpo al de ella. Los besos eran apasionados y las caricias les producían corrientazas a ambos.... En un momento dado temieron perder el control...

-No, ya basta! –Lisie separó sus labios de los de Jack y giró su cara... –No es en mí en quien estás pensando...

Él quedó absorto por esas palabras. Bajó su cabeza y le besó esa parte entre el hombro y el cuello de Lisie, dejando su quijada allí por unos segundos, mientras su mirada ámbar se clavaba en la pared, ahondando en sus pensamientos.

_-Elizabeth..._ –el ex mercenario pensó en ella una vez más, como casi siempre lo hacía desde esa primavera en que la conoció.... –Lo siento...

-No, yo lo siento más... –Lisie le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al cuarto.

Jack dio unos pasos y se sentó en el sillón...

-No puedo, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, Elizabeth.... Creo que nunca podré... Eres irremplazable para mí...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya dentro del cuarto, Lisie cerró la puerta suavemente, quedando recostada a dicha puerta mientras respiraba hondo y ponía en orden sus ideas.

_-Esto está mal_... –pensó con tristeza... –Soy como un imán para las complicaciones sentimentales... Habré heredado eso de papá o de mamá?

Ahora solo esperaba por el regreso de Ariel y el sinnúmero de preguntas que le haría...

Luego, verificó que Ricky dormía plácidamente y le acomodó la sábana para después acariciarle el cabello...

Cuando se volteó, su corazón dio un brinco...

Ariel se encontraba allí, sentada, con la respiración agitada.

-Ariel! –dijo en voz baja, al tiempo que le ponía seguro a la puerta.

-Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ariel tomó la mano de Lisie y se teletransportaron a la casa de Rick, quien aún no regresaba de Japón junto con Minmei, Khyle y Janice.

-Ariel, qué ocurrió?

-Forcejeé con Tesla y destruí el aparato... Además quedó mal herido...

-Pero tú estás bien?

-Sí... –Ariel frunció el ceño... –Lo hice volver a su realidad en Fantoma.

-Dios mío, gracias al cielo!... –Lisie abrazó a Ariel sumamente contenta –Entonces papá, mamá y los demás en Tiresia deben estar bien y podemos regresar!.... Le informaste a Roy de lo sucedido?

-Sí, ya está enterado... Regresa en dos días junto a la delegación de Denver... Recuerda que el SDF-1 partirá hacia el espacio.

-Si, lo sé.

-Lisie... hay algo que debes saber...

-Ariel, primero que todo, quiero saber porqué Tesla quería a Ricky... Hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto!

-Eh... no... –Ariel se volteó dándole la espalda-... Solo es que... lo quería como anzuelo, eso es todo...

-Ariel, recuerdo perfectamente que Tesla dijo que Ricky en un futuro sería mortal para los planes de los invids... Quiero saber que sucede.

-Tesla hablaba por hablar, no le hagas caso...

-Vamos, Ariel, me estás mintiendo!... Dime qué es lo que pasa con Ricky...

-Lisie, por favor! –Ariel trataba de obviar ese tema... –Ahora hay cosas más importantes y urgentes que resolver!

-Qué pasa ahora?

-Todavía no podemos regresar...

-Queeeeé?.... Pero porqué?... El aparato fue destruido y Tesla volvió a nuestra realidad.

-En el lapso en que luché con Tesla, el nos teletransportó hacia el Arkángel...

-Ariel, no me asustes!... Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tesla se quedó... Pero debido al agujero negro que logró abrir dio paso a que alguna gente hiciera uso de él....

-Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Lisie.... ahora regresó... T.R. Edwards, con un contingente de Ghosts

-Queeeeé?.... –Lisie tuvo que sentarse para no caer al suelo.

-Una vez Roy regrese nos transportaremos a los sucesos de la Lluvia de la Muerte, ya que él se prepara, pues pretende modificar los hechos de ese terrible día donde quedó atrapado junto a Lisa en la Base Alaska.

-Pero dónde demonios está él ahora?

-Aún vagando en su nave en medio del tiempo y el espacio tratando de localizar el día preciso del hecho... Ya que pude dejarlo en una especie de limbo que durará el tiempo justo para nosotros nos traslademos hacia allá.... Él pretende matar a Rick.

-Dios mío!

-Debemos evitar que eso suceda, y además debemos regresar al Edwards actual a la realidad para que no se cruce con el joven Edwards...

-Pero entonces habrán dos Edwards juntos en un mismo tiempo y espacio!... Acaso eso es posible?

-Sí... sí lo es...

-Por todos los rayos!

-Todo se complicó, Lisie...

-Ariel, pero que sucedió con los papá, mamá y los demás... Ellos aún siguen en coma en Tiresia?

-La mayoría ya despertaron... Incluyendo a Rick....

-De veras?... Oh Ariel, qué alegría! –Lisie sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció-... Ariel, qué hay de mamá?

-Lisie... escúchame...

-Ariel.... no me digas que le sucedió algo a mamá!... –Lisie sacudía a Ariel por los hombros-...No me digas eso!... Dime que ella está bien!

-Lisie, cálmate!

-Por Dios, Ariel, qué le sucedió a mamá?

-Ella aún sigue en coma, igual que Miriya... Ellas son las únicas dos que faltan...

-Pe... Pero porqué?... Con la destrucción del aparato los hechos deben ser los mismos... Se supone que solo hay que evitar las acciones que pudiera cometer Edwards durante la Lluvia de la Muerte.

Ariel bajó la cabeza...

-Así es....

-Entonces... no lo entiendo?... –Lisie caminó de un lado al otro... –Acaso Miriya se complicó por el embarazo?

Ariel asintió.

-Así es... El estar tanto tiempo ha afectado tanto a Miriya como al bebé...

-Pobre tío Max!

-Lang las ha sometido a un nuevo tratamiento.

-Oh, por Dios... solo espero que se mejoren –Ella aún no salía de su asombro-... Pero entonces, qué le sucede a mamá?...

Ariel la miró fijamente y luego bajó la mirada.

-Acaso está enferma?... No me digas que tiene algo terminal!...

-No, no es eso...

-Entonces?... –Lisie pensó un rato y luego cayó sentada como por inercia en el sillón de la casa de Rick, casi en estado de shock y llevando sus manos al rostro... Ahora comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo... –Dios mío, Ariel.... No me digas que mamá.... Acaso es lo que estoy pensando?

-Sí... Lisa....

-Mamá está embarazada?

-Sí... –Ariel miraba a Lisie, que se había quedado muda por la noticia... – Solo ella y Rick lo sabían... Ambos iban a darles la noticia a ustedes, pero ese mismo día cayeron en coma.

-No... no puedo... creerlo!... –Ella seguía en shock.

-Lisie... –Ariel la agarraba por los hombros... –Debemos seguir adelante con la misión... Debemos hacerlo por Lisa, por Miriya y por los bebés de ambas...

-Roy lo sabe?

-Sí, quedó tan en shock como tú...

-Pero en qué rayos estaban pensando papá y mamá?.... Acaso no conocen el significado de continencia, métodos anticonceptivos, o planificación familiar... O es que están haciendo competencia con los Sterling para ver quién aporta más a la raza?

-Vamos, Lisie, un hijo siempre es una bendición, sobre todo para tus padres después de la terrible pérdida que tuvieron antes de Ricky y luego de todo lo que han pasado durante toda su vida; envueltos siempre en acontecimientos bélicos y preocupados siempre por los demás...

-Bueno, creo que en eso tienes razón... total... otro Hunter más para la causa... ¿qué más da?... –Lisie suspiró... –Cuando cargue al bebé la gente creerá que es mío, o de Roy, jajajaja!

Ariel sonrió con ella.

-Lo importante es que estén bien...Además te tengo otra noticia...

-Qué?... Es que hay más noticias?... Acaso quieres matarme del corazón?

-Bueno, creo que esto te alegrará...

Ariel estaba a punto de decirle algo a Lisie cuando súbitamente se abrió la puerta del cuarto. Debido a la conversación no se había percatado que Rick había regresado de Yokohama. Apenas le dio tiempo a Ariel para desaparecer.... Lisie, de espaldas a él, quedó en shock.

-Li... Lisa?... Qué haces aquí?... –Rick la notaba extraña y se acercó a ella, bajando la pistola que tenía en la mano y guardándosela en su funda que tenía amarrada a su cadera.

-Eh.... hola Rick, jeje!... –Lisie se volteó nerviosa y con una sonrisa desesperada.

-Quién demonios es usted, señorita?... Qué hace en mi casa, y cómo entró? –Rick se alteró al notar que no era Lisa sino una chica bastante parecida a ella.

-Eh... no me recuerdas, Rick?... Soy Marie West, la hermana de Andrew...

-Ahhh, sí... la hermana de Andrew... Entonces él te dio la llave?

-Eh... Si, jeje... eso fue, lo que pasó es que... –_Piensa lisie_-... Como sabes, yo me quedo donde la Lisa Hayes, peeeero, la luz se fue y no hay agua y bueno, jeje... recordé la llave de la casa de Andrew, así que vine para acá.

-Lisa debe mandar a que le verifiquen el agua y la luz... ya se está volviendo una costumbre que se le dañe... Es más, cuando regrese de Denver hablaré con ella para ver si la ayudo con eso. No quisiera que cualquiera le hiciera un trabajo mediocre.

-Eh, no te preocupes, Rick, ya hicimos el reporte y el plomero irá hoy mismo.

-Bueno, espero que te sientas cómoda. –Rick se sentía algo extrañado por el parecido de aquella chica con Lisa-... Yo debo ordenar mis cosas para mañana... Solo dile a tu hermano que la próxima vez me avise...

-El trató de hacerlo, pero tú estabas en Yokohama.

-Él tiene mi celular –Rick arqueó una ceja.

-Oh, sí, verdad, jeje... Bueno, quizás se le olvidó.

-Está bien... Ahora, con permiso.

Rick terminó de llevar su equipaje desde la sala hasta su cuarto y empezó a desempacar...Lisie trataba de maquinar un plan para salir de allí.

De repente, el teléfono sonó.

-Yo contesto, quizás sea Andrew –Lisie gritó desde la sala-... _Casa de Rick Hunter, diga... aló... aló?_

_-Qué, disculpe, pero quién se supone que habla?_ –dijo la voz en el teléfono

-Quién se supone que eres tú?... No doy mis detalles a desconocidos.. –dijo Lisie en un tono alto.

_-Ponme a Rick, ahora! _

-Y porqué debo hacerlo, quién demonios eres?

_-Pero qué mal hablada, ordinaria y entrometida!... No tengo nada que charlar contigo! Ponme a Rick!_

-Mira, idiota descerebrada, no sé quien seas, pero estas no son horas para llamar a una casa decente de un hombre soltero!

-_Eres una irrespetuosa, yo soy Lynn Minmei, la novia de Rick!... Él tiene su celular apagado!...Pónmelo al teléfono!_

-Ups!... jajajaja!... Cómo no te reconocí la voz? –Lisie se crispó.

_-Qué?... quién eres?... Acaso andas con Rick?... No puedo creerlo!... Y yo que lo llamaba para desearle que durmiera bien después del viaje!_

-Quién es, Marie? –Rick salía del cuarto...

Lisie cerró el teléfono aparatosamente dejando a Minmei absorta con su celular en la mano al otro lado de la línea.

-Nada importante..... Solo me llamaron para informarme que ya hay agua y luz en casa de Lisa... Así que me voy en estos momentos... Adiós, nos vemos mañana en la base!

-Oye, espere, señorita West!... Usted está en ropa de dormir!

-No me importa!

-Qué chica más extraña... –El cerró la puerta y siguió en lo que estaba.

Ella corrió hasta perderse de la vista de Rick... En lo que daba la vuelta por el barrio militar buscando a Ariel, se topó con Kylie Kurosawa saliendo de su casa.

-Marie! –Kylie le hacía un efusivo saludo.

-Kylie! –Lisie se acercó-...¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien... Ahora voy de turno; el Texano me puso de madrugada por esta semana... –ella tomó el brazo de la otra-... Oye, ¿como terminó todo? ... ¡Quedé muy preocupada!

-¿Cómo hiciste tú para llegar?

-Precisamente Tanner me trajo a casa. El había salido del bar poco después que ustedes se fueron y me vio allí sentada. Pero no me creyó nada de lo que le conté... Me dijo que mi decepción por Justin me hacía sufrir de paranoia... –Kylie miró fijo a Lisie-... Marie, ¿que fue todo eso?

-Eh... solo fueron unos secuestradores que querían dinero... Pero ya lo resolvimos y están tras las rejas.

-Bueno, eso me deja más tranquila –La pelinegra sacó algo de su mochila-... A propósito, esto se le cayó a Ricky...

Kylie sacaba de su mochila el pequeño computador y el collar de Ricky.

-Oh, gracias!... Ricky estaba triste pensando que los había perdido por completo... sé que se pondrá muy contento de haberlos recuperado.

-En verdad es un niño encantador y muy inteligente!... Salúdalo de mi parte...

-Claro!

-Oye, y después de todo... ¿qué haces a estas horas de la madrugada en camisón?... Te vi salir de la casa de Rick Hunter... No me digas que tienes algo con él!

-¿Eh?... !no, no, no!... cómo crees, él es solo un amigo, jaja... Recuerda que mi hermano vive allí con él y fui a verificar que algunas cosas suyas estuvieran en orden.

-Oye, tu hermano es muy guapo –Kylie le dijo con suspicacia-... Y sobre Hunter... No necesitas disimular conmigo, es más, te felicito, tienes buen gusto; el es todo un bombón... pero es una lástima....

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno... Hunter es una lindura, muchas chicas de la base suspiran por él... pero él parece no percatarse porque solo tiene ojos para la boba de la señorita Macross... –Kylie miraba hacia aquella barraca-... Aunque las lenguas viperinas de los pilotos dicen que también le gusta Lisa Hayes... ¿Puedes creerlo?... Esa mujer tan jodida!...

-Jajajaja! ¿Eso crees?

-Claro!... él pudiera escoger la que quisiera, pero prefiere a una muñeca patética y a una temible vampiresa... ¿El pobre Hunter no pudo meterse con dos mujeres peores que esas?

-Eh, si, jejeje... pobre Hunter... –Lisie arqueó una ceja-... Bueno, amiga, nos vemos en la base...

-Adiós, cuídate!

-Lo haré!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minutos más tardes, contacto a Ariel, quien la tele transportó al cuarto en la casa de Claudia. Mañana hablarían con calma. Casi eran las cinco de la mañana... Estaba por amanecer...

_-"Mañana hablaremos"..._ –Lisie se quejó de la respuesta de la invid-... ¿Porqué Ariel siempre guarda todas las charlas importantes para el final?

Lisie verificó que Ricky dormía plácidamente.

-Me preguntó, como tomará Ricky el hecho de que ya no será el menor?... Se siente tan raro tener otro hermano luego de tantos años.

Se recostó en la cama, pero luego sintió la necesidad de tomar agua... Abrió la puerta del cuarto, la cual tenía seguro, y se dirigió a la sala... Sin embargo, su corazón se aceleró cuando al voltear al sillón pudo ver que estaba vacío; Jack no estaba.

-Jack!.... Jack!... –Ella buscó desesperadamente por toda la casa, pero no lo encontró.

-Lisie?... –Claudia salió de su cuarto y fue al encuentro de la chica.

-Claudia, dónde está Jack?

-Jack... ya se fue...

Lisie sintió un vacío en su estómago.

-¿Cómo que se fue?... ¿cuándo?

-Hace como media hora –decía la morena bostezando.

-¿Cómo pudo irse sin despedirse de mi? –Lisie apretaba los puños

-Él tocó varias veces a tu puerta, pero estaba con seguro, así que no quiso insistir... Pensó que tú y Ricky estaban profundamente cansados y dormidos.

Lisie no hizo más que sentarse en el sillón, abrumada... Había sido un día de muchas emociones...

-Vamos, Lisie, no me digas que lo extrañaras... Total cuando vuelvas a Tiresia lo verás...

-No... Nunca será lo mismo... Ese Jack no es igual a este Jack...

-Bueno, claro que no lo es... este Jack es joven...

-No solo se trata de eso... son tantas cosas...

-Nada que no tenga remedio, supongo...

-Supongo que sí.... –Ella suspiró-...Al menos, ¿se despidió de Roy?...

-Claro... Extrañamente luego de esa resaca, el "señor de las fiestas" se levantó y pudo despedirlo...

-Me alegro...

-Ah... esto es para ti... –Claudia se levantó, fue al cuarto y le entregó una extraña figura hecha con papel.

Era un origami con la figura de un lobo gris de cuya oreja colgaba una argolla.

-Para mí?

-Sí, Jack la hizo para ti antes de irse, me dijo que te la entregara.

-Es hermoso... Y al parecer finalmente encontró su argolla

-Creo que dentro de la figura hay un mensaje para ti –Claudia se levantó rumbo a la cocina-... Prepararé café, en 45 minutos debo estar en la base.

Lisie vio que efectivamente dentro de la figura del lobo había un pequeño papelito rosado. Lo extrajo y luego lo leyó...

_Finalmente no pudimos despedirnos. _

_Te mentí... _

_Creo que mi argolla se ve mejor_

_en tu ombligo que en mi oreja._

_Espero que la próxima vez que te vea_

_la lleves puesta. Así sabré que al menos me recuerdas._

_Ojalá que podamos... tú sabes, terminar lo que_

_empezamos y no concluimos en esa ocasión... _

_Creo que si Lisa no hubiera existido en mi vida_

_tal vez... quizás... tú y yo... bueno... no lo sé,_

_te lo dejo de tarea..._

_-----Hasta pronto... Jack._

_(O lo que queda de él antes que _

_el almirante Hayes me haga añicos)._

_Posdata: Siempre que pienses en mí, imagina_

_que te beso en los labios mientras te toco en..._

_ya sabes, jajaja!_

-Pero que pervertido!... Ni siquiera en los momentos dramáticos puede ser serio!

Ella sonrió. En su vida hubiera imaginado que aquel hombre rudo, soberbio, prepotente, altanero, amargado, era este mismo Jack Alegre, divertido, romántico, encantador....

Bueno no lo podía negar, a sus 52 años, en Tiresia, Jack Archer se veía muy bien, pese a su carácter explosivo... Todas las personas que lo conocieron en su juventud, tanto a él como a Rick, decían que ambos eran como el buen vino, mientras más viejos, mejores.

-Un momento!... –Lisie volvía a leer la nota- _"...terminar lo que empezamos en esa ocasión"..._ Entonces eso quiere decir que Jack recordó lo que sucedió en casa de mamá... Aquella vez que... ¡Oh Dios!... ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Sucede algo, Lisie? –Claudia salía del baño para irse a arreglar.

-No, no es nada... –Ella respondió-... Claudia, antes de irte a la base quisiera hablar contigo.

-Está bien, solo dame un momento.

Lisie explicó a Claudia que era muy probable que en las próximas horas estaría partiendo hacia otro punto del tiempo.

-Ya Tesla ha sido desarticulado. Las personas que estaban en coma han despertado... a excepción de mamá y la esposa de Max... Pero ahora eso ya no depende de nosotros, sino de ellas mismas... Todo hubiera sido perfecto sino fuera porque Edwards entró por el mismo agujero negro que trasladó a Tesla a Tiresia.

-Dios mío, pero T.R. se ha vuelto despreciable!

-No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que puede ser capaz de hacer... Papá siempre ha sido el único capaz de detener sus planes estratégicos obtusos... Cómo me gustaría que estuviera aquí... –Lisie bajó la mirada-... Jack se fue, y papá no está para enfrentarse a Edwards, esto no me gusta nada!

-Vamos Lisie, ya han llegado hasta aquí... No te rindas ahora!... Adeás, tu hermano, está aquí... Ten fe.

La morena se despidió de Lisie y partió hacia la base.

Recostada a su cama, Lisie miraba aquella diminuta argolla. Era de oro blanco de 24 kilates y tenía dibujos de tréboles de cuatro hojas en alto relieve.... Ella quitó la argolla del origami y la miró fijamente; en su parte interna tenía cuatro iniciales, J.A.G.A.

-Imagino que son las iniciales de _Jack Archer Gigante Asesino..._ –Ella la abrió y se la puso en el pequeño orificio que tenía pegado al ombligo... Debía admitir que lo extrañaba demasiado, era como un vacío en su pecho, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

Ella suspiró.

-Es mejor así –dijo resignada-... Si papá supiera lo que siento por Archer en estos momentos, de seguro le daría un ataque...

-Qué cosa le daría un ataque a papá, Lisie? –el monólogo de la chica despertó al niño que se desperezaba a su lado.

-Ricky, que bueno que despiertas!... Kylie te manda esto –Ella le entregó su computador y el collar de esmeraldas al tiempo que obviaba el escabroso tema.

-Mi computadora y mi collar! –El niño se levantó de la cama como un rayo y brincó de la alegría. Luego verificó que estaban en perfecto estado.

-Oye, dónde está Jack?

-El... ya se fue...-Lisie fijó su mirada en la ventana-... Debe regresar a Base-Alaska... creo que es más o menos después de este incidente que el abuelo lo traslada a Australia.

-Lástima que no nos pudimos despedir... –el niño miró su collar-.... Oye Lisie, quisiera conocer al abuelo Donald Hayes... ¿Crees que podamos sacar tiempo para hacerlo?

-Esa idea también ha estado rondando mi cabeza... Quizás cuando hagamos el próximo salto le pidamos el favor a Ariel.

-¡Me parece bien!

-Ricky, cambiando el tema... hay algo que debo decirte...

-Qué cosa? –Lisie lo tomó por los brazos y lo sentó en la cama.

Ella le explicó todo lo que le había dicho Ariel en casa de Rick, punto por punto.

-¿Entonces todos los demás están fuera de peligro?

-Así es...

-Pero cuándo se van a recuperar mamá y Miriya?

-Solo es cosa de que respondan bien al tratamiento de Lang.

-Espero que sea pronto, ¡quiero ver a mamá!

-Ricky... mamá... ella...

-Qué pasa con mamá, Lisie?... –el niño apretó los puños.

-Ricky... Roy, tú y yo.... vamos a tener... otro... hermanito, jeje!

-Queeeeé?

-Sí, así es... –Ella se incorporó-... Papá y mamá nos lo iban a decir ese viernes; por ello íbamos a tener esa cena especial en casa... Iba a ser una sorpresa... pero ocurrió lo del coma repentino.

-No puedo creerlo... pensé que yo sería el más pequeño de la familia, por siempre!

-Te alegra?

-Claro que sí!... Ya estoy harto de que me traten como a un niño, por ser el más chico!

-Eso te ha traído ventajas... –ella sonrió.

-Pues yo hubiera querido ser el mayor, como Roy... Papá siempre sale con él, y cuando no está con él, está contigo...

-Pero son por situaciones de las REF...

-No es cierto!... Roy y él salen a hacer deportes, a practicar artes marciales, a jugar billar, cartas... incluso a tomar bebidas alcohólicas, los he visto a los dos!... Recuerdo una vez en que los dos llegaron borrachos y mamá se puso furiosa!

-Ricky...Eso fue solo una vez! y fue para una celebración especial de Roy cuando el Skull acabó con la flota especial de los Ghost... –Lisie trataba de contener la risa-... Ellos estuvieron bajo mucha presión toda esa semana y se fueron a festejar con Max, Archer, Dana, Wolf y los demás...

-Si, como no...

-Vamos Ricky, papá también te lleva de paseo...

-Pero no es lo mismo!... A veces me lleva a esos eventos para niños estúpidos del colegio!... O a días de campo tan aburridos como las conversaciones de la momia Maistroff... Creo que con Louie me divierto más.... ¡Quiero que papá me lleve en moto como Scott, Dana y Jack!

-Ya tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando regresemos a Tiresia, por ahora, debemos aguardar.

Dos días después, Lisa y Global regresaban de la misión en Denver junto a Roy y Max...

Dentro de la cueva, el mayor de los Hunter Hayes se encontraba reunido junto a sus hermanos y Ariel y Janice.

-Bien, analicemos las cosas, Ariel... –el caminaba de un lado hacia el otro-... Tesla se encuentra en Tiresia, pero Edwars está aquí.

-Está aún en los lapsos de tiempo y espacio, pero aún no aterriza en un periodo definido... Sin embargo, estoy segura que irá al episodio de la lluvia de la Muerte en Base Alaska.

-Roy, no debemos perder tiempo, tenemos que trasladarnos hacia allá! –Janice apretó los puños.

-Como ya sabíamos, el SDF-1 partirá hoy hacia el espacio y se alejará de la Tierra. Las negociaciones con el alto mando en Denver fueron un fracaso por considerarlos un peligro para el planeta... Debemos aprovechar este momento para hacer la transposición.

-Roy... –dijo Ricky- Claudia preparará una cena esta noche, ella quisiera que estuviéramos todos allí.

-Pero Ricky.... No tenemos tiempo para eso.

-Roy, estoy de acuerdo con él –Lisie agarró al niño por el hombro-... Será la última vez que veamos a Fokker... Él... morirá la próxima semana...

Roy sintió un vacío en el estómago.

-Esta bien... –Partiremos inmediatamente después de la cena.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Claudia había terminado de preparar la cena. Pollo al horno con rebanadas de tocino, puré de papas, maíz dulce, panecillos horneados y ensalada de piña; todo eso acompañado de petit-colas.

Ricky iba a tomar un panecillo cuando recibió una pequeña palmada en la mano por parte de Fokker.

-Aún no, pequeño troglodita, debemos dar gracias al Señor por los alimentos!

-Eh, si!... –el niño lo miraba con extrañeza.

Unieron sus manos y cerraron sus ojos. En un extremo estaba Fokker, a su mano derecha Lisie y en la otra Roy, a lado de Roy estaba Ariel, como invitada de Roy, y en el extremo frente a Fokker estaba Claudia.

-Señor, te damos gracias por estos alimentos que nos das y los cuales recibimos con beneplácito... –decía Fokker con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto para ver las reacciones-... También te doy gracias por la gran sazón de Claudia... Lo único es que te pido que la próxima vez hagas que Claudia me deje tomar una cerveza en vez de Petit-Cola.

-Jajajajajaja! –rieron todos, menos la morena.

-Roy!... ¿Qué falta de respeto es esa? –Claudia ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de salidas de su alocado novio.

Luego de la cena, Fokker tocó algo de guitarra mientras todos los escuchaban con atención.

-La verdad es que me hace falta ese idiota mercenario para que me haga el dúo!

-Sí, hace falta –dijo Lisie mirando la guitarra.

-Sobre todo a ti, no, Marie? –Roy le envió una sonrisa ladeada

-A mí?... claro que no!

-Marie... –dijo Roy con el ceño fruncido-... Acaso me perdí de algo?

-De qué te pudiste haber perdido, hermanito? –respondió con una mirada dura.

-Oye, Andrew, de dónde sacaste esa nena tan bella y exótica? –le preguntó Fokker en voz baja a Roy, disimuladamente.

-Eh... Ariel... es una amiga de infancia, jejeje...

-Ariel, lindo nombre para una linda mujer.... Mmm... Es copa "C"...tienes buen gusto!... Como todo buen dandy, rufián matador! jajajaja!... –Fokker le daba un palmetazo en la espalda mientras miraba a la invid-... Vaya que conquistar una nena con esas curvas y hasta mayor que tú!... Creo que te subestimé, en verdad eres todo un tigre!

-Y en verdad que tú eres todo un pilluelo!... No tienes remedio!

La velada siguió transcurriendo hasta que llegó el tiempo en el que Fokker debía ir a la base debido a su turno.

-Chicos, ha sido un placer como siempre, compartir con ustedes... Espero verlos mañana en la base. Sobre todo a ti, Andrew... Sé que le haz estado enseñando algunas técnicas innovadoras de despegue y aterrizaje a Rick y la verdad me han gustado mucho. Quisiera que algunos de los pilotos del skull también las aprendieran.

-Eh... claro Roy... aunque debo decirte que Rick ha resultado tan buen alumno que lo considero perfectamente capacitado para ejecutar dichas técnicas y traspasarla a los subalternos.

-Entonces, manos a la obra! –dijo Roy haciendo un saludo militar.

No obstante, como aquella primera vez que lo habían visto partir el día que lo conocieron, los chicos se abalanzaron a él para darle un abrazo.

-Te queremos... te queremos mucho, Roy Fokker –dijo Lisie con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que Ricky, mientras Roy trataba de contener las suyas.

-Qué les pasa? –le preguntaba Claudia a Ariel, quien para su sorpresa también estaba con los ojos cristalizados.

-Ehhh... es que ellos son así de emotivos... –respondió la invid-... Son muy sentimentales.

-Ya basta!... Acaso se les fundió el cerebro?... –preguntaba Roy sonriendo-...Está bien que todo el mundo me ame... Sé que soy lo máximo, pero tampoco así como para que me aplasten... Ni que fuera un hombre de mazapán!

-Jajajajaja! –Ellos se separaron de él, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Bueno, allá voy... Debo preparar al señor Skull-1 y tenerlo listo... Algo me dice que pronto iré a una batalla...

Él les guiñó un ojo, se subió al Jeep, y se alejó.

-Claudia... –dijo Roy, volteándose hacia la morena-... Debemos partir...

-Lo sé –ella sintió algo de nostalgia.

-Nos volveremos a ver en poco tiempo –Lisie la abrazó.

-Por supuesto, chicos, Roy y yo los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos en esta casa...

Una sensación de vacío conmocionó a los demás cuando oyeron a Claudia decir aquello.

-Eh...Claro... –dijo Roy con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de contenerse.

-Claudia –Ariel tomó su mano-... Pese a todo, recuerda que eres el pilar para muchas personas, sobre todo para Lisa y Rick... Siempre debes mantenerte firme ante cualquier adversidad, pues de ti depende mucha gente en el futuro. Eres un ser sumamente especial y una mujer clave para el devenir de la raza humana... Sé fuerte!... Siempre recuerda que el tiempo cura todas, todas las heridas... Nunca te decaigas!... Me lo prometes?

-Así lo haré...–dijo ella un poco extrañada.

-Ahora, debemos irnos a la cueva –la invid añadió mientras los demás la agarraban por sus brazos-... Janice nos espera... Nos veremos pronto...

-Adiós y cuídense... Los estaremos esperando...

Una luz los alumbró como ráfaga, y en dos segundos estuvieron en la cueva, donde Janice los esperaba con la nave lista para hacer el siguiente salto.

Estando allí, Lisie no pudo más y soltó en llanto...

-Porqué?... porqué tiene que ser así?

-Vamos, Lisie, -Roy la abrazó-... A mí también me duele... pero es el destino y no lo podemos cambiar....

-Yo tampoco quiero que Fokker muera! –dijo Ricky llorando, mientras Ariel lo abrazaba, también con lágrimas en los ojos....

-Oh, por Dios, ya basta! –Roy gritó-... Acaso esto es un maratón de llanto?...Van a hacer que yo también llore como una viuda!... Roy Fokker es muy especial para todos, pero debemos continuar!

-Sí! –dijeron todos mientras subían al _Cat-Eye 2._

Janice activó el _Blue Noah_.... Ariel se colocó en el centro y los demás ajustaron sus cinturones listos para su siguiente misión... Los instantes antes y durante la lluvia de la Muerte de Lord Dolza.

*

*

*

*

En el próximo capítulo

1) T.R. Edwards y cinco de sus Ghosts participan de la batalla de la lluvia de la muerte y otros entran al SDF-1 para liquidar a Ricky.

-Ustedes, despliéguense en la batalla! –Edwards aulló-...Los demás, entren al SDF-1 y busquen al mocoso!... Quiero muertos a todos los hijos de Hunter!... Yo me encargaré de liquidar al joven Rick cuando entre a la atmósfera... jajajaja!

2) Roy y Lisie luchan en sus varitechs de una manera arrolladora, dejando asombrados incluso a Max y Miriya... Sin embargo, la flota de Dolza es muy grande y sus mejores ases, Kiyora y Gorian causan muchas bajas.... Lisie se enfrentará a Gorian, Roy luchará contra los Ghosts y reaparece Jack Archer para enfrentarse a la temible Kiyora.

-Zeraal, ayúdame, mi espalda.... ¡Aaaaahhhh!

-¡Kiyora!... –Zeraal gritaba desesperado-... ¡Gorian, tráela de inmediato!

3) Edwards entra a la atmósfera terrestre y se dirige a las profundidades del Gran Cañón para matar al joven Rick y rescatar de su infortunio al joven T.R.... pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo...

-Detente, Edwards, o te vuelo los sesos!

-Hunter?... Pero cómo?....

-Muchachos, pónganle las esposas

-Sí, señor!

4) Finalizada la batalla, en el SDF-1 Jack se alegra al saber por medio de Ricky que Lisa y Helena entre otras diez personas más, sobrevivieron en Base Alaska y están siendo rescatadas... Su reencuentro con Lisie crea confusiones en los sentimientos del gigante asesino sin saber que su afecto es por madre e hija.... En uno de los hangares del Prometeus Jack y Lisie tienen un encuentro romántico, pero sucede una terrible situación.

-¡Lisa Marie! ¿Explícame qué demonios ocurre aquí?

-Oye, idiota ¿quién eres tú para meterte en nuestros asuntos?

-¡Tú cierra la maldita boca, Archer!

-¡Papá!

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA FUERZA DE LAS ARMAS**_

*

*

*

*

Notas finales.

Gracias a todos por acompañarme durante este trayecto. Ya esta historia entra en su etapa final... A solo dos capítulos de su desenlace.

Agradezco a todos los que dejan sus reviews y a los que no, también....

besos a todos,

CJ

*

*

*

* * *


	6. La Fuerza de las Armas

.

.

.

THE SENTINELS: OPERACIÓN FLASHBACK

"Capítulo 6"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Esa noche, Claudia Grant estaba de turno en el puente del SDF-1 junto a Sammy y Kim, Vanesa estaba libre y el capitán Global estaba en sus horas de descanso...

La morena esperaba impacientemente. Miraba su reloj. Había esperado algunos meses, días, horas, minutos, segundos y microsegundos de espacio y tiempo.

-Vamos chicos, ustedes saben de esto más que yo –se dijo a sí misma –Si mis cálculos no fallan, se supone que de un momento a otro deben aparecer.

-Claudia, ¿Ahora hablas sola? ¿Qué te sucede? -Le preguntó Sammy bostezando, pues llavaba bastante tiempo cubriendo los turno de Lisa, quien se encontraba en Base Alaska –...Te noto algo tensa.

-No me sucede nada. Solo hablaba en voz alta.

-Estás como aletargada.

-Creo que tienes delirios de persecución. Lo que debes hacer es no reñir tanto con el capitán Hunter. Creo que haz roto el récord de peleas en el tacnet que poseía con Lisa.

-¡Es un amargado! –grito Sammy –No le voy a tolerar que descargue conmigo sus rabietas porque Lisa no está! No tengo la culpa de que ella esté en La Tierra y de que cada vez que Rick prenda el monitor, me vea a mi y no a ella! Me va a tener que aguantar aunque no le guste.

-Debes entender que también te falta algo de su habilidad. Creo con tus equivocaciones terminarás por enviarlo de vuelta a Saturno.

-Comandante Grant! –Kim en el micrófono luego de ver el monitor- En el radar aparece una nave no identificada!

El pulso de la morena se aceleró

-Les hablaré!... –dijo Sammy prendiendo el tacnet.

-No! –agregó la morena –Yo me encargo.

Claudia abrió comunicaciones rogando que fuera quienes esperaba.

-Les habla la comandante Claudia Grant del SDF-1, por favor identifíquese.

-Aquí el capitán Andrew West, a bordo del Cat Eye-2. Venimos de una misión por parte de las RDF de la base Macross de la Tierra. Solicitamos permiso para aterrizar en el SDF-1

La morena sonrió. Desde antes de la muerte de Roy Fokker no había vuelto a sentir una alegría tan grande.

-Permiso concedido. Roger Out.

-Oye Claudia –dijo Sammy –¿Ese no es Andrew West el piloto? ¿Acaso ya es capitán de una nave en tan poco tiempo?

-No seas metiche, Sammy! Las RDF habrán tenido sus razones para designarlo. Además. Presta el doble de atención al horizonte y los radares porque bajaré unos minutos a los hangares. Necesito hablar con West. Espero que no cometas otra torpeza con el escuadrón Skull. El capitán Global ya no quiere más quejas de Rick hacia tu persona.

-Uy, que humor... –dijo Sammy tomando café.

-Se le pasará –dijo Kim- Ha cambiado desde la muerte del comandante Fokker, y la partida de Lisa creo que ha incrementado su tensión.

.

La nave aterrizó y bajo las órdenes de la comandante Grant fue ubicada en uno de los hangares cerca del Prometheus.

La puerta se abrió y enseguida salió la tripulación.

Ricky, quien fue el primero en salir se abalanzó hacia Claudia dándole un fuerte abrazo. Luego Roy y Lissie. Más atrás Ariel y Janice.

-Que bueno que todo salió como lo planeamos –le dijo Roy dándole un beso a la morena en la mejilla.

-Vengan, hablaremos en las literas de los soldados –dijo caminando por los pasillos. Luego de ordenar que absolutamente nadie se acercara a aquella nave.

Claudia había preparado dos barracas para ellos. Uno para Roy y Ricky y el otro para Lissie y Ariel. Janice no dormía por su condición de ser una androide y permanecería en la nave.

-Son pequeños y nada cómodos –les dijo –Recuerden que son para los oficiales que están de turno y necesitan descanso. Pero tienen lo necesario; un camarote, baño, escritorio con silla, y una pequeña cocina.

-Es más reconfortable para mí, que otras misiones que hemos pasado –dijo Roy.

Lissie colocó su morral arriba y Ariel estaría abajo, al menos el tiempo que estuviera, pues la invid debería ir de un lado a otro por el espacio y el tiempo... Janice se había preferido peinar el área antes de regresar a la nave. En la otra habitación Ricky subió la escalera del camarote y Roy puso su bolso abajo y fue hacia la habitación de Lissie. Debía hablar con Claudia. Sentía que a ella se le debía una explicación por lo de Fokker. Estando allí junto a Ariel y Lissie, Roy habló.

-Claudia nos da mucha alegría verte y sabemos que mereces una explicación por...

-...Porqué no me dijeron que Roy Moriría...–interrumpió dejando a todos pensativos.

-Sí...

-Se que si no lo hicieron fue por algo. Mi abuelo solía decir que retar al destino es retar a Dios...

-Claudia –dijo Ariel –Una de las cosas que Emil Lang nos pidió en el futuro fue precisamente eso. Porque si no corríamos el riesgo de que otra persona pudiera haber muerto en su lugar y todo hubiera podido resultar en un desastre.

-No voy a negarles que al principio me sentí herida. Pero luego lo entendí. Recordé algunas palabras que hablé con Ricky y lo que me había dicho Ariel antes de partir y pude darme cuenta que ese era el destino de Roy. Ya él había cumplido con su designio. Se que nunca moriría, siempre será una leyenda... Realmente el siempre va a estar vivo mientras nosotros no lo olvidemos.

-Gracias por entender –Ariel colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Igualmente, les pido que sigan como hasta ahora. Si alguno de la tripulación o yo en tal caso vamos a morir. No deseo saberlo.

Un nudo en el estómago de todos se hizo de inmediato.

.

Ya entrada la tarde, luego de dar una vuelta a la ciudad y asegurarse de que Rick Hunter estuviera bien, Roy y Ariel aprovechaban para explicarle a claudia que en al menos una semana la Tierra sería invadida por la fota de Dolza y que serían pocos los sobrevivientes.

Por otro lado, aburridos en sus barracas, Ricky jugaba a los videojuegos con su computadora portátil mientras Lizzie entraba su cuarto.

-Ricky, necesito un favor tuyo.

-En este momento no! –dijo sin dejar de jugar el videojuegos –Estoy por ganarle a las fuerzas de Khyron.

-Ya deja eso! –ella le quitó el aparato violentamente

-Oye, ¿qué haces?

-Esto es más importante. Necesito que busques en este aparato información sobre dónde está Jack Archer.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber? –dijo incorporándose y dando un brinco, para quedar de pie junto a ella –... ¿Te gusta Jack, verdad?

Ella se ruborizó.

-Claro que no! Solo lo hago para asegurarme que su escuadrón no falte durante la Lluvia de la Muerte. Recuerda que es de vital importancia que estén allí para ayudar a Max y Miriya y el resto del escuadrón Skull.

-Déjame ver –Ricky tomó su computadora y presionó varias teclas –Aquí está. Jack Logan Archer... Para esta fecha está en Base Darwin, Australia.

-Lo imaginé... –dijo decepcionada

-El abuelo Hayes lo trasladó antes de que mamá llegara a Alaska.

-Bueno, aún hay tiempo.

-Tiempo para qué?

-¿Acaso no querías conocer al abuelo Hayes?

-Claro!

-Entonces vamos!

-¿Pero cómo, si Ariel no regresa?

-Ella no... pero tengo un az bajo la manga; un fold quartz que me dio Louie como regalo de cumpleaños, en forma de arete. Solo se puede usar una vez para un solo viaje ida y vuelta.

-Entonces el fold Quartz de Louie funcionó? Chispas! Es un mentiroso! Me dijo que aún no lo terminaba. Le enviaré un mensaje virtual utilizando mis chips expansores de tiempo para que me envíe uno en forma de piedra, de alguna manera debe hacérmelo llegar. Podría serme útil por cualquiera eventualidad del Blue Noah.

-Eso lo veo difícil... Mejor vamos! A Base Alaska en Juneau en el planeta Tierra. Coordenadas 58, 21 norte, del 5, 134 grados del 30 y oeste del 42 sobre 58.35139 –dijo ella con una concentración absoluta.

-Pero puede con dos personas? –preguntó Ricky –Tengo entendido que solo es para una.

-Intentémoslo... –Lissie colocó el arete y se acercó a Ricky.

-No, Lissie! Espera! Estás loca!

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa ya se encontraban ambos dentro de la Base de Alaska.

-Ahhhh! –ambos cayeron de bruces sobre la nieve de Alaska, en el patio central de la base.

-Funcionó! –dijo ella respirando agitadamente y con el cabello revuelto.

-¿Acaso perdiste la razón? –le gritó el niño –Uno nunca debe jugar con sistemas fold que no han sido cien por ciento comprobados en ambas vías! Es una ley científica!

-Vamos, no seas tan jodido! –ella empezó a caminar sacudiéndose la nieve y adentrándose por los pasillos como si nada – Además no tienes la moral para darme sermones cuando tú casi entorpeces la misión.

-Bueno, tienes razón... –añadió –Pero te advierto que si no regresamos a tiempo Roy se enfurecerá.

-Me tiene sin cuidado. Él siempre hace lo que se le viene en gana.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Qué cosa?

-Haz cambiado mucho desde que conociste al Jack Archer de esta época.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-Qué te hace pensar eso! –ella gritó –No es por él... simplemente... he dejado que las cosas fluyan...

-Si... como no...

-Allá está el abuelo Hayes! –dijo ella jalando a Ricky por el brazo.

Hayes entró a su despacho. Acababa de tener una discusión acalorada con Lisa sobre el uso del gran cañón.

Los chicos iban a entrar a su despecho con alguna excusa, pero pronto vieron como el joven T.R. Edwards llegaba antes. Ellos se escondieron en una pilastra para no ser reconocidos.

Minutos después, pegaron la oreja en la puerta con mucho cuidado y escucharon como Edwards le hablaba a su abuelo pestes de su papá, Rick Hunter, y su relación con Lisa.

-Es un mal nacido! –dijo Ricky

-Shhhhh!...silencio, ya viene... –ambos se escondieron rápidamente.

Instantes después, luego que Edwards se alejara, Lissie tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días almirante –dijo ella con algo de pena

Donald Hayes permanecía sentado escribiendo algo. Lissie y Ricky lo miraron sin reparo. Su uniforme era nítido, su quepi impecable. Su rostro, aunque duro, denotaba que había sido buen mozo en su juventud. Su mirada era seria, pero en el fondo de ella había una especie de serenidad indescriptible. Al escuchar aquella voz, Hayes se había sorprendido, tanto como al ver a dos mozalbetes frente a él.

-Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es... Marie West y este es mi hermanito, Ricky y... –dijo poniéndole las manos en el hombro al niño –... vivimos cerca de la base y él siempre quiso conocer al almirante Hayes, por ello obtuvimos un permiso para entrar y conocerlo.

-Es muy extraño. Nadie tiene acceso a mi persona solo por que sí. ¿Quién lo autorizó sin mi consentimiento?

-Somos amigos de su hija Lisa –dijo el niño tratando de tirar un salvavidas a su hermana.

-Ah... bueno, ahora entiendo. Lisa les dijo que vinieran de parte suya.

-Así es!

-Muchacha, te advierto que si eres reportera, no doy entrevistas.

-No lo soy almirante, solo quería que mi hermanito lo conociera, y bueno, yo también. El desea ser como usted.

Donald pudo ver al niño y sonrió.

-Así que deseas ser militar, pequeño?.

-Sí señor, pero más que nada científico-militar. Desarrollo de mechas.

-Qué bien! Es un campo muy difícil. La gente piensa que es para los cobardes que no desean estar en las batallas, pero se equivocan. Gracias a gente como el Doctor Lang, Lazlo Zand y otros grandes científicos militares es que hemos desarrollado lo que tenemos hoy en día. Eso se logra con inteligencia y se ve que eres inteligente.

-Gracias señor.

Donald Hayes luego miró a Lissie Fíjamente. Quedó algo pensativo al verla. No sabía porqué pero le recordaba a alguien. Ella se tensó.

-Sucede algo señor?

-Quiénes son tus padres? ¿De dónde son?

Esa pregunta hizo que la frialdad de Lissie se fuera a pique.

-Eh... Mi papá se llama Andrew West... y... mi madre se llama como yo... y... ambos son estadounidenses.

-Interesante...

-Por qué, señor?

-Si no estuviera seguro de mis andanzas, juraría que eres mi hija. Tienes un aire a mi difunta esposa.

Ricky y Lissie corrieron a mirarse

-Te pareces también a mi hija Lisa. Aunque debo reconocer que tu mirada es distinta, más vivaz quizás.

-Jajajajajajaja! Eso es tan ridículo! Como decir que usted fue infiel, Jajajajajaja!

Lissie seguía riendo por el nerviosismo, pero Ricky le dio un pellizco viendo que Hayes estaba serio.

-Oh, lo siento, señor. No quise decir que usted fuera un playboy...

-Jajajajajajajajaja! –rió él

Ambos chicos contemplaron aquella risa de su abuelo. Se veía tan jovial y diferente a lo que siempre habían pensado de él. De pronto los tres empezaron a reír... Hayes hizo un alto y llamó por el teléfono.

-Helena, por favor, informe en la cocina que manden unos bocadillos y algo de tomar para tres personas.

Luego volvió a hablarles.

-Lisa siempre consigue la forma de quitarme en enojo. Siempre ha sido así desde niña. Yo podía estar furioso por algo, pero ella tocaba el piano como su madre para relajarme, o simplemente me abrazaba y me decía que me quería y para mí era suficiente. Nos hemos distanciado. Soy consciente que por mi culpa. Pero mi niña es lo más importante para mí en el mundo. Dios es mi testigo.

-Ella también lo quiere mucho.

-Lo sé, aunque es muy rebelde. Sus pretendientes me han dado dolores de cabeza.

-En serio?

-Pero en cierto modo el destino ha sido cruel con mis intenciones. Los hombres que he querido para ella han fallecido. Primero Karl Riber, y luego Roy Fokker.

Lissie se sorprendió.

-Usted deseaba que Lisa se casara con el comandante Fokker?

-Tenía todas las cualidades para ser mi yerno. Era como verme a mí mismo en mi juventud, pero Lisa siempre lo vio como a un amigo... Me hubiera gustado que se casara con Roy Fokker, pero a la vez doy gracias a Dios que no sucedió. Imagínense, viuda tan joven.

-El comandante Fokker hace mucha falta.

-Su muerte me afectó muchísimo y en parte es lo que a aumentado mi odio hacia los zentraedis. No dejaré la muerte de Roy Fokker impune. Era como un hijo para mí... d el mismo modo en que ahora lo es el capitán Thomas Edwards.

Ricky y Lissie se miraron y se crisparon.

-Almirante, está seguro de las intenciones de Edwards? Algunos dicen que es una persona muy ambiciosa.

-Claro que sí. Es un buen muchacho. Solo sus detractores lo atacan. Dio buenas ideas para la construcción del Gran cañón y está enamorado de mi hija. Le daré todo mi apoyo. Todo antes que verla de regreso con ese mercenario barato, Jack Archer o de que empiece un romance con un piloto de cuarta categoría de apellido Hunter. Ninguno se merece a mi hija.

-Wow!

-Diablos, pensé en voz alta. Disculpen! No sé porqué lo hice, a lo mejor me inspiran más confianza que todos los soldados de aquí.

En ese momento y luego de tocar la puerta, entró Helena Chase junto con una soldado supervisora de la cocina.

-Almirante, aquí le traen lo que pidió –dijo Helena mientras la otra joven colocaba las bandejas y se retiraba.

-Gracias Helena –dijo él –Muchachos, esta es la teniente Helena Chase, mi asistente. Es también amiga de mi hija Lisa.

Lissie pudo verla en persona, finalmente, Helena Chase. Tal como la recordaba en fotos. Era bellísima. Su largo cabello rojo, sus ojos verde azulado, su porte militar tan elegante y su mirada serena que denotaba una dulzura inigualable. Ahora entendía porqué había sido tan especial para Jack.

Luego de conocer a Helena y cuando esta se retiró, siguieron su plática con Donald Hayes. Estuvieron allí por más de una hora, sin interrupciones, hasta que Lissie notó que iba a anochercer. La velada había sido mejor de lo esperado.

-Almirante, podemos tomarnos una foto con usted?

-Claro

Ricky colocó su mini computadora portátil en modalidad de cámara, la colocó en un lugar específico y luego de poner el obturador, fue hacia Hayes junto a Lissie. Cinco segundos después tuvieron la captura de la foto.

-Ha sido un honor conocerlo, señor –dijo Ricky

-Para mí fue una velada diferente pero relajante. Díganle a Lisa que gracias por enviarlos.

.

Ya entraba la noche cuando Lissie y Ricky cerraban la puerta de aquel despacho. Ella suspiró. Ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados. Le parecía mentira que todo aquello fuera a desaparecer, pero ahora conocía los motivos de su abuelo y lo admiraba más que nunca.

Debía apresurarse. Fueron a un lugar apartado. Allí tocó a Ricky y apretó el cristal fold... Entre lapsos, cayeron como un saco de papas en la habitación.

-Aoutch! Me dolió! –dijo ella sobándose el trasero y con Ricky encima.

-Es así de intenso cuando no se tiene la suficiente experiencia –respondió el niño corroborando al menos que su computadora estaba bien.

-Oye, el cristal desapareció.

-Ya lo usaste en dos vías a mayor velocidad luz, por eso se pierde. Ley de la física, la materia nunca desaparece, al menos que rebase el tiempo y el espacio en una constante que lleva a un sujeto a un lugar específico. Es lo que el universo te exige a cambio.

Sin entender una pizca de aquello, ella se levantó y acomodó sus cabellos.

-Fue una gran visita

-Le contaremos a Roy?

Ella lo pensó.

-Después... por ahora será nuestro secreto.

.

...

.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Lissie y Ricky volvieran de conocer a su abuelo Donald Hayes en Base Alaska. Había llegado el día.

La fuerza zentraedi emerge del hiperespacio y el personal del SDF-1 se prepara para enfrentarse a ellos. Los sistemas Reflex estaban listos. Los Destroids en posiciones. El último Monster se prepraba. Tomahawks, Phalanxs, Defenders y Spartans, el crujir de sus censores al encenderse era como una especie de sinfonía bélica.

Que gran ironía. Meditó el capitán Global mientras caminaba junto a Exedore. Pensaba utilizar los sistemas Reflex contra Breetai, y ahora resultaba que eran aliados.

Janice continuaba de asistente de Minmei, mientras que Ricky y Ariel aguardaban junto a los ventanales frontales esperando por algún suceso. Desde allí podía verse las cantidades abismales de cruceros zentraedis acantonadas al lado contrario. Era la flota de Dolza.

Cuatro millones de naves de todo tamaños y formas. Ricky se estremeció. Una cosa era escuchar aquella historia de boca de sus padres o verla recreada en su computadora, y otra muy diferente era verse frente aquellas huestes... Admiró aún más a su padre y a sus tíos Max y Miriya y a todos los soldados que lucharon contra aquellos.

Lejos de impresionarse como su hermano menor, en los hangares, Roy, ya puesto de su uniforme se subía a un Varitech. Para él era la oportunidad de participar en un suceso histórico sin precedentes.

-Pelear junto a papá y los Sterling... Será de antología –Roy se sentía confiado y sabía que acabaría con mucho de ellos...

A sabiendas que Rick Hunter había terminado de dar las instrucciones al escuadrón Skull y luego había ido a despedirse de Minmei. Roy llama a su hermana.

-Lissie, dónde diablos estás? Dentro de un rato partiremos!

-No te pongas intenso! Voy en camino! –Prefirió no dejar que Roy la fastidiara más y se quitó aquel molestoso trasmisor de su muñeca.

Camino a los hangares, un poco después, Lissie corría por aquellos pasillos puesta de su uniforme de vuelo. Se detuvo un rato, al ver a lo lejos el reflejo de la luz de una habitación. Se acercó y pudo ver la escena de Rick cuando se despedía de Minmei.

-No crees que es romántico? –escuchó la voz de Janice a su lado.

La androide debía permanecer al lado de Minmei para evitar cualquier ataque de Edwards hacia la pop star.

-Realmente estaba enamorado. Era su amor juvenil... También yo lo tuve.

-Y hablando de tus antiguos pretendientes ¿Te dijo Ariel la noticia de Isamu?

-De que tuvo que ir a una misión a Edén?

-Si.

-Ya me lo había dicho –Lissie miró ahora a Janice –... Y lo más probable es que se encuentre con Myung. En el fondo se que nunca la ha olvidado aunque lo negara. Algo me dice que su destino es con ella... así como el mío estoy segura de que será con otra persona.

-Te refieres a Jhonny Wolf?

-No lo sé... –ella dio unos pasos –Debo irme ahora. Recuerda no despegártele a la artista.

-Dalo por hecho. Seré su sombra.

Lissie bajó corriendo las escaleras, se internó en los hangares, terminó de colocarse sus implementos y tomó el VT que le había asignado claudia.

Segundos después todo el personal del SDF-1 veía estremecido como la flota de Dolza disparaba sin clemencia hacia la Tierra... Ni siquiera la atmósfera pudo contra aquellos rayos. En cuestión de minutos la Tierra ardió.

-Miserables! –dijo Lissie antes de ponerse el casco.

En el alto parlante se escucharon las palabras de Global. Anunciando que Minmei cantaría como arma psicológica contra los enemigos. Una brillante idea de Rick Hunter. Todos los altoparlantes del SDF-1 y de las naves deberían tener aquella señal.

.

Afuera, más alejado de la batalla se abría un enorme agujero negro por el cual entraban Thomas Riley Edwards con un contingente de Ghosts.

-Atención Roy –indicó Ariel por el trasmisor del brazalete –Siento la presencia de Edwards, pero no logro dar con su ubicación exacta, no sé por qué!

-Lo buscaré enseguida!

-Ya llegó ese idiota! –dijo Ricky furioso –Ojalá y mi hermano lo haga añicos!

Abajo Rick, Max, Miriya y todo el escuadrón Skull y los demás escuadrones partían para la batalla.

-Ataquen! –gritaba Rick en otro lado de la batalla.

.

Acercándose, Edwards finalmente divisó a lo lejos la batalla y sonrió. Dando órdenes a su gente.

-Ustedes, despliéguense en la batalla! –Edwards aulló-...Los demás, entren al SDF-1 y busquen al mocoso que quiere Tesla!... Quiero muertos a todos los hijos de Hunter!... Yo me encargaré de liquidar al joven Rick cuando entre a la atmósfera... jajajaja!

-Sí señor!

Roy y Lisie luchaban como dos titanes en sus varitechs de una manera arrolladora, dejando asombrados incluso a Max y Miriya...

Uno, cuatro, diez, quince, veinte naves enemigas en menos de un minuto. Rick le hizo una seña a "Andrew" felicitando por tales maniobras.

-Tú y tu hermana son muy buenos.

-Gracias, capitán.

-Capitán Hunter! –indicaba Sammy –Se acerca un contingente por el sector este en línea horizontal. Creo que son Zeraal y Kiyora... Y por el sector Oeste veo llegar a unas extrañas naves parecidas a Varitechs, pero en color negro, juraría que son parte del escuadrón Ghost.

-Son muchos! –gritó Max –Quizás se a Gorian!

-Ya oyeron amigos! Despleguémonos!

-Capitán Hunter! –dijo Roy –Si me lo permite, que los Sterling ataquen el sector cerca del SDF para reducir a Gorian y las quadronos de Azonia!... Yo me encargaré de los varitech negros... mi hermana irá tras Zeraal.

-Tras Zeraal! Estas Loco!

-Confíe en nosotros!

-Puedo hacerlo, señor! –Dijo Lisie metiéndose a la trasmisión

-... Ok!... Max, Miriya, ya escucharon!

-Entendido!

Rick dobló hacia la derecha mientras para replegar un gran número de Quadronos. La lucha recrudecía con el pasar del tiempo.

-Fuego!-gritaba Global desde el puente.

Los Monster crujían al disparar las titánicas bombas hacia el bando enemigo. Los Destroids se estaban luciendo!

-Teniente Hiro Ishi! –le indicaba Claudia por los controles–Se acercan por la izquierda!

-Entendido comandante!

Dentro de su Tomahawk, Hiro daba la orden de atacar a un solo objetivo. Logrando que el blanco estallara en mil pedazos.

Arriba, Rick escuchaba aquello mezclado con la canción de Minmei. Roy se enfrascó en una lucha contra las huestes de Edwards, pero no veía a al propio Edwards por ningún lado. Debía apurarse.

Lissie y Zeraal realizaban una de las más duras batallas, mientras Kiyora parecía darse banquete abajo con pilotos no tan preparados como Rick Hunter, quien acababa con varias unidades quadronos por el sector adyacente y se enfrentaba ahora a Gorian.

En un momento, Azonia avisó a Khyron que el Líder Skull estaba provocando muchas bajas y tenía a Gorian ofuscado, fue entonces que mando más unidades para amortiguarlo. Con sendos dispararon provocaron una estampida de proyectiles sobre Rick, cuya ráfaga lo mandó inconsciente hacia la atmósfera terrestre.

-Jajajajajajajajaja! –rió Khyron –de Seguro el capitán Hunter está muerto. Ya no joderá más. Ahora tus quadronos triunfarán por ese sector, Azonia.

-Jajajajajaja! Te lo agradezco–respondió contenta –Te prometo que después de esto te premiaré con mucha protocultura de mi parte.

-Comandante Khyron! –dijo su asistente –Veo tropas micronianas acercándose por ese mismo sector!

-¿Qué?... Acerca el monitor!

Khyron pudo ver. Era el escuadrón Lobo... Entonces, Azonia fue de inmediato a los controles.

-Kiyora, es Azonia. Deja lo que estés haciendo; el Escuadrón Lobo ha aparecido!

Kiyora sintió que la sangre se le venía a la cabeza. A lo lejos veía a su rival, Jack Archer. Cambiaba de modalidad, lo veía en caza y luego en Battloid. Podía verlo como disparaba a quemarropa y luego como iba golpeando con el misil a sus unidades. Les quebraba el vidrio para que murieran asfixiadas o simplemente les cercenaba las extremidades, dejándolas sin vida. Era como una máquina de muerte.

-Maldito, ya verás! –Kiyora fue hacia él con ráfagas de proyectiles que Jack pudo esquivar.

-Me extrañaste, Kiyora?

Lissie podía mantener a Zeraal neutralizado, pues no le daba chance a participar en nada, lo que enfurecía al zentraedi. Ella a lo lejos pudo ver la llegada de Jack. Sonrió.

Los minutos fueron pasando. Hubo un momento tan intenso entre Kiyora y Jack que este último pudo asestarle a la quadronos por detrás, provocándole un incendio. Incluso Gorian que tras la ausencia de Rick Hunter, había estado luchando contra Miriya palideció.

-Diablos, me quemo!

-Adiós Kiyora –dijo Jack sonreído.

-Zeraal, ayúdame, mi espalda... ¡Aaaaahhhh!

-¡Kiyora!... –Zeraal gritaba desesperado-... ¡Gorian, tráela de inmediato!

-Sí señor!

-Maldición! –Aullaba Azonia desde la nave –¡No puedo creerlo!

-Zeraal, Kiyora, Gorian!...Necesito que los tres regresen! –gritó Khyron –Breetai nos ha traicionado con la complicidad de Exedore...

-Cómo es posible? –gritó Zeraal

-Ahora Breetai nos está atacando! Y el SDF-1 Destruyó la nave principal de Dolza. Debemos escapar!

-Escuchen todos! –gritaba Zeraal a sus tropas –Retirada!

-BRAVOOOO! –gritaban en la sala de situaciones y el puente del SDF-1

.

Abajo, Edwards entra a la atmósfera terrestre y se dirige a las profundidades del Gran Cañón para matar al joven Rick y rescatar de su infortunio al joven T.R...

-Cuanta destrucción hicieron estos hijos de puta –dijo viendo su reloj- Todavía tengo tiempo de Rescatarme de las profundidades, y cuando menos los espere mataré a Hunter.

Estacionó su VT en un área que no había sido afectada por la radioactividad. Bajo y se sumergió en las entrañas del Gran Cañón. Corría por los pasillos esquivando cadáveres y gente moribunda, sin la mínima intención de ayudar.

Vio destrozado el cuerpo de Donald Hayes sobre los escombros. Se detuvo unos segundos y luego siguió su marcha. Estaba a tan solo dos puertas de llegar hacia su lugar. Pero de pronto escuchó una voz.

-Detente, Edwards, o te vuelo los sesos!

-Hunter?... Pero cómo?...

-Muchachos, pónganle las esposas

-Sí, señor!

Rick Hunter había llegado también por la misma vía con un contingente de unidades. Entre ellas Jhonny Wolf, Jack Baker y Vince Grant.

-Pensé que sería más difícil –dijo Rick viendo el desastre por todos lados –Vince, llévalo en tu nave junto a los demás. Quisiera estar unos minutos a solas antes de ir al SDF-1 en mi Alpha Shadow.

-Entendido –Luego empujó a Edwards -¡Muévete!

-Si creen que vencieron, se equivocan.

-Cállate, Edwards, y sube rápido –le gritó el moreno.

Vince, manejaba una nave de tamaño mediano llamada Basilisk. Introdujo a Edwards adentro, donde era custodiado por varios soldados. Jhonny Wolf y Jack Baker iban en sendos Alpha Shadows.

Alzado el vuelo de estos hacia el SDF-1, escondido en una parte del horizonte Rick pudo ver una escena de su vida que le trajo gratos recuerdos. El joven Rick rescatando a una joven Lisa... Allí permaneció callado y sereno, sintiendo el aire correr por sus aún rebeldes cabellos.

Recordó lo que sintió en ese momento y aún no lo concebía. Como unas horas antes de aquella batalla se había sentido enamorado de Minmei, y como para esas horas del ocaso había empezado a amar profundamente a Lisa Hayes.

Sonrío. Se sentía en cierta forma rejuvenecido.

-Si tan solo la hubiera besado... Creo que solo eso me falto, Lisa... –dijo como un susurro –...Si, nos faltó el beso.

Y así prosiguió...

-Como quisiera que esta pesadilla pasara –dijo recordando todo lo que sucedía en el futuro –Quisiera tenerte de nuevo en casa. Todos juntos. Tú yo, Roy, Lissie, Ricky y el bebé.

Así, recordó que en el lapso de una hora el SDF-1 aparecería. Mejor tomaba la nave e iría al SDF-1 para encontrarse con sus hijos. Ansiaba verlos denuevo.

.

Aún arriba, El SDF-1 se prepara para hacer un recuento de las bajas con la finalidad de posteriormente bajar a la Tierra a ver si habían sobrevivientes.

En un punto del Hangar, cerca de los enormes ventanales, un abatido Jack Archer seca sus lágrimas mientras era divisado por Ricky.

-Jack...

-Ricky! Pensé que...

-No, he muerto. Estoy bien.

-Me alegra verte, niño!... Y tus hermanos?

-Estuvieron también en batalla.

-Entonces Marie está aquí!

-No debe demorar en llegar.

-Me alegra tanto. Pensé que también la había perdido a ella.

Ricky notó una gran tristeza en el rostro de Jack

-Qué te sucede?

-Es que... a lo largo de este tiempo ha muerto mucha gente a la que he estimado o amado... Primero Roy... ahora Lisa... y Helena... –anadió –El capitán Global me ha dicho que Donovan y Sukova quieren que regrese de inmediato a Australia, donde han habido muchos daños. Pero no lo haré hasta que no sepa cuántos sobrevivientes hay en Base Alaska.

-Si te alegra, puedo decirte que leí el reporte de Global de los sobrevivientes. Quedaron con vida diez personas, entre ellos Lisa Hayes y Helena Chase.

-Cómo! –Jack lo agarró por los hombros –Estas hablando en serio!

-Te lo juro! Pregúntale a Claudia! Ella fue quien escribió el listado oficial.

Jack alzó su celular, confirmando de inmediato tal noticia. No lo podía creer. Estaba tan feliz que cargó a Ricky en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ricky seguiría siendo partícipe de la celebración de Jack, pero divisó a la distancia una nave parecida al Basilisk que había construido Louie Nichols con Lang y que solía usar su padre o Vince para misiones cortas. Quedó en shock... ¿Acaso su padre había ido a buscarlos?

-Oye, ¿adonde vas? –le preguntó Jack al ver a Ricky correr como alma que lleva el viento.

-Regresare en un rato! –gritó alejándose hacia la contraparte.

Lejos de darse cuenta de la llegada de la nave, ya que había dejado su trasmisor en el cuarto, Lissie entró a los pasillos del SDF-1 luego de haber estacionado su nave. Caminaba con el casco bajo el brazo mientras se quitaba los guantes. Fue así que vio a la distancia a Jack Archer, pegado a los ventanales fumando un cigarrillo. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Si fumas tranquilamente es porque ya te enteraste que Lisa está viva.

-Marie! –el ex mercenario se alegró al verla. Botó lo que quedaba del corte y corrió a abrazarla –También me alegra que tú lo estés.

-Pude ver como le pateaste el trasero a Kiyora. Casi la eliminas.

-Solo faltó la estocada final.

-Me alegro verte de nuevo, mercenario. No te niego que... Te he extrañado.

-Yo también, pequeña loca.

Hubo una pausa entre los dos. La mirada y la sonrisa de Jack la ponían nerviosa. Lissie no sabía que hacer ni que decir, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Qué harás ahora?

-Esperar. No pretendo irme a Australia aún.

-Iba a prepararme algo de café. Quieres un poco.

-Buena idea, lo necesitaré. Además acá ni siquiera me han asignado barraca –dijo poniéndole el brazo en el hombro mientras ambos caminaban hacia la barraca de Lissie, ubicada en un extremo cerca del hangar Prometheus..

-Espero que no se te ocurra propasarte conmigo o te juro que te tiraré el café encima.

-Promesa de Boy scout.

.

Con tanto revuelo dentro del SDF-1, nadie en el Prometheus se había percatado de la llegada del Basilisk, ni de los alphas manejados por Jack Baker, Jhonny Wolf y finalmente Rick Hunter, quien fue el último en aterrizar.

Al bajar, Rick notó que Vince y los demás lo esperaban junto a... ¡Ricky! El niño le había ido a avisar a Claudia y ahora corría hacia los brazos de su padre.

-Papá!

-Ricky!

El abrazo había sido muy emotivo; el niño empezó a llorar y Rick tuvo que contenerse para enjuagarse las lágrimas.

-Papá, no lo vuelvo a hacer. Lo prometo.

-Te hemos extrañado tanto, hijo.

-Qué bueno que viniste.

-Ariel, gracias por cuidarlo –le dijo Rick a la princesa invid.

-Vamos Rick, es como un hijo para mí.

En otro lado de aquel lugar. Vince lloraba emocionado, abrazado aún a su hermana Claudia.

-Claudia... –dijo el moreno aferrándola a su cuerpo. Con un nudo en la garganta y la impotencia a flor de piel. No podía decirle que en moriría. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Era imposible. Hubo un momento que su llanto fue tan intenso que algunas personas volteaban a verlo.

-Vamos Vince, no es para tanto –decía sonreída, abrazada a él.

-Te quiero mucho, hermana querida –decía entre sollozos.

-Oye, ni que me fuera a morir... Imagino que soy una vieja amargada, llena de canas.

Eso estremeció aún más a Vince, haciendo que contuviera lo que le quedaba de llanto. Jhonny Wolff, al ver que los sentimientos podrían vacilar a Vince, se acercó a ellos.

-Capitán Grant –le dijo Jhonny a Vince- Se que está emocionado. Solo tómelo con calma.

-Sí, tienen razón –dijo –Claudia sabe que soy un sentimental consumado.

-Sí que lo es –dijo J.B. también cerca de ellos –Esto es emocionante.

-Vince, ¿quiénes son estos dos apuestos jóvenes?

-Hermana, te presento a Jack Baker y a Jonathan Wolff Jr. hijos de dos grandes militares amigos nuestros.

-Jonathan Wolff? –preguntó relacionando inmediatamente el nombre, ya que el apellido "Baker" no le sonaba.

-Del mismo que viste y calza.

-Es un placer conocer al personal que trabaja con mi hermano... Mira nada más que muchacho tan grande el hijo de Wolff! –Claudia miró luego a un hombre que caminaba hacia ella, tomando a Ricky de la mano.

Delgado, apuesto, más alto y fornido a diferencia de aquel rebelde de esos tiempos. Pero, pese al paso de los años aquella hermosa mirada azul que había cautivado tanto a Lisa como a Minmei permanecía intacta.

-Claudia...

-¡Rick! –dijo emocionada.

-Claudia...

-Rick, qué alegría!

-Amiga querida! –Rick fue hacia ella y la abrazó profundamente. También con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rick no podía hablar, su lengua se había enmudecido producto de la inmensa alegría que le provocaba ver a quien fuera una de sus mejores amigas luego de tantos años de fallecida. Estaba seguro que a Lisa le hubiera encantado verla. Cuánto daría porque Claudia volviera a la vida. Cuánto daría Rick Hunter por volver a la vida a Claudia, a Roy, a las chicas del puente, a Global y a Ben. Ellos eran su familia también.

-Oh, Rick ¿tú también estás llorando?... –peguntó la morena –Pareciera que Dolza tiró una bomba lacrimógena por estos lados.

-Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero tanto, como si fueras mi hermana de sangre y que... que te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mis hijos. Sin ti no hubiéramos podido completar la misión.

-Son muy buenos chicos. Tú y Lisa han hecho un excelente trabajo como padres.

Rick alzó la mirada. Desde allí se podía ver en la distancia la sala de mandos. Global y las chicas haciendo sus labores. Rick suspiró. Pese a todo el holocausto, aquellos fueron buenos tiempos.

-Papá! –Roy tiraba el casco al suelo y corría hacia él.

-Hijo! –Rick lo recibía en sus brazos. Un abrazo largo.

Al zafarse Rick se dio cuenta que su primogénito ya no lo necesitaba como líder militar. Era un héroe capaz de realizar las más difíciles asignaciones con un personal a su mando. Roy era un hombre hecho y derecho; incluso, ya era hasta un poco más alto que Rick, desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-Hijo, me alegra que estés bien.

-Y mamá... ¿y el bebé?

-Está recuperándose. Gracias a Dios el bebé también está bien.

-Papá, luché a tu lado en la lluvia de la muerte! Incluso te propuse una técnica de ataque!

-Ahora lo recuerdo –dijo Rick pensando un poco – Aquel piloto que me dijo que su hermana podía luchar contra Zeraal. Algo me decía que debía confiar en ti.

-Sí! –dijo Roy –Entonces todo encaja!

Rick le dio un beso en la frente a Roy y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Eres mi orgullo, Roy –Luego miró hacia sus alrededores... Y hablando de esa táctica... ¿donde está mi Lissie?

.

Jack y Lissie llegaron a la barraca. El ex mercenario se tiró cansado a un pequeño diván que había allí. Lissie tomó el café, echó agua en el recipiente y procedió a encender la cafetera.

-Cielos, estoy molido –dijo Jack bostezando –Tenía tanto tiempo que una batalla no había sido tan intensa para mí. Kiyora es dura de roer.

-Son gajes del oficio. También Zeraal se me fue difícil.

-Te enfrentaste a Zeraal? –preguntó incorporándose con asombro.

-Sí... ¿qué tiene de malo?

-No es lo que tenga de malo... es que es un gran guerrero a otro nivel, como Kiyora. Solo los más experimentados nos hemos enfrascado contra ellos.

-Dudas de mí? –Le dijo ofreciéndole la taza de café

-No he dicho eso.

-Pareciera que solo crees en las cualidades de Lisa –dijo ella bebiendo un sorbo de café con leche, para ver la reacción de él.

Jack sonrió. Puso la taza a un lado, en una mesita. Y fue hacia ella.

-Pareces celosa.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –dijo sin siquiera ver al ex mercenario.

-Si lo estás. Conozco esa reacción en las mujeres.

Lissie se enfureció, puso la taza en el mueble de la cocina, se volteó con los brazos cruzados y le habló fuerte.

-¿Quién te crees? Además la experiencia que te haya dado el haber estado con muchas mujeres no me interesa en lo más mínimo!

A Jack se le resbalaron todas aquellas palabras. Fue hacia ella, cuando menos lo esperó. La abrazó fuertemente, al tiempo que le propinaba un profundo y apasionado beso, al cual Lissie no opuso la más mínima resistencia.

Al separar sus labios ambos pudieron darse cuenta finalmente que se gustaban muchísimo más de lo que pensaban. Pero no solo era eso... si no el génesis de algo especial.

-No se que me pasa contigo, pero el solo pensar en que no te iba a volver a ver a ti tampoco, me entristeció mucho... Marie, no solo me vuelves loco, también siento algo extraño hacia ti.

La volvió a besar un rato más. Era adictivo... Luego Lissie, agitada, separó sus labios de él.

-Sientes algo como qué?

-No lo se... –respondió –¿Sientes lo mismo?

-Si... –fue la respuesta antes que terminara de hacer la pregunta.

Empezaron nuevamente a besarse, intensamente. Jack la aferraba con sus brazos por la cintura y Lissie lo aferraba con los suyos, por el cuello.

Su pasión los transportó tan fuera de ese instante que nunca escucharon ni los pasos que se acercaban, ni el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta... Luego de toparse con Roy, Ricky y los demás, Rick Hunter llegaba junto a Ariel a aquella habitación, buscando a su hija.

Con una enorme alegría, Rick abrió la puerta para encontrarse con aquella escena, para él desagradable que le borró la sonrisa en un dos por tres.

-¡Lisa Marie! ¿Explícame qué demonios ocurre aquí?

-Oye, idiota –le dijo Jack –¿Quién eres tú para entrar de esa manera al cuarto de una señorita, y encima meterte en nuestros asuntos?

Rick miró a aquel sujeto y se dio cuenta que lo peor de todo era que se trataba de Jack Archer... Encima, aquel Jack Archer de su juventud que tanto daño le hizo en un tiempo.

-Jack Archer! –Rick no lo podía creer. ¿Qué hacía su hija con él?

-Cómo es que usted me conoce?

-Rick, debe haber una explicación! –le dijo Ariel angustiada.

-Ven aquí en este momento! –le gritó Rick a su hija, vuelto un energúmeno.

-Oiga, señor, usted es un atrevido! Salga de aquí si no quiere que lo saque a la fuerza! ¿Acaso no ve que estamos en privado?

-¡Tú cierra la maldita boca, Archer!

-¡Papá! –Lissie sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

-¿Tu padre? –preguntó Jack extrañado

Rick fue hacia ella, la agarró por el brazo separándola de Archer y la llevó forzada con él hacia los hangares, lejos de Jack

-Rick, por favor contrólate!–dijo Ariel

-Suéltame, papá!

Pero Rick no entendía. Estaba cerrado... Para acabar de rematar, Jack iba tras ellos.

-Oiga, señor, escúcheme lo que le voy a decir. Su hija es una mujer ya grande y usted no tiene el derecho de tratarla como a una niña pendeja!

-Mira, Archer –dijo Rick volteándose al acto, agarrando aún a Lissie por el brazo –Solo quiero que te alejes en este momento de nosotros. Regresa a tus deberes. Mi hija y yo tenemos que tratar asuntos sumamente serios y no te quiero cerca. Eres un imán para los problemas.

-Por favor, cálmense! –les gritó Ariel a ambos

-Usted no me conoce! –le gritó Jack a Rick, ignorando a Ariel

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que ocurre, así que con un demonio, ALÉJATE! –le gritó Rick, quien ya casi llegaba hasta el área de los hangares.

-Papá, suéltame! No me trates como a una mocosa! –dijo desprendiéndose del brazo de Rick

Ya prácticamente habían llegado al área del Basilisk y el Eye Cat-2. Vince Grant había cumplido su sueño de reencontrarse con Claudia, ambos estaban tomando un café en la cafetería del SDF-1. Rick solo estaba esperando que Vince regresara para partir.

-Mi gran problema ha sido que te he consentido mucho! Acaso te volviste loca? Tienes idea de lo que estabas haciendo?

-Suéltame!

-No tienes idea de con quien te metes, ni la magnitud del desastre que podrías ocasionar! -gritó -¡Tú y yo hablaremos al llegar a casa!

-No, papá, espera! -dijo Lissie suplicante –Tengo que despedirme de Jack...

-No seas terca!...Estás colmando mi paciencia -le dijo con rabia -Además, Edwards está esposado y el regente fue derrotado. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí!

-Papá, ¿qué está sucediendo? –preguntó Roy, quien llegaba al lugar junto a Jhonny Wolf.

-Alistemos las naves, debemos partir –le contestó, para luego dar órdenes–... ¡Janice! ¿dónde diablos estás?

-Dígame, señor –contestó la androide.

-Quiero todo listo para el despegue, ahora!

Rick estaba tan furioso que no pretendió hablar. Solo quería tener todo en orden para regresar de una buena vez.

-Un momento! –contestó Jack –¿Qué despegue? ¿A dónde diablos se la lleva?

-Lissie! –Jhonny Wolf fue hacia ella y la abrazó –Gracias al cielo estás bien!

-Lissie? –se preguntó Jack. Había escuchado que le llamaba Lisa Marie. Entonces "Marie" era su segundo nombre.

Pero Lissie ni siquiera se percató del abrazo de Jhonny. Solo quería que su padre le diera una oportunidad para despedirse de Jack, a solas.

-Jack... –Roy fue hacia él y le habló -... Ya hemos cumplido con la misión que teníamos aquí y creo que tú también debes terminar la tuya regresando a Australia.

-Lo siento Roy, pero nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer y menos un tipo tan autoritario y prepotente como tu padre. Usualmente hago lo que me da la gana y lo que deseo ahora es hablar con tu hermana a solas, y ni tú, ni él me lo van a impedir.

-Acaso no entiendes, Archer? –Jhonny Wolf fue hacia él –¿No escuchaste al comandante? ¡Mejor vete!

-¡No se quien mierda eres, pendejo! –Le contestó Jack –¡Mejor cierra la boca antes que te la parta!

-Por favor, cálmense todos –Les dijo Lissie yendo entre Jhonny y Jack.

Las palabras del hijo de Wolff ofuscaron a Jack. Eso le acordaba tanto a lo que le había sucedido con Lisa... Y no lo iba a permitir. Súbitamente había empezado a sentir una especie de sentimientos muy intensos hacia "Marie", y debía hablar con ella para aclarar los mismos... Aparatosamente hizo a un lado a Jhonny y agarró a Lissie.

-Solo si tú no desea hablar conmigo, entonces me marcharé.

-Diablos! –dijo Rick a lo lejos, bajando del Basiliskus, donde Edwards seguía detenido en una especie de celda.

-Rick, tu hija solo desea despedirse –dijo Ariel –dale la oportunidad.

-Dije que no! No tenemos tiempos que perder! –luego le habló duro a Lissie –¡Sube a la nave de una buena vez, Lisa Marie!. En este maldito momento!

Lissie no se movió, miró a Jack... Esa reacción le molestó a Jhonny Wolff.

-Ves lo que provocas, Archer! Vete ahora! –Jhonny se le iba a abalanzar a Jack, pero el ex mercenario sacó una pistola.

-Estoy harto de tanta estupidez! -encañonó a Jhonny –No se quien diablos eres, así que me importa un bledo si te mato aquí mismo...

-No Jack! –gritó Lissie.

-Archer, baja esa arma! –gritó Rick

Los guardias de Rick procedieron a salir de la nave y a encañonar a Jack. Entre ellos Jhonny Wolff.

-Bajen esas malditas armas! –les gritó Rick a todos

En un segundo Jack sintió una especie de punzonada en su nuca. Al instante cayó al piso. Era una especie de disparo en forma de inyección adormecedora. Jack Baker había aparecido por la retaguardia para incrustarle aquella inyección y calmarlo.

-Jack! –dijo Lissie, sosteniendo su torso cuando estaba en el piso.

-Creo que así papá estará mejor. Siempre suele causar problemas cuando está despierto –le dijo J.B. a Lissie.

Luego, J.B. se paró disgustado, fue hacia Jhonny y lo empujó violentamente.

-Eres idiota, Jhonny! Acaso no recuerdas que Archer es mi padre! ¿Qué diablos pretendías? ¿Matarlo? –gritó.

-No te pongas intenso! Solo pretendí reducirlo!

-Mi padre nunca te ha caído! –le gritó furioso –Si tienes problemas con él en tiresia, dímelo en mi cara!

-Oye, contrólate, eso no es cierto.

-Basta! –Gritó Rick –Ustedes dos son amigos, es estúpido que discutan. Concentrémonos en la misión!

-Sucedió algo, Rick? –Dijo Vince llegando con Claudia.

-Lo normal. Es solo una discusión con mi hija que se tornó en un caos –dijo Rick mirando a Lissie con molestia – ... Por otro lado, J.B tuvo que sedar a Archer porque se lo buscó. Solo necesito que lo lleves a su nave para que despierte allí cuando se le pase el efecto.

-Entendido, Rick... –Vince lo cargó en brazos junto J.B.

A Lissie sentía que una profunda tristeza se apoderaba de ella.

-Lissie es lo mejor –le dijo Ariel

Pero Lissie no entendió. Subió corriendo al Cat Eye -2, sumamente triste, molesta y abochornada. Las lágrimas se le atragantaban en la garganta.

-Lissie! –gritó Jhonny, pero Rick lo agarró

-Déjala. Necesita estar sola. Entiendo lo que le sucede. Pero es mejor que se moleste conmigo ahora, a que le pase algo después.

Aún sin entender por completo lo que había sucedido, Roy le dio a Rick el reporte de la misión.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Max no se equivocó al enviarte.

-Ha sido en conjunto, papá.

-Listo Rick! –Dijo Vince, regresando junto a J.B. de dejar a Jack dentro de su nave.

-Entonces estamos listos para partir –Rick miró alrededor –¿Dónde está Ricky?

-Antes de sedar a papá, lo busqué donde me dijiste, Rick, pero no lo encontré –contestó J.B. –Pensé que ya estaba adentro de la nave.

-No, no lo está. Ariel, encuéntralo –dijo algo preocupado –Ricky no es de alejarse cuando estoy alrededor.

-¿Buscabas a este mocoso, Hunter?

-Papá! –gritó Ricky

Rick se crispó cuando vio que llegar a Ricky encañonado por Benson y seguido de El Cuervo, Boheme y Lazlo Zand.

-Qué haces, Benson? Suelta a mi hijo!

Jack Baker, Jhonny, Roy, Vince, los guardias e incluso Lissie que había salido de la nave, encañonaron a aquellos rufianes.

-Jajajajajaja. Te ofrezco un trato. Te doy al mocoso si nos entregas al coronel Edwards. Es eso o nada.

-Diablos! –maldijo Rick apretando los labios y los puños. Pero jamás dudó en aquello. Nunca pondría en riesgo la vida de su hijo.

-Un buen trato, ¿no? –dijo El Cuervo

-Vince, suelta a Edwards –ordenó Rick con pesar.

-No entiendo como no sentí sus presencias –renegó Ariel

-Fácil, ¿acaso crees que no estaríamos preparados para una puta invid como tú? –dijo Boheme –El brillante doctor Zand preparó estos collares especiales que hacen que tu mente de bruja no interfiera con nuestros planes. Permanecimos escondidos dentro del SDF-1 sin participar en esta ridícula batalla.

-Cobardes! –les gritó J.B.

Edwards salió de la nave caminando y de manera de burlesca se estiró en la puerta de la nave, al tiempo que bostezaba.

-Gracias por la estadía, Hunter. De veras dormí bastante.

-Mal nacido! –dijo Roy

-Oh vamos, Roy, tu padre me subestima. De hecho todos ustedes. Para mí, ahora es que empieza la acción...

-Podrás escapar, Edwards, pero ten por seguro que te atraparemos aunque tengamos que ir al mismo infierno –le dijo Lissie con odio. Ella estaba de pie junto a Janice.

Edwards la miró y quedó gratamente sorprendido. Por su parecido físico a Lisa notaba que se trataba de su hija. La última vez que la había visto, él aún le era fiel a las REF. Ella era una chiquilla flacuchenta y desarrapada detrás de su madre o su padre. Pero ahora ella era una hermosa mujer.

Rick vio una mirada extraña en Edwards, una mirada que ya conocía. Temió lo peor. Miró a su hija y luego volvió a ver a Edwards, y se interpuso entre ella y la mirada fulminante de él. Sería capaz de matarlo si tenía algún tipo de intención con ella.

-Ya estás libre, Edwards. Que tus secuaces me devuelvan al niño. Te puedes largar!

-Cállate, Rick! El niño todavía está encañonado por Benson, así que no me provoques o le digo que le vuele los sesos!

Edwards hizo a un lado a Rick. Luego se acercó a ambas mujeres. Empujó aparatosamente a Janice y luego le habló cuando la vio en el piso.

-Y tú, porqué diablos no envejeces? Imagino que como eres la zorra de Lang, algo te dará para mantenerte activa, jajajajaja.

-Déjala en paz, miserable! –Le gritó Jhonny ayudando a Janice a Levantarse.

Ignorando a todos, Edwards fue hacia Lissie.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –dijo caminando en círculo alrededor de Lissie, contemplándola, mientras Rick apretaba los puños por la impotencia y la rabia.

-Eres un ser repulsivo! –le gritó Lissie

-Shhhh! Silencio! –le gritó Edwards, casi acariciándole el cabello –Así que tu eres la hija de Lisa. Tienes la belleza de tu madre... incluso eres aún más bella... Tu nombre es Lisa Marie ¿no?... Letal como una guerrera y bellísima como la más hermosa flor del jardín.

-Me das asco! –Lissie le pegó en la mano al rubio, quitándosela de encima

-Edwards quítale las manos de encima! –le gritaba Rick furioso

-Jajajajaja! Que malo que seas tan atrevida como tu padre... -Edwards le dijo a Lissie, ignorando a Rick. Luego, le dio indicaciones a Benson, mientras agarraba a Lissie por el brazo -... ¡Benson, suelta al mocoso!

Benson empujó a Ricky, sin importarle que el interés de El Regente giraba hacia él, y que aún era requerido por Tesla. El niño fue a dar a los brazos de Ariel, quien era encañonada por El Cuervo.

-Allí tienes a tu hijo, Hunter –le gritó Edwards agarrando a Lissie –... Pero a cambio me llevo a esta belleza.

-Suéltame, estúpido! –gritó Lissie

-No te atrevas a tocarla! –Rick se le fue encima, pero Edwards le quitó a Lissie su pistola y la encañonó por el cuello.

-Quieto o la mato!

-Coronel Edwards –dijo Lazlo Zand –Tesla buscaba al niño, no debemos dejarlo ir. Deje a esa chica y traiga al niño!

-Cállate Zand! Aquí mando yo!

-Ya estás libre Edwards, Lárgate solo. Eso era lo que querías! –le gritó Rick –... Déjala y llévame a mí!

-Tú no me interesas en lo absoluto, Hunter! Tu castigo será otro! Tu hija ahora es mía!

-Edwards, suelta a mi hermana! Me ofrezco a cambio!

-Jajajaja! No me sirves para nada, Roy, mejor cállate!... En cambio ella si me sirve mucho...

-Déjala gusano! –Gritó Jhonny Wolff.

-Tú, idiota, mejor preocúpate por las torpezas que Minmei y Wolff cometen en Tiresia, jajajaja!... -rió- Hasta pronto!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo se formó un revuelo, empezó un gran forcejeo descomunal entra ambos bandos, pero nadie se atrevía a ir contra Edwards, pues tenía encañonada a Lissie.

Finalmente, Edwards se hizo con el Eye Cat-2, introdujo a Lissie y a sus secuaces y partió de allí.

-Papá!

-Lissie! –gritó Rick sin poder hacer nada! –Sigámoslo!

Se subieron al Basilisk y emprendieron la cacería contra Edwards.

-Ariel, ¿qué esta sucediendo? –preguntó Claudia al llegar al lugar nuevamente –Al capitán Global le informaron de una revuelta por esta área.

-Edwards capturó a Lissie –dijo desesperada – Rick y los demás fueron al rescate. Por favor Claudia, cuida a Ricky.

-Dónde está Jack?

-Adormecido en su nave. Trata de despertarlo!

-Ariel, llévame! –dijo el niño

-Es peligroso! –fue lo último que se escuchó antes de teletransportarse al Basilisk.

.

El Basiliskus perseguía al Cat Eye-2 a una velocidad abismal, pero esa nave era en realidad muy rápida. Ariel trataba de transportarse a junto a Lissie, pero los collares con la barrera que le había impuesto Zand se lo impedían.

-Lo siento, Rick, no se puede.

-Maldito Edwards!

Nuevamente en el Prometheus, Claudia y Ricky corrieron a despertar a Jack. Lo estremecieron eufóricamente, pero seguía dormido. Finalmente Ricky consiguió un aparato con el que le hizo unas descargas eléctricas de corto voltaje y logró la reanimación.

-Ricky... Claudia... ¿Qué sucede?

-Es un coronel malvado de apellido Edwards ha secuestrado a mi hermana. Debemos rescatarla.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Ricky ¿qué pretendes hacer? –le preguntó Claudia.

-Mi amigo Jack Baker me trajo un obsequio que me envió mi amigo científico Louie Nichols. Le había dado un obsequio igual a mi hermana y le mandé un mensaje para que me enviara uno igual. Es un cristal fold. Con eso podemos transportarnos en una sola ida y vuelta hasta la nave. Traté de decirle a papá, pero todo sucedió muy rápido.

-Un cristal fold? Esa tecnología no existe!

-Vamos Jack, confía en mí! Mi hermana y tú me rescataron, ahora la debemos rescatar!

-Bueno, está bien –dijo pensándolo unos segundos.

-Lo que me preocupa es rastrear las coordenadas de la nave. Intenté con el trasmisor pulsera, pero mi hermana no lo carga.

-Dime algo, tu hermana lleva en su ombligo una sortija-piercing que yo le regalé?

-Creo que si ¿porqué?

-La encontraremos... En verdad es una especie de radar, jajaja

-Fantástico!

-Espera Ricky! –dijo Claudia –Quedaste bajo mi responsabilidad. No puedo permitir que hagas eso!... y tú, Jack, no le sigas el juego.

-Lo siento Claudia, pero en la vida hay que intentarlo todo. Debo rescatar a Marie.

-Claudia, diles que te di un choque eléctrico y escapé! –gritó Ricky mientras colocaba su casco y el oxígeno, y Jack terminaba de cerrar la carlinga.

-Dios, esto es de locos... –agregó la morena al verlos desaparecer en la nave.

.

Edwards pudo burlar al Basilisk. Se acantonó en un lado del enorme cráter de un volcán en la luna. Allí planeaba sus movimientos.

Lissie permanecía esposada, sentada en una silla. Allí veía a Boheme y El Cuervo comiendo como cerdos lo que había en las despensas de la nave. Benson conversando con Edwards y Zand trabajando con... ¡El Blue Noah!

-Es el Blue Noah! –gritó Lissie horrorizada.

-Ah... qué bueno que te diste cuenta –Edwards con ironía –Creíste que no sabíamos de esa maravillosa máquina. El doctor Zand ayudó a Lang con los primeros diseños. Esa máquina me pertenece. Ahora controlo el tiempo y el espacio. Y tú estarás conmigo para disfrutar de mi imperio... como mi mujer.

-Estás demente! Yo te odio el triple de lo que te odia todo el mundo!

-Eso es demasiado. Pero mejor así... del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

Edwards trató de besar a Lissie, pero ella lo escupió.

-Jajajaja, qué romántica eres. Ya me tocará domarte como a una potranca. Te lo haré tantas veces que me pedirás que me detenga, pero aún no me habré saciado y seré más rudo entonces... Siempre serás mi esclava.

-Eres asqueroso y repulsivo! Te aborrezco...

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Ricky y Jack habían llegado cerca de la nave, gracias al cristal Fold que Louie Nichols le había enviado a Ricky con J.B. Las coordinas la supieron gracias al piercing que Jack le había regalado a Lissie y que además de sentimental tenía un uso tecnológicamente bélico.

Ricky ya le había avisado a Rick las coordenadas donde se encontraba escondido Edwards y ya se encaminaban hacia aquel lugar.

Pegado a la nave, Ricky escuchar las intenciones del líder Ghost. Mientras Jack encontraba la forma de entrar.

-Coronel Edwards, el Blue Noah está Listo –dijo Zand.

-Excelente, así podremos viajar nuevamente al pasado, pero esta vez lo haremos de raíz. Viajaré a los tiempos de la guerra global, cuando yo mismo era un mercenario y luchaba contra el imbécil de Fokker.

-En verdad lo haremos hasta esa fecha? –preguntó Benson

-Por supuesto. Debo ir a California, Estados Unidos. Donde está la mayoría de mis blancos. Tengo aquí una lista de quienes quiero matar: Emil Lang, Global antes de ser asignado al SDF-1, Jack Archer para que de esa manera pueda aliarme con Enzra Spitz. Igual me desharé de Baker. También al pendejo de Max Sterling, al coronel Maistroff, a Leonard, a Jonathan Wolff, y a los odiosos hermanos Grant...También quiero darme el gusto de matar con mis propias manos a Roy Fokker, no deseo que un héroe de su altura sea derribado por unas perras quadronos. Claro que no! El debe morir a manos de una leyenda como yo.

-Monstruo! –decía Lissie tratando de zafarse.

- A los Hunter solo los mataré cuando me haya saciado de esta belleza, jajajajajaja! –Agregó mirando a Lissie -...Ah, se me olvidaba la más grande estrella de todos los tiempos... A Minmei la estrangularé con mis propias manos, por zorra traidora.

-A dónde quiere empezar, coronel? –Zand en los controles

-Deseo ir a la mística mansión de los Lobos Negros. Jack Archer será el primero en morir. Además, me conviene tener un aliado como Enzra Spitz.

Land prendió el aparato, puso las coordenadas precisas. Sería en Santa Bárbara, California, el año 1998.

Afuera, Jack casi no escuchaba lo que decía Edwards, pero Ricky se había quedado del otro lado de la nave, donde alcanzaba a escuchar más claro el lugar y el año donde el malvado pretendía ir.

Ricky fue corriendo hacia el lado donde estaba Jack y le hizo unas señas. Jack llevaba un arsenal de armas e iba a atacar.

Por medio de la computadora, el pequeño activó la clave para abrir la puerta, la cual cedió enseguida de manera inesperada. Los censores se activaron y empezaron a sonar. Edwards se alarmó, pues estaba a punto de subir al Blue Noah con Lissie y sus secuaces..

-¿Qué diablos pasa? –gritó el rubio mientras veía como Archer entraba disparando a quemarropa.

El primer tiro se lo dio a El Cuervo en la cabeza. Luego dos en el estómago a Boheme. No sabía porque, pero sentía satisfacción de dispararle a esos dos tipos.

Lissie le dio un codazo a Zand, quien fue rápidamente amarrado por Ricky... Luego, Lissie, ya desatada de manos le propino sendas patadas en la cara a Benson, quien quedó inconsciente en el piso. Ella Iba a correr hacia fuera pero fue atajada por Edwards para amenazar a Archer.

-Como siempre arruinando todos mis malditos planes, Archer! –le gritaba mientras amenazaba con clavarle el puñal en el cuello a Lissie.

-Suéltala Edwards, o te vuelo los sesos –decía Jack sin dejar de encañonarlo –Te tengo apuntado directamente en el medio de la frente. Conoces mi puntería y antes de que puedas siquiera mover la mano, ya habrás muerto.

-Jack, no te preocupes por mí –gritaba Lissie –Dispárale!

-No! No dejaré que te haga daño!

-Ahhh... ahora lo veo... –dijo Edwards –Entre ustedes dos hay fuego, jajajajaja! Pues despídete de ella para siempre, Archer!

Benson, quien había estado inconsciente, aún atontado disparó por detrás a Jack dándole en la pierna. Jack soltó el disparo e hirió a Edwards en el pecho, cerca del hombro. En el forcejeo, Edwards empujo a Lissie dentro del Blue Noah, cerrando la puerta y activando la cámara. La estaba enviando a otro tiempo y espacio.

-Jaaaaack! –gritó Lissie

-Noooo! -Ricky se espantó al ver aquello.

-Marie! -gritó Jack

Jack fue hacia el aparato y trató de abrirlo, pero era imposible, una fuerza centrífuga los empujaba hacia atrás. Esto hizo que Zand, quien estaba amarrado, fuera estremecido contra la pared y tanto Jack como Edwards, Benson y Ricky cayeran al suelo aparatosamente.

Jack y Edwards llevaron la peor parte, pues quedaron inconscientes.

Cuando Rick Hunter, Roy, y los demás llegaron al lugar, pudieron ver una escena de terror: El Cuervo y Boheme muertos por sendos tiros a la cabeza. Zand amarrado y adormecido, Jack y Edwards con sendos disparos e inconscientes, al igual que Benson... y Ricky sentado en el piso llorando con los ojos cerrados, cerca de la cámara Blue Noah. Sin embargo no veía a Lissie.

-Hijo! –Rick fue hacia a Ricky y lo alzó en brazos -¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Pero Ricky no contestaba.

-Rick, creo que el niño está en un estado de shock. Déjame ver sus pensamientos –dijo Ariel tocando a Ricky, quien permanecía aferrado a Rick.

-Papá –dijo Roy –El Cuervo y Boheme están muertos.

-Rick –dijo Jack Baker mientras le tomaba el pulso a Jack Archer –Mi papá aún vive, pero tiene una herida en la pierna y creo que está inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza. Está perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Igual el infeliz de Edwards –dijo Vince -... y Benson presenta golpes en el rostro y la cabeza.

-Qué hacemos con Zand? –preguntó Jhonny Wolf.

Pero Rick no entendía de nada. Solo quería saber qué había sucedido con Lissie.

-Ricky, hijo, por favor, ¿qué pasó con Lissie? ¿Dónde está? –dijo viendo como el niño se encogía de hombros, se chupaba su dedo pulgar y se comportaba como un bebé.

-Qué le sucede a Ricky? -Preguntó Roy –Dónde está Lissie?

-El shock que recibió lo dejo en un estado de retrogradación. Dame unos minutos –Dijo Ariel intentando de nuevo ir hacia la mente de Ricky.

Al ver lo que sucedía con un angustiado Rick y la angustia de J.B. al ver a Jack Archer inconsciente, Vince tomó la decisión.

-Jhonny, J.B. y Janice –les dijo Vince a ellos y a los otros cinco soldados –Llevemos a Archer, Benson y a Edwards hacia el SDF-1; deben ir a una enfermería. Mantengamos a Edwards en estricta vigilancia para que no escape. Le diré a Claudia que se encargue de Jack.

-Y los cuerpos? –preguntó Janice

-Los cuerpos pongámoslos en bolsas en la parte inferior de la nave para que Claudia los reporte como caídos en batalla, y a Zand mantengámoslo amarrado y con esposas en el Basiliskus... Rick, sus hijos y Ariel aún deben permanecer aquí para ver qué sucedió con Lissie.

Todo ese grupo de gente partió nuevamente hacia el SDF-1. Mientras Rick y Ariel hacía grandes esfuerzos por recuperar la conciencia de Rick, quien sentado en una silla, continuaba atormentado, cargando a Rick.

-Ricky, hijo, por favor, soy yo, papá. Escucha mi voz. Regresa, por favor, se que me escuchas...

Roy sentía una enorme impotencia al ver a su padre en ese estado de angustia y a Ricky en un estado peor. Caminó por todo el recinto, Sentía que lo que había sucedido era extraño, pero por alguna razón estaba seguro que Lissie no había abandonado la nave. Entonces, como teniendo una especie de sexto sentido fue hacia el Blue Noah y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

-Papá! –dijo Roy- Lissie estuvo aquí dentro. Estoy seguro, lo siento... Siento que su presencia estuvo aquí

Desde niño, Roy siempre tuvo esa especie de corazonadas y sexto sentido.

-Te creo! –dijo Rick

Ariel fue corriendo hacia la cápsula espacial y la tocó. Pudo ver entonces los instantes en que Edwards introdujo a Lissie, encerrándola y enviándola hacia algún lado.

-Rick –dijo Ariel alarmada –Roy tiene razón!

-Dime lo que viste!

-Archer entra y le dispara a El Cuervo y Boheme, matándolos al instante, Ricky libera a Lissie, ella reduce a Benson y a Zand. Archer encañona a Edwards, pero él había tomado a Lissie y le pone un cuchillo en el cuello. Benson dispara a Archer, Archer dispara a Edwards y Edwards en venganza tira a Lissie dentro del Blue Noah, enviándola a otro tiempo. La fuerza empuja a todos haciéndolos colapsar. Archer, Benson y Edwards quedan inconscientes, Land aletargado y Ricky en estado de retrogradación.

Rick no supo que decir en ese momento. Sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar. Ricky en ese estado y Lissie perdida. Ciertamente nunca había sentido tanta impotencia en su vida.

-Rick, el niño se aliviará. Eso toma solo un tiempo.

-Quien me preocupa es Lissie –dijo Roy –¿A dónde la habrá enviado ese mal nacido?. Debido a la presión, el Blue Noah quedó algo averiado y no muestra las siglas del tiempo en la consola.

-Dios... me moriría si le pasa algo a mi hija... –dijo Rick, casi en trance –Debo ser fuerte para encontrar una luz en esta oscuridad; Lisa no soportaría un dolor así.

Entonces, algo en Ricky reaccionó. Tan solo unas palabras surgieron de sus labios para dar aquella esperanza. Aún con los ojos cerrados, el niño pronunciaba desde el fondo de su conciencia lo que había memorizado de Edwards.

_-"Así podremos viajar nuevamente al pasado, pero esta vez lo haremos de raíz. Viajaré a los tiempos de la guerra global, cuando yo mismo era un mercenario y luchaba contra el imbécil de Fokker"._

-Ricky! –le dijo Rick –¿Me escuchas?

-Está hablando algo que memorizó! –dijo Ariel

_-"Debo ir a Santa Bárbara, California, Estados Unidos. Donde está la mayoría de mis blancos... Deseo a la mística mansión de los Lobos Negros. Jack Archer será el primero en morir"._

-Ricky, escúchame... recuerdas el año? –le preguntó Ariel.

_-"Mil novecientos... noventa... y... ocho"._

Rick, Ariel y Roy se miraron. No había tiempo que perder. Roy activó los controles y emprendió el vuelo. Regresarían al SDF-1. Ricky debía ser atendido en una clínica para solucionar su estado de retrogradación mental y devolverlo a su estado natural. También para encontrar la manera de reparar el Blue Noah.

Rick estaba decidido a viajar a 1998 y recuperar a su hija a como diera lugar.

.

..

.

En otro tiempo y espacio, se abría un enorme agujero negro...

Venía una tormenta.

Las gotas de aguas cayeron sobre el rostro de Lissie, quien adolorida por el impacto de la caída no lograba aún recuperarse del todo. Abrió los ojos. A duras penas recordó que colapsó contra el techo de una casa, y rodó luego dos techos más hasta llegar al piso. Gracias al cielo los desniveles de los techos sin mucha diferencia en la distancia, lograron amortiguar la caída.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? –Trató de levantarse. Lo consiguió a duras penas, recostándose a las paredes de aquel callejón.

Miró su reloj, pero su minutero, segundero y horario daban vueltas y vueltas como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

Era de noche y empezaba a arreciar. Una brisa fría le rozó el cabello contra la cara, pudo oler la lluvia en el viento. Luego de dar unos pasos. A lo lejos vio un gran letrero luminoso.

"_Wellcome to Santa Bárbara, California." year 1998_

Lissie se horrorizó... Recordó a duras penas los sucesos con Edwards dentro de la nave.

-Ese mal nacido me envió a este lugar, en otro tiempo. Dios ¿cómo voy a regresar? –Su dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar mucho.

Solo sentía un estupor abrirse paso en su vida. La lluvia sequía cayendo, ella está empapada, y a pesar del que el clima era cálido, ella sientía frío.

De pronto, alguien corre atravesando las enormes y oscuras calles, apenas visible por la luna llena, brillando mojadas por un aguacero previo al atardecer.

-Apresúrate, ya viene ese maldito!

-No quiero morir! –decía un hombre desesperado casi llorando –Nos va a matar!

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados con aquellas voces. Varios hombres corrían hacia esas calles. Por instinto, ella se oculta en el callejón. Por suerte de las paredes resaltan una especie de muros. Allí podía ver. Algo ocurría.

Se escucharon varios disparos, el primero hombre cae al piso herido, por la espalda. Un chico delgado, bastante alto vestido de negro los persigue.

A otro lo reducen con una ráfaga de puños y patadas, al final, saco un cuchillo y lo degolló... un tercero pretende huir, pero le incrusta a lo lejos un puñal en la nuca que le traspasa la manzana de adán.

El último cae arrodillado ante él pidiendo clemencia. Llorando

-No... No me mates, por favor...

-Crees que mereces vivir?

Los pensamientos de Lissie dieron un giro estremecedor y el corazón se le congeló en el pecho al oír aquella voz.

Era Jack! Estaba segura!

-Por favor Jack... Eres solo un niño, tienes 15 años, yo puedo ser tu padre.

-Jamás podrías compararte a él

-Detente!

-No es nada personal, pero le estorbas a Enzra –En menos de dos segundos le disparó en la cara. La sangre del tipo salpicó la cara a Jack.

-Dios, no puede ser lo que acabo de ver. Lo mató a sangre fría –pensó Lissie –Ese no es el Jack que conozco. Tengo que huir. Tengo que alejarme de este lugar, rápido...

Otro hombre llega al lugar. Lissie pudo divisarlo. Era de facciones árabes, como de 30 años, y pese a todo Jack, con 15 años es casi del tamaño de aquel tipo, que de paso era más robusto que él.

-Lo mataste, aunque no era ninguna amenaza. Suplicó por su vida. Ahora quien quiera que seas me las pagarás –dijo el hombre, sacando una gran daga.

-Que bueno que me encontraste. Así me ahorras la caminata hasta tu casa.

-¿Porqué lo mataste?

-Estorbaba. Al igual que tú. Los asuntos que no se arreglan dentro de un caza en los aires, los arreglamos aquí con los pies sobre la tierra.

- ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Te conozco. He seguido tus pasos hace mucho tiempo, incluso cuando piloteas para los Holly Rogers. Eres un traidor a la causa. Quiero tu vida... –Jack se secó la sangre del hombre que le había salpicado en el rostro y sacó un cuchillo largo, algo así como un Tanto japonés.

Escondida, Lissie miraba aquello con horror.

-No, no puede ser. Tengo que huir –decía Lissie con lágrimas en los ojos- Ese no puede ser Jack!... Debo irme... ¿Pero por qué no puedo hacerlo?

Sin armas por detonar, el repentino, estridente sonido de acero chocando llena la noche. Habían empuñado sus filos.

El hombre lanza la daga sobre la cabeza de Jack... pero éste se movió muy rápido que el otro apenas vio el esquive. Hizo el hacha a un lado y alzó la mano para liquidarlo.

-Jack No! –gritó Lissie saliendo que aquellas murallas.

Pero Jack ni se había percatado de su presencia ni su voz, pues estaba concentrado en un grito enorme que le impulsó a cortar el cuello al tipo. La cabeza rodó... y la sangre de aquel, salpicó no solo a Jack, si no también a Lissie en el rostro y parte de sus pechos.

Jack aún de espaldas a ella. Mucha sangre... sangre tanta, tanta sangre regada por todos lados es lo que ve Lissie horrorizada de ese Jack.

Si, era Jack, en la más cruda etapa de mercenario. Él aún no se voltea pero sabe que allí, a sus espaldas, hay alguien más.

-No tienes más de 18 años. ¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de tu casa? Entrometida! Haz visto lo que no haz tenido que ver.

-¿Cómo sabe mi edad? –pensó ella -... He visto demasiado, sé demasiado, ¿acaso me matará?

Insólitamente, Lissie ahora no sentía miedo. Quizá por que de ser así él ya lo hubiera hecho... Ahora estaba en un estado deplorable. Quizás por el dolor de cabeza había vuelto a ella, o quizás porque el desmayo podría vacilarla en ese momento. No quería desmayarse. No ahora que estaba así frente a él.

-No me conoces, ni yo a ti... solo se que estoy mal y que lo que vi no es mi asunto... pero se que eres bueno... No se porqué, pero siento que el sufrimiento y la soledad han hecho que cometas esto.

Jack se voltea finalmente. Pese a su cara ensangrentada, Lissie pudo observar sus ojos color hazel, grandes y en forma de avellana; son fieros e intensos como los de un lobo en luna llena como la luna que había esa noche... Su puño se apretaba en torno a la empuñadura del Tanto japonés que sostenía... Sí, el lobo debatía consigo mismo para decidir si saltar y desgarrar la garganta a aquella muchacha... o permanecía quieto, evitando la muerte.

-En estos tiempos de guerra, todos los mercenarios andan sueltos -dijo casi sin voz.

Con la indecisión aún brillando en sus ojos de lobo grandes y salvajes seguía mirando a Lissie de manera fría e inmutable. No existía expresión en él... y Lissie se preguntaba cómo era qué él había cambiado tanto.

La muerte de Enzra Spitz... Sí, quizás fue eso...Quizás fue ese incidente lo que hizo que el duro corazón de Jack se volviera cálido.

-Pero... –Lissie habló despacio, casi como un susurro –A tu corta edad, eres el mercenario que más ha matado, ¿no es así?. El gigante asesino. El mayor sicario de tu grupo... y aún dentro de tu grupo te temen.

-Mujer! ¿Estás oyendo lo que dices? –gritó enfadado.

- Si acaso te molesta lo que sé, o lo que he visto, adelante, mátame. No tengo familia ya!... No se cómo regresar con ellos porque perdí el rumbo de mi vida!. Los he perdido a todos! Incluso a un hombre al que empezaba a amar... ¡él ya no existe! ¡Mátame!

Pensó ella que ese sería su fin, pero no se arrepentía de haberselo dicho.

Lentamente... el brillo de lobo feroz se le disipa de los ojos del gigante asesino. Ahora, ya no es un mercenario, sino un chico de quince años de nuevo. Un adolescente más... Un desvastado hombre-niño, con hermosos y desolados de ojos hazel... tan vacíos...

La lluvia casi les limpiaba a ambos el rostro. Mojados de odio y devastación, Jack mira a aquella muchacha, en silencio. Mira sus manos casi horrorizado por lo que ha hecho a aquellos hombres. Pero era su deber. Para eso había sido entrenado desde que tenía once años.

Ella lo hace reflexionar sorpresivamente. El puñal cae de su mano cuando ve que la muchacha se desploma desmayada en el suelo.

.

...

.

Lissie no supo cuántas horas habían pasado. Miró hacia un lado y se encontró inmersa en blancas y tersas sábanas sobre una gran cama en una enorme habitación. Rogó porque fuera su habitación en Tiresia, pero no lo era.

Su cabeza, sobre dos cómodas almohadas ya no le dolía tanto. Al quedar sentada se vio de frente al espejo de una cómoda. Vio su cabeza envuelta en unos vendajes. Se las quitó de inmediato, notando sangre seca y oscura en la parte de atrás del vendaje. Recordó que se había golpeado la cabeza al caer.

El repentino y oscuro recuerdo de sangre. De lluvia... De caer... en las profundidades de ojos perdidos, de color hazel... Trató de incorporarse.

-Estoy viva... Jack no me mató! –pensó agitada.

Mira hacia todos lados. Por lo que nota, es la habitación de un hombre. Y de repente lo ve acostado en un sillón adyacente. Estaba limpio, con otra ropa. Su cabello húmedo, su rostro terso... Hasta podía sentir su perfume. Quiso hablarle, pero estaba dormido.

Y dormido, es tan... distinto. La disposición dura de su quijada se ha ablandado; la fría ira que revestía su cara en medio de la batalla se ha hecho más suave. Luce más joven, su cabello un poco más largo pero del mismo negro intenso.

Lissie, quita su sábana de encima y nota que lleva un camisón puesto. Una especie de bata en forma de kimono en color rosado con una inicial. La "E".

-¿Acaso me desvistió y me puso este camisón él mismo? –pensó sonrojada.

Con cuidado puso su piececito en la alfombra. Se acercó a él lentamente. Podía ver una pistola en su funda. Además, escuchaba que respiraba tan fuertemente pues la profundidad de su sueño era grande.

-Porque, en lugar de matarme, me ha traído aquí? Lo vi matar –Se preguntó –Ni siquiera estoy segura qué es este lugar.

-Ahora qué hago? Este Jack no es igual al Jack que conocí, ni al otro que conocí antes que ese. Este es el verdadero mercenario, el asesino. ¿Cómo confío en él?. Será mejor que me vaya. No quiero estar aquí para cuando despierte. Debo tratar de localizar a papá. ¿Pero cómo? Es 1998 y no creo que exista ese tipo de tecnología.

Lissie miró hacia un lado y vio que había dos enormes ventanales estilo francés. Fue hacia una de ellas y se asomó. Tenían un gran balcón.

Por instinto miró hacia el horizonte. La vista era exquisita. La brisa marina revolvió su cabello. A lo lejos se veía la playa sobre las rocallosas. El mar golpeaba la ensenada mientras las gaviotas sobrevolaban las olas, henchidas de espumas, corales y arrecifes. Si el paraíso existía era ese lugar.

Miró más hacia su cercanía. Vio que el edificio que la albergaba era como una especie de enorme e imponente castillo de piedra fina en una especie de alto rodeado a un lado por un inmenso bosque y por el otro las profundidades del océano.

El castillo estaba protegido por una colosal e impenetrable muralla. Hacia el otro lado, una larguísima pista de aterrizaje y cerca de la pista, una especie de gran hangar. Distintos cazas que no lograba identificar. Pudo ver abajo un grupo de hombres ejercitándose. En una sección aparte, un grupo de mujeres. Lissie se escondió entre las pilastras, muchas con diseños greco romanos de Jónico, dórico y corintio.

Cerró la ventana con cuidado y entró de nuevo. Jack aún dormía. Lo mejor, definitivamente sería marcharse.

Con cuidado, descalza abrió la puerta y salió de aquella habitación. Los pasillos eran enormes y estaban alumbrados en parte por la claridad a través de tragaluces de piedra. Fue hacia la derecha, donde encontró el agarradero de una colosal escalera en forma de caracol y piso de mármol. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan inmenso.

-Las escaleras en forma de caracol pueden marear –se escuchó una voz baja.

Lissie se da vuelta exaltada para encontrarse con una anciana como de 60 años. De estatura media y cabello amarillo. Estaba vestida de con un traje gris ajustado y largo

-Quién es usted?

-No debes estar en los pasillos y menos vestida de esa forma. Por ahora solo Jack sabe que estás aquí. Ven conmigo.

La señora la llevó a una pequeña habitación en una esquina del mismo piso. Era como una especie de lugar donde se guardaban toallas y medicinas. Cerró la puerta.

-Qué es este lugar?

-Pretendías escapar?

-Es que... debo irme?

-Jajajajajajaja! –rió ella –O eres ilusa o eres estúpida.

-Mi nombre es Agnes Walls. Soy el ama de llaves, aunque no elijo ni quien entra, ni quien sale. Y te recomiendo que te tranquilices porque a menos que el señor Spitz o Jack no lo autoricen, no podrás salir de aquí.

-Acaso dijo Spitz?... ¡Enzra Spitz! –Lissie se tensó

-Así es, mi niña. Estás en la mansión de la Legión de Los Lobos Negros. ¿Conoces sobre ellos?

Lissie tuvo que recostarse a la pared para no caer al suelo. La situación era peor de lo que pensaba. Estaba en la boca del lobo, literalmente.

Claro que conocía sobre ellos... Los orígenes bélicos de Jack. Era una gran familia de mercenarios, asesinos y hasta terroristas del aire y de la tierra a los pies de aquel sangre fría. Conocidos como "La legión de los Lobos Negros". Enzra enseñó personalmente todo a Jack desde que lo "adoptó" luego de que él mismo fuera quien asesinara a sus padres y hermana. Pero la historia decía que Jack lo había superado con creces mucho antes de que Spitz se diera cuenta.

Enzra Spitz, aviador y experto en armas bélicas y nucleares tenía conexiones en los grupos como Terra Lliure, ETA, IRA, Hezbolláh, Hamás, Jihád, Ghurkas, Almojávares y Blackwater. Los dos cerebros tras él eran los temidos sicarios de las décadas de los 70s y 80s Mark Tatcher y Simmon Mann... Pero Spitz terminó acabando con todos.

-Todos quienes trabajamos para ellos, vivimos aquí y jamás salimos. Más por el temor a que nos capture la policía por creernos cómplices, o porque nos secuestren sus enemigos. Aunque bueno, no somos muchos los trabajadores como comprenderás. Todos llevamos varios años con ellos y somos viejos conocidos de algunos.

-Pero ninguno de ellos tiene esposa o hijos?

-Les está prohibido tener familia aquí. Muchos perdieron a sus familias por la guerra, otros dejaron sus esposas e hijos para unirse a la legión. Y unos pocos las tienen por fuera, pero esos son la minoría. Cuando quieren divertirse ya sabes la clase de mujeres que consiguen; las de la vida fácil que van y vienen. Creo que la política de Enzra es que no quieres mujeres fijas aquí porque según él podrían "sensibilizar" a los mercenarios. A menos que sean mercenarias.

-Mercenarias? Entonces hay mujeres aquí?

-Aquí viven varias, pero ellas saben que el negocio y el placer se mezcla solo si no involucras los sentimientos... Pero si se involucra con un mercenario y desea tener pareja formal, nunca debe salirse embarazada. Un hijo es un estorbo. Es lo que se exige.

-Entonces debo salir de aquí cuanto antes! Soy una desconocida total. Imagino que Enzra no me querrá ni en pintura.

El ceño de la señora se tuerce aún más.

-Acaso no haz comprendido lo que te acabo de decir? Es imposible salir de aquí!. Además, Jack se corrió el riesgo de traerte a sabiendas de que puede ocasionarle una riña con su padre. Para mala suerte mía he quedado involucrada porque abrí la puerta. Me tocó bañarte y vestirte y él te curó las herida! Nunca lo había visto hacer eso por nadie. Imagino que te debe un favor enorme. Para rematar, tuve que lavarte la ropa por no hacer ruido con las lavadoras.

-No fue mi intención, señora Walls.

-Lo hice por Jack, no por tí. Aunque sea un mercenario y nunca sonría y muy pocas veces me dirija la palabra, le tengo un aprecio. Al menos tiene dignidad, no es un perro arrastrado como la mayoría de los otros vagabundos.

-Si, lo conozco.

-Lo conoces? No lo creo! –dijo Agnes- La vida ha sido dura para él. Deberé callar muchas cosas, pero incluso todo esto que vez, este castillo, sus alrededores... Todo, hasta donde la vista no te alcance, todo pertenece a Jack, y creo que ni él lo sabe. Hay mucho egoísmo en este "palacio".

-Creo saber algo de eso...

-Si dices que te lo comenté lo negaré hasta la muerte y diré que eres una espía.

-Le juro que no diré nada.

-Ahora toma –Agnes le entregó una enorme maleta llena de ropa de vestir e interiores nuevos a Lissie –Jack me dio dinero anoche para que te comprara ropa nueva. Tuve que ir hasta el centro de Santa Bárbara... Ahora te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu cuarto. Jamás podrás salir... Y como no te conocen, te matarán antes de que pongas un pie en el patio, si es que antes alguno no se "divierte" contigo.

-Dios! –Lissie palideció! ¿Acaso estaba en una especie de campo de concentración?

-Estarás más segura en el cuarto de Jack. Total, no hay más habitaciones disponibles... Espera sus indicaciones. La sirvienta de este piso, Prudence, no demora en subirte la comida. Ahora ve. Jack es temperamental y disciplinado... Y si eres inteligente sabrás como manejarte con él.

Lissie no sabía si llorar o tirarse de aquel último piso del inmenso castillo y caer de cabeza.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación y la volvió a cerrar. Colocó la maleta a un lado. Al menos la ropa parecía de su talla y no se veía mal, pensó mientras revisaba aquellas mudas...

Miró luego a Jack, quien permanecía aún dormido. ¿Qué hacer? Ya no tenía sueño con todo lo que estaba pasando. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Le tenía miedo a ese Jack... Sí, sentía miedo, pero a la vez se sentía tranquila de estar con él. Era un dulce tormento.

Agobiada, fue hacia la cama y se sentó.

-Imagino que intentaste escapar –le dijo Jack, haciendo que Lissie se sobresaltara.

-Estabas despierto?

-Todo el tiempo. No he dormido nada –Jack se incorporó y fue hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo ella temerosa cuando él la agarró con fuerza por el brazo.

-Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir. Nunca vuelvas a salir de esta habitación a menos de que yo te lo permita, y eso será cuando a mí me de la gana! ¿Acaso quieres buscarme un problema?

-No tenía idea que...

-Cállate! ¡No te he dicho que hables!

Lissie palideció. Estaba a punto del llanto. Ese no era el Jack que conocía. Ni siquiera aquel frío témpano de hielo general de 47 años que vivía en Tiresia.

-Si te he dejado con vida es porque me viste cometer esos asesinatos... y como no suelo matar mujeres preferí traerte a que me delataras... No creas que mereces ningún tipo de atención de mi parte.

El le soltó el brazo... Lissie no quería ver su rostro. Se sentía lastimada emocionalmente.

Jack fue hacia su cómoda, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Desde allí podía ver a Lissie, sentada en la cama, cabizbaja, con los cabellos cayéndole sobre sus senos.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Ahora te comieron la lengua los ratones? Por lo que percibo sueles ser una cotorra incontrolable.

-Entiendo, Jack Archer –dijo con ironía y una mirada fija que proyectaba furia –¿Entonces ahora es que puedo hablar?

-No... Mejor mantente en silencio y escúchame. Imagino que Agnes ya te habrá dicho como es la vida aquí.

-Si...

-De dónde sacaste el uniforme que llevabas puesto? Era como un traje como de la NASA.

Lissie no supo qué responderle, pero le dijo lo primero que le saltó a la vista.

-Estaba en una fiesta de disfraces y mi traje era de astronauta.

-Por qué no llevabas el casco?

-No... no lo sé, me sentí mal! Quizás lo dejé en la fiesta!

-Dónde era esa fiesta?

-Tres cuadras más abajo. No conocía a la familia. No soy de aquí... soy de...Inglaterra... Me invitó una amiga a pasar unas vacaciones y...

-Qué amiga?

-Ariel... Ariel Bernard.

-Ariel Bernard? Nunca he escuchado ese nombre en Santa Bárbara.

-Ella tampoco es de aquí.

-Escúchame bien, preciosa –le dijo acercándose –Si descubro que me mientes te mataré.

-Por qué querría mentirte? Todo fue un accidente. Y si conozco de ti es porque eres famoso en tu sub mundo. Se que estoy en un lugar muy peligroso y que probablemente Enzra Spitz me mate.

-No suelo mentirle a mi padre y no lo haré por ti, una simple desconocida. Él sabrá que estás aquí por lo que pasó... Si tienes la suerte de no caerle bien, ya sabes cual es tu destino, pues no eres alguien que nos pueda ser útil... Si él acepta que vivas aquí, será como sirvienta, al menos que prefieras ser una ramera para diversión de la camada, porque no creo que tengas cualidades para ser una guerrera.

Eso enfureció tanto a Lissie que la hizo capaz de lo aceptablemente apto para Jack en esos momentos. Divisó un cuchillo sobre la cómoda de Jack, se levantó a la velocidad del rayo y en unos cuantos segundos lo clavo en el centro de una rueda de tiro al blanco que Jack tenía en la pared, a una distancia considerable de donde ella estaba.

-Con mi dignidad nadie juega, ni siquiera tú, Jack Archer. Nunca vuelvas a decir que soy una ramera!... Soy una guerrera, entrenada... Me entrenaron para defenderme de la maldad del universo y antes de que preguntes te diré que me entrenó mi padre a quien creo que nunca volveré a ver... y me entrenó...

-¿Quién? ¿Quién más te entrenó? –preguntó Jack sumamente serio e inexpresivo por fuera, pero fascinado por dentro.

-Me entrenó el hombre de quien me enamoré...

-Tus sentimientos o lo que te haya pasado antes con cualquiera de los hombres con los que te haz acostado no me interesan.

-Oye, no es como piensas!

-Silencio!... Al menos ahora sé que si pasas las pruebas podrías quizás llegar a ser uno de nosotros. Son pocas las mujeres que lo logran. El entrenamiento es muy duro... eh... –A ese punto Jack se daba cuenta que ni siquiera conocía el nombre de aquella chica -... ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

Lissie iba a decirle que "Marie West", pero de que valía mentirle. Ese Jack de 15 años aún no había conocido a Lisa y probablemente a nadie de los que ella pudiera conocer, a excepción de Roy Fokker.

-Mi nombre es...

-No te atrevas a mentirme –le dijo frunciendo el ceño

-No te voy a mentir! Me llamo Lisa Marie Hunter. Pero todos me dicen Lizzie. Tengo 17 años.

-Muy bien Lisa, reza porque mi padre te permita quedarte. Enzra Spitz decidirá tu suerte.

Lissie, frustrada, se daba cuenta que el ser parte de ellos era lo único que le daba la posibilidad de salir de allí para tratar de buscar la manera de comunicarse con Rick.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas y Enzra Sptiz aún no llegaba. Dos semanas que Lissie se la pasaba encerrada en aquella enorme habitación. Por lo menos tenía un buen baño, vista al mar y la comida se la dejaban en la entrada de la puerta. Era como el servicio de un prisionero de guerra en un hotel 5 estrellas.

Era poco o nada lo que hablaba con Jack, le había cedido su cama a Lissie. Él ahora dormía en un cómodo sofá, las pocas veces que lo hacía. Jack había trasladado sus pertenencias al otro extremo del cuarto, lejos de Lissie. Era como si le estuviera huyendo. Simplemente la ignoraba.

El mercenario estaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de allí. Nunca en las noches. Siempre regresaba al amanecer, como a las 3 de la mañana. Lissie apenas lo sentía llegar. Él siempre se bañaba antes de irse a la cama. Cuando veía la ropa ensangrentada de Jack, Lissie lo entendía.

Otras veces lo veía a lo lejos pilotear un avión. Sus técnicas de vuelo, aunque incomparables a los otros Jack, eran bastante buenas. Escuchaba algunos vítores en la distancia y sabía entonces que había derribado a varios. Eran los difíciles tiemos de la guerra Global.

En aquella recámara había una gran foto de Jack en un avión caza antiguo. Dibujaba círculos sobre el avión con los nombres de sus adversarios, y cuando los liquidaba les pasaba un raya por encima... Otro más dentro del engranaje de sus derribos. Más y más muerte. Era la era donde el terrorismo y el crimen organizado pagaba más que cualquier cosa.

Durante el día, cuando Jack descansaba ella se aburría horrores. Él no tenía televisión, pues nunca la veía. En su lugar, cientos de libros en una enorme despensa. Algunos tirados por el piso. Lissie los había recogido y acomodados todos en su lugar sin que él se lo pidiera.

Cuando coincidían, comían separados, él lo más alejado posible de ella. Habían días en el que el relajamiento de Lissie consistía en posarse en el balcón para sentir la brisa marina. Jack solía tomar un libro y ponerse a leer, pero nunca en el mismo balcón. Siempre buscaba aquel donde ella no estuviera.

Llegó el día, sin embargo que todo cambió. Fue un lunes. Se escuchó el toque en la puerta.

-Joven Archer –una sirvienta le dejaba un sobre.

Jack lo leía con cuidado tras cerrar la puerta.

-Es papá. Llega hoy –dijo con una sonrisa. La primera que Lissie le veía en mucho tiempo.

Sí, su sonrisa continuaba siendo hermosa. O mejor dicho, siempre lo fue. Pensaba ella en silencio.

.

Serían las 6 de la tarde cuando un gran escándalo se escuchaba desde abajo. Al parecer había una celebración por la llegada de Spitz.

-Vístete! –le dijo Jack tirándole a Lissie la ropa que él había seleccionado para que se pusiera.

Nada formal. Unos Jeans, botas de cuero femeninas, una camisa de algodón blanco y una chamarra de cuero.

Jack esperó pacientemente a que se arreglara en el baño. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Iba a tocarle la puerta cuando ella abrió... El ex mercenario quedó embelezado. Lissie no necesitaba mucha cosa para lucir radiante.

-Estoy lista!

Jack pasó la mirada por el cuerpo de ella, disimuladamente cuando se volteó.

-Andando –dijo con expresión seria sin decir más nada. Ella se decepcionó, aunque no lo admitiera.

Bajaron la escalera, ella detrás de él. Jack finalmente llegó hasta el despacho de Enzra, enorme la puerta de madera en palo de rosa. Un guardia les abrió.

-Hijo mío querido, ven acá! –dijo Enzra poniéndose de pie detrás del escritorio y levantando los brazos.

Lissie lo odió desde que lo vió. No podía creer el cinismo de aquel hombre.

Lo miró detenidamente. Bastante alto, piel muy blanca, pero bronceada por el sol, cabello y ojos tan negros como su alma y un bigote en forma de candado alrededor de sus labios. Junto a él estaba otro hombre, como de unos 25 años, alto, corpulento y de facciones finas.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado a salvo –dijo Jack

-Ey, Jack – le llamó el otro tipo llegando hasta Lissie - me habían dicho que habían visto en el balcón de tu habitación a una mujer muy hermosa. Imagino que es esta.

Lissie frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada para otro lado. El hombre quedó muy cerca de ella como desnudándola con la mirada.

-Dime, ¿eres una ramera? –preguntó el tipo

-Ennio, no la toques! –Le dijo Jack yendo hacia él y empujándolo –¡Nunca intentes siquiera volver a hablarle!

-Uy, que intenso! –respondió Ennio Garello. Otro de los secuaces.

-Jajajajaja! –rió Enzra al ver lo que sucedía –Basta chicos! Hoy estoy de buen humor y no quiero escenas. Ennio, déjanos solos. Mi hijo y yo tenemos que hablar.

Ennio salió de allí no sin antes mostrarle el dedo del medio a Jack en señal de "Fuck you".

Enzra se acercó a Lissie, pudo verla. Su piel tersa, su cabello largo, su nariz perfilada, labios tan rojos sin necesidad de maquillaje, y unos profundos ojos verde-azulados.

-Una verdadera belleza. No te vez maltratada, entonces no eres una prostituta.

- No lo soy, señor – contestó ella.

-Jack, es primera vez que traes a una mujer a esta mansión ¿La investigaste?. Espero que no te hayas cegado por su físico. Las espías mientras más hermosas, más letales. Entonces habría que liquidarla.

Lissie tragó con fuerzas y miró a Jack.

-Quiero que me permitas tenerla como mi pupila. Tiene buenas habilidades con el lanzamiento de cuchillos y me ha dicho que sabe manejar aviones. Le enseñó su padre. Estoy seguro que nos será útil.

Enzra se acercó más a ella.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosura? - preguntó el hombre sujetando una de sus manos entre las suyas y acariciándola con la otra. Lissie se tensó al sentir las manos de ese monstruo sobre ella.

- Lisa Marie Hunter

- Yo Enzra Spitz, para servirte... - dijo guiñándole un ojo –Esta es Dolores, mi mujer.

Tan tensa estaba por la presencia de Spitz, que no había avistado a aquella mujer en la estancia.

Una mujer ya madura, pero muy hermosa, de facciones latinas, cabello negro largo, ojos chocolates y piel trigueña.

-Así que tú eres la adquisición de nuestro Jack –dijo ella acercándose a Lissie, con un abanico en la mano.

Lissie frunció el ceño como por inercia, volvió a mirar a Jack quien mantenía su dura mirada fija en ella y los brazos cruzados.

-Porqué conoces de acciones bélicas?- preguntó Dolores.

-Una chica tiene que estar bien protegida y saber pelear sin necesidad que nadie acuda a su rescate- explicó intentando parecer calmada y segura - hay muchos aprovechados y en estos tiempos de muertes y corrupción necesito saber defenderme.

- Jajajaja, buena respuesta. Me caes bien -se rió Enzra

-A mí también. Espero que seamos amigas –le dijo Dolores dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Ven hijo, vayamos con tu nueva pupila al banquete –dijo Enzra

-Eso quiere decir entonces... –dijo Lissie...

-Jack nunca me ha pedido nada hasta este instante. Es el mejor de la legión, psea a ser el más joven y merece un regalo de mi parte. Tú le perteneces ahora... Tú vida es de él. Yo no tengo injerencia en ti. El hará contigo lo que él decida.

Lissie se sintió como un oso de peluche. Una ridícula pertenencia que en cualquier momento pudiera ser desechada cuando acumulara demasiada pelusa. Apretó los puños y ni siquiera quiso mirar a Jack.

- Hijo ¿Le has contado de tu vida? - preguntó Enzra.

Jack miró el movimiento de caderas al andar de Lissie, quien salía junto a Dolores y luego se giró, reanudando su camino hacía el salón.

-No - contestó sinceramente - ella lo sabía… Sabía que soy un mercenario. Creo que demasiadas personas ya saben quién es Jack Archer.

Lissie llegó junto a Dolores, Jack y Enzra a la puerta del gran salón, la cual estaba cerrada. No sabía que personas había allí, ni que intenciones tenían.

Enzra abrió la puerta y entró. Los allí presentes, que comían en una enorme mesa con capacidad para 20 personas, se levantaron enseguida. Ella pudo verlos y reconoció a algunos que había visto en antiguos libros de referencia terrícola en Tiresia.

Los lobos negros. Todos eran muy peligrosos, así que mejor prevenir que curar. Ahora tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas. Pero después de todo, ¿qué más daba? Ella entraba a aquel recinto con los dos más peligrosos y una mujer que no le inspiraba nada de confianza, pues no la sentía sincera.

-No hables con ninguno –le dijo Jack al oído disimuladamente.

Miró su regazo mientras jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa. Se dio cuenta de ello y las bajó enseguida. Podía sentir las miradas de ellos mientras caminaba detrás de Jack, y este detrás de Enzra.

Enzra se ubicó en el puesto principal. Frente a él, al otro extremo iba Dolores... Jack se ubicó al lado derecho de Enzra. Al lado izquierdo de Enzra, frente a Jack estaba Ennio...

Lissie no sabía que hacer, pero Jack miró a un mercenario que estaba sentado en la silla al lado de él. El tipo entendió enseguida y se levantó para colocarse en otro lado de la enorme mesa.

-Siéntate! –le dijo a Lissie sin reparo.

Todos la miraban confundidos. Eran 20 en total, 14 hombres y 6 mujeres. Con Lissie serían siete.

Ella no sabía que hacía allí, ni podía creer cómo le había ocurrido aquello. Lo único que sabía es que ese no era el lugar en el que ella había deseado estar. Espantoso era el sentimiento que se sentía estando en un lugar donde su vida corría peligro, un lugar donde ella no pertenecía.

Cerró los ojos. ¿Acaso no había vuelta atrás? o mejor dicho, hacia adelante... Si seguía pensando en su familia se volvería loca... Era irónico, ahora su familia eran aquel Jack Archer mercenario de 15 años, su perverso padrastro y los lobos Negros... Todo gracias al miserable de Edwards.

.

.

-XXX-

CONTINUARÁ...

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por su paciencia con esta historia.

LOS QUIERO HERMANOS LOBOS... USTEDES SABEN QUIÉNES SON

.

.


End file.
